


Growing Pains

by SydnieAust



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 95,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydnieAust/pseuds/SydnieAust
Summary: This is my take on if nothing bad ever happened to the glee club. They all grew up, started families, their kids go to McKinley, they're all successful in their field, everything is nice. Now, don't get me wrong, there will be drama coming their way.





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying, before his death, there was a lot of information that came out about Mark Salling. I do not in anyway condone or accept any of the things he did. However, I am able to separate Mark from the character Noah Puckerman, and hopefully you can as well. So please, do not think I approve of any of the things he did.
> 
> Also, in this fic, Finn did not pass away.

* * *

**Amber Riley** : Mercedes Jones Evans

  * Wife and mother of four, with 2 on the way. She is 8 months pregnant. After their time in New York, Mercedes and Sam were separated for a few years until they reconnected in Lima after her world tour. They got married and now live in Lima with their family. Mercedes is a singer-songwriter and works from home. Is best friends with Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.



**Chord Overstreet** : Sam Evans

  * Husband and father of four, with 2 on the way. After their time in New York, Sam and Mercedes were separated for a few years until they reconnected in Lima after her world tour. They got married and now live in Lima with their family. Sam is a comic artist and works from home. Is best friends with Blaine, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie.



**Zendaya** : Ariana Evans

  * Oldest Evans, 16 years old and about to start her junior year in high school. She is a hopeless romantic. Loves music and can sing just like her mother, she loves to belt and hit every high note possible. Is in the glee club. Has a boyfriend, Ben, and really cares about him. Can play guitar. Tan skin, wavy black hair, skinny body with curves. Has three best friends; Bay, Elijah, and Summer.



**Madison Pettis** : Aidy Evans

  * 2nd oldest Evans. 14 years old and about to start her freshman year of high school. Has two best friends; Bonnie and Maddox. Likes to sing but has a softer voice than her sister. Looks up to Ariana, but hates when people compares them. She’s up for joining glee club, she just hopes no one expects her to belt. She wants to be a songwriter like her mom. Plays guitar. Little more curvy than Ariana with tan skin and black hair.



**Marcus Scribner** : Austin Evans

  * Middle Evans, 12 years old, and in middle school. Loves music and often shuts everyone out by putting on headphones and drawing in his sketchbook. Austin is really quiet and it takes him awhile to warm up to people. Plays soccer. Austin has two best friends; Chris Hudson and Charlotte AnderHummel. Tan skin, short black hair, and dark chocolate eyes like his mom.



**Mykal-Michelle Harris** : Annie Evans

  * Youngest Evans, so far. 7 years old and in elementary school. She loves to tumble and dance. Goes to dance class 3x a week and tumbles 2x a week. Looks up to her big brother and is often in his shadow. Austin sometimes allows her in his room to watch him draw. Has tan skin, light brown curly hair, is small and short. Has three best friends; Max and Matt Puckerman and Chace AnderHummel.



Owen and Olive Evans

  * The unborn twins Mercedes is carrying.



**Chris Colfer** : Kurt AnderHummel

  * Husband and father of three. After their breakups in college, Kurt and Blaine threw caution to the wind and got married before his senior year of college alongside Santana and Brittany. Kurt graduated from NYADA with his degree in Musical Theatre. He continued interning under Isabelle Wright and became her right hand man. After working with her for a few years, he moved back to Lima with Blaine and already born Elijah. Kurt is the co-owner of a fashion boutique in Lima with Tina. Is best friends with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.



**Darren Criss** : Blaine AnderHummel

  * Husband and father of three. After their breakups in college, Kurt and Blaine threw caution to the wind and got married before Kurt's senior year of college alongside Santana and Brittany. Blaine went back to school and graduated with his degree in Musical Theatre at NYADA. After working on Broadway for a few years, he moved back to Lima with Kurt and already born Elijah. Blaine is the music teacher at Annie's and Chace's elementary school. Is best friends with Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike.



**Timothee Chalamet** : Elijah AnderHummel

  * Oldest AnderHummel, 15 years old and about to start his sophomore year of high school. In glee club. Loves to sing and dance and very interested in fashion. Has a boyfriend, Arnold, but he’s not in glee. They’re totally in love. Best friends with Ariana, Bay, Summer, and Lucas. Looks like the perfect mix between Blaine and Kurt.



**Mackenzie Foy** : Charlotte AnderHummel

  * Middle AnderHummel, 12 years old, and in middle school. Loves music and drawing. Very outspoken about how she views the world. Is a cheerleader. Has two best friends; her cousin, Chris Hudson and Austin Evans. Pale skin, long black hair, and bright blue eyes like Kurt.



**Jacob Tremblay** : Chace AnderHummel

  * Youngest AnderHummel, 7 years old and in elementary school. He loves to tumble and dance. Goes to dance class 3x a week and tumbles 2x a week with Annie. Looks up to his big brother and sister. Has the darkest complexion of his siblings. Light brown curly hair, but likes to put gel in it. And is small and short.



**Harry Shum Jr.** : Mike Chang

  * Husband and father of two children; twins. Graduated from Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance. After being broken up for a few years, he reconnected with Tina at Santana and Brittany's and Kurt and Blaine's wedding. A few years later they got married and had Bonnie and Maddox. Mike and Brittany own the dance studio that Annie and Chace go to. Best friends with Sam, Finn, Puck, Blaine, and Artie.



**Jenna Ushkowitz** : Tina Cohen Chang

  * Wife and mother of two kids; twins. Graduated from Brown in Theatre and a Business minor. After being broken up for a few years, she reconnected with Mike at Santana and Brittany's and Kurt and Blaine's wedding. A few years later they got married and had Bonnie and Maddox. Is a co-owner of a fashion boutique in Lima with Kurt. Is best friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.



**Lana Condor** : Bonnie Chang

  * Youngest twin; 14 years old. About to start her freshman year of high school. Loves to sing and dance. Wants to be liked in high school and to find her special someone. Really close with her brother. Her best friends are her brother and Aidy Evans. Really wants to join the glee club.



**Samuel** **Patrick Chu** : Maddox Chang

  * Oldest twin; 14 years old and about to start his freshman year of high school. Loves to sing and dance. Really close with his twin sister. His best friends are his sister and Aidy Evans. They have known each other since they’ve been born. Is up for joining glee club.



**Naya Rivera** : Santana LoPierce

  * Wife and married to Brittany. Santana went back to school and finished her degree. She moved back to Lima when Sue offered her Head Coach of the Cheerios. Is best friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn.



**Heather Morris** : Brittany LoPierce

  * Wife and married to Santana. She finished her degree at MIT. Moved back to Lima when Santana got her job offer. Brittany now owns the dance studio that Annie and Chace go to with Mike. Is best friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn. 



**Cory Monteith** : Finn Hudson

  * Husband and father of two children. Finished his degree at University of Lima. Married Rachel when she finished her degree at NYADA. Now directs a glee club in another school district. Best friends are Mike, Puck, Sam, Artie and Blaine.



**Lea Michele** : Rachel Hudson

  * Wife and mother of two. Finished her degree at NYADA in Musical Theatre. Married Finn after she did. Worked on Broadway for a few years. Works all over Ohio as an equity actor and director. Best friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.



**Hailee Steinfeld** : Bay Hudson

  * Oldest Hudson, 16 years old. About to start her junior year of high school. Loves to sing and wants to be on Broadway. Has a boyfriend that she’s in love with, Jack. Best friends with Ariana, Summer, and Elijah. Looks like Rachel.



**Zachary Gordon** : Chris Hudson

  * Youngest Hudson, 12 years old. In middle school. Loves to skateboard and play video games. Kind of likes singing. Plays basketball. Best friends with Austin and Charlotte. Sometimes gets along with his sister. Looks like Finn.



**Dianna Agron** : Quinn Puckerman

  * Wife and mother of three. Finished her Pre-Law degree at Yale. Went to Yale Law to get her degree in Entertainment Law. Married Puck when she graduated. Works as a lawyer in Columbus. Best friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel.



**Mark Salling** : Noah Puckerman

  * Husband and father of three. Married Quinn when she finished law school. While she was in law school, he was in the Air Force. Owns a music store in Lima. Best friends with Sam, Blaine, Finn, Artie and Mike.



**Chloe Grace Moretz** : Summer Puckerman

  * Oldest Puckerman; 16 years old. About to start junior year of high school. Loves to sing. Rebellious like her dad, but dresses like her mother. Usually has a soft singing voice, but can be a rocker if need be. Has a boyfriend cares about him deeply, Brady. Is in glee club and loves it. Best friends with Ariana, Bay, and Elijah. Looks like Quinn.



Max and Matt Puckerman

  * **Max** : Oldest twin; 7 years old. Rebellious like Puck. Likes video games and fights over Annie with his brother. Acts just like Puck. Best friends with Annie, Matt, and Chace.
  * **Matt** : Youngest twin; 7 years old. Quiet like Quinn. Likes word searches and crosswords and fights over Annie with his brother. Best friends with Annie, Max, and Chace. 



**Kevin McHale** : Artie Abrams

  * Not married, but has been casually dating. Graduated from Brooklyn Film Academy. Lives in New York directing movies. Always comes home for the holidays. Best friends with Sam, Blaine, Finn, Puck and Mike.



**Noah Centineo** : Benjamin Feder

  * 16 years old; about to start is junior year of high school. Really close to his family. Dating Ariana Evans, really cares about her. In glee club. Can sing, play guitar and piano. Plays football: Quarterback. Best friends with Brady and Jack.



**Luke Benward** : Brady Adams

  * 16 years old; about to start his junior year of high school. Dating Summer Puckerman, cares deeply for her. Somewhat of a troublemaker. Is in glee club and plays the guitar. Plays football: Running back. Best friends with Ben and Jack.



**Mitchell Hope** : Jack Stults

  * 16 years old; about to start his junior year of high school. Dating Bay Hudson; is in love with her. Plays the drums and likes to sing. In the glee club. Plays football: Halfback. Best friends with Ben and Brady.



**Dylan Minnette** : Lucas Michaels

  * 15 years old; about to start his sophomore year of high school. In glee club. Loves to sing and dance. Has a girlfriend, Laney, but she’s not in glee. Best friends with Elijah.



**Amandla Stenberg** : Sutton Jones

  * 14 years old; about to start her freshman year of high school. Transferred from California. Has a past. Doesn’t see her parents a lot. Has a nanny that takes care of her. Loves to sing and wants to makes friends by joining glee club.



**Diego Tinoco** : Peter Gonzalez

  * 14 years old; about to start his freshman year of high school. Plays soccer and baseball. Can’t really sing. Best friends with Micah. Has a crush on Aidy Evans.



**Jason Genao** : Micah Hernandez

  * 14 years old; about to start his freshman year of high school. Plays soccer and baseball. Can’t sing. Best friends with Peter. Is interested in Bonnie Chang.



**Danny Martinez** : Arnold Ramirez

  * 15 years old; about to starts his sophomore year of high school. Plays soccer and baseball. Is dating Elijah AnderHummel and is in love with him. Can’t sing, but fully supports his boyfriend.




	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Love So Soft by Kelly Clarkson, California Gurls by Katy Perry, Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson, Outside Looking in by Jordan Pruitt

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep*

Goes the alarm on her phone as it wakes up Aidy for her first day of high school. She lets out small groan at the thought of it being so early in the day. She turns off the alarm and slowly gets out of bed while rubbing her eyes. She tries open the bathroom door, but sees older sister has beaten her to it. She will never understand why her parents think all the girls should share a bathroom and her little brother doesn’t.

“Open the door!” growls Aidy as she banged on the door.

“Wait until I’m done!” yells Ariana back.

“I just need to brush my teeth and wash my face. Please Ari,” reasons Aidy.

“Fine,” responds Ariana.

Aidy opens the door and begins to do her morning routine. By the time she’s done, Ariana is getting out of the shower. Once she’s done, Aidy heads back to her room to get ready for school. She looks at her closet as if she doesn’t know what is in there. She ponders on what to where for a minute. Once she decides, she turns on her iPod and begins to get ready. Once she’s done, she goes downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon.

“Morning Mom. Morning Daddy,” says Aidy with a small smile.

“Morning sweetheart. You look cute today,” smiles Mercedes as she pours a glass of orange juice for Annie.

Aidy looks down at her outfit before taking a seat at the table. She was wearing a denim skirt, a golden yellow long sleeve blouse and white sandals. Aidy’s long, curly black hair was pulled into a low, side ponytail with a white flower headband. “Thanks Mom,” smiles Aidy as she takes a seat.

“Are you excited for your first day of high school?” asks Sam as he takes a bite of his bacon.

“I guess I’m kinda nervous for glee auditions,” replies Aidy.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” says Sam, giving Aidy a warm smile.

“ARIANA! YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!” yells Mercedes.

“I’M COMING!” yells Ariana back.

“I swear it takes that girl a decade to get ready for one day,” mutters Mercedes.

“I wonder where she gets it from,” says Sam nonchalantly while taking a sip of his coffee.

Mercedes looks at her husband and rolls her eyes.

“So, Peach, are you excited for the 3rd grade?” asks Sam.

“Yeah. I just hope Max and Matt don’t fight around me like last year. They act so weird when I’m around. I’m just glad I have Chace to play Barbies with,” replies Annie, the youngest of the Evans.

Sam, Mercedes, and Aidy couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape. They found it cute that the Puckerman twins have a crush on Annie.

“What about you Austin?” asks Mercedes.

But Austin doesn't hear her. He’s too busy sketching with his headphones and bobbing his head to the music. Sam nudges him and he looks up from his sketchbook and pulls off his headphones.

“Yeah?” asks Austin.

“Don’t you ever take a break?” asks Aidy.

“Do you take a break from getting A’s?” asks Austin.

Aidy rolls her eyes looking exactly like Mercedes.

“I asked, are you excited for the 7th grade?” asks Mercedes.

“Oh, um, sure,” replies Austin, taking a bite of his eggs.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the front door and Austin looks at the clock.

“That’s Chris and Charlotte. I gotta go,” says Austin as he puts his sketchbook and his iPod in his backpack.

“Don’t forget your helmet,” reminds Mercedes.

“I know, Ma,” Austin replies.

“Okay. Have a good day at school,” says Mercedes giving Austin a peck on the cheek.

“K. Bye Dad. Bye Aid. Bye Peach,” waves Austin as he grabs his skateboard and heads to the door. Just as he’s heading out the door, Ariana comes down the stairs. “Bye Ari.”

“Bye little bro,” replies Ariana with a smile.

And with that, Austin’s out if the house and heading to school with Chris and Charlotte.

“Well look who decided to grace us with her presence,” says Mercedes.

“How do I look?” asks Ariana as she spun in her outfit.

“Gorgeous,” smiles Mercedes as she watches Ariana spin again with a smile on her face.

Ariana’s wearing a white dress with a blue jean jacket and two inch heels. Her hair was straightened and her makeup flawless. “Thank you. Okay Aid, you ready to go?” asks Ariana as she made sure she had her bag and keys.

“What about breakfast?” asks Mercedes pointing to a plate of bacon and eggs to Ariana.

Ariana runs over to the plate and grabs the three pieces of bacon and puts her eggs on Annie’s plate.

“You need your energy,” says Mercedes.

After giving Annie her eggs, she grabs a banana and looks at her mom and says, “Breakfast.” Mercedes rolls her eyes and nudges her head to tell her to get outta here.

“Okay, come on Aid! Time for your first day of high school,” says Ariana with a big grin.

“It’s not a big deal,” replies Aidy as they walk to the door.

“Yes, it is. And don’t think I’m not gonna question you about what eye candy your gonna see today,” says Ariana as she pointed at Aidy.

“Hey! No eye candy for her. She’s only a freshman. It’s bad enough you have a boyfriend,” says Sam.

“Don’t listen to him,” whispers Ariana.

“Ariana!” yells Sam as he watches Ariana whisper something in Aidy’s ear.

“Bye Daddy,” says Ariana as she closes the front door.

“Am I gonna see eye candy?” asks Annie sweetly.

“No! You are especially not seeing any eye candy,” says Sam with a stern voice.

“That’s not fair. Why does Ariana and Aidy get to see eye candy?” pouts Annie.

Mercedes couldn’t help but giggle at how cute her Peach is.

“Okay, come on. Time for 3rd grade,” says Sam.

“I’ll go get my bag,” says Annie leaving the table and running to go get her bag.

Once Annie gets her bag, they were heading out the door. Annie kisses her mom goodbye and wishes her a great day. Sam unlocks the car so Annie can get in.

“I’ll be back, baby,” says Sam.

“Okay, be safe,” she replies giving him a peck on the lips.

“Will you need anything while I’m out?” asks Sam.

“Nope,” she replies.

“Oaky.” Sam bends down a little and kisses Mercedes’ seventh month belly. “You guys be good for Mommy while I’m gone.”

Mercedes giggles at Sam and rubs her belly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Here’s William McKinley High School,” announces Ariana as she turns into a parking spot.

Aidy looks outside the passenger window at how big the school is. She can’t believe she’s made it to high school. She thought middle school was gonna last forever, but she’s happy to start high school. Today is the beginning of a new chapter of her life.

“Come on, let’s go,” says Ariana with a smile as she turns off the car.

They hop out of the car and begin to walk into the building. Ariana helps Aidy find her locker and after that she sees Bay, Summer, and Elijah and runs off with them. Aidy looks at her schedule and sees her locker combo at the top. She clears the lock and begins to put in her combo until two people call her name. She turns her head to see Maddox and Bonnie with smiles on their faces.

“Hey guys!” smiles Aidy.

“Hey, you look great girl!” smiles Bonnie looking at Aidy’s outfit.

“Thanks. You look great too,” replies Aidy. “So where are your lockers?”

Maddox looks at his paper then looks at the locker in front of him. “Right here,” he says with a chuckle.

“Yes! We’re next to each other!” cheers Bonnie as she begins to put in her locker combo.

After opening and closing their lockers a couple of times to get used to it they head to class.

......

School flies by and it's almost time for glee club. Before school started, Maddox, Bonnie, and Aidy went to the sign-up sheet to sign their names. Now, in 20 minutes, it’s gonna be time to audition. Aidy decides to get some air to clear her head and to make sure she knew the lyrics to her song. She paces outside near a bench. She feels like she’s auditioning for _American Idol_. It’s just a high school glee club? Why is she trippin’?

Aidy looks at her watch and sees there are 10 minutes left. She decides to head in to the choir room and show the glee club what she’s got. She paces one more time and ss soon as she turns on her heels she bumps into someone and drops her water.

“Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there,” says a male voice bending down to pick up her water.

“It’s fine,” she replies waiting to get her water back.

The male came back up and looks at Aidy. He is amazed at her beauty and is borderline speechless.

“Hi,” he says letting out a breath.

“Hi,” replies Aidy with a confused look on her face.

“I’m…” says the male trying to remember his name but was soon cut off by Aidy with an annoyed tone.

“I know who you are. You’re Peter Gonzalez. Now can I have my water back before I’m late?”

“Wait. I’ve seen you before.”

“We’re in the same grade. I was in your science class last year.”

“You’re Aidy, right?”

“Great you know my name. Now can I please have water?”

“Wait. Maybe we can--” Peter is cut off by Aidy.

“Look, I don’t have time for a stupid jock, okay? I have an audition to get to and I would like to be on time.” Aidy decides to give up. “Keep the water.” Those are the last words she says to him before she jogs back in the school.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Welcome back guys!” smiles Mr. Shue. The class cheers at his arrival and welcomes him back as well.

“How was your summer Mr. Shue?” asks Elijah.

“It was great, but I’m glad to be back and to be back working on getting us to Nationals and winning,” he says with a big smile.

The room is filled with cheers with the mention of Nationals. The New Directions hadn’t won in six years they always get stuck with 2nd or 3rd place.

“Okay, I have some good news. I have three names on out sign-up sheet which means if these people are good we only need one more person to able to compete,” announces Mr. Shue.

Suddenly, three people appear at the door and it’s Aidy, Maddox, and Bonnie.

“Hi, we’re here to audition for glee club,” says Bonnie.

“Great, you’re right on time,” smiles Mr. Shue. “Who would like to go first?”

“I’ll go,” says Aidy hallway raising her hand.

“Great. What’s your name?” asks Mr. Shue as he took a seat with the rest of the club.

“I’m Aidy Evans,” she says with a smile.

“Are you Ariana’s sister?” he asks pointing to Ariana who was sitting next to her boyfriend, Ben Feder.

“Yes,” she replies.

“Which means your Mercedes and Sam’s second eldest, right?” asks Mr. Shue.

“That’s right,” smiles Aidy.

“Well, it’s great to meet you. You can start anytime,” he says, letting Aidy take the floor.

Aidy goes over to the band and tells them her song selection. They nod their heads saying they knew the song.

“Is it okay if I use the guitar?” asks Aidy to Mr. Shue.

He nods and Aidy picks up the guitar and adjusts it on her shoulder. “Okay, this is one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it,” says Aidy with a small smile. Once she is ready, she nods to the band and she begins her song.

**Aidy:**

Yeah  
Every kiss is a door  
Can I knock on yours?  
Can we knock a little more?  
If a touch is a key

Keep on twisting, keep on locking, keep on turning me 

Let me in  
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin  
If I let you in  
You gotta be careful with it  
Let me tell you again, hey 

Love so soft, you ain’t had nothing softer  
Break it then you buy it and it sure gonna cost ya  
Love so soft that you can’t rub off  
You gon’ love it if you try it  
Got you hooked, now you’re caught up  
Love so soft, so soft  
Love so soft, so soft 

By the time Aidy is finished with the first verse everyone is nodding their head to the song and some were even mouthing the lyrics to the song as she sang it. Once she’s finished everyone claps. She smiles and bows.

“That was great, you have an amazing voice. You’re in,” says Mr. Shue.

Aidy did a small jump for joy and claps her hands. She did it, she made it into the glee club and now it was time for her two best friends to make it through.

“Alright, who’d next?” asks Mr. Shue.

“I’ll go,” smiles Bonnie as she stands up and walks to the front of the room.

“Hi everyone, I’m Bonnie Chang,” she says with a smile.

“Are you guys twins?” asks Lucas.

“Yes, that’s my twin brother,” replies Bonnie.

“Are you guys related to Tina and Mike Chang?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Those are our parents,” smiles Bonnie.

“Great! I think I’ve had everyone’s kids, but Santana and Brittany’s and Artie’s,” replies Mr. Shue. “Begin whenever you’re ready.”

Bonnie tells the band her song and they nod their heads in response.

“Since my mom made it through singing Katy Perry, I thought she would send me some luck as well,” says Bonnie before she sings her song.

**Bonnie:**

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet n’ wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin’ gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
(Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try’na to creep a little sneak peek  
(At us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh

California girls  
We’re unforgettable  
Daisy dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We’ll melt your popsicle  
Ooh oh ooh  
Ooh oh ooh 

California girls  
We’re undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh oh ooh  
Ooh oh ooh

When she finishes her song, everyone claps and cheers. Bonnie smiles and bows.

“That was great. Katy Perry did send you some luck, you’re in,” smiles Mr. Shue.

“Yes!” cheers Bonnie.

Once Bonnie takes her seat, Maddox stands and goes to the front of the room. “Hi, I’m Maddox Chang,” he says with a smile and wave.

“You can start whenever you’re ready,” says Mr. Shue.

“Is it okay if I have some help?” asks Maddox.

“Umm sure,” replies Mr. Shue. He looks a little skeptical.

Maddox gives a look to Bonnie and Aidy. The girls stand up and go behind Maddox. As soon as the music starts, the three freshmen begin to do choreography like they’ve known it for years, but, really, learned it a week ago.

**Maddox:**

This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin’, wilin’, livin’ it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty 

I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
And my band ‘bout that money, break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

  
‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you  
‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you  
‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don’t believe me just watch (come on)

Don’t believe me just watch uh

Don’t believe me just watch  
Don’t believe me just watch  
Don’t believe me just watch  
Don’t believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh 

Maddox sings his heart out while Aidy and Bonnie do back up for him. Throughout the number, the glee club sang along. When Maddox finishes, everyone claps and cheers.

“That was great! Now we know you guys can dance!” says Mr. Shue with amazement. “You’re in!”

Once the three freshmen make it in, they begin talking to the other members of the club. While they're getting to know each other, there's a knock on the door.

“Hi, is it too late to audition?” asks a girl with curly dark brown hair. She’s wearing skinny jeans and a loose tank top and wedges. Her hair is half up, half down and her makeup is simple. When she walks into the room, the first person she sees is Maddox and he is struck by her. She’s gorgeous to him.

“No, it isn’t. What’s your name?” asks Mr. Shue.

“I’m Sutton, Sutton Jones,” she replies. “I’m sorry I’m late. I got lost,” she explains.

“It’s fine. You can set your bag down and start whenever you’re ready,” says Mr. Shue.

“Are you new here?” asks Bay with a warm smile.

“Yeah, I’m from California,” Sutton answers with a small smile.

“Well welcome to Ohio,” says Maddox looking at her entrancingly.

Sutton smiles at him. Then she goes over to the band and tells them her song. They wait for her cue to begin.

**Sutton:**

You don’t know my name  
You don’t know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game

  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I’m telling you to your face  
I’m standing here behind your back 

You don’t know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don’t know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don’t know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

As Sutton sings her song, there is a ton of passion in her voice and eyes. When finishes, there are tears in her eyes. The room is dead silent while the club looks at her. She gulps with nervousness as it stays quiet.

“That was great. You have a beautiful voice,” says Mr. Shue, breaking the silence. “You’re in.”

“Thank you,” she says with a smile. She walks to the only seat left in the room, which is next to Maddox. Maddox turn toward her and gives her a smile and she smiles back.

“Alright guys, we have our glee club for the year! Next class, we will be working on our songs for Invitational, so come ready with song ideas. Have a great day, guys!” says Mr. Shue with excitement as he dismisses the class.

And with that, everyone left the choir room. Ben, Brady, and Jack head to the locker room to get ready for the first football game tonight. Maddox heads to soccer practice and everyone else heads home.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Later that evening, after dinner, everyone is in the living room watching TV together. Ariana comes downstairs in jeans and her own hand-crafted McKinley High jersey with converse. Now she had thick black lines under her eyes with the number 7 on her right cheek.

“Come on Aid! Aren’t you coming to the game?” asks Ariana.

“No, why would I?” replies Aidy.

“Because it’s fun and it’s a part of high school.”

“You should go. They’re fun!” Mercedes says excitedly while eating popcorn and rubbing her belly.

Aidy’s phone buzzes with a text from Bonnie.

**Please tell me you’re going to the football game! If you are, can we ride together? – Bonnie**

Aidy grunts with disbelief. “Fine, but can we pick up Bon? And I’m sure Maddox is gonna want to come too.”

“Then I need to take the van, because I’m picking up Bay and Summer, too,” says Ariana.

“The keys are on the counter,” replies Sam from the couch.

Aidy runs upstairs to change. She puts on jeans, a sweatshirt, and converse. Within ten minutes, they were out the door heading for the game. When they arrive, it’s packed and Ariana is lucky enough to find a parking spot so close. Once they park, they get out and head to the stands.

......

It’s the fourth quarter and there’s five minutes left in the game. Ariana, Bay, and Summer are in the stands next to the band. Maddox is off somewhere with Elijah and Lucas, while Aidy and Bonnie stand along the fence. Bonnie feels someone staring at her and she turns and sees Micah Hernandez.

“Oh, my God! Micah Hernandez is looking at me!” squeals Bonnie.

Aidy looks over and sees him.

“You think he likes me?” she asks desperately.

Aidy shrugs. “I don’t know. Do you like him?” she asks already knowing the answer.

Bonnie playfully shoves Aidy. “I’ve only liked him since the 7th grade, Aid. And he’s finally noticing me!”

Bonnie begins going on and on about Micah. As she goes on, Aidy casually looks over and sees Peter standing next to Micah. He’s looking at her too. He gives her a smile and winks. Aidy rolls her eyes and goes back to watching the game.

“You know he’s best friends with Peter. You two would make such a cute couple!”

“Ugh! Not in this lifetime,” Aidy answers, groaning.

The clock is at its final second. Aidy looks at the score and McKinley is up by 12. They won, they won their first football game of the season! The Titans are on their way!


	3. Owen and Olive Evans

* * *

A couple of days later, Sam comes home from a meeting he had at Marvel Comics. When he walks through the door, he has a golden retriever in his arms.

Annie’s the first one to see the dog and she runs over. “Can I pet him? Can I pet him?” she asks with a big smile on her face.

“You sure can,” smiles Sam, bending down to let her pet the dog.

“Aw he’s so cute,” says Ariana walking over to Sam and Annie with Aidy and Austin behind her.

Mercedes hears all the commotion and waddles over to see what was going on. “What is everyone so excited about?”

“This little guy,” replies Aidy as she scratches the top of the dog’s head.

“Sam, why do you have a dog?” sighs Mercedes.

Sam passes the dog to Aidy to hold and goes over to Mercedes. “Well, my old friend Gavin from the modeling apartments called me and he’s doing advertisements with rescue dogs now. One of the dogs had her babies and he called me and asked if I wanted one. When I got there, I saw this little fellow and I just couldn’t say no,” explains Sam.

“Can we keep him Mommy?” asks Annie with pleading eyes.

“Well, he is cute,” says Mercedes petting the puppy. “But who’s gonna train him?”

“He’s six months and he’s already potty trained, we just gotta teach him tricks,” replies Sam.

“So, is that a yes?” asks Austin.

Mercedes thinks about it for a minute and thinks a family dog would be good for the house. She sighs. “Yes, we can keep him,” smiles Mercedes.

Everyone cheers with smiles on their faces about their new family dog.

“What’s its name?” asks Austin.

Everyone looks at each other with blank looks; no one had a name for little fellow. How could they get a dog and not have a name for it? After sitting in silence for a minute, Annie speaks up.

“I have a name!" announces Annie.

“What?” asks Ariana.

“We can name him Lucky,” smiles Annie.

Sam smiles. “I like that.” He gets down and pets Lucky. “Welcome to the family Lucky Evans.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

A few days later, at lunch; Aidy, Bonnie, and Maddox are sitting at a table enjoying their lunch and talking when they see Sutton walk past them.

“Hey Sutton, come sit with us,” says Bonnie calling her over.

When Sutton hears her name, she turns to see Bonnie, Aidy, and Maddox. A small smile forms on her face and she walks over and sits down. “Hi,” she smiles.

“So how do you like McKinley and Lima so far?” asks Aidy.

“Um, it’s small, but nice. It’s a very cute town,” she replies with a smile.

“How’d you get into singing?” asks Maddox.

“I needed to keep myself busy and I ended up falling in love with it,” replies Sutton. She turns to look at Bonnie. “Umm, I know its last minute, but I was wondering if you and Aidy want to have a sleepover at my house tonight. I know it’s a school night and some parents don’t like sleepovers on weeknights, but I would really like to get know you guys. We could go shopping after school and then head to my house?”

Aidy and Bonnie looked at each other and Aidy replies, “We can ask, I’m sure it won’t be a problem, it is Thursday so we’re kind of close to the weekend.”

“We’ll call our moms after glee and let you know. But it sounds like fun,” smiles Bonnie.

“Okay!” smiles Sutton.

Lunch ends and Bonnie and Aidy made their way to History. On the other hand, Sutton’s going to opposite direction on her way to Biology. She began to walk to class when Maddox pats her shoulder.

“Hey, is it okay if I walk you to class?” he asks with a flirtatious smile.

“I don’t see why not,” says Sutton with a small smile.

They began to walk thought the hallways making their way to Sutton’s Biology class.

"Sutton, are you doing anything Saturday night?" asks Maddox.

“No, why?” she asks with a clueless look on her face.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. We could go to a movie or something?” asks Maddox.

Sutton stops walking and looks at Maddox with a gasp. “Why?”

“I think you’re beautiful and I’m attracted to you,” he smirks.

Sutton’s heart begins to beat fast after hearing his response. “Umm, I don’t think…” she starts, but she stops when she sees Maddox’s disappointed look on his face. “You know what? Yes, I would love to go out with you,” she smiles.

“Really?” he asks with a smile.

She nods her head. “Yes, we can talk details later, but I gotta get to class. See you in glee.” She smiles and runs off to class to make it on time. As she runs to class, she’s happy with her decision. She’s tired of standing in her own way, she wants to live her life and let this guy in. He’s cute and if she’s being real, she’s attracted to him too.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

At glee club, everyone’s sitting in the choir room talking about the Invitational and figuring out what songs they were gonna sing. They’d been going back in forth for the past 20 minutes trying to agree on a song.

“Come on guys we got to agree on two songs,” says Lucas, rubbing his face in frustration.

“Is the Invitational even that important. What is it?” asks Maddox.

“Yes! They show other glee clubs what they’re up against when they see us at Nationals,” answers Mr. Shue.

After going back and forth for another 15 minutes, the glee club had agreed on two songs they all wanted to sing. When glee club's over, Aidy and Bonnie call their moms and ask about staying at Sutton’s. They got their okays and head out with her. They stop at Aidy’s and Bonnie’s houses to get overnight bags before going shopping. Once they're finished, they head over to the mall.

.....

“So, Bonnie I just wanted to let you know that Maddox asked me out today and I want you to know because I want us to be friends and I don’t want it to be awkward. I totally understand if you don’t want me to date him,” says Sutton.

“Sut, it’s totally fine. I don’t really dig into my brother’s love life and I think you would be good for him. Plus, he really likes you,” replies Bonnie with a smile.

Sutton smiles at the nickname Bonnie gives her and is happy that she’s making friends, making new friends.

“Sutton, what’s it like in California?” asks Aidy as they walk into Forever 21.

Sutton shrugs. “It was okay. I didn’t really like it.”

“Why? I feel like everyone and their mother wants to live in California?” asks Bonnie.

“Well, I didn’t like my school which caused me to hate the place,” replies Sutton.

“What was your school like?” asks Aidy as she looks at the price tag of a shirt and then looks at Sutton.

“Um, I didn’t have a lot of friends at school. I was bullied a lot,” she answers in a sad tone.

Aidy and Bonnie look at each other when they hear the different tone in Sutton’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Sut, if we made you upset. You know what, we won’t talk about it anymore. Let’s shop until our arms hurt,” says Bonnie trying to lighten the mood.

…..

The girls shopped for hours. By 7:30, they're at Sutton’s house eating pizza and watching Lifetime movies together in living room.

“Where are your parents?” asks Aidy.

Sutton clears her throat nervously. “They work a lot, and don’t have time for me. That’s why I have Maria. She raised me and she’s like my mom.”

“Are they gonna come to the Invitational?” asks Bonnie.

“I highly doubt it,” Sutton replies as she starts to play attention to the movie more than answering their questions.

Aidy and Bonnie see how Sutton tries to stop talking about the topic at hand so they decide to let it go and watch the movie.

“See, that exactly why you can’t trust men. They go behind your back and they mess everything up. Men are dogs, there just dogs,” yells Bonnie with a mouth full of pizza, getting pissed off about the movie.

“Says the girl that’s madly in love with Micah Hernandez,” says Aidy, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, I am 'in strong like'. I never said I love him,” fires back Bonnie.

“Micah Hernandez, I know him. He sits next to me in Biology. He’s a nice guy,” adds Sutton.

“Thank you. Miss. Anti-fall-in-love here thinks he’s a scumbag,” says Bonnie.

“That’s because he is. Him and Peter have been playing girls and leading them on since we were in diapers,” explains Aidy.

“You can’t believe everything you hear,” says Bonnie in a playful tune.

Aidy sighs. “I just don’t wanna be another one of those girls that fall for them. I’d rather be the on the outside looking in than being the one in it.”

“Has Peter been coming on to you?” asks Sutton with a raised eyebrow.

“Sadly,” replies Aidy tossing her head back in a huff.

“What do you mean sadly? That’s great! He likes you, he’s into you. So just go for it. Stop looking for reasons **not** to do it and start looking for reasons **to**. You always look at the negative side of things. And one day, Aid, that’s gonna come back and bite you in the ass,” says Bonnie trying to tell her straight.

Aidy looks down. “I just don’t wanna get burned, okay?”

“Are you a perfectionist?” asks Sutton.

“Yes, she is,” answers Bonnie for her best friend while taking another bite of her pizza.

“Aidy, you gotta make mistakes. They’re apart of life. If you don’t make them, you won’t ever learn anything,” says Sutton.

Sutton and Bonnie turn back to the TV to watch the movie while Aidy stuffs her face with more popcorn wonder if her friends are right.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

At the Evans house that night, Sam and Mercedes are in bed talking. Sam has his arms wrapped around Mercedes as he gently rubs her stomach. They’re discussing baby names for the twins. They know they're having one boy and one girl; they had their son’s name, but it’s taking forever to figure out their new little girl’s name.

“We could always name her after Brittany, like Brittany suggested,” says Sam with a smile.

“As much as I love Brittany, I can’t name her that. It’s too common,” replies Mercedes.

“Okay, so were going for uncommon. How about Ruby or Rose.”

“Sam, those are old people’s names. She wouldn’t grow into her name until she was 70.”

“Well then about Olive?” offers Sam close to giving up. There’s a silence that fills the room, he knows it’s a bad one. “Do you not like that one?”

“I do, we could call her Ollie for short,” replies Mercedes with a smile.

“Did we just agree on a name?” he asks with a happy look on his face.

“I think we did. Owen and Olive Evans, has a nice ring to it,” she smiles.

“Yes, yes it does,” he says scooching down to kiss her stomach.


	4. Invitationals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Somebody to Love- Glee Cast Version, Seasons of Love (Season 3)- Glee Cast Version

* * *

It’s the end of September in the middle of a beautiful windy weekday. All the kids are at school while Sam and Mercedes are at home working. Sam’s in his office working on the next comic of his new series.

While Mercedes is in the music room playing with melodies on the piano trying to find some inspiration. Mercedes has tried ten different melodies and none of them seem to sound right. After trying the tenth melody for the second time she puts her hand on her eight-month belly and rubs it and lets out a huff. After rubbing circles on her belly, she begins to talk to her twins. “Do you guys have any ideas? Mommy’s really drawing a blank.” After asking the questions to her twins, she got nothing; neither of them move at all. “I’ll take that as a no. You think Daddy as some ideas? You guys wanna go see Daddy?” She feels multiple kicks, it’s like her twins decide to have a party in her belly. “Hey, you guys always do that when I say Daddy.” She stands up from the piano and goes to Sam’s office to find him writing viciously. She stands there and watches him write extremely fast for almost five minutes and Sam jumps, surprised to see her. Mercedes raises her eyebrow, waves and gave him a small giggle. “Someone’s really in the zone.”

Sam takes a big breath in and breathes out and smiles. “Yeah I was.” He then motions her to him and when she does, Sam put his hands on Mercedes’ hips and has her sit on his lap. “Taking a break?” he asks as he kisses her cheek.

Mercedes shrugs and answers, “Not really. I think I’m having a small case of writer’s block. Hopefully it’s a small case.”

“Did you ask the twins for help?” he grins knowing that Mercedes is known for talking to their kids and asking for advice when they were in the womb.

“You know, I did. They were no help, I said your name and they started having a party,” she giggles.

Sam smiles and kisses her stomach through the t-shirt she’s wearing. Mercedes giggles after the action and looks on Sam’s desk to see what he’s working on. On his desk, she sees him working on the new issue of Super Peach. Super Peach is a comic about a child age girl that fights crime by tumbling her evil villains.

Mercedes smiles and she looks at the wall of Sam’s framed covers of his work. “I love how you have managed to use our family and friends in your comics and they’re all amazing."

Sam looks over at the wall and smiles. “Yeah, it’s amazing. I didn’t expect them all to do so well.”

Sam really did manage to use almost everyone he knew in his comics. Each of his kids had their own comic. Annie is “Super Peach”. Austin is “Wolf'’, a quiet boy who likes to keep to himself that turns into a werewolf. Aidy is “Hey Aid”, a country girl that was all about girl power and did everything a man could do. And Ariana is “Belt”, a girl that could knock anyone out with her voice. Not only did he use his kids, but he used his twin brother and sister and the glee club. Stacy and Stevie are the “Dynamic Duo”, two people that didn’t like each other and who struggled to communicate and listen to each other, but, yet make a good team. The glee club is called the “Titans”, they’re a group of teenagers that are outcasts and they end up at the wrong place at the wrong time and get super powers by way of a radioactivity dump.

“I actually have another idea. I think I’m gonna start it in the winter,” smiles Sam as he looks at his wife.

Mercedes smiles. “Is it Owen and Olive’s comic?”

Sam shakes his head no. “It’s actually an idea that I’ve had for a long time, but I keep re-starting it and fixing it and it just never leaves the drawing board.”

“What’s it called?”

Sam shrugs. “I don't know yet. I keep struggling with the title.”

“Well, what’s it about?”

Sam moves Mercedes’ long hair from her shoulder to expose her neck. He begins to put soft kisses on it. As he puts kiss after kiss on her neck he begins to explain his idea. Kiss. “It’s about a strong woman…” Kiss. “That’s a mom by day…” Kiss. “But a sexy heroine by night.” Kiss.

“Sounds like a hit,” she whispers.

Kiss. “Yeah, I have a feeling it’s gonna be great,” whispers Sam. Kiss.

Suddenly, they hear a small bark. Sam and Mercedes look at the door to Sam’s office and see Lucky running into the room with a toy in his mouth. When Lucky gets to Sam and Mercedes he drops the toy and barks.

“Looks like you’re not the only one that wants to play,” says Mercedes with a smirk on her face.

Sam chuckles. “But you can’t be mad at him 'cause he so cute.”

Lucky’s now on his back with his mouth open and his tongue wagging looking at Mercedes and Sam upside down.

“He is. He’s my little buddy. I think I have a sidekick now.”

It’s true, Mercedes does have a sidekick. Lucky loves to follow Mercedes wherever she goes. Lucky’s the cutest thing in the world and Mercedes loves to play with him. But, at first, Lucky didn’t have a keen for Mercedes. For two weeks, Lucky had formed a bond with every member of the family. Sam and Mercedes bought him a bed that was in the living room where he could sleep, but Lucky would rather bed hop. Each night of the week he would pick a different room to sleep in. One night he would sleep with Annie, another he would sleep with Austin, and so on and so on. Once he slept in Mercedes and Sam’s bed he would start the cycle again and go to Annie’s room the next night.

Mercedes slowly got off Sam’s lap and slowly bent down to sit on the carpet to play with Lucky.

“Please Mercedes, be careful,” says Sam jumping up to help her down onto the ground.

“Sammy, I’m fine. This is not my first rodeo.”

“I know, but you know I’m more protective of you when you’re pregnant.”

“I’m fine, baby, thank you,” she said giving him a peck on the lips once she’s settled on the ground. Sam goes back to his desk chair and watches as Mercedes plays tug-of-war with Lucky.

“Are you excited for tonight?” asks Mercedes smiling at Lucky as she plays with him.

“I’m super excited! I can’t wait to see both of our girls on stage,” smiles Sam. “What songs do you think there gonna sing?”

Mercedes shrugs. “I don’t know. I hope it's older music. I kind of liked doing vintage in glee.”

Mercedes and Sam talk for awhile about glee, the girls, and hope they’re not getting into too much drama in glee. After a while Mercedes begins to get uncomfortable and scrunches up her face.

“You wanna get up?” asks Sam as he sees his wife’s facial expression.

Mercedes nodded. “Yes, please. I have to pee, and I’m hungry.” She holds up her hands for Sam to help her up. Once Mercedes is up on her feet, she heads to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, she goes back to Sam’s office. “You hungry, baby?”

“Yeah, I am actually. Let’s go get some lunch.”

Sam and Mercedes gate Lucky up in the living room with his toys and tons of room to play. They get into the car and leave for lunch.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Later that night, all the glee members were backstage getting ready for the Invitational. Aidy is one of the first girls done. She goes to the curtain and peeks out to look at the crowd. There are so many people. Tons of parents, teachers, and just regular adults. As Aidy continues to look at the crowd, she finds her mom and dad sitting with her aunts and uncles. Everyone from Uncle Finn to Aunt Brittany. Aidy begins to hyperventilate as she watches more people take their seats.

“Hey, stop psyching yourself out,” says a voice behind her. Aidy turns around and sees her sister folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

“What if I choke? My note is high and it involves a lot of control.”

Ariana walks up to Aidy and puts her hands on Aidy’s shoulders. “You won’t choke. You wanna know why?” 

“Why?”

“Because I believe in you. You are gonna be amazing out there.”

Aidy gives Ariana a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” smiles Ariana giving her a hug. “Now get excited!” she cheers while doing a little dance, making Aidy laugh.

Ariana leaves to go find Ben. Once she does, she sneaks up behind him and gets on her tippy toes even though she’s wearing heels. She takes her hands and covers his eyes from behind. “Who’s the cutest girlfriend in the world?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say cutest,” he replies.

“Excuse me?” she asks with a hint of attitude.

“I would say most beautiful,” he smiles.

Ariana smiles and uncovers his eyes. Ben turns around and hugs his girlfriend, picking her up off the ground.

“You chose your words wisely Mr. Feder,” she says in a whisper.

“I do what I can,” he whispers back, nuzzling her nose. Ariana smiles and goes into kiss Ben, but is interrupted by Mr. Shue.

“Ben and Ariana, stop kissing. Let’s focus,” says Mr. Shue.

“Way to kill a moment,” whispers Ben putting Ariana back down.

“Tell me about it,” she replies with a whisper.

“Okay, guys! Let’s huddle up!” The choir huddles around Mr. Shue. “You guys are gonna do amazing out there. I believe in you guys and we’re going all the way this year, right?" says Mr. Shue.

“Right!” says everyone, getting pumped up.

“This is just the beginning! Let’s do this! Hands in!” says Mr. Shue putting his hand in the middle followed by the rest of the club.

“A…MAZING!” they chant and shoot their arms up to the sky.

After their chant, everyone got on stage to get in their places for their first number. Their outfits are reminiscent of their parents from way back in the day. Wearing a blue button down with dark wash jeans. But the different styled shirts are a nod to their personal style. Some of them are wear heels or dress shoes. While others are wearing converse.

Mr. Shue steps out onstage and welcomes everyone to the Invitational. He also gets cheers from all the originals. After his speech, the curtain raises showing the teens in their places. There’s a small pause and then the music starts.

 **Jack:**  
Can  
  
**New Directions:**  
Anybody  
Find me  
Somebody to love?  
  
**Bay:**  
Ooooooh  
Each morning I get up, I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
  
**Ben (ND):**  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look  
(In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (and cry!)  
Lord, what you’re doing to me (Yeah, yeah)  
  
**Ariana (ND):**  
I (Ooooh, ooooh) spent all my years in   
  
**Ariana with ND:**  
Believing you  
But I just can’t get no relief  
Lord  
  
**Elijah (ND):**  
Somebody (Somebody)  
  
**Elijah and Lucas with ND:**  
Oooh, somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me  
  
**Lucas:**  
Somebody to love?  
  
**Brady (New Directions):**  
I work hard (He works hard)  
Every day of my life  
  
**Brady and Summer:**  
I work till I ache in my bones  
  
**Brady (ND):**  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home (works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (get down on my knees, oh!)  
  
**Summer (ND):**  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the lord!)  
  
**Bay with ND harmonizing:**  
‘Til the tears run down from my eyes, (with **ND** : Lord)  
  
**Jack (ND):**  
Somebody (Somebody)  
  
**Jack and Bay (ND):**  
Oooh, somebody (Please!)  
  
**Bonnie and Lucas with ND:**  
Can anybody find me   
  
**Bonnie:**  
Somebody to love?  
  
**Maddox (ND):**  
(He works hard) Every day (every day)  
(with **ND** : I try and I try and I try)  
  
**Sutton with ND harmonizing:**  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I’m goin’ crazy  
  
**Lucas with ND harmonizing:**  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
  
**Elijah (ND):**  
I got no common sense   
I got (He’s got) ( **with** **ND** : nobody left to believe)   
No, ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
(Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (somebody)  
  
**Lucas and Elijah (ND):**  
Oooh, somebody (please!)  
  
**Brady and Summer with ND:**  
Can anybody find me   
  
**Summer:**  
Somebody to love   
  
**ND:**  
Can   
Anybody   
Find me   
Someone to love?  
  
**Ben (ND):**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
  
**Rachel (ND):**  
I’m okay (Yeah), I’m alright (He’s alright, he’s alright)  
(Yeah, yeah) I ain’t gonna face no defeat  
  
**Maddox and Sutton (ND):**  
(Oooohhh) I just gotta get out of (with **ND** : this prison cell)  
  
**Maddox and Sutton with ND:**  
Someday I’m gonna be free, Lord!  
  
**ND:**  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love ( **Ben** : Ohhhhh)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Love) ( **Ariana** : Heee, Oooh)  
Find me somebody to love (Love) ( **Ben** : Somebody)  
Find me somebody to love, love, love ( **Ben** : Oooooooh)   
Find me somebody to love (Love)  
Find me somebody to love (Love)( **Ariana** : Ohhhh)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Somebody! ( **Ben** : Ooh, find me, find me, find me)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, find me somebody to love  
  
**Aidy and Ariana with New Directions:**  
Can anybody find me  
  
**Ariana:**  
Somebody to  
Love?!  
  
**New Directions:**  
Find me ( **Aidy** : Ooooh) somebody to love ( **Ariana** : Somebody find me)  
Find me ( **Ben** : Find me) somebody to love ( **Aidy** : Somebody find me)  
Find me ( **Ariana** : Somebody to love) somebody to love ( **Ben** : Somebody, somebody, somebody)  
Find me somebody to love ( **Aidy** : somebody to love) ( **Ben** : Looove)  
Find me ( **Ariana** : Oooooh) somebody to love ( **Aidy** : Somebody to love)  
Find me ( **Ben** : Somebody to love) somebody to love  
  
**Bay** :  
Find me ( **ND** : Find me)  
Somebody ( **ND** : Somebody)  
To ( **Jack** : To)  
  
**Jack and Bay with New Directions:**  
To love!

Everyone claps and cheers at the end of the song. The curtain falls and the glee club run offstage to get ready for the next number.

“That was so good!” says Rachel still clapping and smiling out in the audience, standing next to Finn and Chris.

“I love how they kept our choreography,” smiles Quinn, standing next to Puck and Matt and Max.

“I think they did it better than us, and we always kill that song,” says Kurt, standing next to Blaine with Charlotte and Chace on each side of them.

Blaine giggles. “My favorite part was Elijah’s hair flip.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s waist and kisses his cheek. “Just like his Daddy.”

Kurt blushes and smiles at his husband.

“But I must say, Ariana slayed that note,” cheers Santana.

“I know,” sighs Mercedes, still shocked from her daughter’s performance.

“She looks just like you,” whispers Sam with his lopsided grin.

Mercedes smiles and looks down with small blush.

About ten minutes later, the upperclassmen were back on stage while the underclassmen were in the hallway outside the double doors waiting for their cue. The music started and the curtain rose.

 **Upperclassmen: Ariana, Ben, Summer, Brady, Bay, and Jack**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

The doors open and the underclassmen begin to sing as they walk down the aisle.

 **Underclassmen: Aidy, Bonnie, Maddox, Sutton, Lucas, and Elijah**  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

The underclassmen go to the stairs on the sides of the stage and walk onto the stage.

 **ND:**  
How about (love?)  
How about (love?)  
How about (love?)  
Measure in love  
Seasons of ( **ND Girls** : Love) ( **ND Boys** : Love)  
  
**Bonnie:**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
  
**Aidy:**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
  
**Sutton:**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
  
**Aidy, Sutton & Bonnie:**  
How do you measure  
The life of a woman or a man?  
  
**Maddox:**  
In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
  
**Lucas:**  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died  
  
**Elijah with ND:**  
It’s time now to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let’s celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
  
**ND:**  
Remember the love ( **Elijah** : Oh, you’ve got to, you’ve got to remember the love)  
Remember the love ( **Sutton** : Share love, give love, spread love)  
Measure in love! ( **Aidy** : Measure, measure your life in love, ooh)  
Seasons of ( **ND Girls** : Love) ( **ND Boys** : Love)  
Seasons of ( **ND Girls** : Love) ( **ND Boys** : Love)  
  
**Bonnie:**  
Measure your life, measure your life in love

Aidy smiles as she hits the last note perfectly. She’s so proud of herself. It’s hard for her not to start jumping after she hit it. When she finishes, the curtain falls and everyone claps. The glee club get in line for a bow. The curtain rises and everyone claps as they bow with smiles on their faces.

After the Invitational is over, the glee club go out to the crowd to mingle with everyone. Ariana and Aidy were walking to their family when Annie comes running up to them.

“Oh, my god, you guys were amazing! That was the best I’d ever hear you guys sing,” she says with tons of excitement in her voice.

Ariana and Aidy laugh at how excited Annie is.

“Just wait till you see us at Nationals,” says Ariana tickling her little sister.

“You guys were so good,” smiles Sam appearing with Mercedes holding his hand.

Aidy smiles and gives Sam a hug. “Thank you, Daddy. I was really nervous.”

“We couldn’t tell,” says Mercedes knowing full well she used to get just as nervous.

In another part of the auditorium, Bonnie and Maddox are talking to their parents about their performance when Bonnie sees Sutton already leaving.

“One sec, I’ll be right back,” says Bonnie running to catch Sutton. “Sut, where you are going?”

“I’m going home,” replies Sutton simply.

“Aren’t your parents here?”

Sutton shakes her head no. “No, I’m not surprised. They never come to my events.”

“Maria is outside waiting for you?”

“No, her son was sick tonight. So, I’m walking home so she can stay with him.”

“Sutton, you can’t walk home alone. It’s almost 9:30!”

Sutton shrugs. “I’ll be fine, but thank you for caring.” She turns to walk away.

Bonnie grabs Sutton’s arm and turns her back around. “Sut, we’ll give you a ride home. I can’t let you walk home, please.”

Sutton thought about her proposition, but she them sees Bonnie beg with her eyes “Okay, fine.”

“Yay!” Bonnie claps her in excitement. “Plus, you can meet my parents.”

Bonne and Sutton walk over to the rest of the Changs with smiles on their faces.

“Hey Mom, Dad, this is Sutton; she’s a new friend of mine,” smiles Bonnie.

“Hi Sutton, nice to meet you,” smiles Tina.

“You did a great job tonight,” smiles Mike.

“Thank you,” says Sutton with a smile.

“Is it okay if we give her a ride home?” asks Bonnie.

“Yes, it’s fine sweetie,” answers Tina.

Aidy’s talking to her aunts and uncles when she sees Peter staring at her from afar with his arms behind his back. When she looks at him he smiles and she accidently let a smile crack. After doing so she excuses herself from her aunts and uncles and walked over to him. “What are you doing here?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

He smiles. “I came to see you.”

“Why?”

“You’re different, a good different,” he replies. “I got this for you,” he adds holding water with a rose taped to it.

Aidy can’t help but let a giggle escape her mouth.

“I figured I owed you one since I took your other one.”

Aidy smiles. “Thank you.”

“By the way, you were amazing up there. You’re a star.”

Aidy couldn’t stop smiling. She wanted to stop. but she couldn't. And for some weird reason she has butterflies in her stomach. “Thank you,” she says with a smile. “How did you know I was in glee?”

“Well, when I bumped into you said you had an audition. So, I took a giant guess and hoped you were talking about glee. When I heard about the Invitational I had to come.”

“Thank you for coming, and thanks for the rose and the water.” She starts to walk away, but he stops her.

“Aidy wait, um, I was wondering if…if you would want to go out tomorrow night?”

Usually she would give him a hard no and walk away. But what he did was so sweet, how could she turn him down? For once in her life, she’s gonna listen to Bonnie and if she’s wrong, she owes her BIG time. “Um…sure, yes,” she replies.

“Really?" he asks with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“Here’s my number,” he says as he turns over the water he gave her and pointed to his number. “And I’ll see you tomorrow at 7:00?”

“Seven it is.”

“Okay, see ya later,” he said walking away with a wave.

"Bye," she waves after him.

“Who was that?” asks Sam, scaring the shit out of Aidy when he comes up behind her.

“Ooh, he’s cute,” says Ariana. She sees the rose in Aidy’s hand. “Aw, did he get you that rose, but what’s with the water?”

Aidy giggles a little. “It’s an inside joke. And he’s a friend. But he just asked me out, can I go?”

“No.” “Yes.” Sam and Mercedes answers at the same time. Everyone looks at them with confused looks on their faces.

“So, can I go, or not?” asks Aidy.

“You can go,” answers Mercedes.

“Mercy?” asks Sam with his mouth partly open.

“She can go,” says Mercedes with a little more of a stern voice.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Fine, you can go.”

Suddenly, there were a choir of whipping noises being made by all four children. Sam looks at all of them with a stern face. Mercedes tries her hardest to hold in her laughter.

“But you must be home by 10:00,” says Sam.

“I’m okay with that,” says Aidy.

“Okay let’s get outta here. Who wants pizza for dinner?” asks Sam.

“I do,” answers Annie smiling.

“We have pizza all the time,” whines Ariana. “Can we have Chinese?”

“How about Mexican?” asks Aidy.

“I want a burger,” says Austin.

All four children begin to argue about what to eat as they walk to the car.


	5. First Dates

* * *

“Aidy! Wake up!” shouts Ariana shaking her sister from her peaceful sleep.

Aidy stirs and lets out a groan.

“Aidy wake up!” shouts Ariana, repeating herself to get her sister to wake up.

Aidy opens her eyes a little and sees that her clock reads 7:45 AM. She groans again and turns over pulling the covers over her head.

“AIDY!” yells Ariana while yanking off the covers.

Aidy pops up and gives her sister the death stare. She has sleep in her eyes and her hair was in a messy bun with a side of bedhead. “What the hell Ari? It’s seven in the morning on a Saturday. GO AWAY!” she says with irritation in her voice.

“We have to get ready for your date.”

Aidy rolls her eyes. “My date isn’t for another 12 hours Ari.” She lies back down and puts her hands on her face to keep the sunlight from getting to her face.

“Exactly! We don’t have a lot of time. Now get up, the mall awaits!”

Aidy groans for the 3rd time this morning realizing now that she’s up and she isn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. She’s gonna have to get up and go to the mall with her sister. “Fine, I’m up!”

Ariana smiles. “Great! Hungry?” She’s holding Aidy’s coffee order in one hand and a scone in other.

Aidy takes the coffee and takes a sip, after sipping she let out a sigh and began to slowly get out of bed.

“I expect to see you downstairs in 20 minutes,” says Ariana as she leaves the room.

......

Twenty minutes later, Aidy comes downstairs in yoga pants, a hoodie and a pair of Uggs slippers with her hair in a neat ponytail. She sees Ariana in the kitchen drinking orange juice; she's wearing yoga pants, a t-shirt, and converse with her hair in a side ponytail.

“Yay! You’re ready. Let’s go.” Ariana puts down her cup and grabs her purse. They're about to head out the door when Sam and Annie come walking in.

“Morning Daddy,” says Ariana and Aidy in unison.

“How are my princesses?” asks Sam placing kisses on each other their cheeks.

“Great,” replies Ariana.

“Tired,” replies Aidy taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

“Where are you guys going?” asks Annie grabbing her small backpack that held her water and snack for tumbling.

“To the mall,” replies Ariana with a small smile.

"Ooh! Daddy can I go?” asks Annie looking up at Sam with a smile.

“Yes, you can go.” Sam points to the older girls. “But Ari, Aidy look after her. I don’t want you guys losing her at the mall.”

“Yes!” cheers Annie.

“We won’t lose her Dad,” assures Aidy.

“Just be careful, she’s small,” says Sam worriedly.

“Okay, we’ll be careful,” replies Ariana.

With that Ariana, Aidy, and Annie hop into Ariana’s car and head to the mall. When they arrive, they park and get out of the car. Ariana grabs Annie’s hand and the three sisters walk into the mall.

Once they were in Ariana stops walking and bends down to Annie’s level. “Okay, Peach, you need to hold my hand or Aidy’s hand while were here. If you can’t hold on to our hands hold on to our jackets, okay?” asks Ariana.

“Okay,” replies Annie sweetly.

......

It’s going on the third hour of them being at the mall. They’re in their fourth store looking at tops to go with the pair of skinny jeans they had bought.

“What do you think about this?” asks Ariana holding up a floral top.

Aidy shrugs. “It’s okay, but I think we can find something better.”

They continue to look through the tops until Ariana gasps at a shirt. “What about this one?” she asks holding up a red blouse.

Aidy arches her eyebrow as a small smile forms on her lips. “With this jacket?” she says showing Ariana a leather jacket.

Ariana gasps excitedly. “Yes! That’s cute! I think we found our outfit for tonight!”

“Great, let’s buy it,” says Aidy.

They go up to the register and wait in line. As there paying, Aidy gets a bad feeling. She looks around and realizes that Annie hasn’t said anything in a while. She looks around Ariana and herself and realizes that Annie is nowhere to be found. Aidy begins to hyperventilate, when she concludes that they lost their sister.

“Ari…?” asks Aidy, trying to stay calm.

“Yeah?” asks Ariana grabbing the bag with their clothes in it from the clerk.

“Where’s Annie?”

Ariana’s eyes practically pop out as she looks around her and doesn’t see Annie. “Oh shit!”

“What are we gonna do? We can’t go home without her!”

Ariana takes a deep breath. “Okay look, she couldn’t have left the store. So, were gonna take some deep breaths and look for her, okay?”

Aidy takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

Aidy and Ariana begin to look all over the store for their little sister. They look everywhere; around the racks, under the shelves, and the changing station.

“I can’t find her!” yells Aidy about to break down in tears.

“Where the hell could she be? She knows better than to leave the store by herself.”

“Help!” says a small voice.

“Did you hear that?” asks Aidy.

“Yeah,” agrees Ariana looking around trying to find the source.

“Help!” says the voice again.

“I think it’s coming from over here,” says Aidy trying to follow the voice.

“Help!”

Aidy turns her head and sees a pile of jeans on the floor; something was wiggling underneath them.

“Someone please, help!”

“That sounds like…” starts Ariana.

“Annie!” They yell in unison as the run to the pile of jeans and begin to pull them off their little sister.

Smiles begin to appear on Aidy’s and Ariana’s faces when they see their sister. Once Annie’s arms were free of jeans, Aidy wraps her arms around Annie.

“Peach, what happen? You scared us!” asks Aidy.

“I know you said not to walk away from you, but I wanted to help. I found these cool jeans you might like. I tried to get them, but I was too short. So, I climbed on the shelf to get them, but once I started to pull them down, other pairs began to fall. Then I got stuck. Please don’t be mad!”

Aidy and Ariana couldn’t be mad at their sister for running off; she had good intentions, she was just trying to help.

“Okay, we won’t be mad if… you don’t tell Mom and Dad about this. Okay?” says Ariana.

“Okay,” agrees Annie with smile.

“Why don’t we get out of here and we can go to Claire’s. You can help pick out my accessories and you can get something too,” suggests Aidy with a smile.

“Yay! Let’s go!” cheers Annie trying to get up from the floor.

Ariana and Aidy help their sister up and they leave the store heading to Claire’s. Once they get there, Annie picks out all Aidy’s accessories and gets herself some nail polish and a necklace. They leave Claire’s and head back home to help Aidy get ready.

......

As soon as they get home, all three Evans girls run up the stairs and go straight to Aidy’s room. For the next couple of hours laughing, giggling and music came from Aidy’s room. 6:50 comes and they’re putting the finishing touches on Aidy’s outfit.

“You look really pretty Aidy,” says Annie as she watches Ariana put blush on her sister’s cheeks.

“Are you sure I don’t look like a clown?” asks Aidy nervously.

Annie giggles. “Positive.”

“Thanks Peach.”

“I’m almost done,” says Ariana.

Suddenly, there’s a beeping noise coming from Aidy’s phone. She looks at it and sees it’s a text from Bonnie.

**Don't forget to call me and Sutton afterwards! We want every little detail** ****-Bonnie****

Aidy giggles after reading the text; her best friends were beyond crazy.

“Mom!” yells Ariana as she takes a step back to look at her work.

Within minutes Mercedes appears at the door and looks at Aidy sitting on her bed fiddling with her fingers.

“How’d I do?” asks Ariana with a smile.

Mercedes walks closer to Aidy and a smile slowly appeared on her face. “You look beautiful.”

Aidy looks up at her mom and smiles, “Really?”

“Yes, you do,” replies Mercedes.

The doorbell rings and squeals come from Ariana, Annie, and Mercedes. Aidy can’t help but laugh at their reaction.

“Come on we better hurry before Daddy scares him off,” says Ariana.

As the girls walk down the stairs, barks are being heard from Lucky who lets them know that someone’s at the door.

The doorbell rings while Sam and Austin are watching a football game.

“I got it,” says Austin.

“No, I got it,” says Sam stopping his son from answering the door. When Sam gets to the door he opens it and sees this so called “Peter”.

Peter smiles at Mr. Evans and did a small wave before speaking. “Hi, sir.”

“Please, call me Mr. Evans.”

“Sorry sir, I-I mean Mr. Evans.”

“So, where are you taking my daughter?”

“I was gonna take her to Breadstix.”

“Mmm.”

They hear the girls coming down the stairs. Aidy appears in the doorway and smiles. Peter lets out a big breath as soon as he lays eyes on Aidy. To him, she’s gorgeous. She’s wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse, and black leather jacket and 2-inch heel boots. Her hair straightened and her makeup flawless.

“You look really pretty,” says Peter finally speaking without nervousness.

A small smile appears on Aidy’s face. “Thank you.”

“Oh! These are for you…and these are for you,” says Peter as he remembers the four roses in his hand. He gives one to Annie, one to Ariana, one to Mercedes and one to Aidy.

“Aw thank you Peter,” says Mercedes with a smile.

“Anytime Mrs. Evans,” he smiles.

“Thank you for mine too,” says Annie with a smile.

“You’re welcome cutie,” replies Peter.

“And mine,” says Ariana.

“Anytime,” says Peter. He turns to Aidy. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” replies Aidy.

Peter and Aidy begin to walk to Peter’s Dad’s car.

As they walk away, Sam calls after Aidy. “Aidy…”

Aidy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I know 10:00.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The doorbell rings as Sutton’s putting on her earrings. She hurries and goes to the door. She opens it and sees Maddox pacing at her doorstep.

“Hi Maddox,” she smiles.

Maddox looks up and sees Sutton in a beautiful baby blue dress. “…Wow, you look…”

Sutton smiles. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

Maddox gulps. “…it was one, a big one.”

Sutton giggles. “Good.”

“You ready to go?”

“Yes. Maria, I’m leaving! I’ll be back in about three hours!”

“Okay! Have fun darling!” yells Maria from the kitchen.

“Okay, we can go.” Sutton grabs her jacket, closes, and locks the door.

And with that Maddox and Sutton are off to the movies for their very first date.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy and Peter arrive at Breadstix and are lucky enough to get a booth on a Saturday night. (That shit’s extremely rare.) As soon as they are seated, they get their menus and begin to look it over.

Once she decides on what she wants, Aidy decides to start a conversation. “So, what else do you already know about me besides that I’m in glee club?”

Peter laughs. “Well, your Dad doesn’t like me. Your Mom’s really nice and pretty. Ariana Evans, McKinley’s belter is your big sister. You have a cute little sister. Your best friends are Bonnie and Maddox Chang. You’re shy and from what I have heard around the halls, you’re a perfectionist and you don’t like me. Did I miss anything?” asks Peter after he read her like a newspaper.

“Okay, way to clock me. But Sutton Jones is also my best friend and I have a little brother.”

“I heard of her. She’s new this year, right?”

“Yeah she is. She’s a nice girl. And she’s the first person that I have ever trusted in less than 48 hours.”

Peter smiles and opens his mouth to say something, but the waiter comes.

“Welcome to Breadstix, what would you like to drink?” asks the waiter.

“Dr. Pepper,” answers Aidy.

“Orange Crush,” answers Peter.

“Not a problem! I’ll be right back with those,” says the waiter. And he walks away from the table.

“What do you know about me?” asks Peter when the waiter leaves.

Aidy giggles. “You don’t want me to answer the question.”

“Yes, I do, please answer it.”

Aidy looks in his eyes for a moment and sees that he really wants her to answer. “Fine, you’re a jock who goes out with every girl in our grade with your sidekick Micah. You break their hearts and leave them in the dust.”

“…Okay, I’ll admit that this isn’t my first date and that I have had more than three girlfriends. But I like you.”

“Why?”

“Because…you’re special.”

Aidy quickly looks away from his eyes and down at her hands. The waiter comes back with their drinks and takes their orders.

Aidy folds her arms over her chest. “I’m not the only special girl in McKinley. Hell, I’m not the only special girl in Lima. So, give me another reason.”

“I-I can’t explain it.”

Aidy looks at him and tries her hardest to read his expression, but she can’t.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Maddox and Sutton get to the movies and Maddox lets Sutton pick the movie. They go into the theater and by the middle of the movie they’re snuggling together. When the movie’s over, they walk to the ice cream parlor next door to get some ice cream. When they got their ice cream they sat at a picnic table.

“So, tell me about California,” says Maddox.

Sutton face scrunches up a little at the thought of California. “There’s not much to say.”

“Oh, come on, it’s California. I’m sure there’s a ton to say.”

Sutton lets out a small huff. “I just didn’t like it there,” she answers in a quiet voice.

“Why not?” he asks not paying attention to how uncomfortable she is.

“Just bad memories. Can we talk about something else please?”

Maddox looks up from his ice cream and sees the sad look on her face. “I’m sorry, we can talk about whatever you wanna talk about.”

Sutton smiles and they talk about the movie for a while. Then being to ask non-triggering questions about each other. When they finish their ice cream they decide it was time to head home. Maddox calls Mike and within ten minutes he's there to come get them.

......

When they get to Sutton’s house, Maddox walks her to her door.

“I had a really good time tonight,” says Sutton with a soft smile on her face.

“Me too.”

Without breaking eye contact, Maddox puts his hand on her cheek and slowly caresses it. He slowly leans in and places his lips on hers. As soon as their lips meet they both instantly closed their eyes. Both see fireworks. They pull away from the kiss. Maddox is the first to open his eyes and when he opens them he sees that Sutton’s eyes were still closed and there’s a smile on her face.

“I’ll text you later?” asks Maddox.

“Yeah, text me,” she says finally opening her eyes with her smile still present.

Sutton turns around and unlocks her door and went inside with a finale wave and a smile. When Sutton closes the door, she leans against it and let out a sigh. Sutton Jones felt wanted for the first time in her life.

Maddox runs back to the car with a smile on a face. When he gets in the car, Mike looks at him with a smirk on his face.

“What?” asks Maddox.

Mike’s still smirking. “Nothing.” He turns on the car’s engine and pulls away from Sutton’s house.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After eating ice cream, it was almost 10:00 and it’s time for Aidy to go home. They get to the Evans’ doorstep they have a little conversation.

“Did you have a good time?" asks Peter.

Aidy smiles. “Yeah, I did.”

“Okay, good because that means I didn’t totally screw up.”

Aidy giggles. “Well maybe next time you can explain to me why I’m so special.”

“Next time? Wait, do I get a next time?”

Aidy closes her eyes and smiles. “I just said next time, didn’t I?”

“You did indeed,” smiles Peter.

“Guess that means I have to give one then, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do.” Peter looks in her eyes and can tell that Aidy didn’t want him to kiss her. So, he decides not to. “So, we’ll talk later?”

“Yeah.”

“That means no more intense staring from afar, just plain old talking face to face.”

Aidy laughs. “Yes, I'll talk to you.”

“Good, see you later.”

“Bye,” she says in a soft voice.

Aidy walks into the house she lets out a small sigh. She notices that the living room TV is still on and went to go see who was watching it. “Hey Mom. Hi Daddy.”

“Hey sweetheart, how was it?” asks Mercedes.

“It was good. I’m gonna head upstairs. See you guys in the morning.”

“Goodnight baby,” says Sam.

“Goodnight,” says Aidy as she goes up the stairs.

Sam turns to Mercedes. “She likes him. She might not know it yet, but she likes him.”


	6. New Directions' Day o' Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight 'cuz this is a long one!
> 
> Songs Used: Don’t Cha- Pussycat Dolls, Right There- Ariana Grande, Pumpin’ Blood (Glee Cast Version), Dog Days Are Over (Glee Cast Version), and Good Life- One Republic

* * *

A few days have gone by since Aidy’s and Peter’s date. It’s now an early Friday morning and Ariana’s woken up by her phone beeping at five am. She looks at her phone and sees it’s a text from Ben. She opens it and reads the text and a smile instantly spreads across her face.

**Still as planned? - Ben**

**Yup. Just gotta turn off Aidy’s alarm clock! -Ariana**

**Good, I'll text everyone else and make sure there still in -Ben**

**Okay, I miss you and can't wait to see you -Ariana**

**Me either ;) See you soon, babe <3 -Ben**

**< 3 -Ariana**

Ariana smiles as she sends Ben a heart through text message. After sending the heart she relaxes in her bed for about five minutes. After relaxing, she slowly gets out of her bed and heads to Aidy’s room. She slowly walks towards her alarm clock to turn it off. Once it’s off, she quickly and quietly leaves the room like a ninja. She goes back in her room and lies down on her bed when she gets another text.

**All systems are go! See you soon beautiful! -Ben**

Ariana smiles and gets excited, she can’t wait. She needs a break from school and so does her sister. Sure, it’s only October, but Aidy’s already over working herself by doing homework she didn’t have to do and studying non-stop. Ariana does agree that grades and homework are important, but high school is also about having fun and being young and carefree. She wants her sister to experience that at least once. Everything doesn’t have to be so serious and planned…well this was planned.

Before she knew it, she hears her parents and siblings wake up and getting ready for school. Austin leaves at his usual time and Mercedes and Sam leave with Annie earlier than they usually do to run some errands and take Annie to school. Before leaving, Mercedes makes sure to tell Ariana to get her and Aidy to school on time and Ariana gives her a simple smile and nod showing that she understands.

Once everyone’s gone Ariana goes to go wake up Aidy. She walks into her room and gently wakes her up. “Aidy, wake up.”

Aidy groans. “What time is it?”

“Seven o’clock,” Ariana replies in a calm voice.

“SEVEN O'CLOCK!” Aidy jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. “WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL IN TEN MINUTES! WHY AREN’T YOU DRESSED? WHY AREN’T YOU RUSHING?” Aidy comes out of the bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste looking scared out of her mind.

“There’s no need to rush. Take your time. We’ll make it.”

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM? AND WE WON’T MAKE IT— “

“WE WILL! Just take your time.”

Ariana gets up from Aidy’s bed and walks to her room to get dressed. Aidy watches her walk away with a “what da fuck” look on her face. After standing there confused for a couple minutes she goes back to her bathroom and finishes getting ready. Once they’re both ready they head out of the house. As they’re driving, Aidy noticed that Ariana misses the turn on the way to school.

“Ari, this isn’t the way to school.”

“I know,” replies Ariana calmly.

“Okay, then where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Ariana replies with a smirk.

......

Within minutes they arrive at Ben’s house. When they get there, they see the rest of the glee club standing out front waiting for them with smiles on their faces. Aidy and Ariana get out of the car and greet them.

“Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?” asks Aidy.

“We’re taking a day off,” replies Elijah with a smile.

“What do you mean were taking a day off? It’s only October. We’ve only been in school for a couple of weeks.”

“Well I say we need a break,” remarks Brady with his arm around Summer.

“Guys we can’t do this— “

“Come on its one day,” says Bonnie.

“One day?”

“One day.”

Aidy sighs. “Fine. This better be worth my while.”

“It will be,” says Ariana with a smile standing next to Ben with an arm around his waist.

“Okay now that that’s settled let’s get down to business,” starts Ben. “We can only take one car. We can all be together and no one will get left behind.”

“How are all 12 of us gonna fit in one car?” asks Sutton.

“Were gonna have to make it work,” replies Ben. “Were gonna take the minivan, so it won’t be as bad.”

“What about our cars? What if your parents see them?” asks Lucas.

“They won’t. They’re away on business,” smirks Ben.

Ben is the youngest of three; he has an older brother and sister, both are in college and are only home on holidays.

“Great. Let’s get going and get this seating arrangement figured out,” smiles Bay.

After spending a good five minutes on the seating arrangement, they finally have got it figured out. Ben’s in the front driving; Ariana’s in the passenger seat with Aidy on her lap. Jack’s in the seat behind Ben with Bay on his lap. Brady’s in the seat behind Ariana with Summer on his lap. Maddox, Sutton, Elijah sit in the three seats in the very back of the van; Bonnie sits on Elijah’s lap with her legs going across Sutton’s lap. Lucas sits in the aisle in between Jack and Brady.

Once they’re all seat Ben looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at everyone. “Is everyone comfortable?”

“Very,” smiles Jack with his hand on the small of Bay’s back. Bay smiles and places a kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go! I’m excited!’ smiles Bonnie. “I’ve never skipped school before. I have such a rush right now!”

Everyone can’t help but laugh at Bonnie’s comment. Ben starts the car and heads to the mall. As he’s driving he turns on the radio to get some music going. It’s throwback hour on the station it was on. He turns it up just in time to hear the super old song “Don’t Cha” by the Pussycat Dolls. All the girls smile at each other, knowing the words to the classic; they all soon began taking turns singing.

 **Lucas:**  
Okay ( **Bonnie** : ahh)  
Yeah ( **Sutton** : ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a ‘lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka ( **Bay** : oh, baby)  
Ladies let’s go ( **Aidy** : uhh)  
Soldiers let’s go ( **Summer** : Dolls)  
Let me talk to y’all and just you know  
Give you a little situation…listen ( **Ariana** : fellas)

 **Lucas:**  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Every time I come through when I step up in the spot ( **Summer:** are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I’m on the lookout ( **Bonnie** : let’s dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it ( **Sutton** : oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

 **Sutton (ND Girls):**  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That’s why whenever I come around  
She’s all over you (she’s all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It’s easy to see (it’s easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

 **ND Girls:**  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?

  
**Summer:**  
Fight the feeling ( **ND Girls** : fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
‘Cause if it ain’t love  
It just ain’t enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)

 **Bay:**  
Let’s keep it friendly (let’s keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don’t care  
But I know she ain’t gonna wanna share

 **ND Girls:**  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?

 **Lucas:**  
Okay, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don’t cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let’s go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a daddy when I come through it  
It’s the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black and blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I’mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don’t think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it’s hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that’s dope for y’all  
As y’all could get so I could hit the both of y’all

 **Ariana (ND Girls):**  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

 **ND Girls:**  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don’t cha?  
Don’t cha?

After singing, everyone’s laughing and cheering. The next song that comes on is a favorite from everyone in the car. It’s impossible for them not to sing along.

**Bay (Brady):**

Then put your hands up (Put your hands up)  
(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)  
Then put your hands up (Put your hands up)  
You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe (Sean Don! Okay, this, this)

**Brady:**

This for my number one girl who got the top spot title  
Spent a hour in the bathroom walked out looking like a model  
God! Doing what you do, got me right there with Apollo  
On the moon, who needs genies in a bottle girl  
If they already got you

**Summer (ND Girls):**

Boy you make me feel so lucky  
Finally the stars align  
Never has it been so easy, to be in love  
And to give you this heart of mine  
You know what I need (Eh!)  
I know what you like (Eh!)  
Put it all together baby we could be alright (Hey)  
How could this be wrong  
When it feels so right  
Yeah, I really love you I really love you

And I’ll never let you go

 **Aidy (ND Girls):  
**You should know  
I’m never gonna change  
I’m always gonna stay  
You call for me, I’m right there (right there)  
Right there (right there)  
‘Cause you listen  
And you care  
You’re so different  
No one compares  
And if you never change  
I’m gonna stay right there  
I’ll always be right there

**Bay (Brady):**

You got it, you got it babe (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)  
You got it, you got it babe (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)

**Sutton (ND Girls):**

And I get butterflies, just thinking  
About you boy, you’re on my mind  
Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming  
Lost in in your eyes and I lose all track of time  
You know what I need (Eh!)  
I know what you like (Eh!)  
Put it all together baby we could be alright (Hey)  
How could this be wrong  
When it feels so right  
I really need you  
I really love you whoa

And I’ll never let you go

 **Bonnie (ND Girls):  
**You should know  
I’m never gonna change  
I’m always gonna stay  
You call for me, I’m right there (right there)  
Right there (right there)  
Cause you listen  
And you care  
You’re so different  
No one compares  
And if you never change  
I’m gonna stay right there (What, Okay, What)  
I’ll always be right there

**Ben:**

Now if all fell through it  
Would you catch me before the pavement  
If my Benz turned back to Public Transportation  
Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting  
And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary  
A player too, you know I have some girls missionary  
My black book, and numbers thicker than the dictionary  
And bible I got to recycle  
I love and I like you  
Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru  
That’s why I got you

**Ariana:**

And I’ll never let you go (I got you)  
You should know  
I’m never gonna change  
I’m always gonna stay  
You call for me, I’m right there (right there)  
Right there  
‘Cause you listen  
And you care  
You’re so different  
No one compares  
And if you never change  
I’m gonna stay right there  
I’ll always be right there

You got it, I’ll always be right there  
Always be right there

**Bay:**

You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe  
You got it, you got it babe

By the time they finish the song, they’re at the mall safely. They all get out and head in. Without hesitation, they all begin to run into stores; they bought a few things here and there some shirts, some hoodies, and a scarf here and there. They’re all walking in the mall when they come upon a photo booth.

Bonnie smiles and looks at the gang. “Who wants to take pictures?”

“I’m up for it, but all twelve of us isn’t gonna fit in the booth if we tried,” says Lucas.

“Well, I’m pretty sure six people can fit. Underclassmen first!” says Sutton running inside the booth along with Bonnie, Lucas, Maddox, Elijah, and Aidy.

There are a bunch of giggles and racket coming from the booth as they all try to get comfortable.

“Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!” yelps Maddox.

“Someone is sitting on my hand!!” announces Elijah.

“Whoever as their hand on my ass, take it off now!” yells Bonnie!

“Sorry,” says Sutton.

“I ain’t even mad,” mumbles Lucas. Bonnie smacks his arm. “Ow!”

“We have ears. We can hear you,” barks Bonnie.

“Okay, can we hurry and take this picture. I can’t stay in the position forever,” says Aidy.

After a couple of moments, they all come out of the booth. Bonnie had put in enough money for six copies to come out.

“Okay, you guys can go,” says Sutton.

The upperclassmen go into the booth without any arguments and yelps of pain. Giggling and chuckling were heard as they took their pictures and within minutes they were done and waiting for their pictures to print out. Once they get them, the glee club find themselves in The Gap.

While looking around the store, Elijah gets an idea and goes over to Ben and Ariana. “Hey, you guys wanna have some fun?” he whispers.

Ariana giggles. “That’s why we’re skipping.”

“Remember the story my Papa told about being in a Gap…”

Ariana and Ben look confused.

“About basically starting a flash mob because he was trying to impress one of the workers and Daddy was there and was _pissed_ because he had the biggest crush on Papa.”

Ariana gasps. “Oh yeah! That could be so much fun!”

“I know one of the workers let me go ask what the next song is.” Elijah leaves and goes to talk to one of the workers. After a minute, he’s back. “Okay, I got the song. It’s ‘Pumpin’ Blood’.”

“Let’s do it!” says Ben excitedly.

“Okay pass it around…we got 3 minutes before the songs changes,” whispers Elijah.

Ariana and Ben nod and pass the word around. When it gets to Aidy, she’s hesitant about it and isn’t sure if it’s a good idea. But she wants to be a part of the team and she also thinks she needs to loosen up a little and this can be another way.

The song ends and there’s a pause. The glee club is on all different ends of the Gap. They all make eye contact with one another as they wait for the song to start. As soon as the beat starts, Maddox and Bonnie begin dancing and one by one each glee member follows.

 **Summer:  
**Hey heart on the road again  
Moving on forward  
Sticks and stones won’t break our bones  
We’re in the car on the highway  
It’s a magical feeling that no one’s got a hold  
You’re a catalyst to your happiness you know  
  
**Sutton with Elijah and Aidy:  
**This is your heart, it’s alive  
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And it’s your heart, it’s alive   
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And the whole wide world is whistling  
And it’s whistling  


**Bonnie:  
**Hey heart on the run again  
Driving strong onward  
Sticks and stones won’t take its course  
Got the part in the front seat  
It’s the best and worst feeling  
Like nothing can go wrong  
Yeah you’re the decider of the world  
That you will get to know  
  
**Sutton with Elijah and Aidy:  
**Cause it’s your heart, it's alive  
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And it’s your heart, it's alive  
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And the whole wide world is whistling **  
  
Bay with Maddox and Aidy:  
**Hey heart on the road again  
On the highway, on the highway  
Hey heart on the road again   
On the highway, on the highway  
  
**Sutton with Elijah and Aidy:  
**Cause it’s your heart, it’s alive  
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And it’s your heart, it’s alive  
It’s pumpin’ blood  
And the whole wide world is whistling ( **Ariana** : Oh, ooh)  
**  
Bay:  
**It’s whistling ( **Ariana** : It’s whistling)  
It’s whistling ( **Ariana** : Oh, ooh)  
It’s whistling **  
  
Bay with Everyone:  
**And the whole wide world is whistling

As soon as the song ends they all run out of the store. As they’re running the hear people applaud and saying how great they were. Aidy smiles at people’s reaction. Ariana catches her smile and nudges her as they were running.

They stop running when they turn the corner and stop to catch their breath for moment. Soon enough they all began walking again and were talking about what they were gonna do for lunch. As they were walking something catches Aidy’s eye, familiar figures. When she turns her head, she sees a petite woman in a shoe store looking at a pair of slippers. Aidy keeps watching the woman until the woman turns and she reveals her profile.

Aidy gasps. “Ari!”

Ariana takes her attention away from the top Summer and Bay are showing to go see what her sister wants. “What?”

Aidy looks down trying to hide her face. “Look inside the shoe store and tell me who you see.”

Ariana looks inside store and sees her mother with a pair of slippers in her hand talking her father. “Oh, my God! Mom and Dad are here!”

“Dad’s here too?!”

“Shhh! They could hear you!”

“We are so dead, we are so dead!”

“Why are you dead?” asks Ben appearing next to the girls.

Aidy points to the shore store and Ben sees Mr. and Mrs. Evans talking face to face.

“What the fuck? Those are your parents, we gotta get outta here!” he says in a panicked voice.

“Wait, I wanna see what they’re doing here,” says Ariana.

“Are you crazy? You want us to get caught?” asks Aidy, now in full out freak out mode.

Ariana turns around to face the rest of the gang. “Come on guys we’re about to take a big risk.”

Somehow Aidy gets talked into going into the store with all the New Directions. The stay an aisle behind Mercedes and Sam and listen to their conversation.

“I think I found the boots that Ari wants for Christmas,” says Sam while taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, my god my babies! There gonna get me my babies!” whispers Ariana excitedly.

“Damn it! I was gonna get you those,” says Summer scrunching up her face. “Now I need a new present.”

“They are cute,” says Mercedes.

“She’s a size seven, right?” asks Sam.

“No, I’m an 8 Daddy! I’m an 8!” corrects Ariana, practically yelling.

Ben grabs his girlfriend and puts his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

“No, she’s an 8,” replies Mercedes with a pretzel bite in her mouth. “Aidy is a seven,” she adds.

Ariana lets out a sigh at the sound of her mother saving her life.

“Can we get out of here? I am about to shit a brick,” says Aidy still in full panic mode.

“Yeah, we can go now,” says Ariana.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The New Direction safely get out of the store without getting caught. They immediately go to the car and get back in there seating arrangements. After driving around for a while, Brady comes up with the bright idea of going to Red Lobster. They get seated and get their drink orders taken. The club holds conversations and joke and laugh. Soon they get their meal and are enjoying their food. After a while, the check is placed on their table and everyone looks at it as if the check was Lord Voldemort.

“Why is everyone looking at the check like that?” asks Aidy, grabbing it and opening it. “Okay, I have 25 dollars. How much do you guys have?” she asks the group.

Everyone looks at her as if she was speaking Chinese.

Aidy looks confused. Why were they looking at her like that? “Hello? Guys, the check,” she says, waving it around a little.

“We don’t have any money,” whispers Brady.

“What do you mean you don’t have any money?” she asks, narrowing her eyes. “How are we supposed to pay for this?”

A smirk is now plastered on Brady’s face. “Dine and Dash.”

“Have you lost your damn mind!” yells Aidy.

“No, but you’re about to,” he says, still smirking.

“I’m gonna go start the car,” says Ben in a low voice.

As soon as Ben leaves, one by one each of them leaves the table. In 10 minutes, Aidy’s the only at the table with her head down trying to figure out how she was gonna pay this bill with just 25 dollars. Aidy’s phone beeps.

**Come on! We’re waiting for you! -Bonnie**

**Aidy quickly texts Bonnie back with fury. I can’t! It’s not right! -Aidy**

**Within seconds Aidy’s phone beeps again. Grow a pair! -Bonnie**

Aidy stares at the last text for a moment, her friend was right she has no balls. She’s a wimp and is always safe, never dangerous. She’s supposed to be loosening up, but now she’s tightening up. Aidy Evans, it’s about time you grow a pair, she says to herself. She quickly sends a text back Bonnie saying she’s coming and to be ready. Aidy slowly gets up and fast walks out of the restaurant. She’s a mere meter away from the door when a waiter bumps into her. Aidy jumps and screams and sprints out of the door yelling, “I’m coming! Go! Go! Go!”. As soon as she hops in the car, Ben speeds away from the restaurant.

“That was awesome! I have such a rush," smiles Aidy.

“See! You need this day,” smiles Ariana.

Aidy laughs. “I guess I did.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Ben drives around for a while and Bay comes up with the idea to go to the park. Ben then drives to the nearest park and when they arrive the New Directions hop out of the car like sugar high 7 year olds. Summer and Brady start playing tag around the playground. Jack gives Bay a boost up to the monkey bars and watch her has she does them like a pro. Maddox and Sutton are sitting in the grass cuddled up next to each other talking. Aidy and Bonnie are on the seesaw talking. While Elijah and Lucas pull a football out of the truck and begin tossing it back and forth while talking.

Ariana and Ben slowly walk over to the swings. Ben nods for her to sit down and she does. He gets behind her and begins pushing her on the swing. As he pushes her on the swing, she watches her friends have a good time with smiles on their face. Except, they aren’t friends anymore they’re a family now.

Ben sees the look on her face. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asks.

A small smile spreads across her face. “Nothing, I like being with my second family. I’m happy everyone is having a good time. This is exactly what we needed. I know life is supposed to be serious, but you also have to make time to be crazy and spontaneous. I don’t like to see my sister take life so seriously. She’s only a freshman, ya know. This is supposed to be the most carefree year of her life.”

“I love you,” says Ben stopping her swing and looking into her eyes.

Ariana turns her head to make their eyes meet. This is big, Ben has never said I love you to her. She looks into his eyes, dazed. “Are you sure?”

Ben nods his head and says a faint, “Yes.”

Ariana’s heart starts pounding out her of chest as she looks at him. “I love you too.” Without breaking their intense eye contact, she crashes her lips into his. As soon as their lips meet, their eyes instantly shut. He brings his hand to the back of her head as he makes the kiss deeper and deeper.

“They are so cute,” says Bonnie staring at them.

Aidy turns her head to see her sister and her boyfriend practically making out on the swings. “I guess they are.”

“I wish Micah would stop staring at me and just talk to me. I’m starting to think he’s just messing with now. I bet you he thinks I’m an alien of some sort.”

“He doesn’t think that you’re an alien, maybe he’s scared.”

“Scared of what? I’m not a scary person…am I?”

Aidy giggles. “Only when you wanna be.”

Bonnie lets out a huff in a response.

“Hey, don’t make your world revolve around him. Your life is perfect the way it is, he’s just a bonus.”

“Well I want my damn bonus!” says Bonnie practically yelling. She sighs afterwards and gave Aidy an apologetic look.

“How are things with you and Peter?”

“They’re okay. We’re just hanging out, nothing serious. We’ve only been on one date.”

Bonnie nods and turns her head to look at her brother and Sutton cuddling; she couldn’t help but let a sigh escape.

“Are you having fun?” asks Maddox.

“I’m with you, so that’s a yes,” answers Sutton, adding a smile afterwards. Maddox is sitting up with his knees practically at his stomach, but in between his legs is Sutton leaning against his chest with his arms around her. Over the past week, they had gotten really close with each other since their date.

“Sut, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“I don’t want you to get upset, but why you don’t like California?”

Sutton’s head instantly drops as the word California slips out of Maddox’s mouth. “I just have a lot of bad memories there.”

“Do you mind telling me some of those memories? I promise not to judge, I’ll just listen.”

Sutton’s eyes water up as she thinks about the memories; she didn’t want to cry. Not today, today’s such a perfect day.

“I-I was bullied a lot growing up because I didn’t act like the other kids. From fifth grade to eight grade I was bullied almost every day. Everyone expected me to be to a stuck-up bitch and to be cruel because I had money. Because of that, these group of girls in my grade made it a goal to make my life a living hell there,” she explains, her voice beginning to crack. “They would pay guys to pretend to like me and go out with me to only hurt me. I was taunted every day. It got so bad that I…”

“That you what?”

“That I fainted. Maddox…I’m Bulimic,” she says looking him in the eyes letting one single tear fall from her face.

Maddox quickly wipes it away and kisses her cheek, nuzzling the side of her face to whisper inside of her ear. “You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Thank you,” she whispers letting one last tear escape from her eyes.

Maddox and Sutton hold a light conversation afterwards and soon they’re rejoined by the rest of the gang. Everyone sat in a circle, lying on their backs looking at the sky pointing out clouds.

“I have to admit guys today was pretty awesome,” says Aidy.

“Oh, my God, it’s an apocalypse! Aidy Evans is having fun! Someone call Channel 9! This is breaking news!” says Ariana ironically. Everyone laughs at her joke, even Aidy.

“Shut up! Yes, I had fun, but I could have gone without dine and dashing.”

“Yeah, but it had to be done, and it’s like what they said back in the day, ‘YOLO!’” says Brady.

“The dog days are officially over. You’re free to be wild now,” cheers Summer.

Everyone laughs at Summer’s comment, but soon heard Bonnie’s voice singing.

**Bonnie:**

Happiness hit her like a train on a track

 **Aidy:**  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back

 **Bonnie (ND backing her up and clapping in tempo):**  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds

 **Aidy:**  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled

 **Bonnie:**  
With every bubble she sank with a drink

 **Aidy:**  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink

  
**Bonnie:**  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming so you better run

Everyone starts dancing.

**Aidy with ND:**

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children and your sisters, and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

 **Aidy and Bonnie with ND:**  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Cuz here they come

As Bonnie sings, she begins to feel rain drops coming on her head by the end of her verse it’s drizzling. The glee club begin to dance in the rain.

**Bonnie:**

And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too. Oh.

 **Aidy with ND:**  
Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the head  
Struck from great height  
Like someone who should know better than that

 **Aidy and Bonnie with ND:**  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Cuz here they come

 **Aidy:**  
Run fast for your mother, and fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can’t carry it with you if you want to survive

 **Aidy and Bonnie with ND:**  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses because here they come

Everyone laughs and sings in the rain like there’s no tomorrow. Throughout the whole song, they’re all “riding” horse and dancing has if no one’s watching. When they finish the song, the rain stops and they all fall to the ground with smiles on their faces.

“Man, this is the good life,” says Lucas.

“I wish we could do this every day,” adds Jack with a smile.

“This has to be the good life. Today’s been awesome. I don’t think it gets much better than this,” says Bay.

 **Elijah:**  
Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don’t really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone

 **Bay:**  
New names and numbers that I don’t know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We’re young enough to say

 **All:**  
Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

 **Bay:**  
To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don’t know  
Where I’ve been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado

**Ben:**

Sometimes there’s airplanes I can’t jump out  
Sometimes there’s bullshit that don’t work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

 **Sutton:**  
When you’re happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in

 **All:**  
Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

 **Maddox:**  
Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I’ll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I’m taking a mental picture of you now  
‘Cuz hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about

 **All:**  
Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

 **Lucas:**  
Oh yeah  
Good, good life  
Good life  
Ooh

Listen

**Brady:**

My friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado

 **Ariana:**  
Sometimes there's airplanes I can’t jump out  
Sometimes there’s bullshit that don’t work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

“I don’t want this day to end,” says Bay.

“It doesn’t have too,” says Sutton.

“How do you plan on making this day longer…setting back time?” asks Lucas.

Sutton laughs. “No…you guys wanna sleepover?”

“It is Friday,” says Bay.

“And this is the one Friday we don’t have a game,” adds Brady.

“I’m in,” smiles Bonnie.

“Me too,” cheers Summer.

“We're in,” says Elijah speaking for himself and Lucas.

Soon they all agree. They look at the time notice that school’s over and the glee club would be over in a mere five minutes. They all climb back into the minivan and began to drive to Ben’s house. Everyone calls their parents and tell them the plan. The guys ask if they could sleep over Ben’s and the girls say they’re sleeping over Sutton’s, which they were, but their parents don’t need to know that boys are gonna be there. Everyone gets the okay from their parents. When they arrive at Ben’s, everyone got into their cars and head home to get overnight bags.

They soon all meet up at Sutton’s. They’re currently all sitting in a circle in their pajamas playing never have I ever and eating popcorn.

“Never have I ever…shoplifted,” says Aidy.

Ariana, Brady, Elijah, and Lucas take a sip from there drinks.

“Ari?!” yells Aidy.

“What? I was eight and Mom and Dad never found out. Plus, it was candy bar,” she explains.

“Never have I ever been felt up by an old guy,” says Maddox.

All the girls and Elijah take sips of their drinks with disgusted looks on their faces remember when they got felt up.

“Never have I ever walked into strangers having sex,” says Bonnie giggling afterwards, Maddox’s right along with her.

Everyone look around see who would drink and Aidy’s the only one to drink.

“No fair! You guys know that was traumatizing for me!” yells Aidy.

Maddox and Bonnie are now doubling over laughing, holding their stomachs.

“When did this happen?” asks Ariana.

“Last year, Bonnie, Maddox and I went to the movies and when I went to the bathroom during the movie this woman and I guess her boyfriend were getting busy in the bathroom. It was the most disgusting thing ever. And they weren’t shy,” explains Aidy.

“Her face was priceless when she got back,” says Bonnie with tears streaming down her face.

Aidy tries her best to hide her smile. She stands up a little and begins throwing popcorn at Maddox and on Bonnie. Some gets on Summer which causes her to join the fight and soon one by one they all join. Before they know it, they’re have a popcorn flight in Sutton’s basement. The New Directions have truly become a family.


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update this in the middle of the week seeing how it's more of a filler chapter lol. Let me know if you guys want me to!

* * *

Sam wakes up Sunday morning with a smile on his face. The first thing he sees is his wife’s beautiful face; she looks so peaceful. He tries getting out of bed carefully so he didn’t wake her. He heads to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. When he’s finished, he heads downstairs to start a pot of coffee for himself. As the coffee’s brewing, he starts making breakfast. He gets out all the ingredients for pancakes and decides to make eggs and bacon along with them. Today would be a perfect day for Family Day, he thinks to himself as he finishes up breakfast.

When he’s done, he goes back upstairs to wake them up. He thinks he would have an easier time waking up Aidy and Austin first. He goes into Austin’s room first. When he opens the door, he sees the usual clothes on the floor. The walls covered with drawings and posters, no piece of wall can be seen. He smiles at the drawings. He’s seen them a thousand times, but he always smiles when he does. Pictures of super heroes that Austin drew reminds him so much of himself. He sees similarities in the way they draw. He also loves how Austin saves all the drawings he drew him when he was little, all of them framed or in a photo album.

He continues to look to look around Austin’s room and notices his two clownfish in the tank. He smiles, remembering the love Austin had for _Finding Nemo_.

“ _Mommy, Daddy, can I get fishies?” asked a five-year-old Austin with his big brown eyes staring at his parents._

“ _I don’t know, do you think you can handle taking care of them?” asked Sam._

“ _Yes! I’ll feed them every day,” answered Austin._

“ _But you have to clean their tank too sweetie, it’s not just feeding them,” added Mercedes._

“ _Can you guys teach me and I’ll do it on my own. I promise to take care of it. Please Mommy and Daddy, please!” asked Austin with pleading eyes._

_Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and Mercedes nodded to Sam giving him her okay with it. A small smile appeared on Sam’s face and he looked at Austin preparing his mouth to give him a response._

“ _Okay, you can get fishies,” smiled Sam._

“ _YES!” cheered Austin jumping up and down with a smile on his face._

_Sam and Mercedes laughed as they watched one of the little ones smile and cheer happily._

“ _What kind of fishies do you want?” asked Mercedes._

“ _I want Nemo and Marlin,” smiled Austin._

_Sam chuckled. “You mean clownfish?”_

“ _Yes, Daddy, clownfish,” smiled Austin._

_Mercedes smiled. “Okay what are you gonna name them?”_

“ _Marlin and Nemo. But we have to make sure one is bigger than the other. Oh! And Nemo has to have one small fin,” answered Austin._

_Sam and Mercedes laughed._

_“Okay, will go get your fishies tomorrow and we’ll tell the workers exactly what you want," smiled Sam._

“ _Now go tell your sisters,” says Mercedes._

_Austin smiled and ran off to tell his big sisters. “Ari, Aidy! I’M GETTIN’ FISHIES!” yelled Austin as he went up each step to get to his sisters._

Sam smiles at the memory of his son getting his fish. He’s surprised they’re still alive. Then again Austin has taken good care of them since the day he got them. He looks away from the fish and goes over wake up his son. Sam sees him laying the opposite way with his sketchbook in front of him and his headphones still in his ears playing music. There’s no doubt that Austin’s his son.

“Austin,” he says in a normal voice hoping that would work, but it didn’t. He puts a hand on Austin’s shoulder and begins to shake him a little. “Austin,” he says a little louder and shaking him. Still no answer. Is he out cold? Austin’s such a heavy sleeper an earthquake could happen and he would sleep through it. “Austin!” he says louder than before and shaking him a little harder. He finally stirs and lets out a groan.

“What?” Austin asks in a sleepy voice.

“Time to wake up. I have breakfast downstairs.”

Austin groans. “10 more minutes.”

“No come on. Don’t make me get my blow horn.”

Austin sits up straight and rubs his eyes. “Okay, okay I’m up. Happy?”

Sam starts walking toward the door. “Very. Now go brush your teeth and then go downstairs and eat.”

“Okay,” Austin responds, slowly getting out of bed.

Sam leaves his room and goes straight to Aidy’s room. When he opens the door, he sees one of his princesses all the way up under the covers. Knowing she’s curled up in a ball. Aidy’s known for making herself a cocoon when she sleeps. Instead of calling her name, he thinks of a faster way to get her up. He grabs a fist full of covers in both hands and yanks the blanket off the bed.

Aidy instantly shivers and opens her eyes. “Daddy!” she yells taking one of her pillows and using it as a shield from the light to cover her face.

“Rise and Shine, Princess,” he smiles.

“Go away!” she says with a groan.

Sam can’t help but smile. One of the things Austin and Aidy have in common is they groan when someone interrupts their sleep. Which they got from their mother and his sister. Stacy hates being woken up. Sam also has another reason to smile because Aidy’s so cute when she’s curled up in a ball. This is something she has in common with Annie. They’re both so small and he can’t help but melt when he sees them sleeping in their cocoons.

“No, you have to wake up now. I have breakfast on the table.”

“No.”

“I made pancakes.” he says with a smirk on his face.

He hears a long sigh from her then, “I’ll be down in five minutes.”

He smiles, “Okay.” He walks out of Aidy’s room and heads to Annie’s. When he gets to Annie’s room, he grins as he sees the license plate they said “Annie” on her door. He opens the door and walks in to find his little princess in her big pink bed curled up in ball holding her childhood stuffed animal. The stuffed animal is a beat-up elephant Annie has loved and she took everywhere from the age of 3 to 5. He goes over to her bed to wake her and it takes no time.

“Annie, baby, wake up,” he says shaking her a little and she instantly wakes up.

Annie stretches in her bed and a small smile appears on her face, “Good morning Daddy.”

“Morning Princess. I have breakfast downstairs waiting for you.”

She sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. “Okay.”

He soon leaves her room to wake Ariana. When he gets to her room, she’s already awake with a smile on her face and her phone in her hands.

“Morning Daddy,” she greets with a smile.

“Morning Princess,” he greets with an arched eyebrow as he walks into her room and sits on her bed. “What are you doing up so early?”

She smiles. “Oh, I just woke up like five minutes ago.”

He looks at her moving her fingers rapidly across her phone with a small smile on her face as she talks to him. “Who are you texting?”

She smiles. “Ben.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Oh, right Ben.”

“Hey, you said you liked him.”

“I do, I just don’t think he’s good enough for you.”

“Daddy…”

“It doesn’t matter who you date, I will always think he’s not good enough for you. That goes the same for Aidy, Annie, and my new little princess coming as well.”

“Well that’s sweet, but Ben is perfect.”

“No one’s perfect sweetheart. Not even Aidy, but don’t tell her I said that,” he says with a chuckle.

She nods. “I smell bacon, did you make breakfast?”

Sam smiles. “I sure did. Your brother and sisters should be already down there. I’m gonna go wake your mom.”

“Okay,” she replies as she gets out of bed.

Sam leaves Ariana’s room and goes to wake up Mercedes. When he gets there, she’s still asleep. He gently wakes her and she stirs, letting out a groan.

“What time is it?” she asks.

“8:45,” he replies sitting next to her on her side of the bed watching her rub her eyes and groan again as she wakes up. “I made breakfast, everyone’s downstairs eating already…at least they better be.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“’Kay,” he says stealing a kiss from her lips.

“Sam! I haven’t even brush my teeth yet!”

“I don’t care, I love stealing kisses from you.”

“You’re crazy,” she says and he can’t help but grin because she knew exactly what Sam’s going to say next. “Don’t say it. I know what your gonna say. You’ve been saying it for years.”

“Crazy about you,” he says with his famous lopsided grin.

She shakes her head. “Unbelievable.”

He wraps his arms around her. “I don’t care how many years go by. I’m gonna say that line forever.” He kisses her nose so she knows he’s serious.

“I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you too.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Ten minutes later, everyone’s in the dining room eating their breakfast. Sam slowly eats as he watches the rest of the family. Annie looks so cute as she tries to put a big piece of pancake, that’s covered in syrup, in her small mouth. He instantly remembers the day she started eating solid foods.

“ _You wanna try giving her strawberries?” Sam asked his wife as she sipped her coffee._

“ _I don't know,” she replied._

_The same thing happened with Ariana, Aidy, and Austin; she was always scared to start them off on solid foods. It all started when she was pregnant with Ariana and she was doing all her reading on babies along with Sam. But Mercedes wasn’t just reading books she was also reading online which the doctors told her was a BAD idea, but she continued to do it anyway. She ended up reading this horrible story about this little girl who was just starting on solid foods and she choked on a piece of cereal. The little girl lived because she was rushed to the hospital. But that left a scar on Mercedes for life. Ever since then she’s been scared to with starting solid foods with their little ones._

“ _Oh, come one it’s just strawberries,” Sam said trying to soften her up._

“ _Okay,” she replied._

_He took two strawberries and cut them into small pieces. Once they were cut up he placed a piece on the tray of her highchair. Annie looked at it with a weird face for a moment, but she soon picked it up and put it in her mouth. As soon as it was in her mouth, a big smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped her mouth. Sam smiled because she looked just like Mercedes which made him melt. He gave her another piece after she finished the first one and it was a little bigger._

“ _Sam, that’s too big,” Mercedes said with worry in her voice._

_He turned and looked at her, giving her a reassuring look. “Its fine. I got her.”_

_Sam gave Annie her second piece and she immediately put it her mouth. Once again, she smiled and let out a giggle. As she chewed she banged her hands on the tray of her highchair with a smile on her face._

Annie’s just as cute as she was back then. She’s seven, but those seven years went by fast. Sam could have sworn that Mercedes had just had her yesterday. It’s not just Annie who’s growing up. Aidy, Ariana and Austin are growing up too fast for his sake. Ariana’s gonna be a senior next year. Aidy just started high school, which was still crazy for him to think about. And Austin just started middle school. Sam needs to spend some time with them before they’re all gone and out of the house. He’d rather stop the clock, but this would be the closest thing he can get.

“So how do you guys feel about spending the day together?” Sam asks.

Mercedes looks at Sam with a smile. “I think that’s a great idea, Sam.”

“I’m up for it,” says Ariana.

Annie looks at Austin and waits for his answer.

“Sure,” says Austin.

Annie smiles. “Me too.”

The family looks at Aidy. “I’m in too,” she says with a small smile.

“Good! Everyone be dressed and in the car in an hour,” says Sam.

“Daddy? Only an hour?” asks Ariana with a shocked face.

“Yes, only an hour.”

“Well, I better go get started!” Ariana jumps from the table and head right upstairs.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

An hour later, everyone’s in the driveway getting in the car. Once everyone’s settled, Sam turns the ignition and backs out of the driveway.

“Where are we going?” asks Annie.

“You’ll see,” answers Sam.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at Color Me Mine. When they get in there, they get a table and the women working there ask what the family they want to decorate. Ariana chooses a normal size mug, Aidy chooses giant mug, Austin chooses a plate, and Annie chooses a dog bowl to make for Lucky. Mercedes chooses a Mickey Mouse plate and Sam chooses a vase.

They hold light conversation as they paint their crafts. As Sam’s painting, he stops for a second to watch Aidy. She’s really concentrating on her giant mug. She’s doing this on-going line that never ends with black paint. The way she’s so concentrated reminds him of a time they did a project together when she was little.

“ _Daddy, I’m bored,” said four-year-old Aidy._

_Ariana had left with Mercedes to go meet up with Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt so Summer, Bay, Ariana, and Elijah could play together at the park, and to have some girl time. Aidy had been taking her nap when they left and Mercedes didn’t want to wake her._

“ _Is that so? Well, what do you wanna do Princess?”_

“ _I don’t know,” she said, shrugging her shoulders._

“ _Why don’t we make something?”_

“ _Okay!” she said getting off his lap and running to his office._

_He gets out some drawing paper and some pencils and sat them down on his desk. Aidy climbed into his chair and got up on the desk and sat on it. She sat cross legged and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began drawing. Sam sat in his chair and watched her draw for a moment. As she drew to what, looked like an elephant, Aidy’s favorite animal. She hummed the intro to her favorite cartoon. As he watched her hum and draw, he couldn’t help but grin. The look on her face was full of concentration, she was really focusing on what she was doing, and it was the cutest thing ever. She must have felt me watching her because she stopped drawing and looked at me._

“ _Daddy, why aren’t you drawing?” she asked him with the sweetest look on her face._

“ _I’m sorry Princess. What do you want me to draw?”_

“ _Draw an elephant, Daddy.”_

“ _Okay, I’ll draw an elephant,” he agrees with a smile._

Sam continues to watch her concentrate and turn her mug as she paints. As she turns, he sees that she a painted an elephant on the front of the giant mug and painting an ongoing line around it. Aidy hasn’t changed one bit since she was four.

Sam goes back to painting his vase and having conversations with everyone until Ariana has a beeping noise come from her phone. When she looks at her phone, she scrunches up her nose like Mercedes does. He begins to remember the first time she made that face.

“ _I wanna try! I wanna try!" said a three-year-old Ariana._

_The three of them were at the park having a picnic and Sam was eating some blueberries. From the looks of things, Ariana wanted some._

“ _You want a blueberry?” he asked her with a smirk._

_She nodded and looked at Sam with pleading eyes. He held out his hand for her to take some and she took two. She looked at both in her hand then looked at her parents. She took one and tried to hand it to Mercedes._

“ _Mommy doesn’t like blueberries,” said Mercedes. This was true ever since he’s known Mercedes. She said she tried it when she was little and it was gross to her._

_Ariana took back the blueberry and looked at it some more. After looking at it for a while she put it in her mouth. As soon as she bit into it, she scrunched up her nose and tried to spit it out. Mercedes and Sam instantly laughed when she scrunched her nose up. Sam found a napkin and helped her spit it out._

“ _Okay she definitely got that face from you,” laughed Sam._

“ _Oh! That was the cutest thing ever,” said Mercedes still laughing._

“ _Well, we learned something today, Ari doesn’t like blueberries like her mommy,” said Sam watching Ari sticking her tongue out trying to get the taste out of her mouth._

The scrunched-up nose hasn’t been just a Mercedes and Ariana thing. It’s an Evans thing. All four Evans girls did it and Mercedes did it. Apparently, Sam does it when he smiles and Austin does it when he smiles too. Sam likes the fact that they all have a thing, scrunching their noses. The Evans nose scrunch!

......

By the end of the day, they’re all done with their masterpieces. Mercedes drew Mickey Mouse’s face on her plate. Annie painted the perfect bowl for Lucky by drawing all things lucky; four leaf clovers, horse shoes, and even the number seven all over the bowl. Austin created a superhero themed plate. Aidy’s giant elephant mug was perfect and Ariana painted a vibrant mug with none of her favorite things on it?

“Ari, you don’t like blueberries,” Sam says with a confused look on his face.

Ariana smiles. “I know. It’s not for me, it’s for Ben. They’re his favorite fruit.”

“Awe, it’s so cute,” comments Mercedes.

The mug had blueberries, a guitar, a football and some more of his favorite things on it.

“That’s a good guitar, honey,” says Mercedes looking at it closely.

“Yeah, it took forever,” Ariana says with a dramatic sigh.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Later that night, Mercedes and Sam are in their room getting ready for bed. Sam suddenly feels her hand all over his bare chest and arms.

“I had fun today,” she says in a soft voice.

“I’m glad you did.” Sam turns my body to look at her. As soon as did, she lets go and waddles away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back,” she says as she leaves the room.

Sam sits in their bed as he waits for Mercedes to come back. When she comes back, she waddles back over to the bed and gets in and sits in between Sam’s legs and rests her head on his chest. In her hands is the vase he made. He rests his arms around her stomach which housed their beautiful babies.

“I really like this,” she says softly as she runs her fingers over his work. “I love how you painted our family on it.”

Sam painted Mercedes and his name along with the kids and objects that represented them or memories that he has. There’s a clownfish next to Austin’s name, a strawberry next to Annie’s name, an elephant next to Aidy’s name, a microphone next to Ari’s name, music notes next to Mercedes name, and a pencil next to Sam’s. He also added the two kids that are on the way, and next to their names are hearts.

“Thank you,” he says smiling while placing a kiss on her cheek.

Mercedes turns her head to look at Sam and when brown met green, their lips instantly touch.


	8. Human Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had filler chapter last time, I thought I'd update in the middle of the week with a juicy chapter! Enjoy guys!
> 
> Songs Used: Human Nature (Glee Cast Version) and One Thing by One Direction
> 
> Video Used: Daisy Chains by Mackenzie- Dance Moms
> 
> Dwight Evans played by Patrick Fabian  
> Mary Evans is played by Cara Buono  
> Michael Jones is played by Dorien Wilson  
> Michelle Jones is played by Mo’Nique

* * *

These cravings will be the death of Mercedes. She looks at the clock and sees it’s 10:45. She’s just eaten two hours ago and she’s already going through the cabinets looking for a snack. She wants what she usually craves; vanilla ice cream with a pickle. She opens her fridge and sees there’s no pickles. Goes to the freezer, no ice cream. What the fuck is going on? She mumbles, “Annie”. She’s always in the ice cream, but she couldn’t blame her. She’s seven and when Mercedes was seven, she was the exact same way. She leans against the island and pouts; she can’t have her favorite snack and it’s really upsetting her.

Then, she hears a whimper. When she looks down, she sees Lucky. He’s sitting on the floor next to her with his head turned sideways and he’s looking at her with his big brown eyes. He knows something's the matter so, he rubs his head against her body trying to comfort her.

“Thanks Lucky, but I need to get my hands on some ice cream and pickles.” She wants to bend down and pet him, but that’s not happening with a nine-month belly on her. Lucky stops rubbing his head against her legs and goes to another area in the kitchen. He looks at her and lays on his back in the middle of the kitchen floor. His ears flop up and he smiles at me. She can’t help but laugh, because puppy was the cutest thing ever. Her laughter is interrupted by Sam coming into the kitchen to get something to drink.

“What are you two doing?” he asks with a smile on his face as he goes to the fridge and pulls out bottled water.

“Lucky was just cheering me up.”

He opens the cap to his water and takes a sip. “Why does my Mercy need cheering up?”

“Because your Mercy can’t have her pickles and ice cream,” she says pouting.

“Well, why didn’t my Mercy come and tell me. I’m sure her husband would be more than happy to go to the store and get her pickles and ice cream,” he says putting his water down and wrapping his arms around Mercedes.

“Mercy was about to come and ask you,” she says as she’s pouting and giving him the big brown eyes that makes him melt.

“Oh, not that face.” He sighs. “Okay, I’ll go get it.”

A smile instantly spreads across her face.

“But…I want a kiss before I go.”

Mercedes nods and leans in to kiss him. Their lips touched; one of his hands is on the nape of her neck while the other was on her nine-month belly. He pulls her a little closer to him, but she can only get so close with the twins in the way. He licks her lips and she opens her mouth to give him access. As they continue to kiss, she begins to get hot and this feeling that she always gets when she’s pregnant is back. She pats his shoulder and she pulls away.

“What?” he says with a confused look on his face.

“Don’t kiss me like that.”

“What did I do?” he asks smirking, knowing exactly what he did.

She can’t help but have a small smile on her face. “You know what you did! Every time you kiss me like that this happens.” She points to her belly and Sam can see the twins kicking fiercely.

“I don’t know what you speak of.”

She rolls her eyes. “Just go get my ice cream and pickles.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” he says grabbing the keys and leaving.

Sam’s not gone long. He comes back within ten minutes. When she hears him walk through the door, she waddles over with a smile on her face. She grabs the bag in his hand and goes into the kitchen.

“Hey! What about my kiss?”

“You already had one!”

She hears him mumble a, “Oh hell no!” as she hears his footstep coming up behind her. He puts his hands on her waist from behind and attacks her with kisses on my cheek. She giggles like crazy as she feels his lips.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy walks to her locker with all the glee girls and Elijah accompanying her. They are on their way to lunch together when Aidy says she needs to go to her locker. When she gets there, Ariana leans on the lockers on Aidy’s left side while Bonnie leans on the lockers on her right. Aidy puts in her combination and opens her locker. When she opens it, a letter falls out. She picks it up and starts to read it.

_You asked me why I think you’re so special…I finally have an answer. You have that ONE THING! I’ve tried playing it cool, but when I’m looking at you, I can never be brave. You make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky, you’re my kryptonite, you keep making me weak. Yeah, frozen and can’t breathe. Something’s gotta give now, ‘cause I’m dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now ‘cause you’ve got that one thing!_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is, But I need that one thing. And you’ve got that one thing!_

_~Peter_

Aidy can’t help but smile as she reads the letter.

Ariana sees her smile and questions it. “Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?”

“Um, nothing.”

Aidy tries to act as normal as possible, but Ariana sees right through it. She grabs the note and reads it. A big, “AWW!” comes from Ariana and Aidy rolls her eyes at her reaction.

“What’s in the letter?” asks Bonnie?

Ariana read the letter out loud and all everyone “AWW” in unison. Aidy rolls her eyes again at her friends’ reactions.

“That sounds really familiar. I think it’s a song,” says Sutton.

“It is,” agrees Aidy.

“That’s so sweet, he’s telling you how he’s feeling through song!” says Bay excitedly.

Aidy grabs back her note and hangs it up in her locker and closes her locker. “Okay, we gotta get to lunch.”

“Okay…we’ll go to lunch, but you know this gonna be the topic of discussion,” says Elijah with a smirk.

As they walk to the lunch, the group begin to sing the rest of the song through the halls.

**ND Girls & Elijah:**

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead 

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you’ve got that one thing

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Sam and Mercedes are now sitting on the couch watching TV after finishing their work for the day. Mercedes’ content now after having her pickles and ice cream. She has her legs across Sam’s lap and he’s rubbing her swollen feet as they watch _Ghostbusters_. Sam and Mercedes had started a tradition to watch scary movies or Halloween-related movies during October. They’re enjoying the movie while a knock on the door sounds.

“I wonder who it could be,” says Sam as he gets up to go answer the door.

Mercedes soon hears cheers from a few people, she gets curious. She carefully gets off the couch and waddles over to the door. She sees her and Sam’s parents. “Mommy, Daddy,” she smiles. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well we haven’t missed a birth yet and we don’t plan on missing this one,” says Mary, Sam’s mom.

“You look like you’re about to pop, sweetheart,” says Michelle, Mercedes’ mom.

Mercedes looks down and smiles. The parents come in and set their suitcases down. They give Sam and Mercedes hugs and they all go into the living room to have a seat.

“So, how long until the kids get home?” asks Dwight, Sam’s dad.

Sam looks at his watch and sees it’s 12:30. “Well Ariana and Aidy won’t be home until 2. Austin comes at 2:30 and we have to pick up Annie at 3.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” says Michael, Mercedes dad.

“Wait, what day is it?” asks Sam.

“Wednesday,” answers Mary.

“This is great! Annie has a dance competition tonight. You guys can come see her dance!” says Sam excitedly.

“We came at the perfect time,” smiles Michelle.

A couple hours pass and Ariana and Aidy are a little late than usual. They end up coming home with Austin in tow. The kids are talking over each other and Ariana and Aidy walk in with smoothies in their hands.

“Aid, I just want a sip,” says Austin.

“Fine. Here,” says Aidy giving Austin her cup.

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” asks Ariana.

“I’m right here. Along with your grandparents,” answers Sam.

All three of the children run to their grandparents with smiles on their faces.

“I’m gonna go get Annie,” says Sam through all the commotion.

“You’ve gotten so tall, Austin!” says Mary.

“Thanks Nana,” replies Austin with a smile.

“Look at my Aidy, all grown up,” says Dwight.

“I missed you Grandpa,” smiles Aidy.

“I missed you too.”

After everyone say hello, things settle down. Mercedes smiles as she watches her kids talk with their grandparents. She suddenly has the urge to go to the bathroom and the way she’s sitting she’s able to get up by herself. “Dad?”

“Yeah?” asks both Michael and Dwight.

“Can one of you help me up?”

Dwight’s closer so he goes over. Once she’s up, she tells him thank you and he smiles back and kisses her on the cheek.

A little while later, Sam comes back with Annie running straight into the house with the biggest smile on her face. “Grandpa Michael, look, I lost my two front teeth yesterday.”

“You’re gonna get big girl teeth now,” smiles Michael.

“The tooth fairy came this morning and I got five dollars!”

“That’s awesome, sweetheart!”

“Grandpa, since you were a dentist, do you believe in the tooth fairy?”

“I sure do. She pays me to promote her.”

Annie giggles. “Are you guys coming to my dance competition tonight?”

“We sure are!” says Mary.

“Yay! I have to go practice!” yells Annie and she runs up the stairs.

“Wait! Since you’re all here, you can have you gift now!” says Michelle.

“YES!” say all four of the kids when they hear the word gifts.

Every time the grandparents come into town, they bring gifts. Sam and Mercedes think they’re spoiling them.

“Mom, Dad. You guys didn’t have to get them gifts,” says Mercedes over the cheers.

“Oh nonsense, it’s our job to spoil them,” says Mary.

“These gifts are from all four of us,” says Dwight.

Each of the kids get on an envelope with their names on it like usual. They open their envelope and see the money.

“A hundred bucks!” yells Ariana.

“Fifty bucks!” yells Aidy.

“Thirty bucks!” yells Austin.

“Ten bucks!” yells Annie.

“What do you guys say?” asks Sam.

“Thank you!” say all the kids with smiles on their faces.

The kids soon go upstairs to their rooms to do homework. Sam’s now back to rubbing Mercedes’ feet and the parents look at them with smiles. Sam and Mercedes know that look, they look at them like that every time they visit.

“We have your gift too,” says Michelle. She gives them an envelope with both Mercedes’ and Sam’s names on it.

“You guys do this every time. I’m telling you, we don’t need anything,” says Sam with a grateful smile on his face.

“We know, just put it in your emergency account, okay?” asks Mary.

Sam takes the envelope and opens it. It’s the usual amount, the same amount since they’ve been married; $600.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The Evans family are all in the high school auditorium waiting for the competition to starts. Annie’s in a solo and group number. She mainly works with Brittany. Brittany works with the elementary school kids and Mike works with the middle schoolers and high schoolers.

“Please welcome entry number 105. This is Annie performing ‘Daisy Chains’,” the Emcee says.

Annie enters in the cutest costume ever. Its daisy themed with her hair in a tight bun. She’s wearing a thick bright green headband that has a daisy on the side of it. Annie comes on stage and waits for the music to start. The music starts and she begins to dance. She does every step flawlessly. When she finishes, everyone applauds and Annie struts offstage with a smile.

“That’s my baby girl!” yells Mercedes form the audience.

“Go Peach!” yells Aidy.

A few numbers go and then it’s time for their group number. Annie’s on a team with five other girls and Annie’s the youngest. One of the older girls sets a blue umbrella onstage and then sits in front of it in position. The track starts and the audience instantly hear beach music. Annie soon pops out of the umbrella and begin to dance with the rest of the girls. The music ends and each other girls hit their poses.

After all the numbers performed, it’s time for the awards ceremony.

“Now for first place, with a score of 99 points out of 100 for the junior solo, it’s Annie from the LoPierce and Chang Dance Studio!” announces the Emcee.

Annie runs to get her award and her family is out in the audience cheering their butts off. Sam is even holding up a sign that says, “You go, Peach!”

After a few more awards, it’s now time for the group dance awards.

“And in first place, with a score of 95 out of 100 for the 8-12 small group, it’s ‘Reputation’ from the LoPierce and Chang Dance Studio!” announces the Emcee.

The group of girls run over to the Emcee to claim their award. They cheer and scream and jump up and down in victory. Soon after, the competition is over, Annie runs to her family with a trophy in her hands and a big smile on her face.

Sam grabs her and picks her up. “You were so cute up there!”

“Thank you, Daddy!”

“You think you can teach me how to flip like that?” asks Michelle.

“It’s really easy Grams! I’ll teach you!”

“Oooh! I wanna learn, too!” says Mary.

“I’ll teach you and Grams on Saturday, Nana!”

“Okay, who wants pizza?” asks Sam.

“Me!” yells Annie.

Sam laughs, knowing that’s her favorite food. “Okay, Peach, let’s go.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Saturday’s here and Mercedes’ feeling uncomfortable. She’s so done and tired of feeling like an overweight whale. These twins seriously need to come out. Her due date’s tomorrow and she’s ready. The doctor said if they don’t come before Halloween, then they would induce her. She looks at clock and it reads 3:30pm. She groans and thinks of one of the ways to induce labor herself. “SAM!”

He comes running in. “Is it time?”

“No.” His face falls a little. “Can you go on a walk with me?”

“Sure.” Mercedes holds her hands out and he helps her up off the couch. “Why do you want to take a walk?”

“I’m trying to get my water to break. And bring Lucky, he needs a walk too,” says Mercedes as she gets her running shoes on.

Sam goes to tell their parents their going on a walk and grabs Lucky and his leash. Sam takes Mercedes’ right hand while Lucky’s leash is in his left. And they walk out of the house and go on their walk.

“So why can’t you until the day after tomorrow?”

“Because I’m really uncomfortable and I want my body back.”

“They’re gonna come, babe. They can’t stay in there forever.”

“I know, but if this doesn’t work, we’re having sex when we get back,” she says sternly.

“Why the hell are we walking then? We could’ve done that first!”

Mercedes laughs. “Shut up and walk, Sam.”

They walk for another 45 minutes and decide to head back home. When they get there, there’s a note on the door saying, “We took the kids to a movie. Be back later.”

“Looks like we have the house to ourselves,” whispers Sam in Mercedes ear. They walk into the house and unleash Lucky and he runs to his water bowl.

Mercedes grabs Sam’s forearm and pulls him into their bedroom.

“I don’t think my parents would like you having your way with me,” he says with a smirk.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she replies as she grabs him by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

1 Hour Later

Mercedes exhales loudly. “Why didn’t it work?!”

“Hey, stop stressing over this. They’re gonna be here. Just give them time.”

......

Nighttime comes and after having another wonderful home cooked meal from the grandparents, everyone’s asleep. Mercedes looks at the clock and sees it’s 11:15pm. She sits up and feels intense pain in her lower back. This has never happened before, with any of her pregnancies. She takes some steady breaths and looks over at Sam and he’s sound asleep. She puts her hand on his shoulder and shakes him gently. He stirs and wakes up.

“What’s wrong,” he asks in his sleepy voice and rubbing his eyes.

“My back hurts. Can you rub it?”

He sits up and begins to rub the middle of her back. “Where does it hurt?”

“Lower.”

He rubs her back for a good ten minutes and it still hurts her.

“Maybe I should stand up,” suggests Mercedes.

Sam stops rubbing her back and gets up and walks around the bed. Mercedes hold her hands out so Sam can help her. It hurts like hell for her to get up. As soon as she does, she feels something running down her leg and she gasps.

“What is it?” he asks. But before Mercedes can answer, he looks down and sees the water running down her leg.

“My water just broke,” she whispers.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. I don’t feel any contractions—.” But she stops mid-sentence and squeezes Sam’s hand. “I spoke too soon. They’re starting now.”

“Okay. I’m gonna get our bag. You go get Ariana and tell her to help you down the stairs. I’ll wake everyone else up.”

They both do their marching orders and soon on their way to the hospital. When they arrive, Mercedes is immediately wheeled into her room, leaving kids and grandparents in the waiting room.

1:00am. Mercedes is only three centimeters dilated. The contractions are coming and going with a vengeance. Every time they happen, she squeezes Sam’s hand as hard as she can to prevent herself from screaming.

2:00am. Now five centimeters dilated. She’s half way there, but the pain intolerable. Sam holds her hand the whole time and starts singing to soothe her.

**Sam:**

Looking out across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice, shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs 

Get me out into the nighttime  
Four walls won’t hold me tonight  
If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite 

If they say,  
Why, why, tell ‘em that it’s human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell ‘em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

As he sings, he continues to hold her hand and strokes her cheek. She closes her eyes and tries her hardest to rest and concentrate on his voice only.

3:00am. 9 ½ centimeters dilated. She’s literally right there! Only half a centimeter left and she can bring these kids into the world. Who knew getting that last half would this long. She’s getting frustrated, but she’s trying to remain as calm as possible.

3:30am. 10 centimeters. She’s done it! She can finally push the babies out! Her doctor comes in along with three nurses. With no time to lose, she starts pushing. Sam’s continuing to hold her hand along with her right foot. And one of the nurses is holding her left and foot. She pushes six times and she finally hears a cry.

“It’s a boy!” exclaims the doctor as he holds up the crying baby.

Sam gives the doctor a weak smile then turns to Mercedes. “You did it, baby. You did it,” he whispers in her ear.

The doctor gives their boy to a nurse for him to get cleaned up. “Okay, let’s get the next one out.”

Mercedes nods and she waits for the doctor to tell her to start pushing, but he remains silent. “What’s wrong?”

“Mrs. Evans, you can’t push the baby out.”

“Why not?”

“Your second baby is breached. We have to do a C-section to get her out.” He turns to his nurses. “Can I get scrubs for the husband, please!”

“What?! A C-section?” yells Mercedes. This was not a part of her plan. None of her pregnancies resulted in a C-section. She didn’t know what to do.

“Baby, you’re gonna be fine, you hear me?” says Sam.

She nods, afraid to say anything.

Sam gets into scrubs and runs to the waiting room to catch everyone up.

Annie’s the first to see him. “Is Mommy okay?”

“She’s gonna be fine. Your brother’s here, but your sister is breached so Mommy has to have a C-section.”

“Thank you for keeping us in the loop, Samuel,” says Michael.

Sam nods and runs back to Mercedes’ room. The doctors had put a sheet over her stomach to keep her from seeing anything. Sam grabs her hand and her heart rate slows down. He talks her through the whole procedure. He even sings to keep her concentrated on positive thoughts. Before they know it, they hear a scream. A smile spread across both their faces. But, as Mercedes looks at Sam, he becomes blurry.

“Baby, look at her. We have more green-eyed babies!”

Mercedes can’t keep her eyes open anymore. The last thing she hears is Sam calling her name repeatedly.

“What’s happening? What’s going on?!” he yells to the doctor.

“Mr. Evans, you have to leave,” says one of the nurses.

“What? Why? What’s happening to my wife?” It’s clear that Sam is getting extremely frustrated at this point.

One of the nurses takes Sam out of the room. “Mr. Evans, your wife lost a lot of blood, which caused her to pass out. She’s gonna be okay, but you’re gonna have to wait in the waiting room. We’ll come get you as soon as she wakes up.”

Sam takes a deep breath and goes into the waiting. He sits in chair with head in his hands. Everyone else can sense something’s wrong, but can’t bring themselves to ask.

Ariana stands up and goes over to him. “Daddy?” she asks in a soft voice.

Sam looks up at her and sees the worry in her eyes.

“What happened?”

Sam looks over and sees Annie asleep on Austin’s lap. She looks so much like Mercedes and, now, it’s killing him. He looks away from Annie and back to Ariana. When he looks at her, he sees Mercedes again. Then he looks at Aidy, then Austin. They all have features of Mercedes in them. He takes a big, long sigh and answers Ariana’s question. “Your mom lost a lot of blood which caused her pass out.”

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’s gonna be fine.”

......

After what seemed like a lifetime, a nurse comes out. “Mr. Evans, your wife is awake.”

Sam nearly jumps out of his seat and goes with the nurse. But before he sees Mercedes, he grabs their babies and brings them in with him. “Mercy.”

“Sammy,” she says in a weak voice. “Babies,” she says when she sees her babies.

“They’re beautiful, all thanks to you. And guess what?”

“What?”

“They have green eyes like Annie,” he smiles.

She smiles weakly. “Green eyes.”

“We love you, baby.”

“I love you, too. Owen and Olive.”

“Owen and Olive.”


	9. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get spooky! Okay, not really spooky, but some drama does occur

* * *

The doorbell rings and Aidy runs to grab it, knowing it's Bonnie and Sutton on the other side. She opens the door and smiles at them both and gives them hugs. After they exchange hellos, start to run upstairs to Aidy’s room.

“Mom, Dad, Sutton and Bonnie are here to get ready for the party. We’ll be in my room!” yells Aidy.

Okay!” responds Mercedes.

The three girls run up the stairs and go into Aidy’s room. One of the senior football players are throwing a Halloween party and everyone’s going and somehow, Aidy got swindled. But she’s secretly happy cause she knows Peter’s gonna be there.

“Okay I brought everything we need,” says Sutton putting bags on Aidy’s bed.

“Awesome! We should wear our hair down in different ways,” suggests Bonnie as she goes over to Aidy’s speaker and turns up the music.

“Great idea!” smiles Aidy.

“Okay, so I thought I could wear my hair wavy. One of you can wear loose curls and the other can wear it straight,” explains Bonnie.

“I’ll do loose curls,” says Sutton.

Aidy breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank God! Loose curls would’ve taken me forever to do.”

“Sutton, I could help you with your hair if you’d like,” says Bonnie.

“Yes, please!” says Sutton.

“Let’s get to work! The party starts at 9 and it’s already 6:30,” says Bonnie.

The three girls get to work and put on their costumes. They’re going as the Powerpuff Girls and they can’t wait to show off their costumes!

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Ariana’s in her room setting her costume on her bed. As soon as she finishes putting it together, her Skype starts ringing. She looks and sees it’s Summer, Bay, and Elijah.

“Hey Guys!”

“Hey!” they reply.

“Is your costume ready?” asks Elijah.

“Yes! Ben and I are going as Squints and Wendy Peffercorn from _The Sandlot_ ,” replies Ariana.

“Aww! That’s so cute!” says Bay.

“Who are you guys going as again?”

“Me and Jack are going as Timmy Turner and Tootie,” answers Bay.

“Oh, my goodness, that’s adorable!” says Elijah.

“That’s what my mom said,” smiles Bay.

“Me and Brady are going as Sandy and Danny,” answers Summer.

“And me and Arnold are going as Mike and Eleven,” answers Elijah.

“You got your dress and everything?” asks Ariana.

“Hell yeah! We’re gonna look so awesome!”

“Okay. I better start getting ready.”

“Yeah me too,” says Summer.

“Okay. See you guys there!” says Elijah.

“Bye!” say all the girls.

Ariana logs off and starts getting ready. This is gonna be a fun night!

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s 8:30 and it’s almost time for the party.

“Summer, we’re almost ready to go!” yells Puck from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ll be down in a second!” Summer yells back.

“It’s not fair! Why do you get to stand next to Annie for 10 minutes and I only get five,” whines Max.

“Cuz she likes me better,” sasses Matt.

“You don’t know that!” yells Max.

“Liar!” yells Matt.

“What are you boys fighting about?” asks Quinn when she walks into the living room with her witch costume on and sees her boys in their Mario (Matt) and Luigi (Max) costumes.

“Matt said that Annie likes him better than me!” yells Max.

“I’m sure that’s not true. She likes both of you equally,” replies Quinn, rubbing Max’s back to calm him down. “Now who’s ready to trick or treat?”

“We are!” yells the boys.

“Summer, let’s go!” yells Puck again.

“Coming!”

Max and Matt join Puck at the front door while Quinn makes sure she has everything in her purse. Summer comes down in her Grease costume. Her hair has tight curls and she’s wearing the famous black leather pants with the leather jacket and red heels. As soon as Puck sees her, he loses it like any other dad would.

“Quinn!”

“What?”

“Look at our daughter!”

Quinn looks at Summer and smiles at her costume.

“How do I look?” asks Summer.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” answers Quinn. She turns to Puck. “What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it? Everything!” yells Puck.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to bring down your volume. It’s just a costume! And it’s from Grease! It’s not like she’s dressed like a hooker.”

Puck sighs. He knows he’s not gonna win this battle. “I just don’t like. She looks too grown-up.”

Quinn walks over to Puck and gives him a peck on the cheek. “She’s gotta grow up sooner or later.”

“I prefer later.”

“It’s just for one night, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” says Puck, pouting a little.

“Alright everyone, in the car! We gotta get to Auntie Cedes’ and Uncle Sam’s if we wanna go trick or treating,” says Quinn as she opens the front door and head to the car with the twins.

“Hey Dad, just be glad I chose this. I could’ve gone with Dukes of Hazzard with incredibly short shorts to boot,” says Summer as she pats him on the back and heads out the door.

Puck lets out a huff and he grabs his keys and heads to the car.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The doorbell rings and Annie gets up to go answer it in her Princess Peach costume with Chace right behind her. “I got it!” She opens the door and sees the Puckermans and she smiles at them. “Hi, Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck!”

“Hi, sweetie! It looks like you finally lost your two front teeth,” smiles Quinn as she walks into the house.

“Yeah! I lost them before the twins came!”

“Hi Chace!” greets Quinn.

“Hi Auntie Quinn!”

“You look so cute in your costume!”

“Thank you!” Chace is dressed as Pinocchio, looking eerily like Kurt.

“Your costume is really cute!” says Summer to Annie.

“Thank you! I like yours too! Oh! Bay, Ari, and Elijah are up in Ari’s room.”

“Thanks Annie!” Summer walks into the house and heads upstairs.

“Are the twins awake?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah, they’re in the basement with Nana and Grandpa.”

“Where’s your mom and dad?” asks Puck.

“They’re in the kitchen with Uncle Finn, Auntie Rachel, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine.”

Puck smiles and picks up Annie and places a kiss on her cheek. “You know everything, don’t you Peach?”

“I try,” Annie giggles.

Puck and Quinn soon leave the seven-year-old and go into the kitchen.

“I like your costume Annie,” says Matt with a big smile.

“Thank you! I like both of yours too! But I have to say Mario is my favorite.”

Max blushes at her compliment. He can’t help but rub in his brother’s face.

“So, Annie, how’d you get your hair like that?” asks Matt, ignoring Max.

“Oh, Ari did it for me. I wanted it to look exactly like Princess Peach’s.”

“It looks pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“So, no one likes my costume?” asks Chace, clearly offended.

“My mom said she did,” says Max.

Chace rolls his eyes.

“I like your costume Chace,” says Matt.

“Thank you!”

The doorbell rings again and Annie opens it. “Auntie Snixx, Auntie Britt!”

“Hey Guppy, how are you?” asks Santana.

“I’m good. I like your costumes.”

“We like yours too. You look exactly like Princess Peach,” smiles Brittany.

Santana’s wearing black leather pants with a tight red long sleeve shirt. On her head are devil horns and she has a red tail clipped to her pants. While Brittany is wearing a full-fledged unicorn onesie.

Santana looks behind Annie and sees the Puckerman twins and Chace. “Hey M&Ms! Hey Chacey!”

“Hi Auntie Snixx!” they greet in unison.

“Guppy, where are the adults?”

“In the kitchen,” answers Annie.

Santana and Brittany leave the kids and go into the kitchen. When they walk in, they see Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes preparing candy bowls while Puck, Finn, Sam and Blaine sit at the table eating pizza.

Finn, Puck, and Sam are in their letterman jackets from high school, claiming they’re jocks. Mercedes is dressed up as an ice cream cone. Rachel is dressed up as Mary Poppins. And Kurt and Blaine are dressed up as Snooki and The Situation like they did in high school.

Quinn is the first one to see Santana and Brittany and she smiles when sees them. “Cute costume Britt!”

“The suit cost 40 bucks, it better be cute,” smirks Santana.

“Santana, your costume is fitting,” says Kurt.

“She’s wearing a costume?” jokes Puck and Sam, Blaine, and Finn laugh.

“You losers can kiss my— “

“Tana!” Mercedes cuts her off.

“Stick it where the sun don’t shine…assholes.”

“Santana!”

“Sorry, it’s Snixx. You know I can’t control her,” shrugs Santana.

“Where are the twins?” asks Brittany, clapping her hands in excitement.

“They’re with my parents downstairs. I’ll go get them so everyone can see them,” says Sam as he gets up from the table.

After a few minutes, Sam comes back upstairs with the twins in his arms.

Brittany squeals as soon as she sees them. “Come to Auntie Britt!”

Sam hands her Olive and hands Owen to Santana. The twins are dressed in their pumpkin outfits for Halloween.

“You’re so cute,” says Brittany in a baby voice.

“You and Trouty make some cute guppies,” smiles Santana as she rocks Owen.

Mercedes smiles. “Thank you.”

“Should we be expecting anymore? You guys are on a roll,” asks Blaine.

Mercedes opens her mouth to answer, but Sam beats her. “Nope, this ride is closed.”

An awkward silence fills the room and Mercedes looks at Sam with a confused look. She was gonna tell Blaine no politely, but she didn’t like the way Sam phrased it. What if she wants more kids? What if she wants to be like _Cheaper by the Dozen_? All she knew is she knows how Sam feels about having more kids. She just wished they talked about it first.

The doorbell rings again and Annie yells that she’s got it. When she opens the door, Tina, Mike and Maddox are there.

“Hi cutie!” greets Tina who’s dressed as a vampire.

“Hi Auntie Tina! I love your costume!”

“I love yours too Princess Peach.”

“Thank you! Mommy and Daddy are in the kitchen along with everyone else.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” says Mike who’s dressed as Eddie from _Rocky Horror_.

Tina, Mike and Maddox enter the house and the grown-ups head for the kitchen.

“So, where are the girls?” asks Maddox who’s dressed as Professor Utonium.

“They’re upstairs in Aidy’s room. They’ve haven’t come out for hours.”

Maddox laughs knowing exactly why. “Thanks Peach.” And he heads upstairs. He knocks on Aidy’s door and she yells come in. When he opens the door, it looks like a tornado had come through. There’s makeup and clothes everywhere and the smell of burning hair invades his nostrils while Katy Perry’s “Roar” is playing on the speaker. “Damn, aren’t you guys ready yet?”

“Shut up Maddox. It takes time being this beautiful,” says Bonnie who’s dressed in her Buttercup costume and doing her hair.

“Well, one of you definitely is,” he says smiling at Sutton, who’s dressed up as Bubbles.

“Okay, that was really adorable so, I’m gonna let that obvious dig at us slide,” says Aidy dressed up as Blossom.

......

Across the hallway, Austin, Chris, and Charlotte are watching _Hocus Pocus_ while they wait to go trick or treating. Austin is dressed up as Captain America. Chris is dressed up as Winter Soldier. And Charlotte is dressed up as Black Widow.

“Don’t you guys think we’re too old to go trick or treating?” asks Charlotte.

“I don’t know about you, but I love getting free candy,” answers Chris.

“You are just like Uncle Finn.”

Chris smirks. “But you love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I think this may have to be our last year though,” says Austin.

“Why?!” asks Chris, shocked as hell.

“Well for one, we’ll be teenagers next year. How many teenagers do you know go trick or treating?”

Chris starts to answer.

“Without a younger sibling in tow?” asks Charlotte.

Chris exhales. “Maybe you guys are right.”

“And there could be awesome parties for us next year where I’m sure there’ll be all the free candy you can eat Chris.”

“Hell yeah!”

The three friends turn back to the movie and start watching again.

Austin leans over and whispers in Charlotte’s ear, “You look very pretty.”

Charlotte looks over at Austin and blushes. “Thank you,” she whispers. “You look handsome, too.”

Austin blushes in the darkness.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After they eat dinner, it’s time for pictures and going trick or treating. Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Tina are staying at the house to pass out candy. While Sam, Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Mike take Annie, Matt, Max, Chace, Austin, Chris, and Charlotte trick or treating. The younger kids have taken their pictures and are getting ready to leave when the doorbell rings. Austin opens it and sees Ben, Jack, Brady, and Arnold.

“Hey Ben,” greets Austin as he gives Ben a fist bump and lets him in.

“Hey Austin.”

The guys walk in and they’re immediately dragged into taking pictures. Ariana and Ben look so cute in their costumes. Ariana’s wearing white booty shorts, a red tank top that says lifeguard on it, and white converse. She has her hair in a curled ponytail, like a Cheerio, and white sunglasses to top off her look. While Ben’s in a baseball t-shirt with “Squints” on the back, wearing geek glasses, jeans and converse.

Bay and Jack look adorable as Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang, looking exactly like the characters. And Brady had on an old 50s letterman sweater to complete his Danny look. But Elijah and Arnold are by far the best. Getting wigs, fake blood, and a box of Eggos to complete their look. Once all the couples get their pictures taken, it’s time for Aidy, Bonnie, Sutton, and Maddox to.

“You guys look so cute!” exclaims Tina.

“Where did you guys get the ideas for your costumes?” asks Quinn.

“Pinterest,” answers Sutton.

“I thought that site was just for moms,” says Jack.

“Okay, it’s time to go!” says Ariana.

“Remember boys, hand to yourselves,” warns Blaine.

“Especially you Brady,” says Puck, giving him a stern look.

“Yes sir,” Brady answers sheepishly.

Knowing this isn’t gonna get any better, Summer pushes Brady out the door and everyone else follows.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

When they arrive at the party, it’s in full swing. Ariana, Summer, Bay, Elijah, Ben, Brady, Arnold, Jack, Maddox, and Sutton go straight to the dance floor to dance to “Thriller”. Bonnie tells Aidy she’s going to get them some punch.

As soon as Bonnie leaves, Aidy feels a tap on her shoulder. When she turns around, she sees Peter. She immediately smiles and says hello.

“I like your costume,” he says in her ear.

“Thank you,” she says in his ear.

“And your tutu is really cute.”

“Thank you. I like your costume too. It’s funny.”

Peter is wearing the Arthur meme costume. He even made up his own meme. He smiles brightly. “Thank you.” The music switches to “P.Y.T”. by Michael Jackson. “You wanna dance?”

“Okay.”

Peter holds out his hand and she takes it letting him lead her on the dance floor. By the middle of the song, Aidy gets more comfortable with him. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Seeing her smile made Peter’s heartbeat even faster than it already is, not that she need to know that right now.

When Bonnie comes back with their drinks she sees Aidy on the dance floor. She smiles knowing it’s about time that Aidy lets herself have some fun.

“Nice tutu,” says a male voice in her ear, interrupting he thoughts.

“Excuse me—” she’s about to go off on him, but when she sees how it is, she stops herself. “Oh! Hi!”

“Are one of those for me?” asks Micah.

“Um, yeah, you can have it.”

He takes the cup from her hand. “Thank you. I like that your costume isn’t typical, but I still know who you are.”

“Thanks! Thank God for Pinterest. And I love your costume. Mean Girls is one of my favorite movies! And Damien is hilarious.”

“I think so too! Even though the movie’s considered ‘girly’,” he shrugs.

“I wouldn’t consider it girly.”

“Really?” he asks looking into her eyes.

“No,” she says as she looks back.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Look at all the candy I have Daddy!” says Annie as she shows him her bag that’s holding her candy. It’s already half full and they’ve only gone around their neighborhood.

“You do have a lot. Can Daddy have one of your Snickers?”

“I guess, but **only** one.” She hands him the Snicker and the thanks her by placing a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Dad, can we go to Harry’s while you take the little kids? We have enough candy and his parents are letting him have friends over to watch _Freddy_ _Krueger_ ,” asks Austin. Harry is a kid in the neighborhood and Sam knows him and his parents.

“I’m cool with it,” says Finn.

“Okay you can go. We’ll come get you when the kids are done trick or treating,” says Sam.

“Sweet! Bye!” says Austin and him, Charlotte, and Chris run to Harry’s house which is only five houses away from where they are.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Mercedes is happy to get a little break. Her parents left, but the Evans were more than happy to stay a little while longer and spend more time with the twins. The twins are downstairs with the grandparents while she’s upstairs with her best friends watching a scary movie and passing out candy.

The doorbell rings and Brittany gets up, it’s her turn.

“Trick or Treat!” say five kids in various costumes.

“Hi cuties! Here’s some candy for you…and you…and you…and you…and, ooh, a monster candy for you!” smiles Brittany.

“Thank you!” yell the kids.

“Your welcome! Happy Halloween! And remember, you’re all unicorns!”

The kids look at her with confused looks. Brittany soon closes the door and goes back to watching _Friday the 13 th_.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Back at the party, Bonnie and Micah have been talking to each other for the past hour, getting to know each other. Bonnie really likes him and she’s getting the vibe that he likes her back. But good things must come an end when nature calls.

“Micah, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you give me a sec?”

“Sure, take your time,” he smiles.

“Thank you.”

She’s only gone for five minutes, when she gets back, however, she sees Micah kissing his ex, Cheyenne. She’s dressed in a Mad Hatter costume, thinking she’s the hottest bitch. But if she really knew the truth, she would know that no one likes her. Bonnie sees Micah push her away, but it’s too late. The damage has already been done. Bonnie runs out of the house in tears.

“Bonnie! Bonnie wait! Let me explain!” yells Micah running after her.

“Explain what? That you’d rather be with her?” She points to the party. “I like you Micah…a lot. I thought you felt the same way, but I guess you don’t.”

“I do feel the same way. I really like you Bonnie. I’ve just been too big of an asshole to ask you out.”

“Look you don’t have to lie to me okay? I don’t need your pity,” she says sniffling. “I hope you have a nice relationship with Cheyenne. Maybe this time she won’t cheat on you.” She turns away from to leave. She hugs her body, shielding herself as she walks in the dark by herself.

......

Inside, Aidy, Maddox, and Sutton begin to wonder where Bonnie is. They look for her all around, but they can’t find her.

“Have you guys seen Bonnie,” asks Maddox to Brady and Summer.

“No,” answers Brady.

“Last I saw, she was flirting with Micah,” answers Summer.

“We’ll help you look for her,” says Brady.

Maddox nods and they search to look for Micah. By the time they find him outside, the New Directions are with Aidy, Maddox, and Sutton.

“Hey dude, have you seen Bonnie?” asks Maddox to Micah.

“She got mad at me then walked away.”

“What did you do?” asks Aidy, getting into “Mom” mode.

“It wasn’t me. It was Cheyenne. She ruined everything.”

Maddox rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Which way did she go?”

Micah points to the right and ND hop into their cars and drive in the direction.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Bonnie’s a good three miles away from the party and her feet are beginning to hurt. It’s gotten colder and she’s hugging herself to keep warm since she forgot her jacket at the party. As she walks, she hears a car pull up beside her and it’s some drunken college kids cat calling her.

“Does Buttercup wanna play?” asks the driver.

“Dudes! We got ourselves Mulan over here!” yells the passenger.

“Back off!” shouts Bonnie as she continues to walk.

“Ooh! Buttercup’s feisty! Just like I like it,” says the driver.

“Look assholes, leave me the fuck alone!”

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” yells the driver.

“Fuck you!” yells Bonnie.

The car stops and the driver gets out of the car. Bonnie looks at him and sees the crazy in his eyes. Shit’s about to go down.

“Didn’t I say to watch your mouth?”

Suddenly, three cars pull up and Maddox runs from one of them. He jumps on the guy’s back and knocks him to the ground. Thank you, soccer! “What’re doing to my sister?!”

“Nothing, bro! I swear!”

Maddox grinds the driver’s face into the dirt. “If you don’t want me to call the police, I suggest you get your car and drive the fuck away.”

“I swear to God I will!”

Maddox starts to get up, but shoves him back down. “Also say you’re sorry!”

“I’m sorry!!”

“Good!” Maddox lets the guy go and he runs straight to his car and floors it. “Bonnie, what the hell were you thinking? Walking alone on Halloween?!”

“I was pissed, okay!”

“You’re lucky that guy was a chicken-shit.” He sighs and pulls his sister into a hug. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early September, but it's Fall time to me. So, let the spoopy times begin!


	10. Jam Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!!

* * *

It’s early November and there’s now a nip in the air. Micah is stuffing books in his locker with an unhappy look on his face.

Peter, from a few bays away, sees his best friend’s face and how miserable he looks. “Talk to me, dude.”

Micah continues put books into his locker as he thinks about Halloween.

_“Hey Baby,” says Cheyenne as she leans into Micah._

_“Cheyenne, what are you doing?” He shoves her off him. “Get off me.”_

_“What are doing talking to The Dragon?”_

_“Don’t call her that, racist bitch! Shouldn’t you be off with some random guy’s dick your mouth?”_

_Cheyenne huffs. “Stop acting like you don’t want me. I’ve seen you watching me at school.”_

_“You’re so goddamn delusional. I hate you.”_

_“There’s a thin line between love and hate, sweetie.” She grabs his face and forces him to kiss her._

“She ruined everything!”

“Have you tried talking to Bonnie?”

“Yeah. But she won’t give me the time of day,” says Micah as he closes his locker.

“Just try one more time. I happen to know where she’ll be during free period.”

Free period is only one period away and before he knows it, he’s walking to the library in search of Bonnie. When he finds her, she’s sitting at a table with Aidy, Maddox, Sutton, and Peter. From the looks of it, Maddox and Sutton are playing a round of hangman and Aidy and Peter are whispering into each other’s ears. When he finally approaches the table, he sits down in the only seat available, which is next to Bonnie. At first, Bonnie doesn’t acknowledge him, because she’s focused on Biology. But when she finally sees him, she quickly begins to pack up her stuff and leave.

“Wait! Please don’t go,” says Micah in a pleading voice.

Bonnie sees the sad in his eyes. She slowly sits back down and decides to give him a chance.

“I’m so sorry about what happened on Halloween, but that wasn’t me. It was Cheyenne, she came onto me. I know that sounds lame, but it’s the truth and I like you too much to lie to you. And I would really love it if you gave me another shot, Bon.”

Bonnie didn’t say anything, she just looks at the four people across from her, waiting to hear her response. She finally looks back at Micah and nods. A huge smile spreads across his face. He gets another shot with a girl he really likes and cares for.

Sutton gasps. “Why don’t we go on a triple date?”

“It’s more like a double date with two people who are friends,” says Aidy.

“But you owe me a date,” says Peter with a smirk on his face and putting his arm around Aidy.

“I did say that, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

Aidy sighs. “Fine. Triple date it is.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After school, Ariana decides to hang out with Ben at his house. When the get there, Ben walks into the kitchen to get snacks and when they enter, they see the Feders making out in the kitchen.

“Mom, Dad really?” asks Ben, totally embarrassed.

Mrs. Feder giggles nervously. “Sorry, honey. We didn’t hear you come in.”

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Feder,” greets Ariana.

“Hi Ariana. How are you dear?” asks Mr. Feder.

“I’m good, and you?”

“Great. How’s glee club this year?”

“Awesome! We’re busting our butts to get ready for Sectionals.”

“It’s in a week, right?” asks Mrs. Feder.

“Yes,” answers Ben.

“Well we can’t wait to see you guys! You were great at the Invitational!” says Mrs. Feder.

“Thank you!” says Ariana.

After talking to the Feders for a while, Ben and Ariana go up to Ben’s room, with the door open, Ariana sits on his bed while Ben sits at his desk chair while they both work on their homework.

“Are you excited for tonight?” asks Ariana.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! We haven’t quadruple dated in a while,” answers Ben with a smile.

“Do you think we chose a good theme for Sectionals?”

“Yeah, but I’m more concerned about the choreography. Maddox, Bonnie, Elijah, and Lucas have come up with some great steps, but I don’t know if I can keep up or not.”

“Hey, you’re doing great. You’re keeping up plenty in rehearsal and I know you’re gonna be great like you always are.”

Ben rolls over to the bed in his desk chair to kiss Ariana. “Thanks babe. So how are the costumes coming along?”

“Great. Sutton’s a big help! We only have to do two more dresses. After that, we have to find the right shoes and accessories for the girls.”

“I’m glad you got someone to help you this year. Remember last year when Summer and Bay tried to help?” chuckles Ben.

Ariana giggles. “Yeah. If I had to listen to Bay complain one more time, I was gonna hit her with a sewing machine.”

Ben laughs. “But it all worked out for the better.”

“Yeah I made them quit and I could finish my work. To be honest, I liked doing it by myself. Now, don’t get me wrong, Sutton helping is wonderful. But I do miss being trapped in my basement for a week finishing up costumes.”

Ben looks at her and sees the look on her face. There’s something about making costumes for the competitions that sparks something in her. He loves that look. He then asks her if she wants to watch movie to pass the time until their date. She says yes.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Later that day, Mercedes and Sam are in the living room feeding the twins. Mercedes has Owen, while Sam has Olive. As Mercedes holds the bottle in Owen’s mouth, she begins to think about Halloween and how adamant Sam is about not having any more kids. It’s really bothering her. She thought Sam would have come and talk to her about the situation, but he hasn’t. So, she takes it upon herself.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, babe?” asks Sam, looking into Olive’s green eyes with a smile.

“How do you feel about us having more kids?”

Sam’s smile fades and he looks like he’s seeing a ghost. He keeps his eyes on Olive and says, “We shouldn’t.” So, stern. “I’m gonna go to my office, I have a phone call to make.” He gets up and puts Olive back in her bassinet and goes to his office.

Mercedes watched him walk away with a hurt look on her face. Why isn’t he talking to her, let alone looking at her. She didn’t want any more kids either, but could they at least talk about it? She has to get to the bottom of this and it’s either gonna end calmly or in a heated argument.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After stopping at home for little, Aidy and Sutton are helping Bonnie get ready for the triple date. They decided to go to a movie and then maybe get ice cream afterwards. Before they knew it, the Changs’ doorbell rings and it’s Peter and Micah with the Lyft in the driveway. When they’re all ready, they get in the Lyft toward the movies. When they get there, they decide to see the new Marvel movie. Each couple get their own popcorn bag and wait for the movie to begin.

“Bonnie, I want to thank you for giving me another chance,” says Micah with a small smile as he and Bonnie sit on the end of the row.

Bonnie smiles. “You’re welcome. I’m really glad I’m here with you too.” She looks at her popcorn shyly. “I’ve waited for this for a long time.”

Her eyes soon leave her popcorn and look up at Micah. Micah immediately pulls her in with an intense stare. She soon feels herself lean in; he’s doing the same. When their lips meet, it’s instant fireworks. Like 4th of July level. They pull away from each other in need of air. Micah lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. while Bonnie tried her hardest to smile small. She turned away from him let out a small squeal. Micah chuckles and turns her head and leans in to kiss her again.

The movie starts and #Monnie and #Saddox didn’t do much watching. The couples are interested in the inside of each other’s mouths. Aidy begins to feel slightly uncomfortable as she realizes both her best friends are making out with their date. She hopes Peter doesn’t want to kiss. It’s not that she didn’t want to, she just isn’t mentally prepared for it. She wants her first kiss to be perfect, like it is in the movies. She doesn’t want to waste it in a movie theater or on her porch. The moment needs to be right and it needs to be perfect.

As she sits there, trying to focus on the movie, she feels Peter whisper something on her ear.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

She looks up at him and with a small smile. He deserves something for being such a gentleman. He comforted her and that makes her feel more comfortable around him. Aidy places a kiss on his cheek and it put a smile on his face. He even starts to blush a little.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Elijah, it’s your turn,” says Ben.

Elijah places his pizza down on his plate and wipes his hands, he goes up to the bowling balls and picks up teal one he picked out. He rolls the ball down the lane and gets a strike. He hears cheers behind him as he does a little happy dance and goes to sit back down next to Arnold.

“That was amazing babe,” says Arnold and he leans in to give Elijah a kiss.

“Thank you.”

It’s now Bay’s turn and she’s a horrible bowler. It’s not her favorite thing to do, but she’ll obviously go with her friends occasionally. She picks up her pink bowling ball and rolls it down the lane. The ball doesn’t stay in the lane for long, it leans to the right and lands in the gutter. She’s a little pissed now since it’s her 10th gutter. She soon feels Jack behind her and she turns around to face him.

Jack gives her a comforting smile. “Can I help?”

“Please. I would like to score higher than 25 just once.”

Jack laughs. “Okay go get your ball.”

Bay gets her bowling ball and goes back to stand in front of Jack. He places his hands on top of her’s and gets her into position.

“Okay, you ready?”

She nods her head. “Yes.”

He places little kisses on her cheeks. “Are you sure?”

She giggles. “I’m positive. Come on! I’m ready.”

Jack and Bay move as one as Bay’s right arm swings back and forwards and she lets go of the ball. It goes down the lane and stays right in the middle. When it hits the pins, all of them come tumbling down! Bay smiles and jumps up and down excitedly! It’s her first-ever strike! Cheers from her friends are heard behind her as she turns around in Jack’s arms and faces him.

“Thank you, baby,” she says and gives him a hug.

“You’re welcome.” He places a kiss on her forehead.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day at school, the glee club decide to meet up for free period for a jam session to get them in the mood for Sectionals. They all meet in the choir room ready to have some fun.

“I gotta say, I love our theme for Sectionals. The 80s were amazing!” says Bonnie with a smile.

“If I could go back and be a teen in any decade, I would choose the 80s too,” says Sutton.

“But of course! They had some awesome music to get them through the teen years,” says Elijah.

“What about the iconic movies?” asks Bay.

“ _The Breakfast Club_!” says Ariana.

“ _Heathers_ ,” says Aidy.

“ _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ ,” says Lucas.

“ _Sixteen Candles_ ,” says Summer.

“And don’t forget _Ghostbusters_ ,” says Ben.

“So, what song should we start with?” asks Maddox.

“I got that covered,” smirks Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:**  
Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
We are strong

The girls start dancing with her and Jack starts playing the drums. While Ben and Brady are on the guitar with the jazz band helping them out.

 ****  
**Bonnie with Aidy:**  
No one can tell us we’re wrong  
Searchin’ our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield ****  
  
Aidy:  
You’re beggin’ me to go  
Then makin’ me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad? ****  
  
Sutton:  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way?  
Or am I the best thing you’ve had? ****  
  
Bay and Ariana (Ariana):  
Believe me, believe me  
I can’t tell you why  
But I’m trapped by your love  
And I’m chained to your side  
We are young (We are young)  
Heartache to heartache  
( **Bay** : We stand) (Ah-ah-ah)  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield (Ah-ah-ah) ****  
( **Bay:** We are strong) (We are strong) ****  
No one can tell us we’re wrong  
Searchin’ our hearts for so long ****  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield ****  
__  
Summer (and Ariana):  
When I’m losing control  
Will you turn me away?  
(Or touch me deep inside?)  
And before this gets old  
Will it still feel the same?  
(There’s no way this will die) ****  
  
Bay and Bonnie (Bonnie):  
But if we get much closer  
I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders  
You’ll need me to hold ****  
We are young (We are young)  
Heartache to heartache  
We stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
Oh-oh, oh-woah  
Oh ****  
We are strong  
No one can tell us we’re wrong  
Searchin’ our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

After the song’s over, they all start laughing.

“That was awesome, Bon!” says Aidy.

“It was good, but we can do better,” smirks Lucas.

“Oh yeah?” asks Bonnie with an arched eyebrow.

Lucas nods his head. “I’m pretty sure.”

“Bring it on,” replies Ariana.

 **Lucas (and Elijah):**  
Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is afire  
(Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do)  
  
**Elijah:**  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign,  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
  
**Jack and Ben (Ben):**  
Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do  
  
Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand,  
(Smell like I sound!)  
Just like that river, twisting through a dusty land,  
(Straddle the line!)  
And when she shines, she really shows you all she can  
(Mouth is alive!)  
Oh, Rio, Rio, dance across the Rio Grande  
****  
Maddox (and Brady): _  
_ Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I’ll be upon you by the moonlight side  
(Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do)  
****  
Brady:  
High blood drumming on your skin, it’s so tight  
You feel my heat, I’m just a moment behind  
  
**Ben and Jack:**  
Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do   


**Boys (Lucas):**  
Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand,  
(Smell like I sound!)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land,  
(Straddle the line!)  
And when she shines, she really shows you all she can  
(Mouth is alive!)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande ****  
  
Brady:  
Hungry like the wolf  
I’m hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Don’t make a sound!  
****  
Lucas (Boys):  
Her name is Rio; she don’t need to understand, ( **Ben:** Yeah!) ****  
Smell like I sound!  
(And I might find her if I’m looking like I can)  
Straddle the line!  
(Oh, Rio, Rio, hear them shout across the land)  
Mouth is alive!  
(From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande)  
Burning the ground!  
(Her name is Rio; she don’t need to understand) ( **Maddox:** Oh!) ****  
( **Elijah:** Smell like I sound!) ****  
(From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande)  
Burnin’ the ground!

“Okay, I have to admit, that was good, guys,” says Bonnie with a smirk on her face.

“But we all know that we’re best when we sing together,” says Ariana.

“Oh! I have a song…well two,” says Aidy.

“Another mash-up?” asks Summer.

Aidy rolls her eyes. “Come on, guys!” She goes over and whispers to Ben.

Ben starts the guitar and everyone knew immediately what songs she wanted to do.

 **Aidy with ND Girls:**  
Start me up  
****  
Aidy and Bonnie with ND Girls:  
Start me up ****  
  
Bay with ND Girls vocalizing:  
Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks   
Union’s been on strike  
He’s down on his luck   
It’s tough   
Oh, so tough ****  
  
Bonnie (with Sutton and ND Girls):  
Oh, we gotta (hold on) ****  
  
Sutton and Bonnie (ND Girls):  
Ready or not (Ready or not) ****  
  
Bay (with ND Girls):  
You live for the fight when that’s (all that you got) ****  
  
Aidy and Bonnie with ND Girls: _  
_ Start me up ****  
  
Ariana with New Directions Girls:  
We’re halfway there  
Oh, woah! Livin’ on a prayer ****  
  
Aidy and Bonnie with ND Girls:  
Start me up ****  
  
Ben with ND Girls:  
We'll make it – I swear  
Oh woah! Livin’ on a prayer ****  
  
Ben (ND Boys):  
If you start me up (Uh!)   
Kick on the starter give it all you got  
You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it)  
I can’t compete (Ooooo)  
With the riders in the other heat  
Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) ****  
  
Ben and Jack (ND Boys):  
(Hold on) I’ll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta)  
I’ll make a grown man (Got each other) ****  
  
Ben and Lucas with ND Boys: _  
_ Give it a shot ****  
  
Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls:  
Start me up ****  
  
Summer with ND Girls:  
We’re halfway there  
Oh woah! Livin’ on a prayer ****  
  
Jack and Maddox with ND Boys  
Start me up ****  
  
Ariana with ND Girls:  
We’ll make it – I swear ****  
  
Elijah with ND Boys:  
Oh woah! Livin’ on a prayer ****  
  
Bay:  
Livin’ on a prayer! ****  
  
Lucas:  
Oh we gotta ****  
  
Bay with Ariana (ND Girls):  
Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) ****  
  
Brady (with ND Boys):  
You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) ****  
  
Bay (ND Girls):  
Oooooh, (Start me up) We’re halfway there ****  
  
Elijah:  
We’re halfway there ( **Lucas:** Woah! Livin’ on a prayer!)  
Livin’ on a prayer! ****  
  
Ariana:  
Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear ( **Summer:** Make it I swear, yeah) ****  
  
Ben with ND Boys:  
Oooh! Livin’ on a prayer! ****  
  
Aidy:  
Start me up ( **ND Girls:** If you start me up, I’ll never stop)  
I’ll never stop ****  
  
Jack (ND Girls):  
Livin’ on a prayer (Start me up) ****  
  
Sutton (ND Boys):  
Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I’ll never stop) ( **Ariana:** Livin’ on a prayer)  
Livin’ on a prayer (Start me up)  
Oh, we’re halfway there  
****  
Bonnie (Elijah):  
Oh woah! Livin’ on a prayer (Livin’, on a prayer)  
  
**Ben (Ariana):**  
Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear  
  
**Ariana:**  
We’re almost there ( **Ben with ND:** Ohhh!) ****  
  
Aidy with ND:  
We're livin’ on a prayer ****  
  
ND:  
Living on a prayer ****  
  
Aidy:  
You gotta ****  
  
ND:  
Start me up!

They laugh and high-five each other. They’re ready for Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Love is a Battlefield (Glee Cast Version), Hungry like the Wolf/Rio (Glee Cast Version), Living on a Prayer/Start Me Up (Glee Cast Version)


	11. Answer the Question

The next day at school, Aidy stops at her locker to get books for her next couple of classes. When she opens her locker, another note falls out and she picks it up. A smile spreads across her face as she reads it.

_I like the way I can’t keep my focus. I watch you walk, you didn’t notice. I hear the words, but all I can think is, we should be together. Every time you smile, I smile; and every time you shine, I’ll shine for you. I’m feeling you, baby, don’t be afraid to JUMP THEN FALL. JUMP THEN FALL into me!_

_~ Peter_

Aidy knew the song and made her smile even bigger. She likes Peter, but nothing more than a friend or sometimes as a date; at least that’s what she’s telling herself. She agreed to go out with him, but she didn’t expect to have a second one. She didn’t want a boyfriend, as she keeps telling herself, but she’s mad for falling for Peter anyway. This isn’t supposed to happen; falling for the head jock in her grade. Peter’s a distraction. She’s supposed to be focusing on school and glee club. That’s all she has time for. She pulls out her phone and begins to text rapidly as she walks to her next class.

**Peter, you’re a nice guy and it’s been great being friends, but I think we need to keep it that way. I’m getting this feeling that you want more and I can’t give you that. Not right now. I hope you can understand. I’m sorry if I led you on. – Aidy**

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now after school and the glee club’s in the choir room rehearsing for Sectionals. Sectionals are this Saturday and it’s Thursday. They have less than two days and they’re a mess.

“Come on, guys! Pick it up!” yells Mr. Shue as he watches them do the dance routine to their first number.

The picks up their dancing, but now Jack’s singing off key. Mr. Shue stops the band and ND follows suit.

“Jack, you were off key. What’s going with you guys? This isn’t like you,” says Mr. Shue.

The glee club stands there quietly. None of them have an answer. Suddenly, Mr. Shue’s phone rings and tells everyone to take five. He goes into his office and answers his phone, it’s Emma. As he’s on the phone, he watches the kids practice the dance moves perfectly. They’re all laughing and dancing as if they’re having a jam session. Mr. Shue says bye to Emma and goes back to the glee club. “You guys did those steps perfectly. Are you all nervous?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” asks Bay. “We really want to win a Nationals trophy and it all starts with winning Sectionals.”

“You guys do they moves perfectly when you’re relaxed. So, don’t think about it. Don’t think of Sectionals as a competition. Think of it as a jam session.”

“That’s gonna be hard to do if Nationals and a trophy are on the line,” says Brady.

“Okay, why don’t we have some fun? We’re gonna take a little break from rehearsing and have a jam session.” Mr. Shue points to the band and they start playing “Bust a Move” by Young MC.

 **Will:**  
Bust it  
This here’s a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin’ to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down ‘cause you’re overzealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous  
Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin’ body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you’re standin’ on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next day’s function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you’re still cold munchin’  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walkin’, guys start gawkin’  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin’  
Said she wanna dance ‘cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move __  
  
**ND Girls:**  
Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
****  
Will with ND Boys:  
Just bust a move! ****  
  
ND Girls:  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh  
If you want it, you got it, Uh  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
  
**Will with ND Boys:**  
Just bust a move!  
****  
ND Girls:  
If you want it, you got it, Uh  
If you want it, baby, you got it, Uh

  
**Will (ND Girls):**  
Break it down for me, fellas (Uh)  
Ah... Oh...  
Ah... Oh...  
Ah... Oh...  
Ah... Oh...  
  
**ND Girls:**  
Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Huh, huh, hey, ya, y, huh, ooh, ohh, yeah  
****  
Will (ND Boys): _  
_ Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry ****  
In five days from now he’s gonna marry  
He’s hopin’ you can make it there if you can  
‘Cause in the ceremony you’ll be the best man  
You say “neato,” check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there’s one more girl you won’t be getting  
So you start thinkin’, then you start blinkin’  
A bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winkin’  
She thinks you’re kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you’re feelin’ really fine ‘cause the girl is stacked  
Reception’s jumpin’, bass is pumpin’  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin’  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, (Bust a move) ****  
  
ND Girls:  
You want it, you got it (Uh)  
If you want it, baby, you got it ****  
  
Will with ND Boys:  
Just bust a move! ****  
  
ND Girls:  
If you want it, you got it (Uh)  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Uh, uh, uh, hey, huh, huh, ya, huh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya

It doesn’t take long for the glee club to join in by joining in with harmonies and funny dance moves. After their quick jam session, they go back to rehearsing. With each song, they perform it perfectly. Not wanting to over work them, Mr. Shue ends rehearsal and tells them rest up.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Mercedes places Olive in her bassinet later that day. She and Sam have finally gotten the twins to sleep. For some reason, today’s harder than usual. After she puts Olive down next to Owen, she looks up and sees Sam reading a comic book in bed. She sees this as the perfect opportunity to talk about the baby situation, but this time with a different approach.

“Sam?”

“Yes babe?”

“I was thinking that after Owen and Olive are three, we could go for baby number seven.”

Sam looks at her like she’s crazy. He lets out a breath, trying not to get frustrated. He gets up from bed and walks to the bathroom, not responding to her.

Mercedes jumps out of bed and goes over him. “Stop walking away from me and talk!”

He turns around and looks at her. “I already gave you my answer. Why do you keep pushing this?”

“Because I don’t appreciate you speaking for us, when we haven’t talked about it.”

“Are you trying to be the Duggars?”

“And if I do, what’s wrong with that?”

“Everything!”

......

In her room, Annie hears her parents yelling. She gets out of bed and goes into Austin’s room. The door is cracked so she pushes it open and sees Austin sketching with his headphones on. She pats his shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and looks at her.

“Mommy and Daddy are fighting,” says Annie with a whimper.

“No, they’re not,” says Austin. But he speaks too soon when he hears yelling. He looks at Annie and she has worry in her big green eyes. “Come on. Let’s go to Ari’s room.”

He grabs Annie’s hand and leads her there. When they get there, Aidy’s already there, snuggling up to Ariana. Austin and Annie climb onto Ariana’s bed and listen to their parents argue.

......

“Please tell me Sam! What’s wrong with is having more kids?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it! Stop pushing this!”

“I swear to God Sam if you wake these twins, you’ll be sleeping on the couch. Now, answer the question.”

Sam doesn’t respond. He just stands there with his arms folded.

“Answer the question.”

He still stands there.

“Answer…the…question.” She pushes at his chest a little.

Sam reacts a little faster than Mercedes expects and grabs her by the wrist after she gave him a little push. “I don’t wanna lose you!”

Mercedes stands there and in shock for a moment, but she soon recovers and replies to Sam’s statement. “What are you talking about, baby? I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam takes a deep breath and let’s go of her wrist. “When you delivered the twins, you passed out.” He tries to fight back tears. “That scared the hell out of me. Mercedes, for an hour, I thought I lost you. I never want that feeling again!” His tears fall.

She holds his hands. “Baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. And besides, I’d never go anywhere without you.”

He sits down on the bed, looking at the floor. “When I sat in that waiting room, praying for you to wake up, I kept thinking about what it would be like to raise six kids on my own. How was I gonna explain to Annie that her Mommy wasn’t coming back? Or how was I gonna tell Owen and Olive when they got older? My life flashed before my eyes when you passed out and I **hated** that feeling of being alone.”

She stands in front of him and holds his face. “Sam, baby, look at me. I am **not** going anywhere. I promise.”

Sam looks at her and his last few tears fall.

Mercedes takes her thumb and wipes away his tears as her eyes water up. “I don’t like seeing you cry, it makes me cry.” She leans down and places a kiss on his lips. “I don’t want any more babies.”

He sniffles. “Then why did I have to explain myself?”

“Cuz I’m your wife. I know when something’s bothering you. And I wished you would’ve just told me what you were feeling.”

He shakes his head. “I know I should’ve. I didn’t want to relive that pain again.”

“You’ll never have to relive that again. I promise you.”

He smiles. “I love you.”

She smiles. “I love you, too.”

......

The yelling stopped and four of the Evans children are lying on their backs, on Ariana’s bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I’ve never heard Mom and Dad argue before,” says Aidy.

“Are they gonna get a divorce?” asks Annie.

“No Peach, they love us and each other too much,” replies Austin.

“Okay boogers, let’s get back to bed,” says Ariana.

Aidy, Austin, and Annie get up and start walking to their rooms. Austin takes Aidy back to her room and tucks her in.

“Austin, do you promise Mommy and Daddy aren’t gonna get divorce.”

“I promise you. Every couple has a fight now and then. I heard it keeps the relationship healthy.”

“That’s good to know.” She yawns.

He kisses on her forehead. “Goodnight, Peach.” He starts walking to her door, but he stops when he hears Annie ask him a question.

“When are you Charlotte gonna start dating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift,  
> Bust a Move (Glee Cast Version)


	12. Sectionals

* * *

It’s now the day before Sectionals…oh shit.

After school and a long glee club rehearsal, Ben is over at the Evans’ home. Ariana is currently making snacks for the movie they’re about to watch while Ben helps and holds a light conversation with her.

“I’m excited. Are you?” asks Ariana as she spreads jelly on a piece of bread.

“Yes! I feel like New Directions have been the best they’ve ever been,” replies Ben.

Ariana pops a goldfish into her mouth. “I agree. I have a feeling we’re gonna go all the way this year.”

“You…” He boops her nose. “…are absolutely right. We are gonna go all the way this year.”

Ariana smirks and arches her eyebrow. “Think fast!” She tosses the goldfish at him, hoping he catches it in his mouth.

Ben uses his fast reflexes and catches it in his mouth no problem and he smiles while chewing it. He leans to give her a kiss, but they’re interrupted by the doorbell. He lets out sigh and rolls his eyes. “We have the worst luck.”

A small smile appears on Ariana’s face. “Could you go answer the door, please?”

He chuckles. “Yeah.” He gets up from the stool and goes to answer the door.

……

“So, how’s middle school?” asks Aidy as she and Austin are in the backyard volleying a soccer ball.

He shrugs. “Okay I guess. Just a lot of work. But I still make time for sketching.” He kicks the ball back to Aidy.

“Is that what you wanna do? I mean, when you grow up, be an artist?” She does a trick with the ball kicks it back.

A small smile appears on his face. “Yeah.”

“Hey Aidy, can I use your gloves? My hands a getting cold,” says Annie as she stops doing tricks.

“Yeah, sure.” She unzips her pocket and goes over to Annie to give her the gloves.

After Aidy gives her gloves Annie, she zips up her jacket a little more to stay warm as the wind’s starting to blow. Austin and Aidy go back to volleying the ball and Annie goes back to doing tricks.

“So, do you like any girls at school?” ask Aidy.

He rolls his eyes. “You sound like Mom.”

“I’m just wondering. It is a crime to wonder?”

“No. it’s just Mom’s always asking me about it.”

Annie couldn’t help but giggle.

“What Peach?” asks Aidy.

Austin turns around and gives her a warning look.

Annie sighs dramatically. “Nothing.”

“No. You know something,” says Aidy.

“Yeah, but Austin doesn’t want to talk about it,” says Annie.

Aidy looks at Austin. “You told her and not me?”

Austin shrugs. “She figured it out.”

Aidy bats her eyes. “Well since she knows…can I know?”

Austin sighs heavily. “Fine. Just don’t tell Ari cuz she’ll tell Mom and Dad and I don’t want them to know unless it turns into something.” Aidy nods her head and he takes a deep breath. “I sort of like Charlotte.”

Aidy’s eyes get big and huge smile spreads across her face. “Really?! Oh, my God! You guys would be so cute together.”

“On Halloween, I told her she looked pretty as the Black Widow.”

“And?”

“Then she said I looked handsome as Captain America.”

Aidy squeals.

“But we haven’t talked about it and I’m scared to.”

“Are you scared she’ll reject you?”

Austin shrugs. “I guess so. But it’s more about ruining an awesome friendship. And if we start dating, what’ll happen to Chris? I don’t wanna make him uncomfortable by dating his cousin. And if it doesn’t work out what’ll happen to me and Charlotte? It’s just too many questions and not enough answers at this point.”

Aidy sighs. “We’re more alike than I thought. Okay, these are great questions, but that’s the point I think. Dive into the unknown. If it ends up being a relationship of a lifetime, then great! If not, knowing two smart people like you guys, you wouldn’t let a relationship ruin your friendship. I suggest you take it slow and talk to her. That’s the only way you’re gonna get some answers and talk to Chris too. He might be confused at first, but he’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, Aidy.”

“No problem. Okay, let’s get back to drills.”

Annie stops doing flips. “Hey Austin, can I be a flower girl at your wedding?”

Aidy and Austin laugh.

“You might be too old by then,” says Austin.

“Dang it!”

……

Ben goes to get the door. When he opens it, he sees a familiar face. He couldn’t remember their name, but he knows he’s seen them at school.

“Peter,” says Peter.

“Right! Peter. What’s up, man?”

“Nothing much. I just came to speak to Aidy. Is she here?”

Ben nods. “Yeah, I think so. One sec.” He goes to find Aidy in the backyard. He pulls her away and tells her someone’s at the door for her.

When she gets to the door, a small gasp leaves her mouth. “Peter, what’re you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you about the text you sent me.”

“Right. I just feel like we would be better as friends.”

“Do you honestly feel that way?”

“Yes,” she says knowing she’s lying.

“Well, I can respect that.”

She smiles softly. “Thank you.”

“But, I’m pretty hard to resist. Don’t fall for me okay?” He smiles.

She giggles. “Yeah okay. So, I’ll see you at school on Monday?”

“No.”

She gives him a look.

“You’ll see me tomorrow at Sectionals.”

“No, no, no. You don’t have to come. I’m sure you have something better to do.”

“No, I want to. I’m going to see you shine on that stage.”

She smiles softly. “That’s sweet of you. She leans in and gives him a hug. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

They let go of the hug and Peter starts to walk away.

“Peter wait!”

He stops and turns around. “Yeah?”

“Are those song lyrics gonna be a regular thing?”

He looks down with a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says with a quick wink.

She smiles and bites her lip.

“See you tomorrow.” He waves at her.

She waves back and watches him walk away. This is gonna be hard; denying her feelings. But she figures she can handle it. How hard can it be?

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“How are Daddy’s munchkins?” asks Sam as looks at the twins in their rock-n-plays. Both twins look at him with smiles on their faces. He never gets tired of seeing their smiles. Just like he never gets tired of seeing his wife’s smile and his other children’s smiles.

Olive coos and looks at Sam with her big green eyes.

“You wanna hear a story, Princess?”

Owen coos with a smile on his face.

Sam laughs. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He picks up Owen and cradles him in his left arm. Then he picks up Olive and cradles her in his right arm. Once he has both twins, he sits down in the rocking chair that’s in their room. “Do you guys wanna know when I saw Mommy? Like really saw her and knew she was something special?”

He looks down and see the twins chewing on their fingers. A small smile spread across his face when he sees that.

“It was her junior year of high school and she didn’t have a date for the prom. And this was when Daddy couldn’t afford to take a girl to prom so I didn’t ask her or any girl. But Aunt Rachel wanted a date and knew Mommy was sad that she didn’t have one either. So, Aunt Rachel proposed that we all have a three-way date with a 20-dollar prom budget. But a guy called Jesse St. James came back from California and took Aunt Rachel to prom instead. So, it was just me and your mom. When we got to prom, it was so fun.” He sighs. “I saw her eyes sparkle underneath those twinkling lights and she looked so beautiful. I asked her to dance and she smiled at me the whole time. I fell in love with her instantly. I used to beat myself up for not noticing her earlier. But I’m so glad she said yes to that dance.”

When Sam looks down, the twins are asleep. He starts rocking the chair back and forth and watches them sleep.

“You fell in love with me instantly?” asks Mercedes from the doorway.

Sam looks up and smiles at her. “Of course, I did. How could I not?”

Mercedes smiles and walks over to Sam. “How did I get so lucky?” She whispers as she stands behind the chair.

“If anyone’s lucky, it’s me.”

Mercedes leans in and places a kiss on Sam’s lips.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s Sectionals…holy shit!

The New Directions arrive at the theater where the competition is held. They’re going up against two other schools. This year, they’re going last. This is perfect cause they’ll be able see their competition.

“I’ve never been so nervous in my life,” says Sutton as she and the other members wait in the lobby.

“We’ll be fine. It’s gonna be a piece of cake,” says Lucas.

“Yeah. We just have to have fun with it,” smiles Jack.

“Jack’s right. Just pretend it’s a jam session,” says Bay.

“We’re gonna whup some major ass guys,” says Brady.

“Let’s go get a trophy!” cheers Summer.

The New Directions time to perform came faster than they anticipated and now it’s their turn. The girls are wearing a grey dress with a black sash and a ruffled bodice that has a spaghetti strap. The dresses end just above their knees and they have on black heels. Each girl has a pearl necklace wrapped around their neck a few times and a black, mesh fingerless glove on their right hand. The guys have on grey slacks and black button ups and black converse. They also have a white glitter glove on their right hand.

“From William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!” announces the emcee.

The curtain rises and the New Directions have their back to the audience and their heads are down. The music starts and they begin to dance and give amazing performances.

**  
Jack (with Bay and ND):  
**You put the boom-boom into my heart (Bay and ND: Do, do!)  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin’ starts  
A jitterbug into my brain (Bay and ND: Yeah, yeah!)  
It goes a (bang-bang-bang) ‘til my feet do the same **  
  
Ben (Ariana and ND):  
**(Ah, ah) But something’s bugging me  
(Ah, ah) Something ain’t right  
(Ah, ah) My best friend told me   
(Ah, ah) what you did last night  
(Ah, ah) You left me sleepin’   
(Ah, ah) in my bed  
(Ah, ah) I was dreaming, but **  
  
Ben with Jack and ND:  
**I should have been with you instead **  
  
Lucas and Elijah with ND:  
**Wake me up before you go-go   
Don’t leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don’t want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
‘Cause I’m not plannin’ on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go whoa **  
  
Brady and Maddox:**  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah **  
  
Maddox with ND:  
**I wanna hit that high ( **Elijah** : yeah, yeah) **  
  
Maddox and Lucas with ND:  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah baby! ( **Lucas** : Who!) **  
  
Elijah and Brady:  
**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We’ll go dancing tomorrow night  
It’s cold out there, but it’s warm in bed  
They can dance, we’ll stay home instead ( **Elijah** : Yeah-yeah) ****  
  


**Lucas and Elijah with ND:  
**Wake me up before you go-go   
Don’t leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don’t want to miss it when you hit that high ****  
Wake me up before you go-go  
‘Cuz I’m not plannin’ on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go whoa  
Take me dancing tonight  
Wake me up!

As they sing, the audience sings along to the classic. During the song, they do some amazing partner work. When the song finishes, they stage goes black and crowd applauds. After the applause dies down, the lights come back up and they go on with their next song. The girls do an acoustic version of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” with Aidy on guitar and all the girls sitting in stools.

**Ariana and Aidy:  
**I came home, in the middle of the night  
My father says “What you gonna do with your life?”  
Well daddy dear, you know you’re still number one  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they... ****  
  


**Bay and Summer:  
**The phone rings, in the middle of the night  
My mother says “When you gonna live your life right?”  
Well momma dear, we’re not the fortunate ones  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they… **  
  
Bonnie with ND Girls:  
**That’s all they really want… **  
  
Bonnie:  
**Those girls, they wanna have fun **  
  
Sutton:  
**Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world. ****  
  
ND Girls:  
But not me, I wanna be the one in the sun.  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they…  
That’s all they really want…  
Those girls, they wanna have fun

When they’re finished, the lights dim and the audience bursts into applause. Again, when the applause dies down, the lights come up for their last song.

**ND:**  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
  
**Bay:**  
Talking away  
I don’t know what I’m to say, I’ll  
  
**Ariana:**  
Say it anyway  
Today isn’t my day to find you  
  
**Aidy:**  
Shying away  
  
**Sutton & Aidy:**  
I’ll be coming for your love, okay  
  
**Brady (ND):**  
Take on me (Take on me)  
  
**Ben (ND):**  
Take me on (Take on me)  
  
**Lucas:**  
I’ll be gone  
  
**Elijah:  
**In a day or two  
  
**ND:**  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
  
**Lucas (with Ariana):**  
Oh, things that you say, yeah  
Is it a life or (just to play my worries away)  
  
**Ben:**  
You’re all the things I’ve got to remember  
  
**Bay & Ben:**  
You’re shying away  
  
**Bay with Lucas and Ben:**  
I’ll be coming for you anyway  
  
**Brady & Summer (ND):**  
Take on me (Take on me)  
  
**Ariana and Ben (ND):**  
Take me on (Take on me)  
  
**Bonnie with Lucas and ND:**  
I’ll be gone  
  
**Bay:**  
In a  
  
**Brady and Summer (ND):**  
Take on me ( **Ariana and Bay** : Day) ( **Ariana** : Yeah, yeah) (Take on me)  
  
**Ben with ND:**  
Take me on ( **Ariana** : Oh, take me on) (Take on me)  
  
**Aidy with Sutton and ND (Ariana):  
**I’ll (I’ll)  
Be (Be)  
Gone (Gone)  
  
**Bay (with ND):**  
In a day!

After the song, they pose with smiles on their faces. The crowd cheers and applauds them 'cuz their set was amazing!

……

It feels like hours as they wait for the results. The New Directions stand on stage holding hands waiting to see if they won Sectionals. The longer the judges take to say who the winner is, the tighter they hold each other’s hands.

“In first place is…The New Directions from Lima, Ohio!” says the announcer.

The New Directions jump and cheer when they hear their name. They won! One step closer to Nationals.


	13. Seventeen Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Used: Just the Way You Are (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Ariana wakes up on a chilly November morning. It seems that as she gets deeper and deeper into the school year her alarm clock gets louder and louder. She turns it off and stretches. She lets out a small breath and small smile spreads across her face. Today, she’s seventeen years old.

Normally on her birthdays; she has a special breakfast made by her parents, cupcakes in her locker from her three best friends, happy birthday hugs from other friends, her birthday being acknowledged in glee, then go home and go out for a special dinner with her family. She can’t wait for today to start!

After getting dressed up cute; a dress with heels, hair curled, and her makeup done flawlessly; she heads downstairs for breakfast. When she gets there, everyone’s eating like usual. When she enters the kitchen, she smiles and says, “Good morning!”, waiting for them to say, “Happy Birthday Ari!” in unison, but they don’t. They don’t say much of anything.

“Morning sweetheart,” says Mercedes as she holds Owen in her arms.

“Morning Mom,” replies Ariana.

“How’d you sleep?”

Ariana gives her mom a confused look. “…Okay I guess.”

Something’s definitely not right. Her family’s treating today like it’s completely normal. She understands that there’s six of them now, but her parents never forgot her birthday or her siblings’.

“Morning Daddy!” she says as Sam walks into the kitchen. Secretly hoping he won’t forget her birthday.

“Morning Princess,” he says just passing her by, grabbing his cup of coffee.

Ariana’s face falls. Something’s really wrong. Not even Annie gave a “happy birthday” and Annie love birthdays.

“I can’t believe this, they forgot my fucking birthday,” she says to herself.

......

After being disappointed by her family at breakfast, Ariana heads to school with Aidy. It’s eerily quiet. Aidy says nothing to her. She just keeps her head in her book. Maybe she’s in a fight with Bonnie and Maddox.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Aidy shrugs. “I’m fine.”

Ariana glances at her with a concerned look. “Are you sure? You know can always talk to me, right?”

She gives Ariana a weird look. “Yeah I know. I’m fine.” Then she goes back to reading.

The rest of the ride is pretty awkward. Hopefully school will be better.

......

She gets to her locker with a smile on her face; Bay, Summer, and Elijah are all there having a conversion. Ariana couldn’t wait to get the cupcakes that are undoubtedly in her locker.

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. It’s just Wednesday,” replies Summer. Summer has this thing for pretending she forgot Ariana’s, or Bay’s, or Elijah’s birthday. It has become tradition in a way.

“Yeah. It is just Wednesday,” says Ariana going along with joke. She opens her locker with a smile. But the smile immediately fades when she sees there are no cupcakes in her locker.

Her best friends give each other confused looks.

“What’re you looking for?” asks Elijah.

“My cupcakes.” She starts moving books and notebooks around hoping to have smashed one in Ziploc bag somewhere.

“Cupcakes? We only ever give you cupcakes on your…birthday. Oh shit! We forgot!”

The 1st bell rings warning them that class starts in ten minutes.

“Oh crap, I gotta get to class!” says Bay as she walks away.

“Yeah me too. We’re really sorry Ari,” says Summer as she grabs Elijah’s hand in the process leading him away.

“I promise we’ll make it up to you,” says Elijah.

Some best friends she has. Of all the years they’ve been friends they just now forget her birthday? Her eyes start watering, but she immediately blinks back the tears. She’s not gonna cry, not today.

“Hey babe!” says Ben as he comes up behind and places a kiss on her cheek.

Ariana turns around in his arms. “Ben, do you know what today is?”

“Oh! Today my dad is helping me with mar car. Thank for reminding me, babe. You’re the best! But I gotta to get to class. I’ll see you later?” He walks away, leaving her at her locker.

Is this seriously happening? She doesn’t want to seem narcissistic, but it’s her goddamn birthday. Why is that so hard to remember?

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The school day has passed and no one, all day, said, ‘happy birthday’ to her. When she arrives in the choir room for glee club no one’s there. Not even Mr. Shue. She checks her phone for the time, she’s on time. Maybe they’re in the auditorium? But there would’ve been a sign on the door. After a little bit, the drummer from the jazz band came it to grab his sheet music.

“Hey, do you know where everyone is?”

“There’s no rehearsal today,” he answers.

Ariana has a confused look on her face. “Do you know why?”

He shrugs. “No.” And he walks out of the room.

......

After a little bit, she goes to her car and heads home. It’s not possible that every single person forgot her birthday. Even her grandparents and they live for that shit! Something’s wrong, but she can’t figure out what it is. When she gets home, she makes it known.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!”

No response. You could hear a pin drop and eight people live in this house. But someone has to be home, both of their cars are in the driveway. After looking around both upstairs and the main floor and not find anyone, she decides to go down to the basement. She opens the door and sees that the light is on. She starts to walk down the stairs and when she gets to the bottom she hears…

“SURPRISE!”

Ariana nearly falls down the stairs when she hears them. She sees all her friends and family with smiles in their faces and wearing dorky party hats. Tears come to her eyes and she covers her face so no one sees her cry.

Ben goes over to her and comforts her. “Babe, do you like your surprise party?”

She pulls away from him a little. “Was this your idea?”

“Yup. He told us exactly what to do,” says Arnold.

Ariana hugs him tight and says, “I love you,” as she holds him.

“I love you too,” he replies placing a kiss on top of her head.

She pulls away from him and looks at all her friends and family with tear-stained cheeks. “I honestly thought everyone forgot.”

“Are you kidding? We could never forget your birthday, Princess,” says Sam.

“It was so hard not putting cupcakes in your locker,” says Bay.

Ariana giggles. “You guys almost made me cry.”

“Well we’re done torturing you,” says Aidy.

Ariana looks around and smiles. She sees her parents, all her siblings, the glee club, her grandparents, and her aunts and uncles are there.

“Oh! And there’s two more people who want to wish you happy birthday,” says Sam pulling out his phone. Stacy and Stevie appear on the screen.

“Happy birthday Ari!!” say Stacy and Stevie in unison.

“Hi Aunt Stacy! Hi Uncle Stevie! Thank you so much! I love you guys!” says Ariana waving excitedly to the screen.

“We’re sorry we can’t be there, but we’ll see you at Christmas,” says Stacy.

“Promise?” asks Annie who’s standing next to Ariana.

“We promise,” Stacy and Stevie say in unison.

“We love you guys and we’ll see you soon!” says Stevie waving goodbye.

“Bye!” says Ariana and she blows them a kiss and ends the Facetime.

...

The party’s in full swing and everyone’s enjoying themselves. Sam and Mercedes pull Ariana aside to give her birthday present.

“We’re sorry for torturing you this morning, sweetheart,” says Mercedes.

“It’s okay,” Ariana smiles.

“But hopefully this present will make up for it,” says Sam.

He hands Ariana a rectangular box that’s wrapped. She takes off the wrapping paper and sees a light blue box. Oh…my…God! She thinks she’s dreaming, holding a signature Tiffany and Co. box. She opens the box and sees the exact Tiffany’s bracelet she’s been dreaming of since she was a little girl. Tears are in her eyes, she feels like she can’t breathe. She pulls both of her parents into a hug.

“I love you guys! Thank you so much!”

“We love you Ari. Don’t you ever forget that,” says Mercedes.

“How could I?”

Ben clears his throat from the little stage that's been built. “If I could have everyone’s attention please!” The room quiets down. “I would personally like to wish Ariana a happy birthday.” The room cheers. “And I have a little present for you.”

 **New Directions:**  
Uuuuhhhhh, ah-ah-aaahh  
Ah-ah-aaahh-ah ah-ah-ah  
  
**Ben:**  
Oohh  
Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
  
**Ben with New Directions:**  
Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you’re searching for then just stay the same  
So don’t even bother asking if you look okay you know I’ll say  
  
**Ben (New Directions):**  
When I see your face (When I see your face)  
There’s not a thing that I would change  
‘Cause you’re amazing (You’re amazing)  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile (When you smile )  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
‘Cause girl you’re amazing (You’re amazing)  
Just the way you are (Ahhh-ah-ah-ah)  
The way you are… (Ah-ah-ah)  
The way you are… (Ah-ah-ah)  
Girl you’re amazing (You’re amazing)  
Just the way you are (Ahhh-ah-ah-ah)  
When I see your face (Ah-ah-ah)  
There’s not a thing that I would change (Ah-ah-ah)  
‘Cause you’re amazing ( **Ben** : You’re amazing)  
Just the way you are (Just the way you are)  
And when you smile (Ah-ah-ah)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while (Ah-ah-ah)  
‘Cause girl you’re amazing ( **Ben** : You’re amazing)  
Just the way you are (Just the way you are)  
Yeaah.

Throughout the performance, Ben and Ariana stare into each other’s eyes. It’s like no one else is there. They know deep in their hearts, nothing and no one can come between them.


	14. Whatever it Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Take My Breath Away (Glee Cast)

* * *

“How’s Mommy’s little man?” asks Mercedes as she picks up Owen who’s chewing on his finger and cooing. “Where’s your sister? Where is she?” She walks over to the crib next to Owen’s. “There she is!” She looks down in Olive’s crib and sees her chewing on her fingers as well. “Should we get Daddy?”

Owen gets a huge smile on his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Sam!”

Within seconds, Sam walks into the nursery with a small smile. “Look who woke up from their nap.” He walks over to Olive’s crib and picks her up. She coos in Sam’s arms while Sam holds her tight.

......

After feeding the twins, Sam and Mercedes take them to living room to play. They lay a blanket down and lay the twins down on their backs. Both Mercedes and Sam get on their knees and begin to tickle, kiss, and play with them. The twins laugh and smile in return.

“That never gets old,” says Sam.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy stop at her locker and before lunch like she usually does. She opens her locker and another note falls out. She picks it up and smiles and unfolds it. She finds it impossible not to smile while reading the lyrics.

_Aidy,_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion, as you turn around and say…Take my breath away. Take my breath away._

_You were amazing onstage on Saturday. You took my breath away more times than I could count. You’re a star Aidy Evans._

_~Peter_

Aidy takes the note and puts in a special place in her locker as she did with the others. She’s getting used to getting these notes. Deep down, the notes are making her day, but she would never admit that out loud, at least not yet. She grabs the books she needs for her next class and heads to lunch. When she gets there, she’s the last to arrive, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

Sutton pulls out her lunch and takes out enough food to feed three people.

“Jesus Sutton!” says Brady. “You’re eating more than I am.”

“I’m starving. I didn’t eat last night or this morning because I had to study for the hardest History test I’ve ever taken in my life.”

“Who do you have?” asks Bay.

“Bruner.”

“Ooooh,” says the upperclassmen. They have sorry looks on their faces.

“I failed his class. He’s the reason I went to summer school so I could pass freshman year,” says Jack.

“I feel like I bombed it and I studied so long.”

“I’m sure you did great. You’re too smart not to pass,” smiles Maddox.

“I bet you’ll get an A,” says Elijah.

“I doubt it,” says Sutton.

“10 bucks and a kiss you’ll get an A,” bets Maddox.

“You’re on!”

After a making a bet with Maddox, Sutton begins to eat her two sandwiches and three bags of chips. While she’s eating, two football players and a Cheerio come walking by their table.

“Jesus! Look at all that food!” says one of the players.

“If she keeps that up, she’s gonna have a muffin top by tomorrow!” says the other one.

“What a pig,” says the Cheerio.

Sutton immediately stops eating and starts feeling guilty.

“Hey assholes! Leave her alone!” yells Aidy.

“Eat up piggy!” yells the Cheerio as she stares at Sutton.

“Back off, bitch!” yells Maddox.

“Pig-gy! Pig-gy! Pig-gy!” chants the Cheerio.

Tears are now in Sutton’s eyes and she tries to hold them back. But it’s too late, one rolls down her cheek.

“Pig-gy! Pig-gy! Pig-gy! Pig-gy! Pig-gy! Pig-gy!” is now being chanted by the students in the cafeteria.

Sutton grabs her bag and runs towards the door. Before she gets there, Maddox catches up to her, but she yanks her arm away and continues to run.

“What the hell is your problem?” asks Summer back at the table.

“I just told her the truth,” shrugs the Cheerio.

Summer tries to jump at her, but Brady and Ben grab her and hold her back. “You better hope I don’t see your ass in the hallway! Watch your back!”

The glee club leaves the cafeteria, but Bonnie decides to go talk to the Cheerio. “You better not bother us again.”

The Cheerio scoffs. “Or you’ll what?”

“I have a black belt in karate.”

The Cheerio gets a frightened look on her face.

Bonnie shrugs. “Just thought I should let you know.” She leaves the cafeteria and catches up with the glee club.

......

Sutton runs down the hall and runs into the girls’ restroom. She goes into one of the stalls and locks the door. Tears are streaming down her face. She puts her head in her hands and begins to hyperventilate as she remembers how she was taunted at her old school.

_“Sutton’s fat!”_

_“Look at her roll down the hallway!”_

_“Oink, oink!”_

_“Fat ass!”_

_“Thunder thighs!”_

_“Fat whore!_

Sutton yells as she cries harder. She’s fat. She thought she fixed herself, but she didn’t. She’s gonna do something about it this time. No more being ridiculed and called horrible names. She gets on her knees in front of the toilet seat and lifts it up. She sticks two fingers down her throat and begins to throw up her lunch. She feels like there’s still more so she sticks them in her mouth again. She throws up again. Once she’s finished, she flushes the toilet and feels much better. She knows what she has to do now. Whatever it takes to never feel like that again.


	15. Strengths and Weaknesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Used: Greatest Time of Year- Aly & AJ and Christmas Wrapping (Glee Cast Version)
> 
> Rosie Gonzalez is played by Emeraude Toubia

* * *

Christmas is coming quicker than ever and everyone in glee club is in the spirit. They’re currently decorating the choir room while singing Christmas carols. While they’re decorating, Ariana and Aidy decide to sing one of their favorite Christmas songs. Both go over and pick up a guitar while Jack gets behind the drums. Once they’re all ready, Ariana nods to Jack and the opening notes are heard.

 **Both:**  
It’s the greatest time of year  
And it’s here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
It’s our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah  
  
**Aidy:**  
There’s a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
That’s what matters  
Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow

 **Both:**  
We can feel the excitement  
Growing, knowing

  
It’s the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It’s our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah  
  
**Ariana:**  
We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don’t think that I could ever tire  
Of being together  
Decorate the tree  
Hang mistletoe and stand by me

  
**Both:**  
It’s a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we’ll have after

  
It’s the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah  
  
**Aidy:**  
Spend the holidays, hey, yeah, yeah  
It’s the greatest time  
  
**Ariana:**  
Greatest time of year  
Time to celebrate  
Now it's our favorite time  
  
**Both:**  
It’s the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world  
It’s the greatest time of year  
It’s the greatest time  
It’s the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah 

During their performance, there are smiles and laughter. Everyone’s having a good time except for Sutton. She’s been putting on a show for the last couple weeks, but she’s always scared someone’s gonna catch her. The bullying has only gotten worse, but she’s still trying to fight through it. The glee club has her back, but there’s only so much they can do. The bullies have even reinstated the 9:00am slushies. Now, she’s picked up the habit of bringing an extra pair of clothes every day. Maddox has offered to walk her to every class, but she refused. She told him she wants to fight her own battles.

Maddox can’t help but notice that something’s off with his girlfriend. She’s usually happy and bubbly. But it seems she’s lost her spark. He’s tried to talk to her about it, but she would either change the subject or become pissed off and walk away. He really wants to help her, but he doesn’t know how.

“That was great guys!” cheers Bay.

“Well, we sing it every year together. It’s one of our favorites,” says Ariana.

“Ari, I didn’t know you could play the guitar,” says Bonnie.

“She only plays on special occasions,” says Ben as he puts his arm around Ariana.

“All the Evans kids can play the guitar. It’s like a rite of passage for us. Annie’s been learning to play the last couple of months,” says Aidy.

“She’s actually getting really good,” says Ariana.

“Well since we only have a few more decorations to put up, is everyone okay with me singing the last song?” asks Bonnie.

Everyone agrees with a smile and Bonnie prepares herself to sing her favorite Christmas song. She nods to the jazz band and choir room fills with music again.

**Bonnie:**

“Bah, humbug”  
No, that’s too strong  
Cause it is my favorite holiday  
But all this year’s been a busy blur  
Don’t think I have the energy  
To add to my already mad rush  
Just cause it’s ‘tis the season  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from  
  
Last year, ski shop  
Encounter, most interesting  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of ‘81 passed along those lines  
  
So deck those halls, trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer  
I just need to catch my breath  
Christmas by myself this year  
  
**Bonnie and ND Girls:**  
  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Couldn’t miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Couldn’t miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Couldn’t miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Couldn’t miss this one this year

Mr. Shue walks in clapping his hands at the performance. “That was amazing Bonnie. That performance reminded me of the one and only Brittany S. Pierce,” he smiles.

Bonnie giggles. “Gotta love Auntie Britt.”

Mr. Shue looks around the room at all the decorations. “And I gotta say guys, I love the room. It looks awesome!”

“We left the best part for you,” says Elijah. He walks over to him and gives him the star. Mr. Shue smiles takes the star from Elijah. He carefully gets on the small stool and places the star on top of the tree.

“Perfect,” whispers Aidy.

After cleaning up the mess from the decorations, the club is dismissed.

Aidy grabs her things and goes to meet up with Peter. They had made plans the day before and he’s waiting for her in the library. When she gets there, Peter’s sitting at a table with his headphones on working on homework. She goes over to him and sits next to him and taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey, how was glee?” asks Peter as he takes off his headphones.

“Good. How’s your homework coming?”

He starts packing up his things. “I just finished actually.”

“Great. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get outta here.”

Aidy buttons up her blue pea coat and sees that Peter is ready to go and they walk out of the library then out of the school. As soon as they walk outside, at least three inches of snow is covering the ground. Aidy puts on her black beanie and waits for Peter to take the first step and lead her to his house since he only lived a block away from school.

……

When they arrive, they take of their coats and boots and put them in the coat closet.

“You hungry? My mom always has snacks readily available since I’m basically a vacuum,” says Peter.

Aidy giggles. “Sure, whatever you have is fine.”

“Cool, you can wait for me in the living room.”

…

A little while later, Peter comes into the room with small snack bowl and medium snack bowl. “Someone let it slip that you love Swedish Fish.”

Aidy rolls her eyes. “Bonnie?”

“I never reveal my sources.” He smirks. “I also have some chips if you want some.”

“Okey dokey.”

“So, are we gonna finish our lesson?”

“Ah yes.” She turns more towards him.

Since Aidy and Peter have been trying to work on their “friendship” they’ve been spending a lot of time together. They’re getting to know each other. And before they knew it, they knew each other’s strengths, weaknesses, likes, and dislikes. Their “lessons” had been based on their weaknesses. Aidy learned that Peter couldn’t blow bubble gum bubbles. And Peter learned Aidy couldn’t whistle. They made a pact they would teach other how to do it. These “lessons” brought them closer together. Aidy’s becoming more and more comfortable with Peter. While he’s falling for her harder and harder.

"Okay, make an ‘o’ with your lips,” says Peter. “Now softly blow.”

Aidy did and a soft whistle escaped her lips.

“Good. Now blow a little harder.”

The whistle’s a little louder.

“A little harder.”

The whistle grew.

“Okay, now blow.”

A perfect whistle leaves Aidy’s lips and as soon as I came out, she jumps towards Peter and hugs him tight.

“I did it! Thank you so much.” She back away from him. “Sorry if I invaded your personal space.”

“Don’t be, you didn’t.”

Aidy looks down with a shy smile and decides to change the subject. “Let’s move on to your lesson.”

“We can do that.”

“Okay.” She digs in her pocket to find some gum and she gives it to him. He puts in his mouth and chews it for a little bit. “You ready?”

He nods his head.

“Wrap the gum around your tongue.”

He does it.

“Now, prepare your mouth like I showed you.”

He does.

“Now blow.”

He blows, but it doesn’t work.

“Try it again.” 

He does the whole process over again, but this time a smile bubble appears.

“Yes! Keep going!”

He keeps going and blows a bigger bubble.

“Yay! You did it!”

Suddenly, the front door opens and a young woman with long flowing black hair. She’s wearing a black pea coat over a royal blue sweater, black jeans, and black knee high boots. From what Aidy can see, she’s gorgeous.

“Hello? Is anyone ho--?” she starts, but she stops when she sees Peter and Aidy in the living room. “Oh! Hello, I didn’t know we were having company. I’m Rosie, Peter’s older sister.” She goes over to shake Aidy’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Aidy. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Peter! Why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend?”

“She’s not--,” starts Peter.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” she says at the same time as Peter. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh! I’m sorry,” says Rosie.

Peter nods and gives his sister a look and Rosie nods back in understanding.

“So, um, are you guys in the same grade?” Rosie asks trying to change the subject.

“Yeah,” replies Aidy. “What grade are you in?”

“Oh no. I’m a sophomore in college.”

“That’s cool! What are you studying?”

“Journalism.”

“Awesome, well, if you ever need an opinion on something I’m more than happy help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Rosie smirks. “I might just take you up on that.”

Aidy smiles. “I can’t wait to read your stuff.” She feels her phones vibrate and sees it’s a text from Ariana. _I’m outside! - Ariana_ “I gotta go. Ari’s here.” She gets up from the couch and gathers her things.

“It was nice meeting you, Aidy,” says Rosie.

“Nice meeting you too.” She looks at Peter. “I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeah.” He smiles softly at her.

She smiles back and waves. She opens the door and closes it behind her.

“She’s really pretty,” says Rosie.

“Yeah,” replies Peter.

“And you like her?”

“So much.”

“You’re not dating?”

“Not even close.”

Rosie pats her brother on the shoulder. “I wish you all the luck.”


	16. The Annual AnderHummel Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacy Evans is played by Lili Reinhart  
> Stevie Evans is played by Kendall Schmidt 
> 
> Songs Used: Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Glee Cast Version) and Do They Know It's Christmas (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Mercedes is currently in her music room sitting at the piano working on a project and the deadline is fast-approaching. She’s plays a few notes in different combinations. As she’s working, Owen’s sitting in his rock-n-play listening to his mom. His big green eyes watches Mercedes in awe.

Sam walks into the room with Olive on his hip. Her head is on his shoulder while she sucks on her finger. “Hey Baby.”

“Hey, how are my two babies?” she asks as she puts down her pencil.

“We’re good. Are you excited for tonight?” 

“The annual AnderHummel Christmas party? How can I not?” she smiles. “I love it when we’re all together.”

“Me too. So, what are we wearing?” he asks knowing Mercedes most likely picked their outfits ahead of time.

“Did I forget to tell you? Ari’s styling us tonight.”

“No, but awesome. She’s gonna make us look good,” smiles Sam.

With Ariana being into clothes from such a young age she would beg to watch/help Mercedes get ready whenever her and Sam went out. As the years passed, Ariana became more talented and sometimes Mercedes would ask her to pick out her outfits instead.

……

A few hours pass and Ariana is in her parents’ bedroom helping them get ready. Sam’s in the bathroom getting dressed while Mercedes is sitting at her vanity while Ariana does her hair. She finishes the last curl as Sam walks out of the bathroom. He’s dressed in a blue suit and his dirty blonde hair is styled like the cool guys do on Instagram. He walks over to the bed to put on his pocket square. As he puts it on, he watches Ariana begin Mercedes’ makeup.

“Momma, can I ask you a question?” Ariana asks as she puts eyeshadow on Mercedes.

“What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you make another album? I mean, you won three Grammys. You traveled the world. **You toured with Beyoncé**. Why would give all that up?”

“To tell you the truth sweetie, it’s because of you and your siblings.”

“Really?” Ariana starts putting on eyeliner on Mercedes.

“Yeah. And, I had already fulfilled my dreams. I wanted to start a family with your father. And we didn’t want our children to grow-up in the public eye. I wanted to be able to go the grocery store relatively unseen or go out to dinner or to the park without being hounded by paparazzi.”

Ariana starts on Mercedes’ eyebrows.

“I also wanted you guys to grow up with friends who loved you for you. Not ones who wanted to only know Mercedes Jones. And think about it this way, if I kept doing music, I wouldn’t see you, or your siblings, or Daddy every day.”

Ariana puts lipstick on Mercedes. “Do you think you’ll go back?”

Mercedes blots her lipstick. “Maybe one day. But I need to wait for the twins to be older.”

They smile at each other, but feel a pair of green eyes staring at them. They turn their heads and see Sam watching them with a big, goofy grin on his face.

“What?” they ask in unison.

“Nothing, you guys just look insanely alike.”

…

Downstairs, Austin is watching TV with the twins when there’s a knock on the door. “I got it!” He opens the door and sees two familiar faces. “Aunt Stacy! Uncle Stevie!” he says, hugging both of them.

“What up dude? How’s it going?” asks Stevie.

“Good. I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.” She looks around and only sees the twins. “Where is everyone?”

“Ari is helping Mom and Dad get ready. Aidy is probably in her room. And Annie’s downstairs rehearsing with Chace.”

“Sounds like we got here just in time,” says Stevie.

…

Upstairs, Ariana’s making sure her parent’s outfits are perfect. She finishes the buckle on Mercedes’ heel and backs up to see her creation. Mercedes is wearing an off-shoulder red dress that ends just after her knees.

“You guys look awesome!” squeals Ariana.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door and they all look over to see Stacy and Stevie.

Ariana runs to her aunt and uncle and hugs them. “I missed you guys do much!” 

“We missed you too,” says Stevie.

“I thought you guys weren’t coming for another couple of days,” says Sam.

“We were able to get away,” explains Stacy.

“We’re glad you’re here,” says Mercedes.

“Seems like we came just in time to babysit,” says Stevie.

Sam laughs. “You did. Ari has help now,” says Sam.

“You guys better get going,” says Stacy.

Sam and Mercedes say their goodbyes and hop into the car on their way to the homeless shelter.

......

When they get there, Sam parks the car and opens the trunk to grab three boxes and Mercedes pulls out three wrapped presents. Once the have their gifts, they head into the building. As they walk up to the door, they see Mike and Tina.

“Hey guys,” says Tina.

“Hey T! You look hot,” says Mercedes as she kisses Tina’s cheek.

“You too! I gotta say, I love doing this every year,” says Tina.

“Me too.”

Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam are the last to arrive. The rest of the gang is already there serving food. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam place their gifts on a table and take off their coats. They put on aprons and go over to help serve food. The glee club give friendly smiles to everyone who goes through the line.

“I like your headband,” says a 7-year-old girl pointing to Rachel’s sparkly headband.

“Yeah?” Rachel takes off the headband places it on the little girl’s head. “I think it looks better on you.”

“Thank you so much, miss!”

“Call me Rachel. And you’re welcome,” smiles Rachel.

...

Once all the food is served, the gang gathered around the piano, with Blaine playing, to provide some entertainment.

 **Finn:  
**It’s Christmas time  
There’s no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time  
We let in light and we banish shade  
  
**Mercedes:  
**And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time  
  
**Rachel:  
**But say a prayer  
Pray for the other one  
Oh, at Christmas time it’s hard  
But when you’re having fun  
  
**Blaine and Kurt (Blaine):  
**(There’s a) world outside your window  
And it’s a world of dread and fear  
  
**Artie and Quinn:  
**Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears  
  
**Puck and Tina:  
**And the Christmas bells that ring  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
  
**Mercedes (with Rachel):  
**Well tonight thank God it’s them (instead of you)  
  
**Artie and Tina with ND (Santana):  
**And there won’t be snow in Africa this Christmas time (This Christmas time, no)  
The greatest gift they’ll get this year is life (Is life)  
Where nothing ever grows (Nothing ever grows)  
No rain or rivers flow (Oh, rivers flow, no)  
Do they know it's ( **with Santana:** Christmas time at all?)  
  
Here’s to you (Raise a glass for everyone)  
Here’s to them (Underneath that burning sun)  
Do they know it’s Christmas time at all? (Do they know it’s Christmas time at all, yeah)  
  
**Brittany with ND:**  
Da-da-da-da-da  
Da, da-daah  
Da-da-da-da-da  
  
**Blaine and Brittany (with Rachel) and ND:  
**Feed (the world)  
  
**Artie and Tina with ND (with Mercedes):  
**Let them know it’s (Christmas time) again  
  
**Blaine and Brittany (with Mercedes) and ND:**  
Feed (the world)  
  
**Sam and Santana with ND:**  
Let them know it’s Christmas time again  
  
**Blaine and Brittany (with Mercedes) and ND:  
**Feed (the world)  
  
**Sam and Santana with ND (with Mercedes):**  
Let them know it’s (Christmas time) again  
  
**Blaine and Brittany (with Mercedes) and ND:**  
Feed (the world)  
  
**Sam and Santana with ND (Artie with ND):**  
Let them know it’s Christmas time (again)

The crowd cheers and the gang prepare for the next song. The smiles on the homeless people’s faces really warm their hearts.

 **Tina with ND Girls:**  
We’re on the island of misfit toys  
Here we don’t wanna stay  
  
**Artie with ND Boys:**  
We want to travel with Santa Claus  
  
**Artie and Mercedes with ND:**  
In his magic sleigh  
  
**Artie:**  
A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys  
  
**Blaine with ND:**  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
  
**Sam:**  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout  
  
**Kurt:**  
Wake up!   
Don’t you know that it’s time to come out!  
  
**ND:**  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
  
**Finn with ND:  
**Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There’s no room for more  
And it’s all because of Santa Claus  
  
**Sam:**  
A scooter for Jimmy  
  
**Kurt:**  
A dolly for Sue  
  
**Puck:**  
The kind that will even say  
  
**Brittany:**  
“How do you do?”  
  
**Quinn with New Directions:**  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
  
**Tina:**  
How’d you like to be a spotted elephant?  
  
**Artie:**  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!  
  
**Kurt:**  
Or a water pistol that shoots…jelly?  
  
**ND:**  
We’re all Misfits!  
  
**Artie and Mercedes with ND:**  
If we’re on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful,  
Wonderful, wonderful,  
Wonderful day of the year! 

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

With his dads out of the house and Charlotte just holed up in her room, Elijah decides to have Arnold over.

“Thank you for having me over,” says Arnold as he and Elijah sit on the couch watching _Black Panther_.

“No problem. Chace is at the Evans’ and Charlotte’s upstairs. She’s gonna be drawing all night. So, why not have you come over.”

Arnold leans over and gives Elijah a kiss. “I’m so upset we’re not gonna be together for Christmas, mi amor.”

Elijah hits Arnold with a pillow.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“I just stopped thinking about it.”

“I’m sorry, mi vida. But I did bring something that’ll make up for it.” Arnold goes over to his bag and pulls out his present. “Now, I know it’s a little cheesy, but I hope you’ll look pass that.”

Elijah opens his present and sees that it’s Arnold’s favorite baseball. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Just read it.”

Elijah reads the baseball and sees that Arnold wrote reasons why he loves him. _1\. Your smile. 5. Your ass ;). 6. When you call me first thing in the morning. 10. Your attempts at learning Spanish. 15. You come to every one of my baseball games. 20. My heart skips a beat every time I see you._ Just to name a few.

“Now I know it’s a dirty old ball— “

Elijah cuts him off. “Don’t you dare undersell this. This is the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me.” He leans over to hug and kiss him. “Muchas gracias.”

Arnold laughs. “De nada.”

“Dammit!”

“What?”

“Your present’s not ready yet.”

Arnold rubs Elijah’s arm. “It’s okay! I wanted to give you this now to sort of lessen the pain of us not being together for a few weeks.”

“Nothing will lessen the pain.”

“Te amo, mi vida.”

“Yo también te quiero, cariño.”

Arnold leans in to kiss Elijah. “Wait, I’m still getting my present, right?”

Elijah laughs. “Yes, but you have to wait.”

…

Up the stairs, Charlotte’s in her room drawing while listening to _Heathers: The Musical_ soundtrack. She’s in the middle of shading when her phone starts buzzing. She sees Austin’s name and picture light up her screen.

“Hey,” she says when she answers the phone.

_“Hey. What’re you up to?”_

“Same as you probably, drawing.”

_He chuckles. “Yeah. How’s your project for art class coming along?”_

“Good. I just wish we could something more personal than still life.”

_“What would you draw if we could?”_

“The most important people in my life. My family…you.”

_He smiles. “You would draw me?”_

“Well, yeah,” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re like the only person I can talk to about anything.”

“ _Yeah.” He blushes. “I feel the same way.”_

She giggles. “So, did you call me for a specific reason?”

_“Uh, no. I-I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

“That’s a good reason,” she whispers.

_“There’s something else too.”_

“Yes?”

_“Would you ever want to hang out? Like just the two of us?”_

“Like on a date?”

_He exhales. “Yeah, exactly.”_

“Yes, I would love to.”

_He fists pumps just like his dad. “Cool. So, sometime over the break?”_

“Yeah, how about next Monday?”

_“Sure! So, I’ll see you then.”_

“See you then.”

_“Bye, Char.”_

“Bye, Austie.”

They both smile and hang up the phone.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After the parents’ performance, the crowd cheers once again. The gang smiles and are proud of themselves. This is always their favorite reunion. But out of all them, this meant the most to Sam. He literally knew what it was like and he’s always willing to help the less fortunate. Once they’re finished with their songs, they went to talk to crowd. But first, Kurt has an announcement to make.

“Hello everyone, it’s great to be here and coming every year is one of the biggest highlights for my friends and me. We brought gifts for the children and clothes from the personal collection of Tina’s and my fashion boutique. We even brought shoes for everyone. Myself, my husband Blaine, Tina and Mike will be passing out the clothes. Rachel, Finn and Artie, and Brittany will be passing out toys to the children. And Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, and Santana will be walking around if anyone needs help,” says Kurt.

Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn go to their assigned stations, while Quinn decides to speak to a girl she saw when she walked in. She looks all too familiar.

“Hi, mind if I have a seat?” asks Quinn giving the girl a friendly smile.

“No,” replies the girl eating slowly.

“What’s your name?”

“Peyton.”

“I’m Quinn.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Peyton answers quietly.

“How far along are you?”

“Six months,” she answers as she rubs her baby bump.

“Are you here by yourself?”

“No, my mom is getting clothes for us. It’s just us.”

“You remind me so much of myself.”

“How?”

“I was 16 and pregnant.” Quinn turns and points to Puck. “You see that guy over there? That’s the guy who got me pregnant and now he’s my husband.”

“You guys are lucky. You made it.”

“Not exactly. We weren’t together for years and we gave our daughter up for adoption. Her name’s Beth.”

Peyton shakes her head. “I don’t think I could ever do that.”

“It’s not easy and it’s not for everyone. It was the hardest decision I ever made.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Sometimes yes. But her adoptive mom, Shelby, gave her a better life than I ever could. When I was pregnant with her, I couldn’t do that for her.”

“You’re strong.”

“So are you,” smiles Quinn. “If you ever need anything, even if it’s just to talk, call me. I don’t care what time of day it is, I want you to call me.” Quinn hands her a card with her info on it.

Peyton leans over and gives Quinn a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Your welcome.”

Before they knew it, it’s time to go. The gang say their goodbyes and head over to the AnderHummel’s house.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Arnold and Elijah have been making out for quite a while now until he gets a text. “Hold on, babe.”

_Dad and I are coming home with everyone. Sneak Arnold out of the house. – Papa Blaine_

Elijah laughs at the text.

“What?”

“Our parents are truly smarter than we give them credit for. You gotta go, babe.”

“Okay.”

Elijah and Arnold start cleaning up everything. Putting empty dishes in the sink and throwing trash away. When everything’s clean, Elijah walks Arnold to the door.

“I’m glad I got to come over for a little bit,” says Arnold.

“Me too. But I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Yes, you will.” Arnold leans in and gives Elijah as goodbye kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Elijah watches Arnold walk to his car and closes the door after him.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

When the parents arrive, the all hold light conversations while Kurt warms up and prepares food in the kitchen. Once it’s ready, they all gather in the dining room to have dinner together. They all share stories from the shelter. How the children’s faces lit up when they saw the toys. The mom’s tears of joy when she saw her kids in new clothes.

After dinner, the gang goes into the living room to decorate the tree. As everyone’s putting up ornaments, Kurt pulls Mercedes and Rachel aside to talk in the kitchen.

“I need to talk to you guys,” says Kurt.

“What’s up?” asks Mercedes.

“Oh, my God! Don’t tell me you guys are moving! Or worse, Kate Middleton didn’t like your designs!” says Rachel nervously.

“She would never! She told me she loves them, even asked for more, but that’s not I what need to tell you.”

“What is it?” asks Mercedes.

“Blaine got asked to be the lead in a limited series on FX.”

Mercedes and Rachel gasp.

“Kurt! That’s amazing!” says Rachel.

“Wait, that means he’s gonna be gone for a few months,” says Mercedes.

“Yeah, **six**. We haven’t told the kids yet. I mean, the last time we were apart for this long was in college and you know how that turned out.”

“Kurt, we were all just kids back then. We’re older and more mature. It’s not gonna be easy, but you guys will make it through this,” says Mercedes.

He starts tearing up. “Yeah, you’re right. But I know the kids are gonna be devastated.”

“You know, kids are more understanding than you think,” says Rachel. “And your kids are some of the most non-judging/understanding human beings I’ve ever met.”

Kurt hugs Mercedes and Rachel. “I’m so glad I have you guys. Okay, enough of the sadness. Let’s go finish decorating the tree.”

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel go back to their friends.

The rest of the night is spent singing Christmas songs and talking about old glee club memories. It’s about 1:00am when everyone leaves the AnderHummel house.

……

When Sam and Mercedes get home, they find Stacy, Stevie, Ariana, Aidy, Austin, Annie, and Chace passed out on the floor with a ton of pillows and blankets surrounding them. Both Sam and Mercedes smile at how cute everyone looks snuggled up together.

Sam sees the baby monitor near Stacy and grabs it. “I’m gonna go check on the twins.”

“Okay. I’ll be right up,” says Mercedes.

Sam goes up the stairs and into the twins’ room. When he gets there, he finds the twins in their cribs asleep and Lucky on the floor guarding them.

“Good boy,” he says while bending down and pats his head.

Soon, Mercedes enters the room and sees the twins peacefully sleeping. She puts her head on his chest as she watched them sleep.

“I love you,” says Sam.

“I know.”

“Every year, when we go to that homeless shelter, it makes me so much more grateful for you and the kids. I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

“You will never know what that feels like.” She leans up to kiss him. “I love you, too.”


	17. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)- Mariah Carey & Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Annie wakes up in Austin’s bed with a smile on her face. It’s Christmas and she can’t be more excited. It’s become a tradition for her to sleep in Austin’s room every Christmas Eve. Although Austin’s not a morning person, he gets up bright and early for Annie on Christmas.

“Peach, are you awake?”

“Yeah,” says Annie with a big smile.

Austin gets out of bed. “Let’s go wake up Ari and Aidy.”

They run to Ariana’s room and jump on her bed.

Ariana lets out a groan and looks at the clock. “Guys. It’s 6:30 am.”

“I know and it’s Christmas,” says Annie.

Ariana sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. “Your right, it’s Christmas.”

“Can we go wake up Aidy now?” asks Annie.

Ariana’s eyes pop open. Now she’s awake. “Yes. I love waking her up. Messing with her is so much fun,” she says while getting out of bed.

“Let’s go!” says Austin.

They all take off to Aidy’s room. They bust the door open and hop on her bed and begin to jump on her.

“Aidy! Wake up, it’s Christmas,” cheers Annie.

Aidy groans. “Five more minutes.”

“No, come on. You know we wake up Mom and Dad together,” says Austin.

“We’ve been doing this since we could walk,” says Ariana.

“Fine. I’m up,” says Aidy.

Soon, they tip-toe to their parents’ room. They crack open the door and tip-toe inside. When they get to the bed, they see Sam’s long arms wrapped around Mercedes’ body.

“Aww. They’re so cute. I don’t wanna wake them up,” says Ariana.

Aidy, Austin, and Annie turn and give Ariana a “bitch, please” look.

“What? Tell me that’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.”

Her brother and sisters still give her the “bitch please” look.

“Let’s just wake ‘em up.”

Annie counts to three and after three, they all jump on their parents’ bed. Both Mercedes and Sam, open their eyes and can’t help but have weak smiles on their faces.

“Guys, it’s 6:35,” says Mercedes.

“We know, but it’s Christmas!” says Annie.

“Then that means Santa came,” says Sam.

Annie gasps. “Guys! We have to go see!” she carefully slides off the bed and lands on her feet. Everyone can’t help but let out a giggle. When Annie gets off the bed, she looks at her family and wonders why they’re all staring at her. “Come on! Santa came! I wanna see if at least half the things on my list!”

…

Soon, everyone is downstairs surrounding the tree. The kids are sitting on floor waiting on the go ahead from Sam. Mercedes and Sam are sitting on the couch; Mercedes is holding Olive and Sam is holding a video camera wanting to keep the memories of the twins’ first Christmas. Stacy is sitting in the big comfy chair next to the holding Owen. And Stevie is sitting on the arm of Stacey’s chair nursing his cup of coffee.

“Ready?” asks Sam.

“Yes!” shout the kids.

“1, 2, 3…go!” yells Sam.

Within a millisecond, the kids grab a gift with their name on it and tear the wrapping paper off. The first gift Ariana opens are the boots she’s been dying to get. Aidy’s first gift are a few cute sweaters from H&M. Austin’s fist gift is a new colored pencil set for his sketches. And Annie’s first gift is a Malibu Barbie. As they open more gifts, there’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” says Stevie getting up. When he opens it, he sees a young man with grey sweatpants, a black coat, and a beanie on his head.

“Hi, I’m Ben. I’m here to see Ari,” Ben says with a smile.

“One sec,” says Stevie knowing exactly who he is once he said his name. Ariana could never stop talking about him. “Ari!” He leaves and goes back to the family.

Ariana comes to the door and sees Ben and a big smile comes across her face. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you this,” he says giving her a small box with a red bow on it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” She takes the box from him.

“I wanted to.”

Ariana opens the box and when she opens it she sees the most beautiful ring. She gasps when she sees the gift and can’t help but tear up a little. “Baby, you didn’t have to— “

“I wanted to and before you jump to that conclusion, it’s a promise ring. So, Ariana Evans, will accept this promise ring from me?”

A small silence comes between them, but soon, Ariana ends it and says, “Yes.” She lets out the breath she was holding. “Will you put it on me?”

“Of course.” He puts the ring on her finger. He smiles and cups her face, but they get interrupted.

“You guys have to kiss,” says Annie pointing up.

Both Ariana and Ben look up and sees the mistletoe above their heads and smile.

“Merry Christmas,” whispers Ben.

“Merry Christmas,” whispers Ariana.

“Ooh! Lip lock at the front door for the whole neighborhood to see,” says Stacy interrupting the kiss. “Grandpa would’ve been furious and Sam and Stevie would be chasing him up the street by now.”

Ben and Ariana smile.

“I gotta go. My mom only gave me ten minutes to give you your gift and I’m pretty sure my ten minutes are up,” says Ben.

“Wait, I have a gift for you. I was kinda hoping you would come by,” says Ariana. She goes to get his gift from under the tree and gives it to him.

He opens it and smiles at what he sees; guitar picks with his name engraved on them. “Thank you so much, baby,” he says while hugging her.

“No, thank _you_ for _my_ gift.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ariana and Ben hug and kiss one more time and the Ben leaves to go finish celebrating Christmas with his family.

“He’s cute,” says Stacy putting her arm around Ariana.

“I know. He’s my something special.”

……

Mercedes and all the girls are in the kitchen cooking and having fun while the boys and the twins are in the living room watching football. As the girls cook, they listen to some of their favorite Christmas songs. “Christmas (Baby Please Come Home” by Mariah Carey comes on and Stacy, Ariana, Aidy, and Annie start dancing. A few Christmases ago the four of them created a dance to the song and they couldn’t help but get into formation. Stacy is Mariah seeing as she’s blonde and the girls are the back-up dancers.

**Stacy:**

Oh, ohhhh  
Yeah, ohhhh  
Ooooooo yeah  
  
 **Stacy (Ariana, Aidy, Annie):**  
(Christmas)  
The snows coming down  
(Christmas)  
I’m watching it fall  
(Christmas)  
Lots of people around  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
The church bells in town  
(Christmas)  
Are ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of the happiest sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
  
 **All:**  
They’re singing “Deck The Halls”  
But it’s not like Christmas at all  
‘Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
 **Stacy (Ariana, Aidy, Annie):**  
(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas)  
I’m watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here with me  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
  
 **All:**  
They’re singing “Deck The Halls”  
But it’s not like Christmas at all  
‘Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
 **Stacy (Ariana, Aidy, Annie):**  
(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I’d hold back this tear  
(Christmas)  
But it’s Christmas day (Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)

Mercedes claps after their performance. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

“I’m no Mariah Carey, but I try as best as I can,” says Stacy.

“Your voice is beautiful no matter what, Hun. By the way, how’s tour going?”

“It’s good! I’m tired all the time, but good.”

Stevie had formed a band while he was in college and they got big. The band has won a Grammy, two Teen Choice Awards, and three Music Choice awards. Stacy is their stylist and travels with the band. She would also sing back-up from time to time.

“And how’s your love life?”

Stacy laughs. “It doesn’t exist. After things ended badly with Cole, I’ve given up on trying to find someone.”

Cole is the drum player and they dated on and off for two years. Everything finally ended when she found he cheated on her with a groupie.

“Does Stevie know yet?”

“No, I want to tell him, but I know everything will be worse if I tell him. I don’t want to start any mess.”

Stevie knew that Cole and Stacy broke up, but he didn’t how it happened. Stacy told him a bullshit answer, but she knows if she told him the truth everything would end horribly.

“Just remember what happens when things in the dark come to light.”

“I know.”

……

Dinner time approaches as Mercedes is putting last touches on it. While she’s finishing up, the rest of the family is in the living room watching TV except for Aidy who’s texting Peter.

**Come outside – Peter**

Aidy looks at the text with confusion. **What? – Aidy**

**Come outside – Peter**

Aidy gets up from the couch and grabs her coat. Lucky follows her and is now sitting on his hind legs wagging his tail.

“You wanna come?” She grabs the leash puts on Lucky’s collar. She walks out the door and sees Peter standing in front of her house. She walks towards him with a smile in her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, we ran out of egg nog at my house and my mom had my sister and I go out and get some. I told my sister what I wanted to see you, so she dropped me off while she went to get the egg nog,” explains Peter.

Aidy softly smiles. “I see.”

“Cute dog. What’s his name?”

“Lucky.”

“Adorable.”

“Sorry, I can’t stop smiling for some reason. I’m probably creeping you out.”

Peter chuckles. “You’re not and I don’t mind. I love your smile. I’m just happy I have the ability to put it on your face.”

Aidy smiles even harder.

“I also have something for you.” He gives her an envelope.

She takes the envelope. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Just open it.”

She opens the envelope and begins to read the note.

_The wise men followed the star, the way I followed my heart. And it led me to a miracle…you. ~ Peter_

Aidy blushes. “Why did you write this?”

Peter sighs. “Time will soon tell.”

“I can’t wait to find out.”

“Are you going to that senior’s New Year’s Eve party?”

“I think so. I’m sure Ari and Bonnie are gonna drag me to it.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

“’Cuz I’ll be there.”

“Yay!” she says very cheerfully, but she soon realizes how that comes out and tries to cover it up. “I mean, that’s cool. Hope to see you there.”

He laughs. “Yeah me too.” He couldn’t get over how adorable she is.

Suddenly, a car horn is heard and it’s Rosie.

“I gotta go,” he says.

Aidy nods. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

……

After having dinner, everyone gathers around the front window to watch the snow fall. They all sit in the dark only using the tree as a source of light.

“Mommy, can you sing a song?” asks Annie who’s sitting Sam’s lap.

“I don’t know,” replies Mercedes.

“Mom please,” says Ariana.

“Yeah, come on ‘Cedes,” says Stevie.

“Please, Mom,” says Austin.

“Sing. Sing. Sing,” say Aidy and Stacy in unison.

“Okay, okay, I’ll sing. But only if Daddy sings with me,” says Mercedes.

“Alright, what song?” asks Sam.

“Do ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’,” offers Stacy.

“Or ‘All I Want Christmas is You’,” says Ariana.

“Ooh! How about ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’?” asks Aidy.

“I like that one,” says Mercedes.

“Me too,” says Sam. He goes to grab his guitar and come back sits next to Mercedes.

 **Mercedes:**  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight  
  
 **Sam:**  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away  
  
 **Both:**  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us  
  
 **Mercedes (Sam):**  
Once more (Once more) Once more  
  
 **Sam:**  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
  
 **Both:**  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
  
 **Mercedes:**  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
  
 **Both:**  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now


	18. New Year's Eve

* * *

Ariana’s in her room looking through her closet wondering what to wear to the New Year’s Eve party. A senior at McKinley is throwing it and the whole school’s invited. While she looks through her clothes she hears her door open and close. Then she hears someone flop on her bed. She turns around and sees Aidy.

“What’s up?”

“I have no idea what to wear. I was hoping you could help me.”

“Sure! Just let me find a sweater to go with my skirt.”

“Ari, can I tell you something?”

“Of course. What’s up?” Ariana notices the seriousness in Aidy’s voice and stopping her search for a sweater to giver Aidy her full attention.

“I-I think I have feelings for Peter.”

Ariana smiles. “Well that’s great. You do know he has feelings for you, too right? It’s so obvious.”

“I know he does. He’s told me more than once, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t wanna have feelings for him.”

“Why?”

“Because…I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?” asks Ariana putting her arm around her sister.

“Ari, you know feelings lead to love and you know how I feel about love.”

“How can you not believe in it? You’ve seen the way Mom and Dad look at each other.”

“It also almost broke them apart. We both know the story.”

“Well you can believe that if you want, but I think you should listen to your heart. It’s always right. So, tell me what your heart is saying.”

Aidy sighs. “It’s saying that I have feelings for Peter.”

“Then don’t fight it. Fighting it would make it worse.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t fight it with Ben?”

“I never thought I would find the love my life in high school like Mom and Dad. And our aunts and uncles. I was hoping I would meet him college, but I’m so glad I got to meet him in high school. He means the world to me.”

“But you can’t have your life revolve around him though.”

“My life doesn’t revolve around him, he’s just a big part of it.”

Aidy sighs. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do. Maybe I’ll try this ‘follow your heart’ thing. I just have to think about it.”

……

Austin walks downstairs and goes up to Sam who’s sitting on the couch. “Hey Dad?”

“What’s up buddy?”

“Can you drop me off at the movies?”

“Sure, you meeting Chris and Charlotte there?”

“Just Charlotte.”

Sam gives him a knowing look. He takes out his wallet and gives him $25 bucks. “Here. Have fun.”

“Thanks Dad!”

“Let’s get in the car.”

……

After a little while in the car, they pull up to the movie theatre.

“Okay, you call me when you’re done,” says Sam.

“Got it.”

“Have fun!”

Austin gets out of the car and walks inside the theater. He sees Charlotte texting on her phone when he sees her. “Hey Char.”

“Hey! I was just texting you.”

“Well, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I already got the tickets.”

“Then I can get the snacks.”

They walk over to the snack bar.

“So, Sour Patch Kids and an Orange Crush?” asks Austin.

She smiles. “You know me too well.”

“Hi, can I get Sour Patch Kids, a medium Orange Crush, a medium popcorn, a medium Root Beer, and M&Ms?” says Austin to the cashier.

“Of course,” the cashier replies.

He smiles and turns back to Charlotte. “We’ve known each other since we were babies. If I don’t know your movie snacks then I’ve been a bad friend.”

They grab all their snacks and Austin pays the cashier.

She giggles. “You remind me so much of my Papa Blaine.”

He laughs. “I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“I’ll let you know.”

…

Halfway through the movie, Austin casually turns his head and watches Charlotte. He always knew she was pretty, but watching her laugh is the beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

She feels him staring at her and turns his head. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, you’re just beautiful.” 

She blushes and reaches over to hold his hand.

…

When the movie’s over, they leave the theater and text their parents to come pick them up.

“You don’t have to text Uncle Blaine, my dad can drop you off,” says Austin.

“Thank you,” smiles Charlotte.

“It’s not a problem. So, what’d you think of the movie?”

She laughs. “A little too mushy, but it was good.”

“That’s the only things bad about going to the movies around the holidays. It’s always Christmas movies and rom-coms.”

“I know! I wish the new _Avengers_ could come out already!”

“Same! Let’s plan to see that one together.” He reaches over and holds her hand.

She smiles at the contact. “I thought we were already doing that.”

“I mean yeah, but I wanted to ask you properly.”

She giggles. “You’re a real gentleman.”

They hear a honking car and see Sam. They get into the car and head over to the AnderHummel’s house. After 10 minutes in the car, they arrive at her house.

“Thank you for the ride Uncle Sam,” says Charlotte.

“It’s no problem,” replies Sam.

“Let me walk you to your door,” says Austin.

They walk to the door and Charlotte takes out her keys.

“Hey, so, I don’t want to wait until _Avengers_ to hang out again.”

Austin smiles. “Me neither.”

“So, let’s text each other about grabbing food sometime?”

“Absolutely.”

Charlotte leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you, Austin.”

“N-no, _thank you_.”

She unlocks the front door and heads inside as Austin walks down the porch steps and gets back into the car.

“Austin’s got a girlfriend!” sings Sam.

“Dad!”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now 9:30 and Ariana and Aidy are walking to the door. Ariana’s wearing a cream sweater with a black skirt and knee-high boots. Her hair is curled and she’s wearing a red beret that matches her lipstick. While Aidy’s wearing a sparkly crop top with harem pants and wearing Adidas shoes. Her hair’s in its natural curly state with half of it held in a scrunchie. These sisters are ready ring in the New Year.

“Home by 2:00 guys,” says Sam as he holds Owen.

“Yes Daddy,” says Ariana as she grabs her coat.

“I’ll be waiting up, okay?”

“Okay Dad. We gotta go,” says Aidy as she puts on her coat.

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” says Ariana and Aidy at the same time as they leave the house.

After a small drive, Ariana and Aidy arrive at the party and it’s packed. Music is blasting and everyone is in party mode. Within five minutes Aidy finds Bonnie, Sutton, and Maddox. While Ariana finds Bay, Jack, Summer, Brady, Elijah, Arnold, and Ben. The sisters separate and begin to enjoy the party. After a while Aidy runs into Peter.

“Hey,” greet Peter with a smile.

“Hi, how are you?” asks Aidy.

“I’m good. You look great.”

Aidy smiles. “Thank you.”

“So, any New Year’s resolutions?”

“Ummm, win at Nationals I guess.” She shrugs. “Have fun this year. What about you?”

 _Getting you to be my girlfriend_. Peter thinks, but instead he says, “Getting to know you better than I already do.”

Silence falls between them. Neither of them know what to say. It’s not awkward, but it’s not comfortable either. Until Peter breaks it.

“So, who are you kissing at midnight?”

“No one.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “Not even me?”

Aidy looks him up and down. “Convince me.”

“Well, we’re really good friends and wouldn’t you like your first New Year’s kiss to be with a friend?”

Aidy smirks. “When did you become so clever?”

“Always have been. So…?” 

Aidy sighs. “Yes.”

“Great! I’ll find you at midnight.”

Aidy nods with a small smile. A few seconds later after he left, she realized what she agreed to. She had agreed to kiss Peter…at midnight…in front of everyone. She quickly runs to find Bonnie and Sutton. She finds them dancing with Maddox and Micah and she pulls them off the dance floor without any warning.

“What’s wrong?” asks Bonnie over the loud music.

“I told Peter I would kiss him at midnight,” says Aidy.

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” says Sutton in an annoyed tone.

Both Aidy and Bonnie give her an “Are you okay?” look. It’s unlike Sutton to be acting like this, but lately this how she’s been acting and they couldn’t figure out why. They’ve been meaning to talk to her about it, but they just haven’t gotten around to it.

“She’s never kissed anyone,” explains Bonnie to Sutton. “So, what are you gonna do?”

Aidy shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you better figure it out cuz it’s already 11:45.”

“Seriously?”

“You only got fifteen minutes to figure out your feelings.”

“Jesus! Okay go back to dancing. I gotta figure this shit out.”

Both Bonnie and Sutton go back to dancing and Aidy leaves to go to a different part of the house to think. Before she knows it, ten minutes passed and she only has five minutes left. Then, one of Rihanna’s classics begin to play as midnight approaches and as the songs plays, Aidy feels that all the glee girls are singing with her, even though they aren’t near each other.

**Aidy:**

And you got me like oh  
What you want from me?  
(What you want from me?)  
And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
Baby, you got me like oh, mm  
You love when I fall apart, fall apart  
So you can put me together  
And throw me against the wall  
  


 **Summer:**  
Baby, you got me like i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii, woo i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii  
Don’t you stop loving me, loving me  
Don’t quit loving me, loving me  
Just start loving me, loving me  
  


 **All:**  
Oh, and, babe, I’m fist-fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste  
Must be love on the brain  
That’s got me feeling this way (feeling this way)  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
And I can’t get enough  
Must be love on the brain, yeah  
And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)  
No matter what I do  
I’m no good without you  
And I can’t get enough  
Must be love on the brain  
  


 **Ariana:**  
Baby keep loving me  
Just love me, yeah  
Just love me  
All you need to do is love me yeah  
Got me like ah-ah-ah-ow  
I’m tired of being played like a violin  
What do I gotta do to get in your motherfuckin’ heart?  
  


 **Bonnie:**  
Baby like i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii, woo i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii  
Don’t you stop loving me, loving me  
Don’t quit loving me, loving me  
Just start loving me, loving me  
  


 **All:**  
Oh, and, babe, I’m fist-fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste  
Must be love on the brain  
That’s got me feeling this way (feeling this way)  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
And I can’t get enough  
Must be love on the brain  
And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)  
No matter what I do  
I’m no good without you  
And I can’t get enough  
Must be love on the brain

By the end of the song, Aidy made her decision. She’s gonna do it, she’s gonna kiss him. Now all she has to do is find him. Shit! He could be anywhere in this house. She searches all over and she still can’t find him. The countdown has begun.

10…9…8…

Dammit! Where is he?

7…6…

She starts to believe she’ll never get her kiss with him.

5…4…3…2…

She feels a tap her shoulder and she turns around to see Peter.

1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They lean in and feel no regret. The kiss is gentle and soft. She sees fireworks, it almost feels like electricity is going through her body. She feels magical; she feels like she could fly; she, for the first time in her life, feels beautiful. Peter pulls away and opens his eyes to look at her. When he opens his eyes, Aidy’s eyes are still closed. She soon opens her eyes and looks up at Peter.

"Wow,” is the word she can muster right now.

Not only was the kiss powerful, but she’s falling deeper and harder for Peter. All she wants to do is look into Peter’s eyes and just stare. Her first kiss was perfect. Everything is perfect.


	19. Fifteen Candles

* * *

Ariana comes home on a Friday afternoon, from school. She walks into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the island reading something on his phone. She puts her bag down and grabs a seat next to her dad. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi Princess. How was school?”

“Pretty good I guess. Where’s Mama?”

“I’m right here,” says Mercedes walking into the kitchen with Olive her arms.

Sam smiles when he sees Mercedes and Olive. He looks back at Ariana and can tell that something’s on her mind. “What’s up sweetheart?”

Ariana sighs. “Aidy.”

Sam’s taken aback. Ariana and Aidy rarely fight. So, this is a surprise. He thinks something’s going on between her and Ben. Even Mercedes is a little taken aback.

“Why? What’s up?” asks Sam.

"It’s just…a couple of days ago when we were getting ready for the NYE party she told me she was starting to like Peter. But she wasn’t happy about liking him. I asked her why and she said it’s because she’s scared.”

“Why? The only way you can be afraid is from a traumatic event,” says Mercedes.

“She said you guys are the reason. Well… not the exact words, but you get the point,” says Ariana. “I don’t know. I think someone should talk to her. I’ve already tried.” She gets up from the stool at the island and begins to leave the kitchen.

When she leaves, Sam looks at Mercedes with a stunned face. “Did we really make our daughter afraid to love?”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Instead of going home after school, Aidy goes over to Bonnie and Maddox’s. the three of them walk into the house smelling double chocolate chip cookies. They go straight into the kitchen and find Tina feeding Mike a cookie.

“Awe Ma! Really?” asks Maddox with a disgusted look on his face as he grabs a cookie.

“Uhg! Sor-ry! We won’t touch each other,” says Tina in a sarcastic tone.

Aidy giggles. “Hi Auntie Tina. Hi Uncle Mike.”

“Hi sweetheart. How are you?” asks Tina.

“I’m good.”

“You excited to be 15 tomorrow?” asks Mike.

“Yeah!”

“So, what are you guys up to?” asks Tina.

“Nothing. We’re just gonna hang out until dinner,” says Bonnie grabbing a cookie.

“Okay. Let us know if you need anything,” says Tina.

Bonnie, Aidy, and Maddox all go up to Bonnie’s room. Bonnie flops on her bed. Maddox sits in her blue bungee chair and Aidy sits on the floor.

“Where’s Sutton?” asks Aidy. “I barely saw her today.”

“I invited her over, but she said she couldn’t. I think she’s mad at me, but I have no idea what I did,” says Maddox.

“Why do you think she’s mad at you?” asks Bonnie.

“She’s been canceling our dates, we argue every other day about petty shit and she’s always got an attitude.”

“We’ve tried talking to her too, but she shuts it down and changes the topic,” says Aidy.

“I’ve tried to as well, but we always end up arguing.”

“She never comes to lunch anymore,” says Bonnie with a worried look on her face.

A silence falls between the friends.

“She’s been weird after that Cheerio incident in the cafeteria,” says Aidy.

Another silence fall between them as they think about what could be bothering Sutton. But the silence is interrupted when Aidy’s phone goes off.

**How does it feel to be almost 15? – Peter**

**Like I’m turning 14, monotonous – Aidy**

**Oh come on! There’s gotta be at least one difference – Peter**

**Nope! Can’t think of one! – Aidy**

**Me! Duh! – Peter**

Aidy giggles at Peter’s text.

“You really like him, don’t you?” asks Maddox.

“You could say that.”

“Just admit it! You like Peter Gonzalez!” yells Bonnie.

“Fine! I like him! Big deal!”

“This is a big deal! You never like anyone!”

“She’s right,” says Maddox.

“By the way, you never told me about you New Year’s kiss was,” says Bonnie raising her eyebrows.

Aidy tries her best not to turn red. “It was good.”

“Just good?” asks Maddox.

Aidy rolls her eyes. “I saw fireworks.”

Bonnie screeches. “That’s amazing! That’s what I see when I kiss Micah.”

“Well, he’s a good guy. But if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass,” threatens Maddox.

“Thanks, big bro,” says Aidy sarcastically. “Even though I’m older than you.”

“Only by a month!”

Bonnie sighs. “I can’t wait for February. Love’s gonna be in the air and all of us are gonna have valentines this year."

“That’s good point. I love y’all, but we’ve been each other’s valentines since 1st grade,” says Maddox.

“Awe! We were so cute,” says Bonnie.

“But, my valentine isn’t guaranteed. So, it might just you guys,” says Aidy.

“Trust me, your gonna have a valentine,” says Bonnie.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy goes home after having dinner at the Chang’s. She tells her parents she’s home and goes up to her room and gets ready for bed. Soon, she’s climbing into bed and getting ready to open a book when there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Sam walks in with two mugs of hot chocolate filled to the top with whipped cream. Aidy smiles when she sees her dad. She takes the mug that has her name painted on it and blows on it.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Your welcome,” he smiles. “Can we talk sweetheart?”

“About what?”

He sits down on her bed. “A little birdie told me something today.”

“Yeah? What did this birdie say?”

“That you’re afraid to love.”

She rolls her eyes and mumbles Ariana’s name.

“Is that true?”

She looks down at her hot chocolate. “Yeah,” she whispers.

“Why?”

“Because it hurts people and I don’t wanna get hurt.”

“How do you know it hurts people?”

“I saw…well I heard what it did to you and Mom.”

“Your Mom and I are just fine, sweetheart. We’re still madly in love.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t always like that. You guys said that high school was rough. When Grandpa got that job in Kentucky, it tore you guys apart. You left and that broke Mom’s heart. Then you came back and Mom had moved on with another guy and that hurt you. Then Mom cheated on her boyfriend with you and that hurt him. To me, love just makes everything messy.”

“Aidy, that’s not true. It doesn’t _cause_ hurt, but it can hurt people. Do you know the definition of love?”

Aidy shakes her head no.

“Love is when you choose to be at your best when the other person is not at their best. Love is when what you want is never important. But what the other person need and wants is always paramount. You can’t run away from it, sweetheart.”

“But I don’t wanna be hurt.”

“Unfortunately, that’s a part of love. That’s a part of life. Hurt and pain is everywhere, no matter where you go. It’s a lesson; you crash, you burn, but it’s a lesson learned.”

“Did you really have to rhyme, Daddy?”

Sam laughs hard. “Of course, I did sweetheart.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day is Aidy’s birthday. When she wakes up, she goes downstairs for her birthday breakfast waiting for her. She smiles as she sees her favorites; pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” smiles Mercedes.

“Thank you, Mom,” says Aidy as she sits down at the table.

“Happy birthday, Aidy,” says Austin giving his sister his gift.

Aidy smiles and grabs the present. She opens it and finds a drawing of herself playing the guitar. She can’t believe that her brother had drawn something so thoughtful. “Thank you so much, Austin.” She leans over and gives him a hug.

“My turn!” says Annie excitedly.

Aidy smiles and takes the bag from Annie. She opens it to find elephant themed pajamas and socks and a homemade bracelet she made. “Annie, I love these! Thank you!” she says hugging her little sister.

“Your welcome,” smiles Annie.

Ariana walks into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. “Your gift is officially finished. I finished putting the last touches on it.”

“Where is it?”

Ariana takes a few steps back and brings the dress out on a hanger. A custom-made dress by Ariana.

“Oh, my God! It’s beautiful, Ari!”

“You like it?”

“I love it!”

The dress is a blue jean dress that stops mid-thigh. The top is like a bib cut and it has pockets in the front.

“I especially love that it has pockets!” says Aidy.

“Well I know how much you complain about dresses not having pockets so I wanted to make a dress that was both cute and functional,” says Ariana.

“Thank you so much Ari. I love it,” Aidy says hugging her sister.

“You’re welcome.”

“Your dad should be here any minute with your gift from us. He went to go pick it up,” say Mercedes.

Within the next few moments, Sam opens the door and holds a brand-new guitar with a bow on it.

“Oh, my God! You got me a guitar?!” yells Aidy.

“We also got you this,” says Mercedes. She hands Aidy a notebook. “We know you’re not done with your first notebook yet, but this is one you can write songs in.”

“Thank you, Mom!” Aidy hugs her mom. “Thank you, Daddy!” She goes to hug her dad. “This means so much to me.” She grabs all her gifts and goes upstairs.

“How did the ‘love’ talk go?” asks Mercedes to Sam.

“Good. I think she’s gonna be alright.”

“You’re a good dad,” Mercedes smiles and she leans in to give Sam a kiss.

"I wouldn’t be the dad I am without their mom.”


	20. Misadventures in Babysitting

* * *

“That was great guys! You’re free to go!” says Mr. Shue dismissing the glee club for the day. The club head out the door to go home. While in the car, Aidy gets a text from Peter.

**Wanna go out tonight? – Peter**

**Sure! – Aidy**

**Great! Dinner and a movie okay? – Peter**

**Sounds great! – Aidy**

The sisters make it home. When they enter the house, there’s a lot of whooping and cheering happening. Ariana and Aidy enter the kitchen to find their parents practically making out in front of Austin, Annie, and the twins.

“What’s going on,” asks Ariana.

“Mom’s song nominated for a Grammy!” smiles Austin.

Both Ariana and Aidy gasp and scream and jump and up and down with joy.

“Oh, my God!! Congrats Mom!” screams Aidy while giving her mom a hug.

“Aw, thank you sweetheart,” says Mercedes.

“You guys have to celebrate tonight,” suggests Ariana.

“We are. I’m making dinner and--” starts Mercedes, but is cut-off by Ariana.

“No, I mean you Dad need to celebrate tonight. You guys should go out on a date.”

“As nice as that sounds, we have the twins and you guys.”

“I’m sleeping over at the Hudson’s tonight,” says Austin.

“And I’m sleeping over at the AnderHummel’s,” says Annie while rubbing Lucky’s belly.

“Okay, that just leaves the twins. Aidy and I can watch them and order pizza,” says Ariana.

“We couldn’t ask you guys to do that,” says Sam.

“But we want to. Seriously, go out and celebrate,” says Aidy.

“You guys deserve a night out,” says Ariana.

Mercedes and Sam look at each other and agree. “Okay, we’ll go out,” says Mercedes.

All the Evans children cheer as they realize their mom has a chance of winning a major award and their parents can pretend they don’t have children for the night.

……

A few hours later and both Sam and Mercedes are ready for their date. Mercedes is wearing a maroon dress that compliments her body perfectly. While Sam’s wearing a nice button-up shirt and dress pants with a jacket over it. As the head out the door, Mercedes starts worrying.

“Okay, Austin is at the Hudson’s and Annie is at the AnderHummel’s. The emergency numbers are on the kitchen counter. You guys know our numbers. Please call us if anything goes wrong. I’m forgetting something…oh! The bottles! The twins’ bottles are already made in the fridge, you just have to warm them up. I left an eating schedule on the counter. I also put all of their toys and playpens in the living room.”

“Momma, I think we got it,” says Ariana.

Mercedes sighs. “Are you sure?”

“They’re sure sweetheart. If they need our help, they’ll call,” says Sam comforting his wife.

“Okay…oh! The twins like to snuggle so hold them close, okay?”

“Okay Mom,” says Aidy. “You guys better get going.”

“Okay we’ll go. Be safe and call if anything goes wrong,” says Mercedes as she hugs Ariana and Aidy.

“Have fun,” says Ariana.

“We will,” says Sam. He opens the door for Mercedes and she’s about to leave, but turns back around.

“We’re gonna call to check on you guys.”

“Okay Mom,” says Ariana and Aidy in unison, rolling their eyes a little.

“Bye girls,” says Sam.

“Bye Daddy,” says the girls in unison.

…

Fifteen minutes after Mercedes and Sam leave, Ariana decides to order the pizza her and Aidy. The twins are currently sleeping in their cribs upstairs. Aidy has the monitor as she sits in the living room watching TV. After ordering the pizza, Ariana comes into the living room plopping down on the couch.

“This is pretty easy,” says Ariana.

“Indeed, it is,” says Aidy.

“And Mom was so worried.”

“She always worries.”

A few more minutes have passed and the doorbell rings. Lucky barks like crazy at the sound of the doorbell. With Lucky barking and the doorbell going off, the twins wake up crying.

“Lucky! Be quiet!” yells Ariana as she runs up the stairs to check on the twins while Aidy grabs the door.

Lucky stops barking and lets out a whimper.

“Thank you. Have a good day,” says Aidy as she takes the pizza and she shuts the door. She runs the pizza into the kitchen and soon goes upstairs to help her sister.

Ariana’s carrying a crying Olive, while Aidy holding a crying Owen. Both girls go down to the living room the twins.

“Go see if it’s time to for them to eat,” says Ariana.

Aidy goes into the kitchen and checks the list. The next feeding isn’t until 7:45 and it’s only 6:30 now. “No, not until 7:45.”

“Okay, well maybe they wanna play or be held,” says Ariana as she bounces Olive in her arms.

…

Forty minutes pass and the twins are now screaming. Ariana and Aidy are running out of ideas fast. They played with them, held them, snuggled them, and danced with them, but nothing was working. This is gonna be a long night.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Mercedes and Sam arrive at Eddie Merlot, lucky enough to score a reservation at the last minute. The host showed them to the table and gave them their menus.

“Enjoy Mr. and Mrs. Evans,” says the host.

“Thank you,” says Sam.

“God! Look at this!” exclaims Mercedes as she looks at the menu. “$30 for some soup?”

“Yes, but you’re worth it, baby.”

Mercedes smiles at him and looks back down at her menu.

The truth is, Sam isn’t feeling the food on the menu either. But this is for his amazing wife and it’s only for one night.

“Sammy,” whispers Mercedes.

“Yeah baby?”

“I don’t really want any of this food. Can we go to Taco Bell?”

A smile creeps on Sam’s face. He knew he married her for a reason. “You read my mind. Let’s get outta here.”

Mercedes smiles and takes his hand and they run out of the restaurant pass their waiter. They hop into the car and drive around until they find a Taco Bell.

……

Once they find one, they park the car and go inside to order. Sam orders ten hard tacos for both. When they get their drinks and tacos, they find a table sit down across from each other. Mercedes takes the first bite and is in heaven, this is exactly what she needed.

“This is so good,” says Mercedes.

“We haven’t had Taco Bell in forever,” says Sam. “The last time I remember us having Taco Bell is when we were in New York.”

“I remember. It was after us partying all night after the opening of _Funny Girl_ and we made it just in time before they closed.”

“They were so pissed!”

“But we needed something to soak up the alcohol.”

Sam laughs and a comfortable silence falls between them, but Sam soon breaks it remembering something.

“We also haven’t done this in a while,” referring to them spending time alone.

“I know. I miss having dates with you. Acting like complete fools while running around New York.” Sam gets a look on his face. “Why do you look like that?”

“I think tonight we should pretend like we’re back in New York. We should have a fun, wild night. One we’ll never forget. We could do some of the things we did in New York and some new things.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sam smirks.

Mercedes has a small smile on her face. “Okay let’s do it.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

As the twins continue to scream, the doorbell rings again and Lucky barks again.

“Seriously Lucky!” yells Aidy.

He stops barking and covers his eyes with his paws.

Aidy answers the door and sees Peter and Ben at the door. Aidy suddenly remembers that she had a date with Peter and assumes that Ben’s for the same thing with Ariana.

“Oh, my God Peter! I’m so sorry! I forgot we had a date!”

“It’s fine. Are you guys okay?” asks Peter.

“Who’s at the door?” yells Ariana coming to the door. She suddenly realizes that she and Ben were supposed to have a date. “Babe, I’m so sorry. I forgot.”

“Do you guys need help?” asks Ben.

“We’re fine,” replies Ariana, lying through her teeth.

“You guys need help,” says Ben taking Olive from Ariana’s arms and walking into the house.

Peter holds out his hands to take Owen from Aidy and she does and he walks into the house. “Did you guys feed them?” asks Peter.

“They eat in 45 minutes,” replies Ariana.

“Have you tried rocking them?” asks Peter.

“Yeah. We tried everything else,” answer Aidy.

“Have you checked their diapers?” asks Peter.

Ariana and Aidy look at each other in realization.

“I think we found our problem,” says Ben.

“Where are their diapers?” asks Peter.

“I’ll get them,” says Ariana running up the stairs to get them.

“Don’t forget the wipes too!” yells Peter after her.

Ariana come back with the diapers and wipes. She gives the diapers and wipes to Peter and he gives her a confused look.

“You want me to do it?” he asks.

“You seem to know what you’re doing, so yeah,” says Ariana.

“Give me Olive, girls are the easiest,” says Peter.

Ben gives him Olive and Peter gently lays Olive on her back and begins to change her. He’s finished in a couple of minutes and as soon as he’s done, she stops crying.

Peter stands Olive up on her legs and had her standing on his lap. “See, all better.”

Ariana, Aidy, and Ben are amazed that he knows what he’s doing.

Peter gives Olive to Ariana and takes Owen from Ben. He lays Owen on his back as Owen continues to cry and cry. “Boys are a lot harder.” He says as he takes off the dirty diaper.

“Why?” asks Aidy.

Suddenly pee goes flying everywhere. Owen stops crying and is now giggling. Peter soon stops it by covering it with a diaper.

“I got pee on my shirt,” whines Ariana.

“I have it in my hair,” says Aidy sadly.

“That’s why boys are hard. They can’t control it at this age,” says Peter as he wipes the pee off his hand into a wipe. “Okay. He should be done.”

“Wait! Shouldn’t we take cover or something?” asks Ben. “He might not be done yet.”

They all wait a couple seconds.

“We’re good,” says Peter as he puts on a new diaper on Owen.

“Dude, you’re good,” complements Ben.

“Thanks,” replies Peter.

“How’d you know to do all of this,” asks Aidy.

“I used to babysit my little brother and cousin,” answers Peter.

Peter has a lot of layers and these layers are making Aidy like him more and more.

…

Both Ben and Peter are getting ready to leave after making sure the girls are okay by themselves. The girls are feeding the twins.

“Where are your parents?” asks Ben.

“Mom got nominated for a Grammy so they went to celebrate,” replies Ariana.

“That’s awesome!” says Peter.

“Yeah, so, we offered to watch the twins,” says Aidy.

“Well good luck and call us if you need us. And tell your mom we said congratulations,” says Ben.

“Of course, and thanks again,” says Aidy.

“You’re welcome,” says Peter placing a kiss on Aidy’s cheek.

Aidy blushes and she watches Peter walk out the door.

“If only I could kiss him again,” says Ben in a high pitching voice, teasing Aidy. Ariana giggles and playfully hits him in the chest.

Aidy playfully rolls her eyes. “Goodbye Ben.”

“Bye Aidy,” says Ben.

“I’ll see you later?” asks Ariana.

“Of course,” replies Ben leaning on the door frame.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replies leaning in and kissing her goodbye. And Ariana closes the door behind him when he leaves.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now going on 10:00 and Sam and Mercedes have done a lot. After Taco Bell, they snuck into a movie, dine and dashed an ice cream shop and had sex in a changing room at the mall. They’re currently on long drive. Sam knew where they were going, but Mercedes didn’t. She begged him to tell, but he kept saying “it’s a surprise”. After a couple more minutes, they arrive at a lake.

“So, we’re here to look at a lake?” asks Mercedes.

Sam chuckles. “No.”

Mercedes smirks. “What are you up to?”

“We’re gonna go skinny dipping,” he says as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“What? Are you crazy? It’s January!”

“Strip!” he giggles. “No underwear and no bra.”

“What if someone sees us?”

“Then they’re gonna get a show,” he says now in his boxers.

“But Sammy, we don’t know if that water is clean. We could get sick,” she says trying to stall.

He leans over. “Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Now.”

She sighs. “Fine.” She takes off her dress, heels, and underwear.

They both get out of the car and hold each other to stay a little warm.

“Sam, my ass is freezing.”

“Okay, on the count of three.” He holds out his hand and she takes it and braces herself. “1…2…3!”

On three, they run towards the lake and jump into the freezing water. Mercedes screams while Sam groans. They stay there for about a minute then run back to the car for warmth. When they get in the car, Sam locks the door and starts the car to turn on the heat.

“I can’t believe you talked me into that,” she says shaking. “I’m fucking cold.”

Sam takes a blanket from the backseat and wraps it around them. “I know how to warm you up.” He smirks and leans into her.

Mercedes’ hand goes to the nape of Sam’s neck as she continues to kiss him. After the long hot kiss, Sam begins to suck on her neck and from that moment on, Mercedes wasn’t cold anymore. She feels nothing but the warmth of Sam’s body connecting with hers.


	21. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) used: Locked Out of Heaven (Glee Cast Version), I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Glee Cast Version), and Perfect (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

“You guys have done an amazing job this week. I’m proud of you guys,” says Mr. Shue.

“Thanks,” smiles Bay.

“I also have some news. I know it’s last minute, but we are all performing at the Winter Formal tomorrow.”

“Winter Formal?” asks Bonnie. “You know, I’ve been seeing posters about that all week. What is it?”

“It’s a dance that the upperclassmen throw for the lowerclassmen,” answers Elijah.

“It’s a replacement for junior prom,” adds Ben.

“What happened to junior prom?” asks Aidy.

“Budget cuts. We still have senior prom, but now we have a lower budget winter formal,” answers Mr. Shue.

“But you wouldn’t know it’s lower budget,” smiles Ariana. “You’d be amazed at how many fine quality decorations you can get on Etsy for cheap.”

“It sounds like fun. I wanna go,” says Bonnie.

“Me too,” says Aidy.

Maddox turns his head to look at Sutton. She’s next to him wearing yoga pants and a hoodie, looking as if she didn’t want to be bothered. She’s been wearing this ice-cold look on her face for the past few weeks and it’s really starting to scare everyone. Also, her attitude. It’s turning everyone off and causing people to shy away from her. Maddox has been trying to make her smile, but it’s no use.

“Do you wanna go?” he asks.

“No, but I guess I have no choice,” she answers in an annoyed tone.

Maddox turns away from her and directs to attention back to the front of the room.

“Not that I don’t mind being the entertainment for the formal, but why are they just now asking us?” asks Lucas.

“They had a DJ, but he canceled. And we were the only thing the school could get on such short notice,” answers Mr. Shue.

Now that they’re the entertainment, they had a lot of work to do. Making a set list and coming up with choreography in such a short amount of time.

“All right, guys. It’s Booty Camp time!” says Mr. Shue. “We have about three hours to get a set list ready. Everybody up!”

The glee club gets up in gets into their doors and windows formation. Sutton rolls her eyes as she gets up being uninterested in rehearsing. Her stomach grumbles as she gets into her place, feeling tired and irritated at everyone and everything. That didn’t matter though, she’s getting thinner by the minute and she’s really beginning to see results. She might’ve felt like crap, but to her, she looks beautiful.

“Ready guys? A 5, 6, 7, 8!” calls Bay.

…

The glee club has been dancing for two hours. They have their set list figured out and has most of their choreography down.

“Sutton, you want some help with the combination?” asks Bonnie.

Sutton rolls her eyes. “I guess.”

Bonnie’s hurt by Sutton’s reaction, but she lets it slide. She’s been doing that a lot lately with Sutton. Sutton starts re-teaching the steps and do it repeatedly, but on the fifth time, Sutton suddenly stops. She feels dizzy, like the room is spinning.

“Sutton?” asks Bonnie.

Sutton’s eyes roll back in her head and she faints. Before she falls to the ground, Maddox catches her in his arms. The glee club stands there in shock while Mr. Shue runs to call 911.

“Sutton? Sutton wake up! Wake up!” yells Maddox as he tries to shake he awake.

“Why isn’t she waking up?” asks Elijah.

“I don’t know,” answers Maddox.

Mr. Shue runs back into the choir room. “I called 911, they’ll be here shortly.”

……

The glee club is now sitting in the emergency room of Lima Hospital. They all called their parents, explaining to them what happened. Also in the waiting room is Maria sitting next to Mr. Shue, worried out of her mind.

“Parents or guardian of Sutton Jones?” asks the doctor. Maria quickly stands up and the doctor goes over to her. “Hi, I’m Dr. Hernandez. Are you aware that Sutton hasn’t eaten in days?”

Maria’s head hangs in shame as a tear rolls down her face. All the signs were there and she chose to ignore them. She wanted to believe that Sutton wasn’t doing this again, but she was. “How long?”

“I’d say it’s been a month and a half since she’s eaten a full meal.” There’s a silence between everyone. “I’m assuming this isn’t the first case.”

Maria shakes her head no.

“Well there’s a therapist you could call to get Sutton some help. You guys can go in and see her if you would like.”

“Thank you doctor.”

The doctor walks away from the group.

“Is she gonna be okay?” asks Bonnie.

“Miss Sutton has a problem, a body issue. It’s happened before. She doesn’t know how to accept herself.” Maria shakes her head. “Her parents don’t care, they just send money for a therapist.”

“Where are her parents?” asks Maddox.

“Her dad is in England for a business trip and her mom is screwing their pool boy in Mexico.”

“So, she just has you?” asks Aidy.

Maria wipes away more tears. “Just me.”

“Do you mind if we go see her?” asks Maddox.

Maria shakes her head no. “You kids are good for her. You make her happy, especially you,” she says pointing at Maddox.

A small smile appears Maddox’s face. He moves away from Bonnie and gives Maria a hug. She hugs him back and whispers a soft thank you in his ear.

…

The glee club heads to Sutton’s room not knowing what to expect. When they walk in, they see her lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. Sutton turns her head to see them at door and smiles when she does.

“Hi guys.”

Everyone gives her a small smile not really knowing what to say.

“Sutton, we're so glad you're okay. And you know we love you no matter what,” says Aidy with glassy eyes.

Tears are now streaming down Sutton’s face. “I’ve never had friends who cares so much.”

“We care and we’re not going anywhere,” says Ben.

Sutton chuckles, wiping away her tears.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Winter Formal is here and the night is going great! The whole glee club is there except for Maddox and Sutton. They’re staggering the performances so everyone has a chance to enjoy the dance. Currently, all the girls are onstage performing. While the guys are cheering them on.

 **Ariana (New Directions Girls):**  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!)  
  
**Ariana and Bay (New Directions Girls):**  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!)  
  
**Ariana (New Directions Girls):**  
Never had much faith   
In love or miracles (Miracles, Ah!)  
Never wanna put   
My heart on the line (Ah!)  
  
**Bay (New Directions Girls):**  
Swimming in your world   
Is something spiritual (Spiritual, Ah!)  
I’m born again every time   
You spend the night... (Ah!)  
  
**Ariana with Bay:**  
‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
**Ariana and Bay (New Directions Girls):**  
‘Cause you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I’ve been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
  
**Aidy (New Directions Girls):**  
For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh)  
  
**Ariana and Bay (Bonnie):**  
Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I’ve been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong Oh (Oh oh oh oh!)  
Oh, oh  
  
**Ariana (New Directions Girls):**  
Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Ah!)  
  
**Ariana and Bay (New Directions Girls):**  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah eh eh eh) Ah!  
  
**Summer (Bonnie):**  
You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify (Testify, Ah!)  
  
Oh, whoa!  
You can make a sinner   
Change his ways (Ah!)  
  
**Ariana, Bay, Summer (New Directions Girls):**  
Open up your gates cause I can’t wait   
To see the light (See the light, Ah!)  
And right there   
Is where I wanna stay... (Ah!)  
  
**Summer:**  
‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows…  
  


**New Directions Girls:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
**Aidy (New Directions Girls):**  
‘Cause you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I’ve been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
  
**Aidy with New Directions Girls:**  
For too long-o-o-o-ong ( **New Directions Girls** : Oh oh oh)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong ( **New Directions Girls** : Oh oh oh)  
  
**Aidy (Bonnie):**  
Yeah, you make me (feel like) ( **New Directions Girls** : Feel like)  
I've been locked out of (heaven) ( **New Directions Girls** : Heaven)  
  
**Aidy and Bonnie:**  
For too long-o-o-o-ong ( **New Directions Girls** : Oh oh oh)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong ( **New Directions Girls** : Oh oh oh)  
  
**Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:**  
Oh, woah, woah, woah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Can’t I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
  
Oh, woah, woah, woah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
**Ariana with New Directions Girls (Aidy):**  
Can’t I just stay here (Can’t I just stay here!)  
Spend the rest of my days here (Oh whoa!)  
  
**Summer (Aidy):**  
‘Cause you make me feel like (You make me feel like)  
I’ve been locked out of heaven (Ooo, woah!)  
  
**Summer and Aidy:**  
For too long-o-o-o-ong  
For too long-o-o-o-ong  
  
**Bay and Bonnie with New Directions Girls (Aidy):**  
Yeah, you make me feel like  
I’ve been locked out of heaven (Yeah!)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong (For too long!)  
For too long-o-o-o-ong   
Oooh oh oh  
  
**Ariana:**  
Oh, yeah, yeah, eh, eh ( **Bonnie** : Yeah, yeah, eh, eh) ( **New Directions Girls** : Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!)  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
**Ariana and Bay (New Directions Girls):  
**Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh) Ah!

The crowd cheers for them. The girls take a bow and walk off the stage for Lucas to do perform his ballad. Once Ariana’s off stage, she goes straight over to Ben to give him a small kiss and wraps her arms around his neck to slow dance.

In another part of the dance, Aidy is half way down the steps when she sees Peter. They both smile at each other as he helps her down the last two steps.

“Hi,” smiles Aidy.

“Hey. You ladies were great up there,” says Peter.

“Thank you.”

The song begins.

“You wanna dance?”

Aidy smiles. “I’d love to.”

Peter places his hands on her waist while Aidy wraps her hands around his neck. By the middle of the song, her head is on his shoulder and she can’t help but close her eyes and breathe in this moment.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Would you stop overreacting!!” yells Stacy.

“I’m not overreacting!!” Stevie yells back.

“Austin, take Annie to your room,” says Sam.

Austin and Annie soon leave the living room.

“Guys calm down. What’re fighting about now?” asks Sam.

“Stevie found out about Cole,” says Stacy in a quiet voice with her arms wrapped around herself.

“He’s out of the band,” says Stevie.

Stacy looks at him like he’s crazy. “Are you crazy?! Don’t kick him out.”

“No one hurts my sister and gets away with it.”

“I may be your sister, but I’m a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I don’t always need you to rescue me,” she says storming out of the living room.

Silence fills the living room as Stevie breathes heavy with anger.

“She’s right you know,” says Sam.

“What am I supposed to do? Just let it slide?”

“If that’s what Stacy wants then yeah. All you can do is be there for her. And if they get back together and he hurts her again, we’ll kick his ass together.”

Stevie chuckles. “So, I shouldn’t kick him out of the band?”

“No. Wait until something worse happens. Worse than this, then kick him out.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“Anytime. You should probably go talk to her.”

“I need a beer first.”

Sam laughs as Stevie goes into the kitchen to get a beer.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Sutton sits in her hospital bed thinking about how much her life has changed since she moved to Lima. Most people would say they hate this place, but she lives it. It’s becoming her favorite place in the world.

She hears a knock on the door and it’s Maddox in a black suit with a smile on his face. She smiles in return. “Hello, handsome.”

“Hi gorgeous,” he replies with a smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at winter formal?”

“I am.” He holds up a speaker and his phone in his hand. “There’s something for you in the bathroom. Go put it on.”

Sutton goes to the bathroom and a long sleeve, lace, white dress hanging on the back of the door. Bonnie and Aidy must’ve left it there earlier when they were visiting. She puts on the dress and finds Maddox standing in the middle of the room waiting for her with light music playing.

“You look beautiful,” smiles Maddox.

“I-I don’t have any makeup on and hair’s in a sloppy bun and my dress is a little big and—” she starts rambling.

“You look beautiful.”

Sutton blushes. “Thank you.”

“Will you dance with me?”

Sutton nods and walks over to Maddox. She wraps her arms around his neck and he put puts his hands on her waist. She lays her head down on his chest and begin to slow dance. Yup, this is her favorite place.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day Sutton’s in room staring out the window. She couldn’t wait to leave later today and happy to go back to school on Monday. She hears a knock on the door and it’s Brady.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” asks Sutton with a small smile.

“Came to see how you were doing.”

She nods and a silence fills the room.

He clears his throat. “It was that Cheerio, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” she answers quietly.

“I know it’s hard. And I want you to know that you can come to me anytime.”

“How do you know?”

He clears his throat again. “My cousin had anorexia nervosa. She died a few years ago.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“She never felt beautiful…ever. I tried helping her, but I would only see her a few times a year.”

“Brady…I am not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I know you won’t because I promise to be there for you no matter what.” He hands her a piece of paper. “Here’s my number call me anytime you need to talk.”

“Thank you.”

He nods his head and turns to leave the room.

“Wait!” He turns back around. “There is something you can help me with.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

That Monday, at school, the glee club filed into the choir room. Most of them are surprised to see Sutton back at school so soon.

“Mr. Shue? May I say something?” asks Sutton.

“Of course.” He goes to an empty spot on the risers.

Sutton turns to the club. “I know you’re all wondering why I’m back so soon. I can’t afford to miss so much school…again. When I lived in California, when I was being treated of my disorder, I missed a lot of school. I fell behind and had to do summer school to catch up. So, Maria found a program where I see a therapist every day after school, this way I can get treated and not fall behind in school.”

“That’s great, Sutton,” says Mr. Shue.

“Aidy, Bonnie, and I have a song we would like to sing,” says Sutton.

Aidy and Bonnie get from their seats and grab a stool and Sutton grabs one as well.

 **Sutton:**  
I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty, too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you?  
Look into the mirror, who’s inside there?  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today, hey  
  
**Aidy:**  
My outsides are cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I’m through it’s because of you  
  


**Bonnie:**  
I’ve tried different ways but it’s all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I’m just tripping  
  
**All:**  
You can buy your hair if it won’t grow  
  
**Sutton:**  
You can fix your nose if he says so ( **Aidy and Bonnie:** Aahh)  
  
**All:**  
You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can’t look inside you  
  
**Aidy:**  
Find out who am I to ( **Bonnie** : Aahh)  
  
**All:**  
Be in a position to make me feel so  
  
**Sutton:**  
Damn unpretty  
  
**Aidy:**  
I feel pretty  
  
**Bonnie:**  
Oh, so pretty  
  
**Sutton (Aidy and Bonnie):**  
I feel (pretty and witty and bright)  
  
**Sutton (with Bonnie):**  
Never insecure until I met you  
Now I’m being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
(Just a little bit skinny)  
  
**Sutton (with Aidy):**  
Why do I look to all these things  
(To keep you happy)  
  
**Bonnie:**  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I’ll get back to me, hey  
  
**Aidy:**  
My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I’m through it’s because of you  
  
**Sutton:**  
I’ve tried different ways but it’s all the same   
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
Keep on tripping  
  
**All:**  
You can buy your hair if it won’t grow  
  
**Sutton:**  
You can fix your nose if he says so ( **Aidy and Bonnie:** Aahh)  
  
**All:**  
You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can’t look inside you  
  
**Sutton:**  
Find out who am I to ( **Aidy and Bonnie:** Aahh)  
  
**All:**  
Be in a position to make me feel so  
  
**Sutton:**  
Damn unpretty  
  
**Aidy:**  
I feel pretty  
  
**Bonnie:**  
Oh, so pretty  
  
**Bonnie (and Aidy):**  
I feel (pretty and witty and bright)  
And I pity  
  
**Sutton (Aidy and Bonnie):**  
Any girl who isn’t me  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
  
I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won’t grow)  
Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make, but if)  
  
**All:**  
You can’t look inside you  
  
**Sutton:**  
Find out who am I to ( **Aidy and Bonnie:** Aahh)  
  
**All:**  
Be in a position to make me feel so  
  
**Sutton:**  
Damn unpretty  
  
**Aidy (Sutton and Bonnie):**  
I feel pretty  
(But unpretty)

After their performance, the glee club applauds them.

Bonnie sniffles. “You are something special, because for years it’s just been Bonnie, Aidy, and Maddox. Now it’s Bonnie, Aidy, Maddox, and Sutton.”

“I love you guys so much,” says Sutton. “I actually had another song ready as well. I had some help from my good friend Brady. This song is really special to me. I sang it when I had my first accident. This song isn’t about telling yourself that your beautiful. It’s about telling yourself that it’s okay…it’s okay to cry, it’s okay to be weird, it’s okay to struggle, get angry, and to make mistakes. It’s okay to be who you are.” She takes a seat in one of the stools while Brady grabs a guitar and sits next to her. He begins to strum and watches Sutton as she sings.

 **Sutton:**  
Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that’s alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss “no way, it’s all good,” it didn’t slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look, I’m still around  
  
**Brady and Sutton:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re less than, fuckin’ perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re nothing, you are perfect  
  
**Brady:**  
To me  
  
**Sutton (Brady):**  
You’re so mean, (You’re so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk)   
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices)   
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead  
  
**Brady and Sutton:**  
So complicated,  
Look how big you’ll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It’s enough, I’ve done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same  
  
**Brady:**  
Oh-woah  
  
**Brady and Sutton:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fuckin’ perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re nothing, you are perfect  
  
**Sutton:**  
To me  
  
**Brady (with Sutton):**  
The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear)  
The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer)  
So cool in lying and we (try try try)  
(But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time)  
  
Done looking for the critics, (cuz they’re everywhere)  
They don’t like my jeans, they don’t (get my hair)   
Exchange ourselves and we (do it all the time)  
  
**Brady and Sutton:**  
Why do we do that?   
  
**Brady:**  
Why do I do that?   
  
**Sutton:**  
Why do I do that?   
Yeah, ooh  
  
**Brady:**  
Oh, pretty pretty plea-yeah  
  
**Sutton with New Directions:**  
Pretty pretty please   
  
**Brady with Sutton and New Directions:**  
Don’t you ever ever feel   
Like you’re less then, less than perfect   
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel   
Like you’re nothing you’re perfect ( **Sutton** : To me, yeah)  
  
**New Directions:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re less than, ( **Sutton** : You’re perfect)  
Less than perfect ( **Sutton** : You’re perfect to me, yeah)  
  
**Brady with New Directions:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel  
  
**Brady with Sutton and New Directions:**  
Like you’re nothing, you are perfect  
  
**Sutton:**  
To me


	22. My Love is Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey is played by Michael Galante
> 
> Song(s) used: I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Glee Cast Version), Saving All My Love for You (Glee Cast Version), So Emotional (Glee Cast Version), & My Love is Your Love (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

A week later, it’s now the beginning of February and love’s definitely in the air. Mr. Shue walks in to find half his glee club making out. Summer’s seated on Brady’s lap practically French kissing. Bay and Jack look as if they’re super glued to each other. And Ariana and Ben are playing kissy face. Ben would whisper something in her ear and she would giggle and kiss him with a smile on her face.

“How long have they all been like that?” asks Mr. Shue.

Bonnie looks at her watch. “I’d say about twenty minutes.”

Mr. Shue lets out a huff. “Alright guys break it up. I’m sure your lips are sore.”

The three couples detach themselves from each other and readjust.

“Sorry about that,” says Jack, fixing his slightly messed up hair.

“Alright now that that’s under control, we need to talk about Regionals. They’re next month, so, have you guys thought of any themes?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Not to be negative, but we have a weak link…me. I can’t get my voice back to how it used to sound before my relapse,” says Sutton.

“Raspy voices are sexy, and they’re what most singers wish they had,” says Maddox sitting next to her with his arm around her chair.

“He’s right you know. What I would do to make my voice just a little raspy,” adds Bay.

Sutton smiles at both Maddox and Bay and couldn’t help, but feel lucky that she’s surrounded by such amazing people.

“Well, far as themes go we could do ‘Rock ‘n’ Roll’,” offers Summer.

Mr. Shue writes “Rock ‘n’ Roll” on the whiteboard. “Any other’s?”

“Duets,” offers Bay.

He writes “Duets” on the board.

“Motivational,” offers Sutton.

Everyone looks at Sutton and nods.

“That’s a good one,” says Brady. “With that theme, we can pretty much do anything.”

“So, is that our theme?” asks Lucas.

“Yes, it is,” says Mr. Shue when he circles the theme on the board. “Spend this week and next thinking of songs that represent motivation or that are motivational.”

“Then what are we doing this week?” asks Aidy.

“This week is Artist Week,” smiles Mr. Shue, holding out a black hat with names.

Suddenly, there are cheers coming from everyone except the freshman. They’re looking around the choir room dumbfounded. Why was this exciting news?

“What’s Artist Week?” asks Maddox.

“Mr. Shue puts all different kind of artists from different genres into a hat and one of us picks one and that’s our assignment for the week,” explains Ben.

“Aidy, why don’t you pick,” says Mr. Shue holding the hat in front of her.

Aidy closes her eyes and picks a strip of paper from out of the hat and smiles big when she sees the name. “Whitney!”

“Yes!” shouts Ariana. “An actual legend.”

“Wasn’t she that lady who died of a drug overdose when our parents were in high school?” asks Maddox.

“Sadly, yes,” answers Mr. Shue. “But I did this assignment with them and it was a success. It let them dig deep into their emotions during a difficult time, graduation.”

“Aidy, you want to kick things off?” asks Ariana.

“Hell yeah!” She gets up and whispers to the band.

 **Aidy:**  
Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I’ve done alright up ‘til now  
It’s the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls my lonely heart calls  
  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
  
 **Ariana with the New Directions:**  
Somebody who,   
Somebody who  
  
 **Ariana:**  
Somebody who loves me, yeah  
  
 **Ariana with the New Directions:**  
Somebody who,   
Somebody who  
  
 **Ariana:**  
To hold me in his arms  
Oh!  
  
 **Aidy:**  
I need a man who’ll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
  
 **Aidy and Ariana:**  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls…  
  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
  
 **Ariana (New Directions):**  
Oooh, oooh (Dance)  
Come on baby, hahahaha (Dance)  
  
 **Ariana:**  
Now get with this, hahahaha  
Woah woah woah, yeah!  
  


 **Aidy and Ariana** :  
Don’t you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don’t you wanna dance? (Dance)  
Don’t you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don’t you wanna dance? (Dance)  
Don’t you wanna dance  
  
 **Ariana (New Directions):**  
Say you wanna dance!  
Uh huh! (Dance)  
  
 **Aidy and Ariana:**  
With somebody who loves me.

Through the performance, Ariana and Aidy dance around the room while the rest of the club dance in their seats. Everyone applauds when Aidy and Ariana take their bow.

“That’s all we have time for today guys. Remember keep Regionals in the back of your mind,” says Mr. Shue dismissing them.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day, Aidy’s at her locker on a getting some book for the next couple of her classes. When she opens her locker, a note falls out. Instantly, a smile spreads across her face. She picks up the note and begins to read it.

_You asked why…now I have the answer! You communicate with music, I wanna learn the language. ~ Peter._

Aidy thinks about the note for a minute and she soon understands it. Peter’s sweet, he isn’t what she expected. He isn’t what everyone thinks he is. In her grade, he’s known has the big man on campus who constantly has a girlfriend. “Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him”. But he doesn’t have the douchebag personality that came with that status. She doesn’t get why people envy him. To her, he’s a regular guy. A regular guy with a great smile.

……

Later that day, Aidy’s in the library during her study hall getting some homework done when someone pulls out one of the chairs at her table and sits down. She realizes it’s Peter, wearing his bright, white smile.

“Hi,” he smiles.

Aidy smiles, “Hi.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“History homework.”

“As fun as this is, I have something else that’s gonna be even more fun.” He hands her a white envelope with gold writing on it.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

She opens the envelope to find a wedding invitation. After reading, it she looks at Peter with her eyebrow raised.

“Will you go with me?” he asks. “It’s my cousin’s wedding and he’s letting me and my sister have a plus one.”

“I’ll ask my parents,” says Aidy with a small smile.

“So, chicken or beef?” he asks.

Aidy smiles, “Chicken.”

“I knew it!” he says placing a quick kiss on her cheek and leaving in a hurry.

Aidy really likes Peter, a lot. She just hopes he likes her enough to ask her out one day.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Looking good, babe,” sais Brady sitting on the stage.

Summer walks towards him. “I’m wearing the same clothes I always wear. So, why’d you wanna meet in the auditorium?” she asks.

“I wanted to sing a Whitney Houston song with my super sexy girlfriend,” answers Brady.

Summer blushes. “What song did you want to sing?”

“You’ll see.” Brady laughs and he stands up. Summer holds her hand up for him to pull her up. He takes her by her hand and pulls her onto the stage. She lets out a small squeal as she goes up. Once she’s up there, he puts her down on her feet on the stage.

“You ready?” he asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” says Summer turning around to walk to the right side of the stage.

Brady smirks and smacks her ass earning a smirk in return as she continues to walk to the right side of the stage, while he begins to walk to the left side. When they get into their spaces the jazz band begins to play the music.

 **Brady:**  
A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You’ve got your family, and they need you there  
Though I’ve tried to resist, being last on your list  
  
 **Brady and Summer:**  
But no other man’s gonna do  
So I’m saving all my love for you  
  
 **Summer:**  
It’s not very easy,   
  
**Brady and Summer:**  
Living all alone  
  
 **Summer:**  
My friends try to tell me,   
  
**Brady and Summer:**  
Find a man of your own  
  
 **Summer:**  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry  
  
 **Brady and Summer:**  
‘Cause I’d rather be home feeling blue  
So I’m saving all my love for you  
  
 **Brady:**  
You used to tell me we’d run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
  


They start walking toward each other.

  
 **Summer and Brady:**  
You said, “Be patient, just wait a little longer”  
But that’s just an old fantasy  
  
I’ve got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
‘Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We’ll be making love the whole night through  
  
So I’m saving all my love  
Yes I’m saving all my love  
Yes I’m saving all my love for you  
  
 **Summer:**  
No other woman  
  
 **Brady:**  
Is gonna love you more  
  


They’re face to face.

  
 **Brady and Summer:**  
‘Cause tonight is the night, that I’m feeling alright  
We’ll be making love the whole night through  
  
So I’m saving all my love  
Yeah, I’m saving all my lovin’  
Yes, I’m saving all my love for you  
For You   
For You  
For You

Summer smiles at the end of the song and crashes her lips into Brady’s. “That was amazing,” she says a little out of breath from the kiss.

“I knew we would kill that song.”

Summer smiles.

“So, I wanted to ask. What do you think about us? And the future?”

Summer tenses up at the topic at hand and becomes tight lipped. Brady takes her hand and walks her to the edge of the stage. He takes a seat and Summer follows.

“You guys can go and thanks for the help,” he says to the jazz band.

The jazz band leader nods her head and leaves the auditorium with her band members giving Brady and Summer their alone time.

“So, tell me,” he says once the band is gone.

Summer sighs. “You know I don’t like talking about the future.”

“I get that your scared and you know wanna leave high school, but we only have a year and a half left. It’s time to start thinking.”

“I don’t get why I’m like this, you know. Everyone and their mother is excited about college and can’t wait to get out of Lima, but I don’t wanna leave my brothers and my parents, and I don’t want the gang to split up. It’s always been the eight of us; Ari and Ben attached by the hip; Jack teaching Bay how to do something athletic; Elijah and Arnold ruling Halloween every year; and me and you being badass.”

“We’re all gonna miss it, but you know we’re gonna call and text each other like every day and Skype every Saturday.”

She smiles, “True.”

“So, tell me, what do you wanna do?”

“I’ve been checking out law programs. Thinking about honoring my mom and heading to her alma mater. What about you?”

“I submitted an application for this internship in New York for Graphic Design. I haven’t opened it yet,” he says handing her the envelope. “My aunt has a friend who works there and I got on the early admission list for the internship.”

“You want me to open it?”

“Please.”

A small smile appears on Summer’s face. She opens the envelope and begins to read the letter. After what feels like a lifetime, Summer looks at a breathing heavily Brady. “You got in,” she whispers.

Brady sits there in shock.

“YOU GOT IN!” she yells with a smile. She tackles hugging him and placing kisses all over his face. “I’m so proud of you!”

It finally hits Brady. “I GOT IN!”

“Yeah you did!”

He clears his throat. “Um, you never answered my question.”

“About what?”

“About us. What’s gonna happen?”

“ _We_ are gonna stay together forever.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise.” She seals her promise with a kiss.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“We’re home!” yells Ariana as her and Aidy walk through the door.

“In the kitchen,” yells Mercedes.

Ariana and Aidy walk in the kitchen to find their family. Sam’s holding Olive close to his chest while sitting at table. Annie’s at the island eating apple slices. Austin’s sitting next to Annie sketching in his pad. And Mercedes stands behind the island holding Owen.

“What are you guys doing home so early?” asks Ariana referring to Annie and Austin.

“I had a half a day,” answers Annie.

“Dentist appointment,” answers Austin.

“How was school?” asks Mercedes.

“Good, I actually have to ask you and Dad something,” says Aidy.

Sam looked up from playing with Olive and gives Aidy his full attention. “What’s up?”

“Peter asked me to be his date to a wedding,” answers Aidy.

“Oh, my God, get out!” says a shocked Ariana.

“What? It’s not a big deal,” says Aidy.

“Yes, yes, it is,” says Ariana.

“Who’s getting married?” asks Austin.

“His cousin. He’s the groom,” answers Aidy.

“It sounds like he really likes you,” says Mercedes.

“What are wearing?” asks Ariana. “You have make a good impression.”

“I don’t know yet," answers Aidy. "Wait, why do I have to make a good impression?"

“You're meeting his whole family and you guys aren’t even ‘dating’ yet,” answers Ariana putting air quotes around the word dating.

“We’re not…but your right I am meeting his entire family,” says Aidy beginning to get nervous.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” says Sam.

“Wait, you’re letting me go?” asks Aidy.

“Yes. As much as I don’t wanna like the kid…I do,” says Sam. “But if he tries anything, call me. I’ll come running,” he says in a serious tone.

Aidy smiles. “I will, I promise.”

“I have a feeling he’s gonna ask you out soon,” says Ariana stealing one of Annie’s apple slices.

“Hey!” says Annie a little upset her big sister took her apple slice.

“You love me,” says Ariana kissing Annie’s cheek.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Saturday comes faster than ever and Aidy just finished getting dressed and is currently waiting for Peter to arrive. He arrives exactly at 6:00 like he told her. Aidy’s wearing a purple sparkly dress for the occasion, with her curly hair natural and free.

“You look really beautiful,” notices Peter.

“Thank you,” she replies.

They’re soon in the car with Peter’s sister and her date, making their way to the wedding. The ceremony is quite beautiful; Aidy couldn’t help but tear up when the couple gave their vows. She’s witnessing true love and during this she couldn’t remember why she didn’t believe in love. It’s so amazing to see two people come together and confess their love for each other in front of their friends and family. She hopes one day to have the chance to do that with someone she loves dearly.

...

Once the ceremony is over everyone heads to the reception. Peter introduces any and everyone from his side of the family to Aidy. She loses count of how many times she says, “Nice to meet you”, but she doesn’t mind. The Gonzalezes are great people and she hopes they feel the same way about her.

“Are you having a good time?” asks Mrs. Gonzalez.

Aidy smiles. “I am. This is a lot of fun.”

“Good. I’m glad my son brought you. You’re a joy to be around.”

Then, Mr. Gonzalez approaches them with a smile. “Aidy, do mind if I steal my wifey away for a dance?”

Aidy smiles. “Nope, she’s all yours.”

Mrs. Gonzalez takes her husband’s hand and he walks her onto the dance floor beginning to slow dance with him. Aidy didn’t even realize a slow song was playing until she sees all the couples holding each other slowly moving to the music.

“You wanna dance?” asks Peter suddenly appearing next to her.

“I’d like that,” smiles Aidy taking his hand and going to the dance floor.

Peter wraps his hands around her waist and brings her close enough for their foreheads to touch. Aidy has been this close to him before, but she’s still getting used to it. She locks her fingers around his neck and slowly closes her eyes and sways with him to the music. It feels as if Peter and Aidy are the only ones on the dance floor. He slowly takes his forehead off hers and looks at her. He pushes a strand of hair away from her hair. She opens her eyes and before she knows it, his lips were on hers, sealing the moment with a kiss. They soon pull away and Aidy gasps.

“Oh, my god, I just kissed you in front of your entire family. They probably think I’m whore now,” whispers Aidy.

Peter laughs. “No, they won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Aidy and Peter are startled. “Sorry to interrupt, I’m—” says the person, but is cut off by Aidy.

“Wait don’t tell me--Joey, right?” asks Aidy.

Joey smiles. “Yeah, that’s right. Um, Peter told me hear that you could sing and I was wondering if you would wanna get this party started by singing with me?”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun! Mind if I picked the song?”

Joey smiles. “I was hoping you would.” They head up to the stage.

Once they’re up there, Joey takes the mic and announces himself. “Hey everyone, I’m Joey, cousin of the groom. Up here with me I have Peter’s…friend. I was told she can sing. Let’s see what she can do.” He gives her a mic.

The crowd does a little cheer.

“You guys mind if I take it back to the 90’s?” asks Aidy.

The crowd cheers again and Aidy smiles. “Let’s do this,” she says nodding to the band.

 **Aidy:**  
I don’t know why I like it, huh  
I just do  
Ooh-ooh, hee!  
  
I’ve been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin’ in a world of fantasies  
I can’t get you out of my head, (and **Joey** : oh)  
  
 **Joey:**  
I’ve been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own baby  
I shouldn’t get so hung up on you  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn’t like it so much ( **Aidy** : Uh!)  
  
Oh!  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Joey:**  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
Hee!  
  
I gotta watch you walk in the room baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk  
I just watch your mouth  
  
Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn’t like it so much ( **Aidy** : No!)  
  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Joey:**  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
Hee hee!  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Ha!  
  
 **Joey:**  
Ha!  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Yeah, you got me  
You got me  
Hahahahaha  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
See, I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn’t like it so much ( **Aidy** : No, no, no)  
  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?   
  
( **Joey** : Oh!) I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Joey with Aidy:**  
I get so emotional, ohh! ( **Aidy** : Oh baby!)  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
Ain’t it shocking what love can do?  
  
 **Everyone:**  
( **Aidy** : I get) I get so  
Emotional baby ( **Joey** : So emotional)( **Aidy** : I get so emotional)  
Every time I think of you ( **Joey** : Every time I think of you)  
  
I get so ( **Aidy** : Every time!)   
Emotional baby ( **Joey** : Oh-oh!)  
Ain’t it shocking what ( **Aidy** : Yeah)   
Love can do? ( **Joey** : Ooh!)  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Oh!  
  
 **Joey:**  
Oh!  
  
 **Joey and Aidy:**  
Yeah!

Aidy eventually makes it to the dance floor and dances with everyone. She he even dances with the bride and groom. Her night with the Gonzalezes was a blast and she couldn’t wait to hang out with them again.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“We wanted to end Whitney Houston week right…with a group number,” says Lucas.

“And what better way could we end it with doing this song?” says Bonnie.

The glee club are in pairs on the stage of the auditorium spaced out from each other. Lucas is with Aidy; Bonnie with Elijah; Maddox with Sutton; Jack with Bay; Summer with Brady; and Ariana with Ben. They’re all wearing black and white in some shape or form and when it’s their turn to sing, they sing to their respective partner.

 **Lucas:**  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Oohhhh)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Ooh)  
  
 **Ariana:**  
If tomorrow is Judgement Day ( **Ben** : Sing mommy)  
And I’m standing on the front line ( **Ben** : Mmmm)   
And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you  
  
 **Jack:**  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : It’s alright)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
  
If I wake up in World War Three ( **Ariana** : World War Three) ( **Lucas** : In World War Three)  
I see destruction and poverty ( **Ariana** : In my mind, you’re mine)  
  
 **Elijah:**  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It’s okay ( **Ben** : Okay)   
If you’re comin’ with me  
  
 **Ben and Brady (and Elijah):  
** Clap your hands y’all (it’s alright) ( **Aidy** : It’s alright)  
(Clap your hands y’all it’s alright) ( **Aidy** : Oh yeah)  
  
 **Ben and Ariana with New Directions:**  
‘Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us  
  
Your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us  
  
 **Lucas with Elijah and New Directions:**  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : It’s Alright!)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Jack** : Mmm mmhmm)  
  
 **Maddox and Bonnie):**  
If I lose my fame and fortune ( **Brady** : Really don’t matter)  
Yeah, and I’m homeless on the street ( **Aidy** : On street oh Lord)   
And I’m sleepin’ in Grand Central Station ( **Aidy** : Okay!)  
It’s okay if you’re sleepin’ with me  
  
 **New Directions:**  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
Clap your hands ( **Lucas** : Alright, oh…) y’all it’s alright   
( **Ariana** : Alright)  
  
 **Sutton and Summer:**  
As the years they pass us by,   
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa ( **Lucas** : Years, the years, the years)  
  
 **Brady:**  
We stay young through each other’s eyes  
  
 **Bonnie (Bay):**  
Each other’s eyes  
And no matter how old we get (How old we get)  
It’s okay  
  
 **Lucas:**  
It’s okay as long as I got you baby  
  
 **Jack with New Directions (and Aidy):**  
( **New Directions** : Clap your hands y’all it’s alright)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
  
‘Cause your love (is my love)  
And my (love) is your love ( **Aidy** : Your love baby!)  
It would take an eternity to break us ( **Aidy** : Break us up now, now)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t (hold us)  
  
Your love is my love ( **Aidy** : Is my love)  
And my love is your love ( **Aidy** : My love is your love)  
(It would take an eternity to break us)( **Aidy** : Up now, baby)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t (hold us)  
  
 **Jack (New Directions):**  
If I should die this very day (Clap your hands y’all it’s alright) ( **Aidy** : Very very very day)  
Don’t cry ( **Aidy** : Don’t cry)  
‘Cause on earth we wasn’t meant to stay (Clap your hands y’all it’s alright)( **Aidy** : Nah nah nah nah)  
  
 **Sutton and Bay (New Directions):**  
And no matter what the people say (Clap your hands y’all it’s alright) ( **Brady** : Really don’t matter)  
  
 **Summer and Brady with New Directions:**  
I’ll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day! ( **Aidy** : Hey, hey!)  
Oh!  
  


They move to the center of the stage and stand and sing together.

  
 **New Directions (with Ben):**  
‘Cause your love is my love ( **Ariana** : Your love!)  
And my love is your love ( **Ben** : Your love)  
(It would take an eternity to break us) ( **Ariana** : Break us up, yeah!)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t (Hold us)  
  
‘Cause your love is my love ( **Ariana** : Your love is my love)   
And my love is your love  
(It would take an eternity to break us) ( **Ariana** : Eternity to break us)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us ( **Ariana** : Can’t hold us)  
  
Your love is my love ( **Ben** : My love)  
( **Ariana** : My love!) And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us ( **Ariana** : Oh, oh)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us ( **Ariana** : Oh, oh)  
  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Mmm, Clap your hands)   
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Clap your hands) ( **Ben** : Clap, clap, clap your hands y’all)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ben** : Clap, clap, clap your hands y’all)   
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ben** : Clap, clap, clap your hands y’all) ( **Ariana** : Come on!)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright ( **Ariana** : Clap your hands y’all) ( **Ben** : Clap, clap, clap your hands y’all)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s alright  
  
 **Ben and Ariana with New Directions:**  
‘Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love

Mr. Shue is speechless, all he could do is clap and smile at the phenomenal job his kids had done. No one could have done a better job…well maybe their parents, but he couldn’t have been prouder.


	23. Love Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) used: Baby (Glee Cast Version), Mine (Glee Cast Version), Somewhere Only We Know (Glee Cast Version), Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Glee Cast Version), and Love Shack (Glee Cast Version)
> 
> Laney Lasley is played by Katherine Langford 
> 
> Strap yourselves in 'cuz this is a long one!

* * *

Annie Evans wakes up to her pink alarm clock with butterflies all over it. She hits the alarm and sits up in her and rubs her eyes. After doing her morning routine, she looks in her closet and wonder what she wants to wear.

She’s happy her mom finally lets her pick out her own clothes. Just last year Mercedes would come in and wake her up to get ready for school, but by the end of the school year, Annie protested that she wanted to be a big girl and get dressed on her own.

Annie looks at her puppy calendar and sees that it’s February 14th, Valentine’s Day. Which means she has to wear red or something with hearts. She looks in her closet for something red or hearts; she looked and looked until she finds the perfect outfit. A white, long sleeve top with the word "LOVE" written on it paired with a red and pink tutu skirt with a big red bow on the front. She puts on white tights and grabs a pink headband to complete her look. Once she gets dressed, she goes to Ariana’s room and knocks on the door. Ariana opens the door, still in her PJs, with a smile.

“Can you do my hair?” asks Annie with a brush and hair tie in her hands.

“Sure,” replies Ariana. She opens the door wider to let Annie in the room.

Ariana sits in the end of her bed and Annie sits in the floor in front of her. She hands Ariana the brush and hair tie.

“So, what do you want me to do?” asks Ariana.

“Pigtails, please.” 

“Low or high?”

“High.”

“Got it.” Ariana begins to do her hair. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while until Ariana breaks it. “So, do you have a Valentine?”

“No.”

Ariana nods. “Do you want a Valentine?”

Annie shrugs. “Sure. Why not.”

“Do you like anyone?”

“Not that I know of.”

Ariana could help giggle, her sister’s so cute. “Okay, all done.”

Annie reaches up to feel the ponytails and smiles. It’s exactly what she wanted. “Thanks Ariana! See you at breakfast!” And she runs out of her sister’s room.

…

A half an hour later, all the Evans are downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Paper hearts are all over the kitchen and dining room. Sam is making pancakes while Mercedes is feeding Olive while Owen plays in his Rock ‘n’ Play. After a couple of minutes, Sam gives the kids their pancakes.

“Dad, why are they heart-shaped?” asks Austin.

“Cuz it's Valentine’s Day,” replies Annie.

Sam smiles. “What she said.”

“But Valentine’s Day is a made-up holiday. It gives people a reason to say, ‘I love you’, but if you really love someone you shouldn’t need Valentine’s Day to say it.”

“You’re right, but Valentine’s Day is a fun holiday. It can be taken lightly or seriously.”

“You can spend it with your friends,” suggests Aidy. “Bonnie, Maddox, and I have been doing it for years.”

“And you’re only saying this because you’ve haven’t had a Valentine yourself,” says Ariana.

Austin scoffs. “Whatever.” He starts eating his pancakes.

“So, Daddy, what did you get for Mom for Valentine’s Day?” asks Ariana.

Sam looks at Mercedes and smirks. “Lots of things, but first, the gift of song.” He goes over to the radio and turns it on, then goes over to Mercedes and pulls her up from her seat to dance around the kitchen. Mercedes smiles as he sings and dances with her. Aidy, Ariana, and Annie can’t help, but hum the sing as they watch their parents. When the song ends, Sam pulls Mercedes into a breathtaking kiss.

Ariana sighs with her chin resting on her hand. “Young love,” she says in a smooth vice while Aidy and Annie giggle at her comment.

“Okaay, well I gotta go,” says Austin trying to leave the house with his skateboard and helmet.

“Austin, wait!” says Aidy catching up to him at the door. “You know, you do have a Valentine, all you have to do is ask her,” she whispers.

“What if she says no?”

“Are you kidding? Charlotte is begging you to ask her. Put on your big boy pants and just do it already.”

Austin rolls his eyes. “Bye guys!” And leaves the house.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Mr. Shue walks in to the choir room with a smile on his face. The four couples in glee club are being especially lovey today, but doesn’t mind. He knows it’s Valentine’s Day and decides to let it slide. He walks over to the white board and writes “LOVE” on it. “Today is Valentine’s Day.” He turns to the kids. “Your assignment for the week is to sing love songs. Sing a love song to someone in or outside of glee club. Would anyone like to start?”

“I would,” says Jack getting up from his seat and going to the band. “This song is for my girlfriend Bay.” He sits behind the drums and nods to the rest of the band to start. Soon, the room is filled with music.

 **Jack (ND Boys):**  
Oh-uh-oh-uh-oh  
Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh  
Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh-oh-uh  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I’ll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart  
  
Are we an item? (Yo)  
Girl, quit playin’ (Uh-oh)  
“We’re just friends,” (Yo) what are you sayin’? (Uh-oh)  
Said, “There’s another,” and looked (Yo) right in my eyes (Uh-oh)  
My first love broke my heart (Yo) for the first time (Uh-oh)  
  
And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you’d always be mine, mine  
  
For you, I would have done whatever (Uh-oh)  
And I just can’t believe we’re (Yo) here together (Uh-oh)  
And I wanna play it cool, (Yo) but I’m losin’ you (Uh-oh)  
I’ll buy you anything, (Yo) I’ll buy you any ring (Uh-oh)  
  
And I’m in pieces (Yo)   
Baby, fix me (Uh-oh)  
And just shake me ‘til you wake (Yo) me from this bad dream (Uh-oh)  
I’m goin’ down, (Yo) down, down, down (Uh-oh)  
And I just can’t believe my first love won’t be around  
  
And I’m like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you’d always be mine, mine  
  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you’d always be mine, mine  
  
 **Lucas:**  
Lucas! When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don’t need no Starbucks  
She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin’ ‘cause she was so amazin’  
And now my heart is breakin’ but I just keep on sayin’  
  
 **Jack (ND Boys):**  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you’d always be mine, mine  
  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you’d always be mine, mine  
  
I’m all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now, I’m all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now, I’m all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now, I’m all gone, gone, gone, gone I’m gone

Throughout the song, the glee boys harmonize in the background giving Jack their full support.

As Bay listens to the song, she feels as if she and Jack are the only ones in the room. She smiles big and can’t help, but tear up like her mom would do. She’s so in love with him, she can’t believe it. He’s sweet, kind, caring, respectful, helpful, and the person she could see being her husband one day. When the song’s over, she stands up and goes over to him. She doesn’t say a word at all, she just crashes her lips into his as a single tear leaves her eyes.

The glee club can’t help, but go, “Awe,” in unison.

“That was great Jack!” applauds Mr. Shue. “Would anyone else like to go? We have time for one more.”

“I’ll go,” says Ariana with a smile.

“Take it away,” says Mr. Shue.

Ariana goes over to the band and picks up a guitar. She grabs a stool and sits down. “I wanted to do a type of song that my dad would’ve loved to do back in the day. So, this song is for my boyfriend, Ben. I hope you like it, sweetheart.” She starts playing the opening notes.

 **Ariana:**  
You were in college working part-time waitin’ tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
  
I say “Can you believe it?”  
As we’re lying on the couch?  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now  
  
Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine  
  
Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together,  
And there’s a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded,  
You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes  
  
But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
  
Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine  
  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the “Goodbye”  
‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, “I’ll never leave you alone”  
  
You said, “I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter  
She is the best thing that’s ever been mine” Whoa  
  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We’re gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now

Through the song, Ariana looks at Ben with tears in her eyes. He smiles at her as he watches her pour everything into the song. She’s everything he’s ever wanted and he can definitely see their future together. Everyone applauds her when she’s finished and she puts the guitar back.

“That was amazing Ariana,” says Mr. Shue.

“Thank you,” she replies while running to her seat to give Ben a kiss.

“That’s all we have time for today,” says Mr. Shue. “I’ll see you guys after school for more love songs.”

The bell rings and the glee club walk out of the room with smiles on their faces.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Annie’s in class coloring away when someone taps her shoulder. She turns and sees Max Puckerman. She smiles and sees he has a SpongeBob Valentine’s in his hand.

“Hi Max,” Annie greets.

“Hi,” he says in his most confident voice.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you. This is for you,” he says holding out the Valentine.

She takes the Valentine and reads it. It says, “Be Mine” with SpongeBob smiling. “Thank you! I have on for you, too.” She takes out her puppy-themed Valentine and hands it to him.

Max takes the Valentine and opens it. It reads, “Be Mine” as well. “Whoa, we gave each other the same saying on our cards.”

“Yeah!”

Max looks at Annie intensely, not saying anything. Annie suddenly gets confused as to why one of her best friends is looking at her like this. Suddenly, Max crashes his lips onto Annie’s. Max’s eyes are closed while Annie stand there stunned that she’s getting kissed.

“Hey Max,” says a familiar voice.

Max pulls away from Annie embarrassed and now red in the face. He looks up to see who it is and it’s his dad.

Puck saw everything and can’t help but be a little proud. He always knew Max had a crush on Annie. “You forgot your lunch buddy.”

“Thanks Daddy,” he says taking the lunch and quickly walking away.

Puck lets out laugh. “Hi Annie.”

“Hi Uncle Puck. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She pretends to be un-phased by the kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you.”

…

During recess, Chace is sitting on the swings alone.

“Hey.”

He looks up and sees Matt Puckerman. “Hi Matt. Why aren’t you playing with Annie and Max?”

“Didn’t you see what happened in class? I’m leaving them alone.”

“I thought you liked her too.”

“I do, but my brother he always gets what he wants.”

“Uhn-uhn. Remember when my brother was giving away his old video games? I made him promise to give them to you.”

He sits down next to Chace. “Why?”

“Like you said, Max gets everything. I wanted you to have something.”

Matt smiles. “Thank you.” He digs in his pocket and pulls out a Valentine. “Here you go.”

Chace takes the Valentine and it reads, “Be Mine”. He looks up at Matt and smiles. “Thank you.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Austin heads towards his locker before lunch to grab his books. When he opens his locker, he sees a note from Charlotte.

_Meet me at the bleachers at lunch. ~Char_

He smiles at the note and suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey dude. What’s that?” asks Chris.

“Nothing.” He stuffs the note in his backpack.

Chris raises his hands. “Okay, don’t tell your best friend your secret.”

“Dude, it’s honestly nothing.”

“Fine. So, we’re on for lunch?”

“I can’t. I have to meet with my math teacher.”

“Damn. Well, see you in gym!” Chris runs towards the cafeteria.

…

When Austin walks outside, he sees Charlotte already sitting on the bleachers. “Hey,” he says when he sits down.

“Hi. So, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

She takes out a portrait of Austin and it says, “Be Mine” at the bottom of the picture.

Austin gasps. “Char, this is beautiful.”

She giggles. “I told you I wanted to draw you.”

“Of course, I’ll be yours.” He leans over and hugs her. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“All I got you was a crummy card.”

She smiles. “I don’t care. It’s the thought that counts.”

He gets the card out of his bag and hands it to her.

She opens the card and starts to read it.

_Dear Char,_

 _I’ve never written one of these before so, I’m sorry if it’s not good. I wanted to tell you that I like you. More than I’ve liked anyone before. You’re smart, you’re beautiful. Probably the only person who can make my sides ache from laughing too hard. You’re the only person who doesn’t make me feel like a dork for knowing the Nav’i my dad taught me or the fact you would rather see the_ Avengers _than a rom-com. I like you Char and I’m hoping you would be my girlfriend. So, will you?_

_Love,_

_Austin_

She looks up from the card with tears in her eyes. “Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She leans over and hugs him tight, then she leans in to give him a soft kiss.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now the middle of the day and Aidy hasn’t seen Peter all day. She hoped she would have a note in her locker, but she didn’t. which she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed about. She’s currently walking to lunch with everyone from glee including Lucas’ girlfriend Laney, Arnold, and Micah. Then, out of nowhere, Peter appears in front of the group with a smile on his face. He then looks to the right and nods his head to someone. Music begins to play.

 **Peter:**  
I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
  
Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
I’m getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you’re gonna let me in  
I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

  
 **Peter and Ben:**  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love  
Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of  
  
Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
I’m getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you’re gonna let me in  
I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
  
And if you have a minute why don’t we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don’t we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
  
 **New Directions:**  
Somewhere only we know  
  
 **Peter with New Directions:**  
And if you have a minute why don’t we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don’t we go  
So why don’t we go  
  
 **Peter with New Directions:**  
And if you have a minute why don’t we go ( **Ben** : Ooo! Ah-ah!)  
Talk about it somewhere only we know? ( **Ben** : Ha! Ah, ah, ow!)  
  
 **Peter and Ben with New Directions:**  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don’t we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
  
 **Peter:**  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

The performance is filled with so much emotion and the vocals were all done by Peter even though he’s not the best singer. With the help of Ben, he pulls it off. Aidy is mesmerized by him putting it all out there. Through the performance, a crowd forms and watches. When the song’s over, Peter pulls Aidy close to him and kisses her hard.

“Ow! Ow!” says Arians while other kids did catcalls as well.

When they pull away, from needing air, Peter says, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Aidy smile. “Yes,” she says a little giddy,

Peter smiles and crashes his lips into her hers again. Bonnie and Maddox high-five each other with Ariana cheers, “Yes!”

“Alright love birds, we’re hungry,” says Brady. The group starts heading into the cafeteria.

Aidy’s over the moon. She too had grown to really like Peter and now he is hers and she is his. She never thought she would say that in a million years.

…

After lunch, the glee club decide to meet at free period.

Aidy comes walking in with Peter in hand. “Sorry I’m a little late. Mind if I bring a guest?”

“No problem. He can join the non-glee club group,” says Bay pointing to Laney, Arnold, and Micah in their seats. Peter grabs a seat next to Micah and Aidy sits on the other side of Peter next to Sutton.

“Everyone! Take a seat and get ready for your minds to be blown,” says Summer. She turns to the band. “Hit it!”

 **Summer:**  
Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby  
Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Now I’m wondering if your love’s still strong  
  
 **Summer with New Directions:**  
Ooo, baby, here I am  
Signed, sealed, delivered, I’m yours!  
  
 **Summer:**  
Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye  
Now I’m back and not ashamed to cry  
  
 **Summer with New Directions:**  
Ooo, baby, here I am  
Signed, sealed, delivered, I’m yours!  
( **Summer** : Oooh!), Here I am baby ( **Summer** : Oh)  
  
 **New Directions (Summer):**  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m yours (You got my future in your hands)  
Baby (Haa…)  
  


Everyone gets up and dance with their significant other.

  
 **Summer with New Directions:**  
Here I am baby  
  
 **New Directions (Summer):**  
(Haa…) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m yours (You got my future in your hands)  
Baby (Yeah)  
  
 **Summer with New Directions vocalizing:**  
I’ve done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn’t mean,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn’t I? Oh, baby  
Oowee baby, set my soul on fire  
That’s why I know you’re my heart’s only desire  
  
 **Summer with New Directions:**  
Ooo, baby, here I am  
Signed, sealed, delivered, I’m yours! ( **Summer** : Oh!)  
Here I am baby ( **Summer** : Oh...)  
  
 **New Directions:**  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m yours ( **Summer** : You got my future in your hands, baby, woah!)  
Baby  
 **  
Summer with New Directions:**  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m yours, baby ( **Summer** : oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh)  
  
 **New Directions:**  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, ( **Summer** : Here I am)  
  


 **Summer (with New Directions):**  
I’m (yours)

Summer sings her heart out while dancing with Brady. At the end of the song, she plants a kiss on Brady to end the moment perfectly.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Later in the evening, Mercedes is in her music room working away with the twins in their swings. Sam walks in, scaring her, and she playfully hits him.

He takes a seat on the piano bench next to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” he says kissing her on the cheek. He hands her a box and she smiles.

She opens the box and sees it’s one of the Three Wise Men painted like Saint Valentine. She remembers when Sam gave it to her in high school and when it was lost when she moved to LA. Her eyes water and she turns to look at Sam.

“I know how upset you were when you lost the first one, so, I thought why not make another one.”

She crashes her lips into Sam’s, pulling them into a breathtaking kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Oh! And I have your gift,” she says pulling away from his grasp.

“I hope it’s the same as last year,” he whispers.

She takes a red bow and sticks it to her head. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Yes! Same as last year!”

…

Austin’s sitting in his room looking at the picture Charlotte drew for him. He really likes her. He just hopes that Chris won’t be mad at him for dating his cousin. Suddenly, there’s a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he says.

The door opens and it’s Annie coming in.

“What’s up Peach?”

She huffs. “I had a long day.”

“What happened?”

“Max kissed me…on the lips.”

“Max Puckerman?”

“Yes.”

He giggles a little. “I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m sure he was just being friendly.”

“But that’s Mommy and Daddy friendly. When did me and him get that friendly?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. You gotta ask him.”

Annie sees the picture that Charlotte drew. “What’s that?”

Austin tries to immediately hide. “N-nothing. Just a picture for art class.”

Annie gives him a small smile, having an idea of what the picture is.

…

Sam, Mercedes, and the twins have moved to Sam and Mercedes’ room when Mercedes’ phone goes off.

She goes over to the bedside table and picks it up. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Quinn.” 

She sits on the bed next to Sam. “Hey girl, what’s up?”

“So, Puck went to drop off the boys’ lunch off today and he saw Max kiss Annie on the lips.”

Mercedes giggles. “Awe that’s so cute.”

“I know. Puck’s stoked. ‘His boy is getting girls now’.”

Mercedes laughs. “Too cute.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know.”

“Well thank you. See you tonight?”

“Yes, girl. Bye.”

“Bye.” Mercedes hangs up the phone.

“What was that about?” asks Sam while he holds Olive.

“Annie had her first kiss today,” she answers.

“What?” says Sam raising his voice a little.

“Oh, I’m sure it was harmless. Plus, you know Max has a crush on her.”

“It was a Puckerman, though.”

She giggles. “Oh, hush. I’m sure it was nothing.”

It’s nothing now, but soon they're gonna be ‘Playing Doctor’ soon.”

She laughs.

He sighs. “They grow up too fast.”

She looks at the clock. “Come on. We gotta finish getting ready for the party at Breadstix.”

“You think Austin will be okay with Peach and the twins?”

“He’ll be fine.” She goes into their closet and picks out a dress. “Ariana was his age when we left them alone before.”

He sighs. “How are you always right?”

“It’s a gift. Now come on! Get a dress shirt and tie on!”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now Valentine’s night and every year, the McKinley students show up at Breadstix for a Valentine’s party. It’s become a tradition, but not just for teens though, others are welcome and all the glee club alumni show up for their group date. All over the restaurant couples are dancing, eating, or making out in a booth.

Another tradition that comes with it is people getting up and singing a song of their choice. Tonight, Kurt pushes Blaine to sing a song. He eventually gives in and goes up onstage.

“Hello everyone. I’m Blaine AnderHummel.”

“Hi Blaine,” says the crowd.

“Yeah Papa!” shouts Elijah.

Blaine giggles. “I’m a New Directions veteran and I’m here to sing for you guys.”

The crowd cheers.

“And I was told that this is Aidy Evans’ favorite song and I’m hoping she’ll come up here and sing it with me.”

The crowd cheers again and Aidy walks to the stage with a smile on her face dressed in a short, pale pink, lace long-sleeve dress (with pockets of course). She grabs the other mic and smiles at her Uncle Blaine.

“Before we begin, I have to say that us old folks sang this in high school so, I want to see all the New Directions, past and present, to sing along.” He nods to the band.

 **Blaine:**  
If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the  
  
 **Aidy (with New Directions Girls):**  
Love shack, love shack, yeah, yeah  
I’m headin’ down the Atlanta highway  
(Lookin’ for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway)

Sam and Mercedes look at each other with knowing looks.

  
 **Blaine (Aidy with New Directions Girls):**  
I got me a car, it’s as big as a whale (Love getaway)  
And we’re headin’ on down to the love shack (Love getaway)  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway)  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
  


Blaine goes out into the audience and puts a mic in Kurt’s face. First, he resists, but come on, it’s Kurt. He grabs that mic and joins his husband onstage.

  
 **Aidy with New Directions Girls:  
** The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby ( **Kurt** : Love shack, baby)  
Love shack, that’s where it’s at  
Love shack, that’s where it’s at  
  
 **Blaine:**  
Huggin’ and a kissin’, dancin’ and a lovin’  
Wearin’ next to nothing, ‘cause it’s hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies  
When everybody’s movin’ around  
And around and around and around

Everyone starts to get up and dance around the restaurant.

  
 **New Directions (Blaine):**  
Everybody’s movin’, everybody’s groovin’, baby (Folks linin’ up outside just to get down)  
Everybody’s movin’, everybody’s groovin’, baby (Funky little shack, funky little shack)  
  
 **Kurt:**  
Hop in my Chrysler, it’s as big as a whale  
And it’s about to set sail  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So come on and bring your jukebox money!  
  
 **New Directions (Aidy):**  
The love shack (Love shack) is a little old place (Little old place)  
Where we can get together (Get together)  
  
 **Aidy with New Directions:**  
Love shack, baby ( **Blaine** : A love shack, baby)  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Oh oh  
  
 **New Directions (Aidy):**  
Love shack (Love shack), baby, love shack (Love shack, oh) ( **Blaine** : Love, baby, that’s where it’s at)  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack, baby, love)

Blaine starts a conga line around the restaurant.

  
 **New Directions (Blaine):**  
Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, Aidy)  
Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (I can’t hear you)  
Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang(On the door, baby) Bang, bang  
  
 **Blaine:**  
You’re WHAT?  
  
 **Kurt:**  
Tin roof, rusted  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Love shack!  
  
 **New Directions (Aidy):**  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Yeah)  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack)  
( **Blaine** : Love baby that’s where it’s at, yeah)  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) ( **Blaine** : Huggin’ and a kissin’)  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Baby, love shack)  
( **Blaine** : Dancin’ and a lovin’ at the love shack)

Everyone claps and cheers at the end of the song. It was a perfect Valentine’s Day, everyone had someone. And although Aidy thought she would never fall in love, Peter seems to be the exception.


	24. Perfect High Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Since tomorrow is Christmas, I've decided to post a day early for a little Christmas present/I don't have to worry about it tomorrow lol. So, here you go and Merry Christmas! PS, I love that I'm posting chapter 24 on Christmas Eve lol.

* * *

Bonnie takes a deep breath before she knocks on the chestnut door. She never thought she would be doing this, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. She gives a good knock and is given permission to enter. When she enters, she sees the colors red, white, and black. Saying the room is decked out in school spirit is an understatement. She looks at the fiery Latina sitting at her desk and gives a small smile.

“Have a seat,” she says with a friendly smile.

Bonnie walks over to the seat and sits down as she gulps.

“What can I help you with, hun?”

“Coach LoPierce—“

“Bonnie,” she says giving her a knowing look.

“Auntie Tana, I wanna join the Cheerios,” Bonnie practically blurts out.

Santana gives her a puzzling look. “Are you sure. I thought you weren’t into cheerleading?”

Bonnie begins to stutter a little, a habit when she’s nervous. “I-I’ve had a change of heart. I-I’m looking for more extra-curricular activities and I heard you were down a cheerleader so, I thought why not me.”

“Well Amanda did break her collarbone and won’t be back until next season. You’re an amazing dancer thanks your Auntie Britt and your dad. And you can learn cheers fast. You’re in Chang,” says Santana with a smile.

Bonnie smiles like her fast is going to burst. She could be happier. Santana then starts typing rapidly on her computer, then begins printing a document. She gets up from her chair and out of her office. She goes to the closet right outside of her office and returns with a large rectangular box.

She sets the box on her desk and grabs the document off the printer. She cuts Bonnie’s name from the paper and places it in in the nameplate on the box. She then hands the box to Bonnie. “Welcome to the Cheerios. Practice is right after glee club.”

Bonnie takes the box and excitedly jumps up from her chair and out the room yelling thank you. The elated teen runs to the bathroom to change and transform into the new and improved Bonnie. The uniform fits perfectly while complimenting her butt to boot. After putting on the uniform, there’s only one final step, the ponytail. Bonnie gathers her long black hair and puts it in the perfect high pony. Once it’s in place, she places her hands on her hips and looks at herself in the mirror. Damn she looks good.

…

Little later, Bonnie walks up to Aidy and Sutton with a flirty smirk on her face. “You guys look great today,” she says as she approaches them.

Both Aidy and Sutton look at each other with confusing looks.

“You look different,” says Aidy as she shuts her locker.

“I thought you didn’t like the Cheerios?” asks Sutton.

Bonnie starts to stutter a little. “I-I had a change of heart,” she says while looking at her boyfriend who was walking with her Cheerios. Sutton and Aidy follows Bonnie’s eyes and now understand. The interaction between Micah and the Cheerio looks harmless, but Bonnie sees it differently.

“Bon, you shouldn’t change yourself for him,” says Sutton.

Bonnie snaps out of her gaze. “What? I didn’t change for him, I changed for me,” she says lying through her teeth. “I-I g-gotta go.” She starts walking towards Micah. “S-see you guys in glee.”

Aidy and Sutton watch her walk away.

Aidy lets out a huff. “She’s lying.”

“How do you know?”

“She stutters when she’s nervous, or when she’s lying. We better head to class.”

Sutton nods and they begin to walk to class.

Bonnie continues to make her way towards Micah. “Hey babe.”

“Hey,” he says before shutting his locker. He turns around and gives her a surprised look. He’s really taken aback by the outfit, not really sure how to respond.

“You like my outfit?” she asks.

“Uh, I do,” he says lying through his teeth. He doesn’t understand the change, but if it makes her happy, then he’s happy. But he has a feeling that she’s not happy. “Do you?”

“Of course, I-I love it. I c-can’t wait for practice.”

Micah nods with a smile.

“I gotta get to class. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Of course,” he says kissing her on the cheek.

Bonnie walks away feeling accomplished. She’s keeping her boyfriend and couldn’t be prouder of herself.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“You wanna go see a movie tonight?” asks Brady as he sits in the choir room next to Summer.

“I can’t. I’m babysitting the rugrats tonight. A few of our parents are going on a group date.”

“Well four versus one doesn’t seem all that even. Can I help?”

Summer smiles. “I would love that.”

“What time should I be there?”

“7:00.” She places a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

The sweet moment was then ruined by a bickering brother and sister.

“Bonnie this is not you!” yell Maddox.

“How would you know? You’re not me!”

“Oh! I’m sorry! You must’ve forgotten that I spent nine months with you a small, confined area!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means I know more about you than I know myself.”

“Maddox, you may be the oldest, but you don’t always have to save me. I-I don’t need you!”

“Liar!” he yells pointing at her.

“That’s enough!” yells Aidy. “Separate! NOW!”

That causes both teens to move as far away as they can from each other.

“Okay, um, why don’t we get started,” says Mr. Shue, catching the tail end of the conversation.

Bonnie raises her hand.

“Yes Bonnie?”

“I’d like to sing a song.”

“Okay. The floor is yours,” says Mr. Shue as he takes a seat on the risers.

Bonnie stands up and walks to the front of the choir room. Her Cheerio skirt swished as she walks. She nods to the band and they begin.

 **Bonnie:**  
White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw  
I’ve got another headache again tonight  
  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I’ve been crying, I’ve been crying,  
I’ve been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go!  
  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
  
You think I’m just too serious  
I think you’re full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
  
Just when it can’t get worse,  
I’ve had a bad day  
You’ve had a bad day  
We’ve had a bad day  
  
I think that life’s too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I’ve had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

She gets in Maddox’s face.

  
I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won’t worry at all  
  
You will pay for your sins,  
You’ll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why’s,  
Will be crystal clear!

  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
  
You think I’m just too serious  
I think you’re full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
  
Just when it can’t get worse   
I’ve had a bad day   
You’ve had a bad day   
We’ve had a bad day  
  
I think that life’s too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I’ve had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

She skips around the room.

  
Na na na na da da da da   
Na na na na da da da da   
Na na na na da da da da  
  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can’t get worse!  
I’ve had a bad day  
You’ve had a bad day  
We’ve had a bad day  
  
I think that life’s too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I’ve had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

As soon as the song’s over, she walks out the door with pissed off look etched on her face. The room’s silent, no one knows what to say.

“She told you,” says Lucas in a sassy fashion.

Maddox is fuming. He gets up and walks out of the room not saying a word.

Aidy huffs and looks at Sutton. “I’ll take Maddox.”

“I’ll take Bonnie,” she replies.

They both go walk out of the room and go find their friends to calm them down.

…

After 15 minutes, Sutton finally finds Bonnie in the gym sitting on the bleachers.

“Hey you,” says Sutton as she walks over to Bonnie.

“Hi,” replies Bonnie.

“…I think you hurt your brother’s feelings.”

“I really don’t care.”

“You know, I wish I could get this mad at someone.”

“Why?”

“Because the anger you have for each other is really love. You guys care about each other so much that you bicker and argue when the other is going off the rails. If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t argue.”

“Well…he’s not in charge of me. I don’t need his approval of every little thing I do.”

Sutton nods. “You have a point, but have you ever thought that maybe there’s pressure on him to look after you? Maybe it’s a pride thing for him.”

“No,” replies Bonnie softly.

“He feels like he’s responsible for you, even though you’re a strong independent woman. He thinks that if he can make you happy and on the right track, he’s happy.”

“That’s stupid.”

“That’s love.” Sutton sighs. “So, what’s the real reason you joined Cheerios?”

Bonnie sighs. “I joined because I’m jealous of Micah’s past. **All** his exes are Cheerios now and what am I? In glee club—which I love. But we’re at the bottom and the Cheerios are at the top.”

“Okay, that maybe true, but he should like you for you. I get it, I’m the queen of changing myself for other people. Plus, I happen to know that he’s with because you’re not a Cheerio.”

“How?”

“He’s with you because you’re different. You’re not his usual.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Bonnie leans over to hug Sutton. “I love you. You’re a great best friend.”

“You are too.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Twenty minutes? Okay, thank you,” says Summer as she hangs up the phone.

“Summer, I’m hungry!” says Max with a small pout.

“The pizza will be here in 20 minutes. Think you can wait that long?”

“I’ll try my best,” says Max as he runs to find Matt.

The doorbell rang.

“Mom, Dad, that’s probably them!” yells Summer from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’ll be right there!” yells Quinn.

Summer opens the door and sees Sam and Mercedes with Annie.

“Auntie Cedes! Uncle Sam! How are you guys?” she asks hugging them.

Mercedes and Sam walk into the house. “We’re good,” answers Sam. “How’s school going?”

Summer closes the door behind them. “Good. Just tiring.” She looks down and sees Annie. “Hi, Peach. How are you?”

“Good. I learned how to do a backflip at dance class last week!”

“You did? That’s awesome!” She high-fives Annie.

The doorbell rings again.

Summer opens the door. “Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine! How are you guys?” She gives them hugs.

“We’re good,” answers Kurt.

“How’s school?” asks Blaine.

“School is school,” answers Summer. She looks down to see Chace. “And how are you?”

“Good. Daddy let me design a dress with him today!” replies Chace excitedly.

“That’s so cool!”

The moment is interrupted by Brady knocking on the open door with a smile.

“You’re here! Yay!” smiles Summer.

Brady walks over to her and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Quinn and Puck finally walk down the stairs.

“Hey Mom, Dad? Can Brady help me babysit tonight?”

“That’s fine with me. Four against one is unfair,” replies Quinn.

“Thank you!”

“Sorry we were taking forever. The Puckasaurus over here couldn’t find his tie.”

“But we found it, didn’t we?”

“You’re fine,” replies Mercedes. “The reservation isn’t until 7:30.”

“Chace, look how cute you look!” says Quinn with her arms open asking for a hug from Chace. He comes running and Quinn hugs him to death.

“Hey! The Puckasaurus needs his kisses,” says Puck bending down to get his kiss from Annie.

“Hi Uncle Puck!” says Annie.

“Boys! Mommy and Daddy are leaving!” yells Quinn. They get no response. “Annie and Chace are here!”

Both boys come running towards the door and give their parents kisses. They all got the “Be Good” speech and nod understanding the rules. The parents start walking out the door.

“You guys have fun tonight!” says Summer when they leave. She closes the door. “Who’s ready for the most fun night?”

“Me!!!” yell all the kids.

Summer leans over to Brady. “Get ready.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After being in her room for a while, Bonnie goes to Maddox’s room and knocks on his door. He answers and an awkward silence falls between them. Bonnie eventually speaks up.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sung that song to you. You were trying to protect me and keep from becoming something I’m not.”

“I’m sorry too,” apologizes Maddox. “We may have been through everything together, but can’t anymore. We have to be our own person and that’s hard when you know the other inside and out. Especially if you’ve known them since you were an egg,” he chuckles.

“I love you,” says Bonnie hugging him.

“I love you, too,” replies Maddox returning the hug.

When they end the hug, Bonnie thinks a good idea to tell Micah to explain why she’s a Cheerio now. She goes to her room and grabs her coat and tells Tina she’ll be back before dinner.

……

After a fifteen-minute walk, Bonnie arrives at Micah’s and knocks on the door. He opens the door and smiles at her.

“Hey,” says Bonnie.

“Hey,” he greets. “What’re you doing here?” He gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Did we have a date?”

“No, no. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Come in.”

She walks in and he leads her to the living room and they sit on the couch.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asks.

“About me joining the Cheerios.” She sighs. “I joined for the wrong reasons.”

He nods. “I was wondering why you joined. But if it’s something you want to do, I’ll support you, just like I do with glee.”

“I didn’t become a Cheerio, because I want to be one. I became one because I thought that’s what you liked.”

“Why would you think that?” he asks while putting his arm around her.

“All your past girlfriends are Cheerios and I wanted to be your type.”

“Did it occur to you that I like you because you’re not like them?”

She shifts uncomfortably. “No,” she says softly.

“Bonnie, you are the most special girl I’ve had the pleasure of dating. You don’t give a shit about what other people think. You speak your mind and that’s a major turn-on,” he says with a smile.

She blushes. “Really.”

“Really, really.” He lifts her head up by her chin and gives her the most passionate kiss. “You’re perfect the way you are,” he whispers.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

When the three couples arrive at the restaurant, they wait for a couple of minutes for their table to be ready. Puck, Blaine and Sam go to the bar while Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt sit and talk in the waiting area.

……

“So, how are things with you guys?” asks Sam.

“Good. The store is getting busier now that we offer music lessons,” answers Puck. “I just wish one of my best bros was able to help teach.” He looks pointedly at Blaine.

Blaine sighs. “I’m sorry, Puck. I wish I could.”

“Why can’t you?” asks Sam.

“Yeah. You said you were gonna tell me today.”

“So, you guys are the first to know. I didn’t want to tell anyone before it was a done deal, but I got offered to be the lead in a limited series on FX and I accepted.”

“What?! Dude! That’s amazing!” yells Sam.

“No wonder you had to turn me down,” says Puck. “How long are you gonna be gone?”

“Six months.”

“Jeeze. Have you guys told the kids yet?” asks Sam.

“Not yet. I just accepted it yesterday and Kurt and I are gonna sit the kids down this weekend and tell them.”

“I wish you all the luck, dude,” says Puck.

…

“So, what’s up with you guys?” asks Quinn.

“Nothing really,” answers Mercedes. “Just getting ready for Grammys.”

“What?! That’s huge!” yells Quinn.

“I know, but there’s a lot of things to prepare. They want me to sing and it has to be a new song. So, I’m trying to finish in time so it can be released the day after.”

“Damn girl. You got a lot on your plate,” says Kurt.

“Yeah, but what about you guys?” asks Mercedes.

Kurt sighs. “Well, Blaine has decided to take the role.”

“What?!” asks Mercedes, stoked.

“Wait. What role?” asks Quinn.

“Blaine got offered a role in a FX series,” answers Kurt.

“Do the kids know yet?” asks Mercedes.

“We’re sitting them down this weekend and telling them,” answers Kurt.

“Who do you think is gonna take it worse?” asks Quinn.

“Probably Elijah. Him and Blaine are really close.”

“You remember when I went on tour with Beyonce all those years ago, it was hard, but Sam and I made it through,” says Mercedes trying to alleviate the stress. “Like I said before, you and Blaine are older and more mature, you’ll be just fine.”

“Party AnderHummel? Your table is ready,” says the hostess.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After getting the kids to bed, Summer and Brady flop on the couch to have some time alone.

“Thank you for babysitting with me,” says Summer.

“No problem.” He puts his arm around her. “Besides it was good practice for when we have kids.”

She giggles. “What makes you think I wanna have kids with you?”

He starts tickling her. “You don’t wanna have kids with me anymore? Is that it? I am not good enough?”

“Stop! Stop! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Only if you say we’re gonna get married, have kids, and live in a big beautiful house with enough room for your family.”

She faces him. “We’re gonna get married, have kids, and live in a big beautiful house with enough room for my family. And yours too.”

“Maybe just my sister.”

“Well whatever happens, I only wanna do it with you.”

And he leans in and kisses her.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day at school, Bonnie goes to Santana’s office holding her Cheerios uniform in her hands and knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

Bonnie opens the door. “Hi Auntie Tana.”

“What’s up?”

Bonnie sits down. “I wanted to tell you that I decided to quit Cheerios.”

“After one day? Am I really that horrible of a coach?” she chuckles.

Bonnie giggles. “No. You’re awesome! I joined for the wrong reasons and I shouldn’t have asked in the first place.” She holds out the uniform. “Here it is. Dry cleaned and pressed.”

Santana smiles. “I’m glad you made the right decision for you. You can keep the uniform.”

Bonnie smiles big. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s yours.”

“Thank you!”

The warning bell rings.

“You better get to class.”

Bonnie gets up from the chair. “I will! And thank you!” She runs out of Santana’s office and on her way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Blow Me (One Last Kiss)- Glee Cast Version


	25. Regionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (Glee Cast Version), Heroes (Glee Cast Version), and Some Nights (Glee Cast Version)
> 
> Mr. Feder is played by Mark Ruffalo  
> Mrs. Feder is played by Salma Hayek

* * *

Ariana and Ben are sitting in the Feders’ basement watching a movie the night before Regionals…here we go again. Ben’s laying on his back on the couch while Ariana is on top of him with her head on his chest. They’re watching _500 Days of Summer_ when Ben’s phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey kiddo, it’s me,” says Ben’s father on the other line.

“Hey Dad. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that it looks like I’m gonna make it to your Regionals after all. I was able to rearrange my schedule to come see you, but I might be five minutes late because of my flight.”

Ben laughs. “I’m just happy you’re able to come at all. But you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. You’re my son. I wanna be at all your competitions. I’m always gonna be cheering you on.”

“Thanks Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, buddy.”

Ben hangs up the phone and rests his hand on the small of Ariana’s back.

“Is your dad coming tomorrow?” she asks.

“Yeah. He is,” he says with a small smile.

“That’s awesome! Now, he’ll get to see us win in person,” she smiles. She looks at the clock. “I gotta go.”

Ben sighs sadly.

She giggles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He pouts. “I know, but I’m gonna miss you.” He kisses her cheek.

“If I could stay, I would. But you know my dad will hunt you down with a rifle if I don’t get home by 11:30.”

“Yeah, I know.” He places a kiss on her lips. “Tell your mom I said congrats on the Grammy.”

She smiles. “I will. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stand up to hug each other and Ariana stands on her tippy toes to kiss him goodbye.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

At the same time, Blaine and Kurt sitting the kids down to tell them about Blaine’s TV offer. Kurt and Blaine are sitting in chairs while the kids are sitting on the couch. Charlotte and Elijah are sitting next to each other while Chace sits on Elijah’s lap.

“So, we have something to tell you guys,” starts Blaine.

“And it’s hard to tell you, but it's a wonderful opportunity for your Papa,” offers Kurt.

“What is it?” asks Elijah.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other nervously.

Blaine takes a deep breath. “I was offered a lead role on a FX series.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” says Charlotte.

“Yeah! Why would you be worried about telling us that?” asks Elijah.

“Well, since it’s a lead role, it’s a lot of responsibility,” starts Blaine. “A huge time commitment.”

“What do you mean, Papa?” asks Chace.

“I mean that I’m gonna be away for six months.”

“What?!” yells Elijah.

“Six months?” questions Charlotte.

“I know that this is a long time, but your dad and I wouldn’t have agreed to do this if we didn’t think it would be beneficial to our family. With the money I’ll be making, we can afford to send you kids to college, no loans whatsoever. That’s if you want to go. And it could open doors for Dad with his clothing line and Elijah, you could talk to people about being an actor.”

The kids are silent.

“Look, I know this is going to be a big change, but I promise you that it’ll be over before you know it.”

“When do you have to leave, Papa?” asks Chace.

“I leave the week after school lets out. But I’ll be back before Christmas. I would never want to have a Christmas away from you.”

Chace gets down off Elijah’s lap and climbs into Blaine’s. “I’m really gonna miss you, Papa.” He hugs him.

“I’m gonna miss you too, sweetheart. But I will call you every day and I can sing you to sleep over the phone.”

Elijah abruptly gets up and leaves the room without saying anything and goes upstairs and slams his door.

“Is he okay, Papa?” asks Chace.

“Not right now, but he will be.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day, the New Directions are in the lobby of the theatre where Regionals is being held. The girls are wearing gold halter dress, like the ones the Originals wore, but with an Ariana twist on it. The girls are wearing black converse and leather fingerless gloves and their hair is half-up, half-down and curled. The boys are wearing black button-ups and a gold tie with gold Vans on. They’re ready to perform and they truly feel confident.

As they’re waiting, the New Directions alumni approaches them.

“We came to wish you guys good luck,” says Blaine with a smile.

“I know you guys have it in the bag,” says Tina.

“Thanks Mom,” says Bonnie. “Were you guys nervous? I mean I’m sure the upperclassmen aren’t nervous,” she says referring to the older six teens. “But I’m not gonna lie, I am.”

Mercedes smiles. “Nerves are normal. We got nervous before every competition.”

“But you guys will be great,” says Finn.

The club nods and smiles and prays that everything goes well.

“So, is there any way we can get a sneak peek?” asks Sam.

“Sorry Uncle Sam, our lips are sealed,” says Bay.

“You’re gonna have to wait and see,” says Elijah.

“Alright, go kick some ass, okay?” smiles Santana.

“We will,” smiles Aidy.

……

It’s now time to perform. They did their circle up and goes out to give the best performance they can. First up is the girl’s number, “What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger)”.

 **ND Girls:**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

They’re doing the same choreography as the originals did back in the day.

  
 **Bay with ND Girls harmonizing:**  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleepin’ here alone (Sleepin’ here alone)  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
  
 **Summer:**  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you’ve had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I’d come running back  
Baby, you don’t know me, ‘cause you’re dead wrong  
  
 **Ariana with ND Girls:**  
What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone  
What doesn’t kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn’t mean I’m over cause you’re gone  
  
What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone  
  
 **Aidy:  
** Thanks to you I’ve got a new thing started!  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
Thanks to you I’m not the broken-hearted!  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Thanks to you I’m finally thinking about me!  
  
 **Aidy and Bonnie:**  
You know in the end,  
The day you left was just my beginning  
  
 **Aidy:**  
In the end  
 **  
Bay (and Ariana) with ND Girls:**  
(What doesn’t kill you makes you) stronger ( **Ariana** : Stronger!)  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone  
What doesn’t kill you makes a (fighter)  
(Footsteps even lighter)  
(Doesn’t mean I’m over cause you’re gone)  
  
What doesn’t kill you makes you (stronger, stronger!)  
Just me, myself and I ( **Ariana** : Yeah!)  
What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little (taller!)  
  
 **Bay with ND Girls (Ariana):**  
Doesn’t mean I’m lonely ( **Sutton** : What doesn’t kill you) when I’m alone (No, not alone)  
Stronger, stronger (Yeah)  
Just me, my ( **Sutton** : What doesn’t kill you) self and I (Yeah!)  
What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger (Stronger!)  
Stand a little taller (Stronger!)  
Doesn’t mean I’m lonely ( **Sutton** : What doesn’t kill you) when I’m alone (Not alone)  
  
 **ND Girls:**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Once they finish, they get standing ovation worthy applause from the crowd. Especially from the originals. Now it’s time for the boys to have their number. Like the girls did last time, the boys are sitting in stools when the lights come up and Ben’s playing the guitar.

 **Ben:**  
I, I wish I could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day  
  
 **Elijah:**  
I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be heroes, just for one day  
  
 **ND Boys:**  
We can be us, just for one day  
  
 **Ben:**  
I, I can remember ( **Brady** : I remember)  
Standing by the wall ( **Brady** : By the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads ( **Jack** : Over our heads)  
And we kissed as though nothing could fall ( **Jack** : Nothing could fall)  
  
 **ND Boys:**  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be heroes, just for one day  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day

When they’re finished, they get a standing ovation as well. They quickly get the stools off the stage and everyone gets set for the group number. The lights come up and Elijah is standing by himself and the New Directions walking in on both sides of the stage.

 **Elijah with New Directions:**  
Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they’d just fall off  
  
 **Brady with New Directions (Elijah with New Directions):**  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I’m still not sure what I stand for, oh  
(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?  
(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?  
  
 **Jack:**  
Most nights, I don’t know  
Anymore  
  
 **Maddox with New Directions:**  
Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh  
Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh  
  
 **Elijah with Maddox (New Directions):**  
This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa)  
What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa)  
Why don’t we break the rules already? (Oh)  
  
 **Brady with Jack (New Directions):**  
I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa)  
Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa)  
Try twice as hard and I’m half as liked (Oh)  
But here they come again to jack my style  
  
 **Summer (Bay):**  
That’s alright (That’s alright)  
  
 **Summer with Bay:**  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering  
Just who I, who I, who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Mmh  
  
 **Bay (Summer):**  
Who am I? (Mmh)  
Who am I?  
  
 **Elijah with New Directions (Elijah):**  
(Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
  
 **Jack with New Directions (Maddox with New Directions):**  
And some nights, I’m scared you’ll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win (I always win)  
  
 **Lucas with New Directions:**  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I’m still not sure what I stand for, oh  
  
 **Ben with New Directions (New Directions):**  
(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?  
(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?  
  
 **Ben:**  
Most nights  
I don’t know  
  
 **Ariana:**  
Oh, come on  
  
 **Lucas (Ariana):**  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)  
  
 **Bonnie (Ariana):**  
(Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see  
When I see stars, that’s all they are (Oh, come on)  
And when I hear songs (Oh my, my)  
They sound like a swan (Oh my)  
  
 **Jack:**  
So come on ( **Brady** : Oh, come on) ( **Sutton** : Come on) ( **Aidy** : Oh, come on)  
  
 **Elijah and Lucas (New Directions):**  
Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa)  
Five minutes in and I’m bored again (Oh whoa)  
Ten years of this, I’m not sure if anybody understands (Oh)  
  
 **Brady and Jack (New Directions):**  
This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa)  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa)  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)  
  
 **Sutton:**  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called “love”  
And then I look into my nephew’s eyes  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Man, you wouldn’t believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah  
Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa  
  
 **Elijah with New Directions (Bonnie):**  
Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) ( **Bonnie** : Oh, whoa)  
Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) ( **Bonnie** : Oh, whoa)  
Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) ( **Bonnie** : Hah)  
Oh ( **Bonnie** : Haah)  
Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) ( **Bonnie** : Oh)  
Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) ( **Bonnie** : Aah)  
Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Oh (Yeah)  
  
 **Sutton and Bonnie (New Directions):**  
The other night, you wouldn’t believe (Oh, oh whoa)  
The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa)  
I called you up, but we’d both agree (Oh) ( **Aidy** : Oh, come on)  
  
 **Ben (New Directions):**  
It’s for the best you didn’t listen (Oh, oh whoa) ( **Aidy** : Yeah)  
It’s for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) ( **Aidy** : Oh come on)  
It’s for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) ( **Aidy** : Oh)  
It’s for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) ( **Aidy** : Woah)  
(with **New Directions** : Oh)  
  
 **Ben and Aidy with New Directions:**  
Oh whoa, oh woah, oh!

Throughout the performance, the New Directions sang with great pride and dance in perfect rhythm. Again, their choreography is reminiscent of the old glee club. They end with a strong pose and the lights go out on their performance.

……

After watching the other glee clubs perform, now they’re waiting in the lobby for the results.

“You guys were great!” says Quinn appearing next to Summer.

“I agree,” says Rachel she says standing next to Bay. “You guys got this in the bag.”

“Thank you, guys,” says Sutton. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“No problem. We’re always willing to help out the glee club. It’s the reason why all of us are where we are today.”

“And you guys turned out great,” says Mr. Shue appearing beside Blaine. “You guys were great, couldn’t have been better,” he says to the kids.

“Thanks Mr. Shue,” says Bay.

“Alright, now that you have performed, what do you gotta do?”

“Go wish the other teams good luck,” groans Brady.

“That’s right. All the other choirs have something in common with us, their love of music. That’s where we’re all the same. Now, let’s go be good sports.”

The kids walk away to go find the other teams.

……

Soon after, it’s time for the award ceremony. All the choirs are standing onstage listening to the results.

“In third place, we have the Royalaires!”

The director from the group goes up and grabs the trophy from the announcer.

“In second place, and this was a tough decision, since it is only _five_ points separating first and second, it’s the Notables!”

The director from that group goes up and grabs the trophy from the announcer.

“And in first place, who will be flying to New York to compete at Nationals is…the New Directions!”

When their name is called, they jump and scream and cheer! They won. They’re going to Nationals! They’re in the running to be National champions! They did it!

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After coming offstage, everyone is still feeling the high from winning as they continue to cheer. In the lobby, Ben sees his mom and walks over with Ariana holding his hand. His mom looks like she’s been crying.

“Mom! Did you see us?” Ben looks around. “Where’s Dad?”

Ben’s mom wipes her eyes with the tissue in her hand. “Benjamin, honey,” she says with a shaky voice. “Your father…was in a plane crash.” She sniffles. “He’s gone.”

Everything from then on seems to freeze. Every voice is an echo in Ben’s mind. He has no feeling or comprehension of anything. He’s not even sure if this is really happening. He closes his eyes and opens them again to still see his mom standing in front of him sobbing. He then feels a grip on his arm and glances down to see Ariana with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, all of Ben’s emotions come out all at once and he begins to breathe heavily. He’s angry, sad, upset, but most of all confused. How did this happen? Ben loses control and starts walking out of the building.

“Ben, wait! I don’t want you by yourself,” says his mom trying to run after him.

Ben feels all the anger and rage like the Incredible Hulk and he punches his mom’s car which creates a dent. Ariana runs toward him and pulls him away from the car.

When she sees his face, he has tears streaming down and heavy breaths leave his mouth. She holds him tight. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” she promises. “I’m right here.”


	26. Keep Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Mr. Shue walks into the choir room that Monday morning and feels the sadness in the room. He looks at all the kids’ faces and they’re all gloomy. Everyone’s there except for Ben. They didn’t expect him to come to school anyway.

“Hey Guys. I know this is a sad time right now, but I still want to congratulate you guys on the fantastic job you did at Regionals,” he says wanting to make the best out of a bad situation.

“Thank you,” says Bay in a quiet voice as she rubs Jack’s back who looks like he’s in a daze.

The death of Ben’s father hit him, Bay, Jack, Summer, Elijah, and Ariana the hardest. They all have known each other since elementary school and their parents are all friends. Ben’s dad was always so sweet and always tried his very best to be there for Ben and his friends. He made a big impact on those six teens lives.

Suddenly, Ben walks into the room making a beeline for the seat next to Ariana. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine,” replies Mr. Shue. He clears his throat. “Um, this week we’re gonna take a break and just relax. You guys are welcome to sing something if you would like, but there’s no assignment. So, you are dismissed or you can hang out here for a little while if you would like.” He leaves thinking he should give them some space.

Ben looks over at Ariana and whispers to her, “Do you want to come over?”

“Yes,” she whispers back.

They both stand up and begin to walk out of the room hand in hand. Before they make it to the door, Ariana turns around to look at her sister.

“I’m okay, I’ll catch a ride with Bonnie,” says Aidy answering her sister’s question before she can ask it.

Ariana nods and walks out of the room with Ben.

……

When Ariana and Ben arrive to Ben’s house, they go straight to Ben’s room. He lays on his bed and Ariana joins him resting her head on his chest.

“How has your mom been?” she asks.

“Every time I look at her, she’s crying,” he answers quietly.

“What about your sister and brother?”

“They should be here tonight.”

A silence falls between them. Ariana stares at him as he lays there with his eyes closed. She doesn’t like this at all. She doesn’t like seeing him like this. This morning when she saw him walk into school she almost didn’t recognize him.

“What about you? Are you okay?” she asks.

He takes a minute to answer. “I don’t know how I feel. I guess…lost, confused…alone.”

His words broke her heart. She tugs him by the chin and makes him look at her. “Look at me. You are not alone. I’m right here and I’m always gonna be right here. I need you to keep holding on for me.”

“I love you.”

A tear falls from her eye. “I love you too.” She places a soft kiss on his lips.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day at school, Ben gets a note in his locker telling him to come to the auditorium and he makes his way there. When he gets there, he sees the glee club standing on stage dressed in white and black. It’s funny because he just so happens to be wearing a white shirt with black jeans that day. He walks onto the stage. “What’s going on?”

“Dude, we know these last few days have been rough on you…” says Jack.

“And we wanted to show you that we’re here for you. If you need us,” finishes Bay.

“We have more to say, but we don’t know how to say it. I guess that’s one of the reasons why we’re all in the glee club,” says Summer.

“Sometimes the only way we can express ourselves is through song,” says Elijah.

“And without that, we would all be really different and we would’ve never crossed each other’s paths,” says Brady.

The music starts and the glee club become one as they dance in sync with each other.

 **New Directions:**  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
  
 **Bay:**  
You’re not alone  
Together we stand  
I’ll be by your side  
You know, I’ll take your hand  
  
 **Jack (New Directions):**  
And when it gets cold,  
And it feels like the end,  
There’s no place to go  
You know, I won’t give in (Aaah-aaah)  
( **and Bay** : No, I won’t give in) (Aaah-aaah)  
  
 **Summer (Brady and Summer with New Directions):**  
(Keep holding on)  
‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, ( **with Brady** : we’ll make it through)  
(Just stay strong)  
‘Cause, you know, I’m here for you, ( **with Brady** : I’m here for you)  
  
 **Jack, Summer, Bay, Brady (New Directions):**  
There’s nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There’s no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, ( **with New Directions** : keep holding on)  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through  
  
 **Elijah:**  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it’s too late  
This could all disappear  
  
 **Elijah (New Directions):**  
Before the doors close,  
And it comes to an end,  
With you by my side,  
I will fight and defend (Aaah-aaah)  
I’ll fight and defend (Aaah-aaah)  
Yeah! Yeah!  
  
 **Elijah (Lucas and Elijah with New Directions):**  
(Keep holding on)  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, ( **with Lucas** : we’ll make it through)  
(Just stay strong)  
‘Cause, you know, I’m here for you, ( **with Lucas** : I’m here for you)  
  
 **Elijah and Lucas (with New Directions):**  
There’s nothing you can say ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can do)  
There’s no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
So, (keep holding on)  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through  
  


 **Ariana (with New Directions):**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing’s gonna change, nothing’s gonna change destiny  
Whatever’s meant to be will work out perfectly  
(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
  
 **Ariana with New Directions:**  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da…  
  
 **Ariana (Jack and Ariana with New Directions):**  
(Keep holding on)  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, ( **with Jack** : we’ll make it through)  
(Just stay strong)  
‘Cause, you know, I’m here for you, ( **with Jack** : I’m here for you)  
  
 **Ariana and Brady (with New Directions):**  
There’s nothing you can say ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can do)  
There’s no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
(So, keep holding on)  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through  
  
 **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**  
(Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!)  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah ( **Ariana** : Keep holding on!)  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
(Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!)  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah ( **Ariana** : Keep holding on!)  
Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah  
  
 **Ariana, Jack, Summer, Bay, Brady, and Elijah (with New Directions):**  
There’s nothing you can say ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do ( **New Directions** : Nothing you can do)  
There’s no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
(So,) ( **New Directions** : keep holding on)  
Keep holding on  
‘Cause, you know, we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through

Ben feels numb throughout the whole performance. Without a word, he immediately leaves the auditorium and goes straight to the parking lot and gets into his car. He sits there for a moment breathing heavily. He hits the steering wheel as a wave of emotions come over his body. He has to hold on. He has to keep holding on. But he doesn’t know how long he can.


	27. May Angels Lead You In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Remember (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Sam wraps his black tie around his neck and begins to tie it. He looks over at Mercedes and sees her putting on her black heels. Today’s gonna be hard, for the glee club, the Feders, their friends, but most of all Ben.

“Are you almost ready?” he asks Mercedes.

“Yeah, almost. Let me go check on the little ones,” she replies quietly. She stands up and leaves their room.

She walks into the living room to find Austin and Annie watching the twins.

“You guys gonna be okay by yourselves?” asks Mercedes.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” replies Austin.

“Mommy, why are you in all black? What happened?” asks Annie.

Mercedes looks over at Austin and he looks back.

“She asked me and I told her to ask you,” he says.

“Sweetheart, someone very special to Ari, Mommy, and Daddy went to Heaven.”

“Why are they in Heaven?” Annie asks.

“Because God wanted him close so, he brought him up there,” replies Mercedes.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be just fine,” replies Mercedes as a single tear falls on her face.

Annie sees the tear and thinks she caused it. “I’m sorry Mommy. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” She hugs her tight.

“It’s okay sweetheart. You didn’t make Mommy sad.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Soon, the Evans family is at the funeral ready to pay their respects. Thank God, it’s a closed casket. They weren’t sure how they could bounce back from that.

**…**

The service starts and Ariana holds Ben’s hand tightly the entire time. The pastor speaks for what feel like hours, but it seems to go in one ear and out the other for the older New Direction members. Ben, Ariana, Summer, Jack, Bay, Elijah, and Brady are all in dazes as they sit there motionless.

“We will now be graced with a song from the McKinley High School Show Choir. Greg always supported them and it would be right if they sang a song for him,” says the pastor.

Lucas, Maddox, Bonnie, Sutton, and Aidy stand up to get up, but the others seem to be glued to their seats, they wouldn’t budge. The younger members are left to sing the song by themselves. They take a seat on the stools and tighten their grips on their mics. Music fills the church and soon their voices are heard.

 **Lucas:**  
Say goodbye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say goodbye to not knowing how  
To cry, you taught me that  
  
And I’ll remember the strength that you gave me  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you saved me  
I’ll remember  
  


 **Maddox:**  
Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
  
 **Maddox with New Directions:**  
To teach my heart to sing  
  


 **New Directions:**  
And I’ll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you changed me  
I’ll remember  
  


 **Bonnie:**  
I learned to let go  
Of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go  
I travel in stillness  
  
 **Bonnie (New Directions):**  
And I’ll remember happiness  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember, mhh)  
  


 **New Directions (Aidy):**  
And I’ll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you changed me  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember)  
  


 **Aidy (New Directions):**  
No I’ve never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
  


 **Sutton (New Directions):**  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember)  
No I’ve never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
  


 **Aidy (New Directions):**  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember)  
No I’ve never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
  


 **Sutton (New Directions):**  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember)  
No I’ve never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
  
 **Aidy (New Directions):**  
I’ll remember (I’ll remember)

At the end of the song there’s not a dry eye in the house, except Ben’s.

**…**

At the end of the service everyone gathers around his headstone. Not everyone can see, seeing as he was a very loved man. A prayer is said as they slowly lower him to the ground. Weeping is the only sound that’s heard as he goes six feet under. Another prayer is said and people begin to leave for the memorial at the Feders’ house. Most of the crowd leaves, but Ariana and Ben. Sam stays behind as well to make sure they’re okay.

Ariana’s very concerned for Ben. He barely cried throughout the whole process and sure he cried when he found out, but it wasn’t very much. Ben’s bottling up his emotions and that’s the last thing she wants for him. Before she knows it, he breaks down and falls to his knees and cries. She’s so caught off guard, but she bends down to be next to him. She holds him tight as a flood of tears pours down his face. She wipes each of them away trying to console him.

When he finishes crying, he slowly stands up and stares at the grave one last time. “I wanna leave,” he whispers.

Ariana nods and kisses his cheek. They begin to walk towards Sam and get into the car. The drive to the memorial is filled with pure silence. Ariana knows that death is a hard thing to handle and she hopes that Ben would be alright after this. He had to be.


	28. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

A few weeks has gone by since the death of Ben’s dad and Ben’s still taking it hard. Every night since the funeral, Ariana goes over to his house and sit with him in silence until her curfew. She wants to tell Ben a ton of things to make him feel better, but she’s not sure how to tell him. She’s afraid of how he’ll react. She’s never seen Ben so “dead”. It pains her to use that word, but that’s the only word comes to mind. She’s always catching him staring off into space. She tried to get him out of the house by taking him to dinner or to the park. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t. Spring might’ve not sprung yet, but she’s ready for Ben to spring back.

**......**

One Thursday night, Ben and Ariana are sitting on Ben’s back porch in wrapped in blanket snuggling together. They’ve been there what feels like hours. No words spoken, just sitting there listening to each other breathe. Ariana lifts her phone to check the time, it’s 11:10. Her curfew is approaching and it’s about time for her to head home.

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Ben asks, almost scaring her.

She sighs sadly. “Yeah. Gotta make curfew.”

He lets out a frustrated breath and takes his arm off her. She knows what that means, he’s angry.

“I’ll stay,” she replies quietly.

“No, go,” he says coldly.

She sighs again. “Ben, you know I would stay if I could.”

“No. it’s fine. Go do what you gotta do.”

“Why are you acting like this?”

“It’s obvious you don’t have time for me. So, how about you cut me out of your schedule.” He starts to walk away.

“What are you talking about?”

He turns around. “You know what, cut me out of your life.” He starts walking away.

She goes after him. “I don’t understand what the problem is! I’ve had this curfew for the past year!”

“Just take your shit and go.” He throws her purse at her. “And don’t text me.” He starts walking away again.

Tears starts running down her face. “So, we’re broken up? It’s over?”

He turns around again and looks he dead in her eyes. “It’s over.”

Cries leave her mouth as she pushes him away and runs to her car. As soon as she gets in, she drives as fast as she can.

**…**

When Ariana gets home, she runs upstairs to Aidy’s room. Aidy, who just watching _Stranger Things_ on Netflix, is totally blindsided by the sudden intrusion. She sees the tears on Ariana’s face and instantly grabs in her in an embrace. She didn’t know what’s going on, but knew she would find out in due time. She holds and rocks Ariana to sleep.

Mercedes and Sam come running into Aidy’s room to see what the problem is.

“What’s wrong?” asks Sam.

Aidy shrugs her shoulders. “I got her guys,” she says. “I’ll tell you later,” she mouths to them.

Mercedes nods and goes over to the girls and kisses their foreheads. Sam does the same.

After their parents leave, Aidy grabs Ariana some pajamas. They get back into bed and hold each other. Eventually, Ariana tells Aidy what happened. In the end, Aidy can’t help crying because her sister is so heartbroken. She hates seeing her cry.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ari. You’re gonna get through this.”

Truth is, this isn’t just a breakup. This is a stab in the heart. She’s madly in love with Benjamin Feder. She’s been in love with him since she was thirteen. He was her best friends, her hero, her knight, one of her rock. He was such a big part of her life. She often imagined them getting married one day and having a house full of kids just like her parents. Ben was her Sam; he’s all she wanted and, at one point, she was all he wanted too.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Across town, Elijah is gently knocking on Blaine’s office door. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, honey.”

Elijah walks in and sits on Blaine’s desk. “I’m sorry I got mad about you leaving.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to be angry about me being away.”

He sniffles. “It’s just…after going to Mr. Feder’s funeral, it’s made me realize that life is too short and if you were to leave thinking I hated you…” He starts crying.

Blaine pulls him into a hug. “I would never think you hated me.”

“I just don’t know what I would do if you died.”

“Don’t think about that. Our family is here and alive and we have to be thankful for that, okay?”

Elijah sniffles and nods.

“Besides, after everything’s that’s happened, I’ve been thinking about not taking the role.”

Elijah pulls away from him. “Are you serious?”

“Honey, I don’t want you guys to worry about what’s gonna happen to me while I’m gone. It’ll be easier if I just decline the role.”

Elijah gets up. “Papa, you can’t give this up. This is major opportunity for you and our family. Don’t live in fear because you’re afraid of failing.”

“You know, you’re more like your daddy than you are me.”

“I got the best of both worlds.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Sam and Mercedes didn’t sleep that night knowing one of their kids is hurting. They want to know what’s going one, but they agreed let it be for right now.

**…**

Aidy comes downstairs for breakfast a little earlier than usual to tell her parents what’s going on with Ariana. Once she’s finished, there are two sets of sad eyes staring back at her.

Mercedes clears her throat. “Did she get some sleep?”

“Yeah, a little,” replies Aidy.

Sam’s fist hits the counter. “You know, I wanna be mad at the kid, but I can’t. He’s not in his right mind.”

“It still doesn’t make it okay for him to treat her like she’s nothing!”

“No, it doesn’t sweetie,” says Mercedes. “But Ben had spent his whole life with his father and he lost him. How would you feel if you, god forbid, lost yours? You would lash out at the wrong people too.”

Sam nods in agreement.

“I still don’t think what he did was right,” says Aidy.

“And you won’t until you walk in his shoes,” says Sam.

Aidy huffs. “Why are you guys taking his side?!”

“We’re not taking sides,” says Mercedes calmly. “We have just lived a lot more life than you have and we understand what lead him to do what he did. We don’t approve of it, but there is an understanding.”

Aidy huffs.

“Baby, your mother and I have seen a lot of things and know how things play out in life and sadly these things happen,” says Sam. “I hoped it wouldn’t to any of my kids. But we can’t get everything we want, can we?”

Ariana comes down the stairs in a pair of yoga pants, a white cami, and a dark jean jacket with her hair pushed back in a white headband. “You ready to go?” she asks Aidy.

“Yeah. Let me go grab my backpack,” replies Aidy leaving to go get it.

Mercedes and Sam go over to her. “You don’t want any breakfast,” she asks.

“Not hungry right now,” Ariana replies.

“You’re gonna be okay sweetheart,” says Sam wrapping his arms around her.

“And you know we’re always gonna be here, right?” asks Mercedes kissing her daughter’s temple.

“Yeah,” Ariana replies with a small smile.

Aidy comes back into the room. “I’m ready.”

Sam and Mercedes kisses Ariana at the same time. “Love you,” they say in unison.

“Love you guys too.”

Aidy give her parents kisses and goodbyes as well then, they’re out the door and on their way to school. Gonna be a heard day Ariana, having to face Ben.

**……**

When they get to school, Ariana and Aidy walk to the choir room.

Aidy stops them from going in. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I think so.”

They’re the last to arrive and they take seats next to each other waiting for Mr. Shue to start the class. It takes everything inside of Ariana not cry when she sees Ben. Everyone quickly notices when Ariana and Ben aren’t sitting next to each other, something’s wrong.

Ariana raises her hand. “Mr. Shue, can I sing something?”

He nods. “I don’t see why not.”

She gets up and prepares herself for the song. As soon as it starts, she can’t help, but look at Ben. And if she’s looking at Ben, tears are definitely going pour.

 **Ariana:  
** If anyone asks,  
I’ll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I’ll pretend that I don’t hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I’ll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I’m okay with it all  
Act like there’s nothing wrong  
  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
  
If anyone asks,  
I’ll tell them we just grew apart (Tell them we just grew apart)  
And what do I care  
If they believe me or not (They believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I’ll pretend I’m okay with it all  
Act like there’s nothing wrong  
  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
  
I’m talking in circles  
I’m lying, they know it  
Why won’t this just all go…  
…Away!  
  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
Cry!

Ariana stands there in front of glee club in tears and out of breath from belting the song. They all stare back at her. Some look like they’re in shock while others seem like they didn’t know what to say. Ben abruptly leaves the room, not saying a word. Ariana breaks down into tears, he didn’t care. Aidy goes to Ariana to grab and her and take her to the bathroom. She can’t help but mutter “asshole” under her breath. Ben has truly pissed her off.


	29. Trouble in a Dalton Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bradley Smythe is played by Graham Phillips
> 
> Do Ya Think I’m Sexy? (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

A week has passed and Austin and Annie are in the kitchen baking cooking. Baking wasn’t Austin’s forte, but Annie begged and begged for him to do it with her considering she’s too young to operate a stove.

“Austy, you’re supposed to bake with me, not watch me,” whines Annie.

“You’re doing fine without me, Peach. You don’t need my help,” he replies not looking up from his phone.

She lets out a huff.

He looks up from his phone and sees the disappointed look in her face. He puts his phone down and joins her. “How many are we making?”

Annie smiles huge. “How many can we fit on two trays?”

“Twenty-four it is. Let’s get to work.” Austin grabs one of the sticks of cookie dough and begins to scoop spoonful to put on the tray. Annie’s cookies are like size of a hockey puck while Austin’s are mini-sized.

“Austin, can I ask you something?”

“What's up, Peach?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

He’s completely caught off-guard by the question. It’s not every day his seven-year-old sister asks if he’s ever kissed anyone before. “What do you mean?”

“Have you kissed anyone? Like how Daddy kisses Mommy or how Ben used to kiss Ari?”

He starts blushing and clears his throat. “Yes, I have, Peach.”

“Was it Charlotte?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“It’s written all over your face.”

“How was your kiss with Max?”

“Weird and awkward.”

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t know. I’m only 7.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

She shrugs. “Nothing.”

Suddenly, Ariana walks into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

…

Sam picks up Olive and smiles at her, “Hello cutie!”

She looks back at him blankly.

“You know, your brother has started to show some emotion, but you’re just a blank slate.”

She continues to look at Sam with no expression.

“Can you smile for Daddy?”

Mercedes comes into the room. “Babe, I’ve tried for weeks. I don’t think you’re gonna have much luck.”

“Don’t doubt the Master of Smiles,” grins Sam. He had gotten most of their kids to smile; Ariana, Aidy, and Annie. While Mercedes got Austin and Owen to laugh.

Mercedes playfully rolls her eyes at her husband. “Well, your daughters do have you wrapped around their fingers.”

“And like you don’t baby Austin.”

“I know not what you speak of.”

He laughs and He turns back to Olive. “Alright let’s get this Evans smiling.” He looks at Olive to try and read her mind to see what would make her laugh. He lifts her up a little more and blows raspberries on her stomach. Without a doubt, giggles escape her mouth. He looks over at Mercedes. “I think the Master of Smiles deserves a kiss.”

“He surely does,” says Mercedes as she leans up to her husband to place a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, a scream comes from downstairs which interrupts the moment.

…

“You losers ate my cookie dough!” yells Ariana as she chases a screaming Annie around the kitchen.

“Stop chasing her! She didn’t know,” yells Austin as he grabs Annie and blocks her from the teen monster their facing.

Ariana looks a mess. She’s missed a week of school considering she hasn’t been feeling like sunshine since she got dumped. For the past week, she’s slept and ate raw cookie dough. She would occasionally get up to use the bathroom. Her hair’s a mess, dry tear streaks down her face, and her breath smells like morning breath with a hint of cookie dough.

Sam and Mercedes run down the stairs. “What the hell is going on?” he yells.

“These losers ate my cookie dough that I bought,” yells Ariana.

“Who you callin’ a loser?” yells Annie sticking out her tongue as she hides behind Austin.

“Annie, did you forget that I’m bigger than you? I will have you dangling from your ankles in a heartbeat.”

“Hey! Hey, stop it!” yells Sam coming in between them. “Look, Annie didn’t know. She thought they were cookies for the family.” He turns to Annie. “Say you’re sorry.”

She doesn’t feel the need to say sorry, but she says it anyway. She crosses her arms mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

“Now Ariana, I know your emotional and things with you and Ben are rough but— “

“Oh! I’m emotional? I’m emotional?! I’m a whole lot more than emotional. I’m heartbroken. I’m pissed to the tenth power. And things with me and Ben aren’t rough. You wanna know why? BECAUSE THERE IS NO ME AND BEN. NO ARIANA AND BEN. NO BEN AND ARIANA. It’s just me,” she says as tear runs down her face.

“And there’s something wrong with that?” asks Austin.

“It is when you care about someone more than yourself,” she replies.

“Maybe you should get out of the house. Go hang out with friends,” says Sam.

“Not really in the mood to put on clothes and be around…people.”

“You gotta go back to reality sometime. You can’t stop your life because someone doesn’t wanna be a part of it anymore,” says Mercedes.

Ariana sighs. “Whatever. I’m going back to bed.” She starts walking back up the stairs to her room.

“You’re going back to school Monday!” yells Mercedes up the stairs.

“I HATE MY LIFE!” yells Arians, then slams her door.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy’s over at Peter’s house and their sitting on the couch not paying attention to what’s playing on Netflix.

“How’s your sister been?” asks Peter.

A frown appears on Aidy’s face. “She’s breathing.”

“Things not looking up?”

Aidy shakes her head as she cuddles him.

“Maybe you should take her out.”

“I thought of that, but I’m afraid she’ll yell at me for suggesting it.” 

“You’ll never know unless you try.”

She sighs. “You’re right.” She gets up from the couch and grabs her things. “I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely.” He leans into kiss her and she returns it. He opens the door and she walks out of it.

“Have fun with Micah and Maddox.” She says before leaving.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

With tons of help and lots of soap, makeup, and pushing, Ariana is out of the house and out to dinner with the glee girls plus Elijah. It’s been a while since she’s had a girls’ night plus Elijah and truth is, it feels good to breathe fresh air and be with her friends.

They walk into Breadstix and go straight to an open booth and the place is packed. It looks like the restaurant has booked entertainment for tonight. The group is announced as the Dalton Academy Warblers. They used to be competition to the New Directions, but they only would make it to Regionals. The last time they made it to Nationals was 5 years ago.

“So, what’s everyone gonna order?” asks Aidy.

“My usual,” replies Ariana in a deadpan voice.

“Well, I think we should go see a movie after this,” suggests Bonnie. “We can go see the new comedy with that guy who looks like your dad, Aidy.”

“Chord Overstreet? He looks nothing like my dad.” 

“Yes, he does,” says Sutton.

“Okay, maybe if you close your left eye he does,” says Aidy.

“Looks like we’re gonna have some handsome entertainment tonight, guys,” smiles Summer as she watches the Warblers take the stage.

“Let’s hope they’re good,” says Bay.

A classically handsome guy walks up to the mic. “Hello everyone. My name is Bradley Smythe and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers. We hope you like this first song.”

The group of boys get in line and begin to sing a classic. Bradley sings leads while the Warblers back him up.

 **Bradley:**  
Sugar  
Sugar  
Ooooo ooh  
  
She sits alone, waiting for suggestions  
He’s so nervous, avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don’t you just know exactly what they’re thinking?  
  
If you want my body and ya think I’m sexy  
Come on sugar, let me know  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey, tell me so  
Tell me so baby

Bradley makes eye contact with Ariana and they can’t take their eyes off each other. She feels drawn to him and she doesn’t even know him. For some reason, she feels like she’s known him or seen him somewhere before, but she can’t quite place him. He’s a good-looking guy, but she’s not gonna jump his bones or anything. Out of nowhere, she feels out of breath as she watches him sing. Her heart starts racing and she doesn’t know why. He’s so intriguing.

  
He’s acting shy, looking for an answer  
Aw, come on, honey, let’s spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute, before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant  
  
If you want my body and ya think I’m sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know (let me know)  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so (tell me so)  
  
His heart’s beating like a drum  
‘Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we’re all alone (now we’re all alone)  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
  
If you want my body and ya think I’m sexy  
Come on, honey, let me know  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
  
If you want my body and ya think I’m sexy  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
  
Oh, if you want my body

At the end of the performance, he immediately walks over to Ariana’s table. He shows his sparkling teeth and introduces himself. “Hi, I’m Bradley,” he says as he holds out his hand.

Ariana looks at his hand for what feels like years, but it’s really seconds. “Ariana,” she replies as she places her hand in his.

He kisses it and smiles back at her and Ariana can’t help but give him a little smile.

Aidy doesn’t know what it is, but something’s off about this guy. “I don’t trust him,” she mumbles under her breath.

Elijah leans over and whispers, “I don’t either.”


	30. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday! Was celebrating my birthday and completely forgot lol. 
> 
> Warning: Things are getting severely dark with these last couple of chapters.

* * *

Aidy walks into her sister’s room wearing a pair of her favorite yoga pants, one of Peter’s McKinley High sweatshirts and Vans. Her hair is in its natural, curly state. She plops down Ariana’s bed and watches as she gets ready. “Are you seriously going?”

Ariana looks at herself in her mirror wearing a pair of dark-washed ripped jeans and white bra as she puts different shirts over her chest to see which one to wear. “Yes. What’s wrong with me going on this date?”

Aidy sighs. “It’s just…I don’t think you should be moving into another relationship so quickly. You just got out of an almost two-year one. I think you should take some time for yourself.”

She turns and faces Aidy. “I did take time for myself.”

“Wow, a week,” Aidy says sarcastically. “You should get a medal.”

“Excuse me, but everyone was pushing me to go out and now that I am, you, of all people, wants me to stay in.”

“I wanted you out of the house to hang out with your girls and Elijah. Not find a new boy toy!”

“I didn’t find him, he found me,” she says as she finds a top to wear for tonight.

Silence fills the room and Aidy starts feeling guilty for starting the fight. But she still thinks her sister is moving on way too fast. And something’s going on with Bradley. She stands up and goes to stand behind Ariana. “Look, I’m sorry. I want you to have a good time and please be safe.” She hugs Ariana.

Ariana looks at her in the reflection of the mirror. “I will.” She smiles. “What’re you up to tonight?”

“Peter and I are having movie night at his house.”

Ariana smiles. “Cute. Who’s taking you? Daddy?”

“No, Lucas is. Him and Maddox are hanging out tonight and Lucas lives four houses down from Peter.”

The doorbell rings and they both know it’s Bradley. They go downstairs and are greeted with Bradley at the door and Sam sizing him up and Mercedes trying to calm him down.

“Hey,” smiles Ariana.

“Wow. You look beautiful,” he says taken away by her beauty.

“Thank you.” She smiles softly. “Bradley, this is my dad, Sam. And my mom, Mercedes. Mom, Dad this is Bradley Smythe.”

“Nice to meet you,” says Sam as he shakes Bradley’s hand. “Do you know a Sebastian Smythe?”

“Yeah, he’s my uncle/guardian actually,” smiles Bradley.

“Oh. We didn’t know that Sebastian had a sibling,” says Mercedes. “We know him from high school. Our show choirs competed against each other.”

“Oh wow. What a small world. I’ll have to tell him I met you guys,” says Bradley.

“Well, you kids have a good night,” says Sam.

Suddenly, a car horn honks and Aidy’s phone goes off. “That’s my ride. Dad, don’t forget to pick me up from Peter’s at 10:30.”

“Gotcha,” says Sam.

Aidy leaves out the door and Ariana and Bradley follow her out the door. Ariana hopes this date will be her new beginning. She needs one.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“I mean, is it wrong for me to feel worried for her?” asks Aidy as she paces in Peter’s basement.

“Of course not. She’s your sister,” replies Peter watching her from the couch.

“I mean, you haven’t seen this guy. There’s something off about him. The energy he gives off is scary.”

“Have you told your sister about how you feel?”

“Kinda, but then I felt bad about ruining her date.”

Peter stands up and walks toward Aidy and he pulls her close. “You need to really tell her. I’m sure your opinion means a lot to her. You guys are close.” He kisses her forehead.

She sighs. “Thank you. You know, you actually give good advice.”

He chuckles. “So, I’ve been told. So, let’s pick a movie, shall we? Your pick.”

“Ooh! Let’s watch _The Breakfast Club_!” She grabs the DVD from the shelf. “It’s kind of ridiculous that you’ve never seen this.”

“Hey! It’s from the 80s!”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Maddox and Sutton are on the couch in the living room at Sutton’s house kissing and kissing until Maddox’s hands ends up underneath her shirt. Sutton pulls away and they both look in each other’s eyes breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry. We can slow down,” says Maddox.

Sutton looks deep into his eyes. “I don’t want to. Do you?”

“Not really. I mean my parents think I’m spending the night over at Lucas’s.”

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too,” he replies.

“Then let’s do it,” she whispers innocently.

Maddox leans into kiss her and before they know it, they’re taking off each other’s clothes. They soon get to the final step, using protection. Maddox pulls out a condom he got from Health class three months ago. He only hoped it would come in handy. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world. Sutton has his virginity and he has hers.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Did I mention that you look beautiful?” asks Bradley.

Ariana giggles. “Yes, you did. So, why don’t you tell me about yourself.” She sees him tense up from the question.

“Umm, what do you wanna know?”

She shrugs. “Everything?”

Bradley pauses for a moment. “Well, um, my mom died when I was 13 and soon after that my dad got into some trouble. So, now I live with my uncle Sebastian.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

He shrugs. “Don’t worry about it.”

“So, tell me about Dalton. You know, one of my uncles went there. Well, two of them did technically. Tell about it.”

His face brightens. “It’s nice. All the Warblers are close. We all have each other’s backs no matter what.”

She smiles. “That like the New Directions. We’re like one big family.”

“You guys made Nationals, right?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“How do the New Directions feel about you dating the enemy?”

Her smile starts to fade. “They don’t exactly know. But I’m sure it won’t get in the way.”

“Let’s hope so,” he says in a serious tone.


	31. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Not Alone by Darren Criss and We Are Young (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

April turns to May and things seem to be going well, at least that’s what Sutton was thinking. She ran all the way from the drugstore to Aidy’s house which is a good four miles. Once she reaches the door, she takes a breather and knocks and she’s greeted by Sam. She plasters a smile on her face, but she’s far from happy.

“Hi Mr. Evans. Is Aidy home?”

“Yes, she’s in her room. You can go on up.”

Sutton doesn’t have time for small talk. “Great. Thank you, Mr. Evans,” she says as she runs up the stairs.

“And Peter’s here too,” he says to himself.

“Daddy, you’re missing is it!” shouts Annie from the living room.

“I’m coming Princess!” he replies as he walks back to continue watching _Monsters Inc._

Sutton runs into Aidy’s room, walking in on Aidy and Peter wrestling.

“Hey Sut. What’s up?” asks Aidy innocently while having Peter in a headlock and him holding her around her waist.

“I hate to cock block, but I need to talk to Aidy.”

Peter chuckles. “No problem. I’m late meeting Micah anyway.” He lets go of Aidy and pulls her into a kiss.

“Bye. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye babe,” he replies as he leaves the room and closes the door.

“What’s up?” asks Aidy.

“I think I have a problem.” Sutton pulls out a pregnancy test.

…

Five minutes later, Aidy and Sutton are in the bathroom waiting for the results. Aidy’s sitting on the edge of the tub while Sutton is pacing back forth. The alarm goes off and it’s time to look. Sutton bites the bullet and looks at it immediately. Tears instantly run down her face. This can’t be happening. Aidy runs to her and holds her tight. She takes the test from her and throws it away. Her best friend is pregnant.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Ben, Jack, and Brady are in the school library working on homework the next day. Ben stopped studying a while ago and now he’s looking at pictures of him and Ariana, he misses her a lot. As the days go on after the death of his father, it’s somehow easier, but knows he would never forget the pain. And all Ariana was trying to do is be there for him and he ruined his whole relationship by being an asshole. “I made a mistake,” he speaks up.

Jack looks up from his notebook while Brady stops counting his arm hairs. They look at each other and back at Ben.

“What do you mean?” asks Jack.

“With Ari,” clarifies Ben. “I made a huge mistake.”

“What are you gonna do?” asks Brady. “She’s got a boyfriend, dude.”

Ben looks down at the pictures of him and Ariana on his phone. In the picture, Ben is kissing her cheek while Ariana has the biggest smile on her face. He rubs his thumb across the screen. He misses her smile so much. “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.” He starts packing up his things and runs out of the library without saying goodbye.

Jack looks at Brady. “Think he has a chance of getting her back?”

Brady smiles. “Yeah, he does.”

…

Ben runs to Mr. Shue’s office. He knocks on the door and hear the approval to go in. “Hi, Mr. Shue,” he says while taking a seat.

“Hey Ben. What can I help you with?”

“I need you to switch Ariana back to being my partner,” he blurts.

Soon after they broke up, Ariana talked Mr. Shue into switching partners. Bonnie became Ben’s partner and Ariana became Elijah’s.

“Are you sure about that?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Yes, I need this.”

Mr. Shue looks at Ben and knows where he’s going with this. He nods and Ben fist pumps and thanks Mr. Shue.

……

Later that day, Ariana grabs her books from her locker and leaves to meet Bradley. She’s wearing a black bodycon skirt with a white blouse and her hair straightened in a low ponytail. As she’s walking, two guys put their arms around her. She giggles when she realizes it’s Brady and Jack.

“Hey hot stuff,” smiles Brady.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” she asks.

“We kind of need your help,” says Jack.

“Let’s see. What’s coming up? Bay’s birthday is next week and you and Summer’s anniversary is tomorrow. Let me guess, you guys need gift help.”

Brady laughs. “You know us so well.”

“We’ve been friends since 1st grade, I better know you,” she smiles.

“Okay, so, what’re your ideas?” asks Jack.

“Well, Bay’s new obsession is 80s movies. She watched _Pretty in Pink_ and _Sixteen Candles_ a week ago and has been hooked ever since. And she you know she has a thing for stars, especially gold ones.”

Jack nods, mentally making notes.

“And Summer has a new love for scrunchies. You can buy a whole pack of them on Amazon. Also, there’s this store in the mall called Journey’s where they have shirts of her favorite bands. And you can’t go wrong with candy. It amazes me how she’s never had a cavity.”

Brady sighs. “You’re our savior, you know that?”

“I aim to please,” she says with a smile.

Brady kisses her right cheek while Jack kisses the left.

“We gotta go,” says Jack. “You’re the best! We owe you!” They run off to buy the gifts.

“You know, one day I’m gonna collect!” she yells after them.

The boys laugh as they run off and she laughs at them. She hears a car horn and turns around sees Bradley’s car. A small smile graces her face and she gets in the car. “Hey babe. How are you?”

“Who were they,” he asks gripping the steering wheel.

“Who was who?”

“Those guys you were with,” he says coldly.

“Oh! That was Jack and Brady. They’re just my friends—"

“Don’t lie to me!” he yells in her face.

She looks at him like he’s crazy. “I’m not.”

His hand meets her right cheek before she can finish. “I said don’t lie to me!” he yells again. “How dare you embarrass me like that?!”

Tears stream down her face as she holds her cheek. “I’m not lying.”

“SHUT UP!” he yells over her.

She sits there crying.

“And what the hell are you wearing? I didn’t approve this outfit!”

For the past couple of weeks, Bradley has been telling her what to wear. At first, she found it kind of sweet because she thought it meant he cared. But she sees the truth now. “I’m sorry,” she cries.

“You should be,” he says starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

…

Once they get her house, Ariana unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to get out of the car as fast as she can, but her grabs her back.

“I’m sorry,” he says calmly.

She looks at him blankly.

“Be sure to put some ice on that bruise, sweetheart,” he says as he rubs the cheek the hit. “Now, say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

He smiles. “I love you.”

She hesitates, they haven’t said “I love you” yet. It had taken Ben two years to say it and here’s Bradley saying it a month in. She wouldn’t be lying if she said she was still in love with Ben. She still is, deeply.

“I said, I love you.”

She doesn’t want to make him angry. “I love you, too,” she whispers.

He crashes his lips onto hers and does everything in her power not to pull away. Once he does, he smiles at her and she gives him a small smile and gets out of the car.

Once he drives off, she pulls out her phone to look at her cheek. It’s red. She prays it doesn’t get worse. She wouldn’t know how to lie about this one.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day in glee club, Mr. Shue announces a charity even in Lima and they asked if the glee club could perform a few numbers and Mr. Shue agreed to it. The event is in a couple of days and they have to get started on a set list. “Also, Ariana and Bonnie, switch back to your old partners, please.”

“What!” yells Ariana. “But—“

“Ariana, please switch back,” says Mr. Shue.

She looks at Ben and he gives her a small smile. She rolls her eyes. “Fine,” she says with an attitude.

“Alright, get with your dance partner and get to work,” says Mr. Shue. “Bonnie and Elijah, take it away.”

Ben gets behind Ariana. She smells of strawberries, he loves that smell on her. “Ready to work?”

“Just shut up and twirl me.”

…

After glee club, Sutton pulls Maddox aside. She looks at him with fear in eyes.

He starts to get worried. “Sut, what’s wrong?”

She looks him deep in his eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

He looks like he’s gonna pass out. Is this really happening? "Are you sure?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. But I haven't been to the doctor yet."

He remains silent.

"You know, I'm not gonna force you to be a part of this baby's life. I know this is a lot to handle."

He nods.

"So, I'm giving you an out. You just tell me whether or not you're in." She walks away with Maddox watching her.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

It’s now time for the event and the glee club is ready to perform. All of their parents have come to support. Even the girlfriend and boyfriends who aren’t in glee club.

Bay steps up to mic to present the first song. “This song was written by one of our alumni. Thank you, Uncle Blaine, for letting us sing such a spectacular song. Ladies and Gentlemen, we’re the New Directions.”

 **Aidy:**  
I’ve been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
and I’ve seen how heartless  
the world can be  
  


 **Bay:**  
And I’ve seen you crying  
you felt like it’s hopeless  
I’ll always do my best  
to make you see  
  


Maddox gets ready to sing his part, making sure to catch Sutton’s eyes.

 **Maddox:**  
‘Cause baby, you’re not alone  
‘cause you’re here with me  
and nothing’s ever gonna bring us down  
‘cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you  
and you know it’s true  
it don’t matter what’ll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

Every time Ben sings, he makes sure to sing directly at Ariana. He needs to talk to her, but he knows won’t listen. So, he sings.

**Ariana (Ben):**

Well I know it ain’t easy  
(No, it ain’t easy)  
But it ain’t hard trying  
(It’s so hard trying)  
Every time I see you smiling  
and I feel you so close to me  
tell me  
  
 **Ariana and Ben with New Directions:**  
That baby you’re not alone  
‘cause you’re here with me  
and nothing’s ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you  
and you know it’s true  
it don’t matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through  
  
 **Ben:**  
Well I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
but I don’t need ‘em  
all I need is to look in your eyes  
and I realize  
  
 **New Directions:**  
Baby you’re not alone  
‘cause you’re here with me  
and nothing’s ever gonna take us down  
‘cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you  
and you know it’s true  
it don’t matter what’ll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through  
  


 **Ben:**  
‘Cause it don’t matter what’ll come to be

 **Ariana:**  
Our love is all we need to make it through

The crowd cheers at the end of the performance. Maddox’s eyes are locked with Sutton’s and Ben’s is locked with Ariana. Ariana lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He heart is racing which is no surprise since Ben always makes her heart race. She pulls away from his eyes and looks out into the crowd. She sees her parents and aunts and uncles cheering, but when she sees Bradley, he has a pissed off look on his face. The same look he had when he thought she was flirting with Brady and Jack.

The next song comes faster than ever. Luckily this one’s upbeat, no emotions to get in the way.

 **Bay:**  
Give me a second, I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he’s waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking ‘bout a scar and  
  
 **Jack:**  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're tryin’ to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know, I’m trying hard to take it back  
  
 **Brady (and Summer):**  
So if by the time  
The bar closes  
(And you feel like falling down)  
(I’ll carry you home)  
  
 **Jack with New Directions:**  
Tonight, we are young  
  
 **Jack and Bay with New Directions:**  
So let’s set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun!  
  
 **Ariana and Aidy with Bonnie and Sutton:**  
Tonight, we are young  
So let’s set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun!  
  
 **Aidy:**  
Now I know that  
I’m not, all that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
  
 **Bay:**  
But our friends are back  
So let’s raise a cup  
‘Cause I found someone to carry me home  
  
 **Jack with New Directions:**  
Tonight  
  
 **Brady and Aidy with New Directions:**  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun! ( **Ariana** : Whoa!)  
  
 **Ariana and Aidy with Bonnie and Sutton (New Directions):**  
Tonight, we are young (We are young!)  
So let's set the world on fire! (Fire!)  
We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)  
Than the sun!  
  
 **Summer with New Directions harmonizing:**  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
  
 **Lucas with New Directions (Summer):**  
The world is on my side (Carry me home tonight)  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and (Just carry me home tonight)  
Carry me home tonight  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions (Summer):**  
The angels never arrived (Carry me home tonight)  
But I can hear the choir  
So someone come and carry me home (Just carry me home tonight)  
  
 **Elijah (and Lucas):**  
Tonight, we are young  
(So let’s set the world on fire)  
(We can burn brighter,)  
(Than the sun!)  
  
 **Ariana:**  
We are young!  
  
 **Aidy with New Directions:**  
Tonight ( **Ariana** : Yeah!)  
We are young ( **New Directions** : We are young!)  
  
 **Ariana and Aidy with New Directions (New Directions):**  
So let’s set the world on fire (Fire!)  
We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)  
Than the sun!  
  
 **Jack, Bay, and Ariana:**  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home tonight…

The crowd applauds and cheers when Jack, Bay and Ariana finish.

After the performance, Bradley walks over to Ariana. She holds herself, afraid of what he’ll do.

He chuckles darkly. “You love embarrassing me,” he says keeping his cool in public.

She begins to shake with fear. Is he gonna hit her in front of everyone? “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be. Let’s go.” He grabs her arm and starts leading her out the room.

Annie comes up to them. “Ari, Daddy says we’re going to dinner. We have to go.”

“Okay,” she agrees. Silence falls and shit is it heavy and Annie’s still standing there giving Bradley the stank eye. “I’ll be right there.”

Annie turns around to walk back to her parents.

“Bye Annie,” says Bradley waving with a smile.

Annie turns her head to look back at him, but she doesn’t a say word.

“Little brat,” he mumbles under his breath.

Ariana makes fists in anger.

“Text me back, when I text you,” he demands.

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“Me too.” She starts walking away.

He pulls her back. “I said I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she says with fear. She can’t believe this is happening. She just hopes there’s a light at the end of this tunnel.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day, Sam is preparing to take out the trash. He goes into the girls’ bathroom and grab their trash and a certain plus sign catches his eye. He grabs it and sees it’s the pregnancy test. The more he looks at it, the angrier he gets. He runs down the stairs and sees Mercedes in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

“Mercedes, look at this,” he says in anger.

“Honey, that’s not mine,” she replies.

“I know. It was in the girls’ bathroom.”

She nearly chokes on her coffee. “Ariana! Aidy! Get your butts down here, now!”

Aidy and Ariana rush down the stairs and are told to have a seat. Both Sam and Mercedes look extremely pissed and Ariana and Aidy look at each other with fear in their eyes.

“What did we do?” asks Aidy.

Sam shows them the pregnancy test. “Who’s is this?”

Aidy lowers her head and sighs. “I can explain.”

Ariana gasps. “You’re having sex with Peter? And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were closer than that.”

Aidy rolls her eyes.

Sam looks at Ariana. “So, this is not yours?”

“Bradley and I have only been dating for a month. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“Neither of you better be that kind of girl!”

They jump at their father’s yelling.

“Aidy, is it yours?” asks Mercedes.

“No,” she replies quietly.

“Well, then how do you explain this?”

…

“I don’t know how this happened. I mean, we used protection!” cries Sutton as she, Aidy, Mercedes, and Sam sit at the dining room table.

Aidy hands her friend a tissue as she tries to console her by rubbing her back.

“Sweetheart, anything can happen to a condom; they can break easily, they won’t be effective if they’re too old,” says Mercedes.

“Does Maddox know?” asks Sam.

Sutton nods her head as she blows her nose.

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, just Maddox and Aidy…and you guys,” she replies as she wipes her tears.

“You haven’t told Bonnie?” asks Aidy.

She shakes her head no. “I don’t want her to think I’m trapping her brother. That’s the last thing I wanted to do.”

Sam and Mercedes look at each other and the back at Sutton. Mercedes can’t help but feel sorry. Yeah, she was angry before, but if anything, she’s upset that they didn’t tell her and Sam. They’ve worked hard to have their children trust them to tell them anything. She can’t help but think of Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth. She helped her then, so, she’s gonna help Sutton now.

“Sutton, if you need help with anything just let us know,” says Mercedes. “We’re here for you.”

“And Aidy, don’t think that your mother and I wouldn’t help you if you or Ariana had gotten pregnant,” says Sam. “We just want you guys to be honest with us. Your mother and I always got you and Ariana’s back.”

“Thanks guys,” says Aidy.

This is happening. Sutton’s pregnant with Maddox’s child and there’s nothing she can do about it. She prays that there’s a light at the end of this tunnel.


	32. Mommy Wants You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Jones is played by Lochlyn Munro  
> Mrs. Jones is played by Robin Givens
> 
> Song Used: Vienna by Billy Joel

* * *

A couple of school nights later, Ariana is at Bradley’s house watching a movie. He said his uncle is at work so, they have the house to themselves for the evening. She sits there slowly eating popcorn with one eye on the TV and one silently watching him. He suddenly turns to turn her and starts kissing her neck. She tries to ignore him and watch the movie, but then he turns the TV off.

“Bradley, please, I don’t want to,” she says pulling away. He continues to kiss her against her wishes and she tries to move away. She finally gathers her strength and pushes him away. Following it up with a smack to the face. As soon as she did it, she regrets it. She sees his eyes turn black with fury and after a long, deep stare down, she tries to run away.

He grabs her leg and pulls her towards him. He climbs on top of her and holds her wrists down. “Where do you think, you’re going?!”

Ariana cries and pleads with him. “Please! Don’t hit me, please!”

He lets go of her wrists and punches her in the eye. She cries and yells for him to stop. Then he smacks her in the face repeatedly. He then picks her up and pushes her against the wall.

“You’re gonna make love to me whether you like it or not.” He starts unbuckling his belt.

She shakes her head furiously. “No! Baby, don’t you wanna wait?” She trembles. “Let’s wait until our wedding night,” she says saving her ass. “It’ll be more special.”

He stops and stares at her. “You’re right. We should wait.”

She lets out a small breath. “Yeah. Let’s be virgins until we’re married.”

He chuckles darkly. “I’m not a virgin. So, when it happens, you know it’ll be good.”

Of course, she’s disgusted, but she gives him a fake laugh to soothe him. “I have to go. I have to make curfew.”

He grabs her arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she lies.

He kisses her and does everything in her power not to pull away.

…

After the drive home, Ariana opens the front door and yells that she’s home. She goes upstairs in a hurry to check her face for any bruising. When she looks, there’s a bruise forming around her right eye and her left cheek. She quickly pulls out her makeup and starts covering it up. But Aidy walks in.

“Hey Ari, can I borrow your nail polish—” she stops when she sees the bruises on Ariana’s face. “What the hell happened to your face?!”

“Nothing! Mind your own business.” She quickly tries to cover it up.

She watches Ariana. “Did Bradley do that to you?”

“Get out Aidy! I gotta get ready for bed.”

“He did do it to you. Oh, hell no! MOM!”

Ariana runs to cover her sister’s mouth. “Shut up! You can’t tell. You have to promise me.”

Mercedes walks into the room. “What’s the matter?”

Aidy looks at Ariana. “Nothing,” she says in a quiet voice.

Mercedes looks at Aidy with a confused look.

“It’s nothing.” She folds her arms and gives Ariana a mean look

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day at school, Austin closes his locker and starts making his way to class. As he walks, he accidentally bumps into someone. He turns and sees it’s the school bad boy, Joe.

“My bad, dude. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Your good,” he replies in a husky voice. He pulls out a cigarette and looks Austin up and down. “Where are you headed?”

“Art class,” he answers shortly. He didn’t get why they’re having a full conversation. They run in completely different circles.

“You wanna hang later?”

Austin’s taken aback by this. But for some reason he wants to yes. “Sure. As long as I can invite my girlfriend and best friend.”

“Sure. I’ll find you guys later.” He walks away.

Something’s definitely off, but for some weird reason he wants to find out what Joe’s crowd is like. Smart thinking with inviting Charlotte and Chris.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Aidy’s walking to glee club when she feels a tug on her arm. She looks and sees ben pulling her into an empty classroom.

He closes the door and looks at her with pleading eyes. “I need your help.”

She folds her arms. “Why should I help you?”

“Because besides me dating your sister, we were actually friends.”

She gets a confused look on her face. “We were?”

“Okay, maybe not and that’s partially my fault, but Aids, I need you. I want Ari back. I love her and I know she still loves me too.

She folds her arms. “How do you know?”

“’Cuz…every time I look in her eyes, I know she is.”

Aidy looks at the desperate Ben and can’t help but want to help him. He’s a good guy, he just made a bad decision. And, in all honesty, Ariana really needs him right now. She might not want to admit it though. She walks over to time and gives him a hug. “I’ll help you. She needs you Ben,” she says softly in his ear.

After leaving the classroom, they head to glee club. When they walk in, they see Sutton singing.

**Sutton:**

Slow down, you crazy child  
You’re so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you’re so smart, then tell me  
Why are you still so afraid?

**Summer and Brady:**

Where’s the fire, what’s the hurry about?  
You’d better cool it off before you burn it out  
You’ve got so much to do  
And only so many hours in a day

**Lucas and Bonnie:**

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you get old  
You’re gonna kick off before you even  
Get halfway through  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you

**Jack and Bay:**

Slow down, you’re doing fine  
You can’t be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it’s so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight.

**Ben and Ariana:**  
Too bad but it’s the life you lead  
You’re so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you’re wrong, you know  
You can’t always see when you’re right. You’re right.

**Elijah:**

You’ve got your passion, you’ve got your pride  
But don’t you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don’t imagine they’ll all come true  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

**Maddox and Aidy:**

Slow down, you crazy child  
And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It’s all right, you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

**All:**  
And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You’re gonna kick off before you even get half through  
Why don’t you realize, Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

Mr. Shue walks in with a smile. “I see you all heard that Growing Up is the theme for Nationals this year.”

“Of course, we did Mr. Shue,” says Bay. “You know I’ve been stalking the national show choir blog. And as soon as I heard the theme, I had to tell everyone else.”

“Well, I’m glad you all got started. The song you just did was great. Now, back in the young days, that song would’ve been sung as only a duet. And I probably would’ve given it to Quinn and Puck since Puck is such a huge Billy Joel fan.”

“Oh! My mom and dad would’ve killed on that song!” says Summer excitedly.

Mr. Shue chuckles. “I agree, but I do love how you guys can turn any song into a group number and make it sound amazing with multiple voices. You all blend so well together.”

Bonnie smiles. “It’s fate.”

“Indeed, it is,” smiles Mr. Shue. “Now, let’s get to work on more ideas.”

“Wait Mr. Shue,” says Maddox. “Sutton and I have an announcement.”

The rest of the glee club sits down giving them the floor.

“Well, this isn’t easy to say,” starts Maddox.

“But we rather have you guys hear it from us than around school,” finishes Sutton.

The glee club looks at them with scared faces. They don’t know what to think.

Sutton takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant and we’re gonna keep it.”

The room dead silent. You can hear a pin drop. For as long as it’s quiet, Sutton and Maddox could’ve sworn they stopped breathing.

“Are you sure?” asks Summer.

“Yes. I’ve been to a doctor and they confirmed it.”

“Have you told your parents yet?” asks Lucas.

“No, we figured we’d tell you guys first,” answers Maddox.

Bonnie’s knee starts bouncing up and down rapidly. “Holy shit, Mom and Dad are gonna shit a ton of bricks.”

“I know,” replies Maddox softly.

“But I have your backs. I love you guys and I would never let you down.” Bonnie gets up and hugs both at the same time.

“We have your backs too. We’re all a family,” says Bay.

“Sutton, Maddox, I’m not gonna lie to you guys, it’s gonna be hard, but glee club is always here if you need it,” says Mr. Shue.

“Thank you, guys. It feels good to have a real family,” smiles Sutton.

Brady gets up from his seat. “No problem.” He gives them a hug and the rest of the glee club joins in.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Austin, Charlotte, and Chris meet up with Joe and his friends at the mall. They’re walking behind Joe and his crew. They walk around and check out different stores.

“I don’t feel good about this,” whispers Charlotte.

“I don’t either,” says Austin. “But we have each other.”

Joe turns around. “You wanna smoke?” he asks as he holds out a cigarette to Chris.

“No thanks. I just had one,” he lies.

Joe scoffs. “Sure, you did.” He puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it up. “You guys wanna check out the skate shop?”

They all nod and head to the skate shop. Once they’re there, they look and check out pieces to skates and skateboards. Austin, Charlotte and Chris start looking at wheels as Joe and his friends go over to check out the stickers. As Austin, Chris, and Charlotte are looking at the wheels, they don’t notice Joe and his friends putting keychains and stickers in their pockets. Once their finished, Joe decides it’s time to go.

“You guys ready?” he asks.

“Yeah, sure,” says Austin.

When they walk out of the store, the alarm goes off and Joe and his friends sprint away from the store, leaving Austin, Charlotte, and Chris in their dust. Mall cops start running over to the store and cuff them with plastic handcuffs.

“What do ya know. You actually got us in trouble for a change,” says Chris as they got taken to the holding area.

Austin rolls his eyes, wishing he’d listened to Charlotte earlier.

…

Within twenty minutes, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel arrive at the mall to pick up the kids. All sets of parents look at them with angry eyes.

“Before you start yelling this wasn’t Charlotte or Chris’ idea,” starts Austin. “Well it wasn’t mine either. But they’re not the reason we got into this mess.”

Finn and Rachel have shocked looks on their faces.

“I was shocked too,” says Chris with a grin.

“You’re so making this worse,” says Charlotte to Chris.

“Stop laughing. This isn’t funny young man,” says Finn.

Chris immediately stops when he sees how pissed his father is.

“I’m taking the blame because I talked them into this. The boys invited me to the mall and I dragged Charlotte and Chris along. They put stickers and stuff in their pockets and sprinted away from the store,” explains Austin. “We would never steal. Especially Charlotte, she said we should leave and I didn’t listen to her. I am so sorry about all of this.”

“Well, what’s important is you didn’t get hurt,” says Mercedes sitting on the other side of Austin.

“And that you didn’t actually steal,” says Rachel sitting on the side of Chris.

Sam and Finn look at their wives babying their sons.

“You guys know the difference between a good and bad person,” says Sam. “Your boys’ judgement need to be better. And always listen to Charlotte.”

“Yes, sir,” says the boys.

“And you missy,” says Kurt. “These boys obviously need you to keep them in check. So, please keep doing it.”

Charlotte smiles. “Of course, Daddy.”

“You kids okay? You need anything?” asks Mercedes as she kisses Austin’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go find an officer to take the cuffs off you children,” says Rachel. She gets up from her chair. “Can someone get these cuff off my son?!”

Finn rolls her eyes as his wife yells. And Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine can’t help but laugh.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Tina comes to the dining table with tea for her and Sutton and water for Mike and Maddox. “So, what did you guys want to tell us?”

Sutton takes a sip of her tea to try and calm herself.

Maddox grabs her hand and takes a deep breath. “Mom, Dad…Sutton’s pregnant.”

Tina and Mike sit there with stunned look on their faces.

“Why-why didn’t you guys come talk to us before you had sex?” asks Tina.

“It’s not exactly the conversation I wanna have with my girlfriend and my parents,” answers Maddox.

“Okay…but it would’ve prevented us from _this_ conversation,” says Mike.

“Did _you_ talk to Grandma and Grandpa before having sex?” asks Maddox.

Mike and Tina share a look.

“Look, that’s not the point,” says Mike. “You guys should’ve talk to us.”

“You’re right and we’re sorry,” Sutton speaks up.

“Have you decided what you’re gonna do?” asks Tina.

“We wanna keep it,” answers Sutton.

“Are you sure? Having a baby is a big responsibility and we just want you to make the right choice for you.”

“I’m positive…we’re positive.” She squeezes Maddox’s hand for support.

Tina and Mike share a look.

“Maddox, you know we’re always here for you and Sutton, we have your back,” says Tina. “You can come to us if you need anything. Anything at all.”

Sutton lets out a breath. “Thank you.”

Tina and Mike nod in response.

Maddox turns to Sutton and kisses her cheek. He pulls away and sees how pale she looks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m nauseous,” she answers covering her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

Maddox looks at his parents.

“Go help her,” says Tina.

Once he leaves, Tina looks at Mike and hold reaches to hold his hand.

“We’re gonna get through this,” says Mike.

“I know. It’s just gonna be hard.”

……

Later that night, Maddox and Sutton just have Sutton’s parents left to tell about the pregnancy. Luckily, both parents are in town, which is rare. Telling people is easier and easier. By the time they have to tell her parents, it feels kind of easy.

“I’m pregnant,” says Sutton plainly.

Her father looks at her with disgust. She hasn’t seen her dad in a while. He looked different, she almost didn’t recognize him. “Get out,” he says.

“What?” she asks.

“I said get out.”

“Why?” Tears start welling up in her eyes.

“Because you’re not wanted here. This is the last time you send us through the ringer. First, you had us missing work because of your stupid therapy sessions because you don’t understand tough love.”

“Honey, she needed to lose weight. She looked like a blimp,” says her mother checking how she looked in her compact. The plastic surgery is not treating her well, but she keeps going back for more.

“Now, you’re telling us you’re pregnant, by this Oriental you call a boyfriend? Get the fuck out Sutton!” he yells.

Sutton cries into Maddox’s arms. He’s had enough of this. “Who the hell do you think you are? My girlfriend, **your daughter** , is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And I promise to be more than the man you’ll **ever** be, asshole.” He grabs her hand to leave. He doesn’t want her being upset over these worthless people.

“Don’t come back for your shit! We want nothing to do with you!” yells her father.

Maddox holds Sutton tight as they walk away from the house. He pulls out his phone and call his dad to come pick them up. As they wait, Maddox continues to hold Sutton tight and as he does, he hears a faint whisper from her lips. “Mommy wants you.” She says it repeatedly as she holds her flat stomach.


	33. Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head in the penultimate chapter! 
> 
> Let me know if you guys would like me to continue with this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Whistle (Glee Cast Version); ABC (Glee Cast Version); Control (Glee Cast Version); and Man in the Mirror (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

“How did you get all your stuff? I thought your parents changed the locks?” asks Maddox as he helps Sutton move into his room. The Changs have a nice sized house, but they only really have enough room for four. They have a basement that’s furnished, but Maddox didn’t want Sutton down there by herself so he insisted that she stay in his room. With a lot of consideration, Mike and Tina allowed it and made a rule that they have to sleep with the door open.

“Maria was nice enough to sneak my stuff for me. She even brought me my iPad,” she replies with a small smile.

Maddox nods and then sees her phone on the bedside table. “Do your parents pay your phone bill? Most likely they’re gonna cut you off.”

“One step ahead of you." She hands him her phone. "That’s a new phone. Maria is helping me pay the bills on it. She tried to pay for all of it, but, of course, I wouldn’t let her. I have a job interview with Target in a few days and I can pay for half and save the other half for the baby.”

“It’s like she’s your real mom.”

“She is my real mom. She practically raised me. My birth mom was busy getting drunk in Cabo.”

Maddox looks at her awkwardly.

“You know, if this arrangement becomes a problem, I can always stay with Maria. I don’t wanna step on anyone’s toes more than I already have. Just say the word and I’ll go.”

Maddox wraps his arms around her. “No. You’re not going anywhere. You’re perfect where you are. We got into this situation together and we’re gonna get through this together.”

“I love you.”

Maddox hugs her tight. “I love you too.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The next day at school, both Maddox and Sutton are called down to Coach LoPierce’s office. They walk into the open wooden door and see Puck and Quinn at Santana’s desk.

“Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, what are you guys doing here?” asks Maddox.

Quinn has a soft smile on her face. “Have a seat guys.”

The two teens take a seat on the Cheerio themed chairs and stare at Puck and Quinn. Silence falls between all of them as Maddox and Sutton awkwardly look at each other and then at the adults.

“Are we in trouble?” asks Sutton.

“No, we just wanna talk to you guys,” answers Puck.

“Your mom told us you guys were expecting,” says Quinn.

Maddox nods knowing his mom would tell all her friends that him and Sutton are pregnant. “Yeah. She’s a little more than two months along.”

“Well, when we were in high school, we got pregnant sophomore year,” says Puck. “And we just want to warn you that it’s hard. We were struggling and learning that having a baby isn’t all fun and games.”

“You guys do know that you have options, right?” asks Quinn. “Adoption is always a sensible one.”

Sutton’s eyes start watering. Just the thought of adoption makes her sad. “I know it’s an option, but it’s not ours. I know what it feels like to feel unwanted and what it feels like to have no one love you. I don’t ever want my baby to feel that way.”

“And I can’t live my life knowing my kid is out there living theirs and I’m not a part of it,” adds Maddox.

“You guys are strong. We couldn’t do that at your age,” says Puck.

“We gave her up for adoption,” says Quinn with tears welling up.

“Do you guys regret it?” asks Sutton.

Quinn quickly wipes a tear. “Some days yes, some days no. Sometimes we see we did the right choice. We see that she had a better life. A life we couldn’t give her.” She takes a breath. “So, have you guys found jobs?”

“Yeah, we have some interviews lined up and we already have money in our savings,” answers Sutton.

“Well, you guys can talk to us anytime,” says Puck.

“Thank you, guys. It means a lot,” says Maddox getting up from his chair.

“Give us hugs.”

Hugs are exchanged and Maddox and Sutton leave the room.

Puck pulls Quinn towards him. “Are you alright?”

Quinn nods. “Yeah, I just miss her so much.”

He holds her tight. “Me too, baby. Me too.

……

In another part of the school, Ariana is sitting on the stage, staring at the lights, and thinking about her life. She doesn’t hear anyone come in so, she’s startled when she hears a male voice.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” he asks.

Ariana jumps and sees Ben standing in one of the aisles. She suddenly feels like something is pulling her towards him, like she needs to touch him. But she feels as if Bradley’s eyes are watching her so, she refrains herself. “…Yes,” she answers quietly.

He smiles. “Me too.” He starts walking towards her. “I didn’t know it, but when I looked at you when I was six, I was in love with you. 1st grade was our beginning…and I don’t see our end coming any time soon.”

“Why are you telling me this? Our end did happen. We’re not together anymore.”

He walks closer until their noses are centimeters away. “Ariana Michelle Evans, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me anymore,” he says in a low, husky voice.

They stare at each other, breathing heavily, waiting for the other to make a move. Ben takes is hand and slowly brings it up to her face. Ariana flinches, feeling the residual aftershocks of being with Bradley. Ben looks deep into her eyes and can tell something is wrong. He keeps staring to look for the answer, but he can’t find it. He then brings his lips to hers and places a soft kiss on her plump lips. They kiss until Ariana has to pull herself away.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I don’t regret it.”

“I have to go, I have a boyfriend to meet,” she says hurrying off.

Ben bites his lip as he watches her run off. “I don’t care how big or bad your boyfriend is. I’m gonna fight to get you back!”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

A couple days pass and Nationals is finally here. After their flight, they get to their hotel rooms to get rest for the big day ahead of them.

…

After a few hours of rest, the New Directions get ready for the competition. The girls are wearing a halter dress with a gold, sparkle tulle skirt. While the boys are wearing a black dress shirt with gold vests and gold bow ties. They take a bus to the theatre and are standing in the lobby waiting for the show to start.

“Have you talked to Ben lately?” asks Aidy walking over to her sister.

“A little. On the flight, I asked if he was doing okay. He seemed really out of it when I asked him though. Probably took a Xanax to calm his nerves.” She starts looking around, holding herself, acting very jumpy.

“You guys should more since you and that loser are over.”

About a week ago, Ariana told Aidy she broke up with Bradley to get her off her back. Truth is, she’s still with him. She’s too afraid to leave him.

“Hey, Ari,” says a voice. Ariana looks over and sees Bradley. She expected to see him since the Warblers are in the competition, but that doesn’t mean it’s easier.

Ariana looks at her sister and tell her she’ll be right back.

“Hey baby,” says Bradley as he rubs her arms.

“Hi,” she replies quietly, not wanting to be touched by him.

Bradley plants a kiss her lips while Ariana wants to pull away so badly. But his grip on her is air tight, she can’t break free.

Aidy sees the interaction and runs over to push Bradley off her sister. “Back off, asshole!” she yells, getting everyone’s attention.

Anger creeps up on Bradley’s face and he begins to breathe heavily. “Baby, get your sister.”

“Baby?” questions Aidy, looking at Ariana like she’s crazy. Ariana can’t bear to look her sister in the eye, she’s ashamed. Aidy shakes her head in disbelief.

“What’s going on here?” asks Finn walking over with the New Direction Alumni. Soon, the current New Directions join, forming a circle around Aidy, Ariana, and Bradley.

“She’s not your baby. You two are over,” says Aidy with attitude.

Bradley lets out a breath. “Ari, are we over?” he asks in a calm yet terrifying manner.

Ariana starts shaking. “No, we’re not,” she answers with fear in her eyes.

“What the hell is going?” asks Santana.

“You wanna know what’s going on?” asks Aidy. “I’ll tell you since no one wants to open their mouth.”

“Aidy no!” yells Ariana as she tries to put her hand over he sister’s mouth.

But Aidy’s too strong. “He’s been putting his hands on her!”

“HE WHAT?” yells Ben and Sam in unison.

Jack and Brady hold Ben back while Finn and Puck are trying to hold Sam back.

“Sam! You can’t hit him, you’ll go to jail,” reasons Puck.

“Sam, don’t do it. You have children. I, on the hand, have Auntie Snixx on my side and have no problems tearing that ass up,” says Santana lunging at Bradley, but Brittany, Quinn, and Blaine grab her before she can.

But Ben gets loose and jumps on top of Bradley throwing punches left and right. “You wanna hit someone? Hit me!”

Jack and Brady pull Ben off Bradley and Bonnie and Sutton go over to him to help calm him down.

Ariana cries as the whole scene goes on. She should’ve known she couldn’t trust her sister. “Aidy, look what you did! You weren’t supposed to tell!”

“What was I supposed to do? Let him beat your ass?! You’re my sister, we’re supposed to protect each other!”

“It wasn’t your business to tell!”

“You know, sometimes I act more like the oldest than you do. You have no backbone, you let people walk all over you and treat you like shit!”

“Backbone or not, you’ll **always** be in my shadow!”

Aidy rears back and slaps Ariana across the face. “Bitch!”

Ariana slaps Aidy back. “Whore!”

The two sisters get into an all-out girl fight; scratching, hair pulling, and slapping. Maddox and Lucas pull Aidy away and Kurt and Elijah pull away Ariana.

“I hope you fall and break your neck!” yells Aidy.

“Kiss my ass!” screams Ariana.

“STOP IT!” yells Mercedes.

The Evans sisters in their corners out of breath, both looking disheveled, staring at their very upset mom.

“Are you two out of your damn mind?” asks Mercedes in a very pissed off voice. “Fighting in public like you have no home training. How dare you fight over this fraction of a boy?” She takes a deep breath. “Go clean yourselves up for the competition before I go all Lima Heights!” She turns to Bradley. “And you if you do as much as looking in my daughter’s direction, I will take your ass to the carpet!” Bradley looks at her scared out of his mind. “Get away from my family.”

Bradley runs away in terror.

“How come all of the New Direction’s biggest fights happen in New York?” asks Tina.

“Today may have started off bad, but they could kick some ass and win,” says Blaine.

“I don’t think they’re in the right mind frame for this competition,” says Kurt worriedly.

“And you have to be at the top of your game for Nationals,” says Finn.

“That’s partly why we didn’t win,” says Quinn.

“But the kids aren’t us. They can overcome this negativity,” says Artie.

“I believe they can do it,” says Mercedes.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The Dalton Academy Warblers are first up. they take the stage and begin to dance to the lively song. Of course, Bradley is the lead.

 **The Warblers:**  
Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo  
  
 **Bradley with The Warblers:**  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know ( **The Warblers** : Yeah)  
Girl I’m gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow ( **The Warblers** : Yeah)  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
  
 **The Warblers:**  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
  
 **Bradley with The Warblers:**  
Yo, I’m betting you like people  
And I’m betting you love freak mode  
And I’m betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet I’m guilty your honor  
But that’s how we live in my genre  
Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler  
There’s only one flo, and one rida  
I’m a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pullin them hamstrings  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer  
  
 **The Warblers:**  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby ( **Bradley** : Girl, yeah)  
  
 **Bradley with The Warblers (The Warblers):  
** Let me know (Yeah)  
Girl I’m gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow (Yeah)  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby ( **Bradley** : Oh, oh)  
  
It’s like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shorty don’t even know  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she’s not a pro  
It’s okay, it’s under control  
Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start something,  
You come in bar clothes  
Girl I’m losing wing, my bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch,  
You got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
So amusing, ( **The Warblers** : Amusing)  
Now you can make a whistle with the music ( **The Warblers** : Music)  
Hope you ain’t got no issues, you can do it ( **The Warblers** : Do It)  
Give me the perfect picture, never lose it ( **The Warblers** : Lose it)  
  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow ( **Bradley** : Start real slow)  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Can you blow my whistle baby)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : bara-ba-ba-ba-ba my whistle)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Yeah)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Oh)  
  
Go girl you can work it  
Let me see your whistle while you work it  
I’mma lay it back, don't stop it  
Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me  
Now, shorty let that whistle blow  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow  
  
 **The Warblers (Bradley):**  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Can you blow my whistle baby)  
Let me know  
Girl I’m gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow (Gonna show you how to do it)  
You just put your lips together (Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby)  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
  
 **Bradley with The Warblers (The Warblers):**  
Here we go  
  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Can you blow my whistle baby)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Yeah, yeah)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Come on)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : My whistle baby)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) ( **Bradley** : Can you blow my whistle baby)  
  
Here we go

As Bradley sings, he looks at Ariana trying to get in her and mess her up. He dances and sings his best he’s ever done, in turn, making the New Directions feel like shit.

When the Warblers are finished, it’s time for the New Directions to take the stage. After a lot of cleaning up, the group gathers in their circle and begin to say a little prayer.

“Let’s forget about all the negativity that happen today and focus on performing our best,” says Kyle. “We finally made it Nationals and this year we’re gonna win. We got this, guys!”

They all put their hands in. “AHHHHHMAZING!” They all chant.

The New Directions get set onstage with an upbeat group number starting out their set list.

 **Bonnie:**  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
  
 **New Directions:**  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before  
  
 **Elijah:**  
Like I before E except after C  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
And why two plus two makes four  
Now, now, now I’m gonna teach you ( **New Directions** : Teach you, teach you)  
All about love, dear ( **New Directions** : All about love)  
  
 **Maddox:**  
Sit yourself down and take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions (Bonnie):**  
ABC, (easy as) one, two, three, (or simple as) do re mi  
ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) ( **New Directions** : You and me)  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions and Quinn harmonizing (Bonnie):**  
( **New Directions** : ABC) (easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi  
ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) ( **New Directions** : You and me)  
  
 **Maddox (with New Directions):**  
(Come on,) let me love you just a (little bit)  
  
 **Bonnie (New Directions):**  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Come on, little bit)  
(Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on  
Let me show you what it’s all about (Come on, all about)  
  
 **Summer:**  
Reading and writing arithmetic,  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
  
 **Maddox:**  
But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl  
  
 **Elijah:**  
Your education ain’t complete  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
T-t-t-teacher’s gonna show you ( **New Directions** : Show you, show you)  
How to get an A ( **New Directions** : Nah nah nah nah naah)  
  
 **Maddox (New Directions):**  
Spell me (me), you (you) ( **with New Directions** : add the two)  
Listen to me baby, that’s all you gotta do  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions (Bonnie):  
** (Oh) ABC (is easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi  
ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) ( **New Directions** : You and me)  
  
 **Bonnie with Summer harmonizing (New Directions):  
** (ABC) See, it’s easy, it’s like counting up to three (One, two, three)  
Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC)  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions:  
** That’s how easy love can be  
That’s how easy love can be  
( **Bonnie** : Sing a simple melody) ( **New Directions** : That’s how easy love can be)  
One, two, three,  
You and me!  
  
 **New Directions:  
** Ah…yeah!  
  
 **Elijah:  
** Sit down, girl!  
I think I love you  
  
 **Maddox:  
** No, get up, girl!  
Show me what you can do!  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions:  
** Shake it, shake it, baby ( **Maddox** : Come on now)  
Shake it, shake it, baby ( **Elijah** : Ooh-ooh)  
Shake it, shake it, baby ( **Maddox** : Huh)  
One, two, three, baby ( **Elijah** : Ooh-ooh)  
ABC, baby ( **Maddox** : No-no)  
Do re mi, baby  
That’s how easy love can be  
  
 **Bonnie with Summer harmonizing (New Directions):**  
( **with New Directions** : ABC) It’s easy, it’s like counting up to three (One, two, three)  
Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC)  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions:  
** That’s how easy love can be  
  
 **Maddox:  
** ( **New Directions** : Come on, little bit) Now I’m gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out,  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
Come on, come on, come on ( **New Directions** : Come on, all about)  
Let me show you what it’s all about  
  
 **Bonnie with Summer harmonizing (New Directions):  
** ( **with New Directions** : ABC) It’s easy, it’s like counting up to three (One, two, three)  
Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC)  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions:  
** That’s how easy love can be  
  
 **Maddox:  
** ( **New Directions** : Come on, little bit) Now I’m gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out ( **Bonnie** : Oh, oh!)  
Sing it out, sing it out, ( **New Directions** : Come on, all about) sing it out ( **Bonnie** : Oh, baby!)  
  
 **Bonnie with Summer harmonizing (New Directions):  
** ( **with New Directions** : ABC) It’s easy, it’s like counting up to three (One, two, three)  
Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC)  
  
 **Bonnie with New Directions:  
** That’s how easy love can be  
  
 **Maddox:  
** ( **New Directions** : Come on, little bit) Now I’m gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out  
  
 **Maddox and Bonnie with New Directions:  
** Easy as one, two, three

The lights dim and the New Directions prepare for their second number, the girls leading this time.

 **Summer:**  
This is a story about control  
My control  
Control of what I say  
Control of what I do  
And this time I’m gonna do it my way  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do  
Are you ready?  
I am  
‘Cause it’s all about control  
And I've got lots of it  
  
 **Bay:**  
When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh  
I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
But that was a long ago  
I’m in  
  
 **Aidy with New Directions Girls:**  
Control ( **Ariana** : Never gonna stop)  
Control ( **Bay** : To get what I want)  
Control ( **Ariana** : I’ve got to have a lot)  
Control ( **Bay** : And now I’m all grown up)  
  
 **Ariana:**  
First time I fell in love  
I didn’t know what hit me  
  
 **Ariana with New Directions Girls:**  
So young and so naive  
I thought it would be easy  
  
 **Ariana:**  
But now I know I’ve got to take  
  
 **Aidy with New Directions Girls:**  
Control ( **Bay** : Now I’ve got a lot, ow)  
Control ( **Ariana** : To get what I want, uh)  
Control ( **Bay** : And never gonna stop)  
Control ( **Ariana** : And now I’m all grown up)  
  
 **Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:**  
Jam, wooh wooh  
  
 **Ariana:**  
Rebel, that’s right  
I’m on my own, I’ll call my own shots  
Thank you  
  
 **Bay:**  
Got my own mind  
I wanna make my own ( **with Ariana and New Directions Girls** : decisions)  
When it has to do with ( **with New Directions Girls** : my life, my life)  
  
 **Ariana:  
** I wanna be the one in control  
So let me take you by the hand  
And lead you on this dance, ah  
  
 **Bay:  
** ‘Cause what I got is because I took a chance  
  
 **Ariana with New Directions Girls:**  
I don’t wanna rule the world  
Just wanna run my life  
  
 **New Directions Girls:  
** Ooh  
  
 **Bay:  
** So make your life a little easier  
When you get the chance just take  
  
 **Bay with New Directions Girls:  
** Control, ooh ooh ( **Ariana** : Now I’ve got a lot)  
( **with Ariana** : Ooh)  
  
 **Summer with New Directions Girls:  
** Control ( **Bay** : To get what I want, ow)  
Control ( **Ariana** : I’m never gonna stop)  
Control  
  
 **Ariana and Bay:  
** Now I’m all grown up, wooh ( **New Directions Girls** : Uh)  
  
 **Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:  
** Free-ee at last  
  
 **Bay:  
** Out here on my own  
  
 **Ariana:  
** Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
  
 **Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:  
** Hee  
  
 **Ariana and Bay:  
** Now control this  
  
 **Bay:  
** Uh  
  
 **Ariana:  
** ‘Cause I’ve got my own mind  
  
 **Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:  
** Gonna make my own decisions  
  
 **Ariana:  
** When it has to do with my life  
  
 **Bay:  
** I wanna be the one in control  
  
 **Ariana and Bay with New Directions Girls:  
** I’m in control ( **Ariana and Bay** : Uh)  
I’m in control ( **Ariana and Bay** : Ah)  
I’m in control ( **Ariana and Bay** : Uh)  
I’m in control ( **Ariana** : Ah)

The lights dim again and they get ready for their final number with the boys taking the lead.

 **Lucas:**  
Ooh huh, hoo..ooh  
  
 **Jack:  
** I’m gonna make a change,  
For once in my life  
  
 **Lucas and Jack:  
** It’s gonna feel real good,  
Gonna make a difference  
  
 **Jack:  
** Gonna make it right…  
  
 **Brady:  
** As I, turn up the collar on  
My favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
  
 **Lucas and Elijah:**  
I see the kids in the street, ( **Elijah** : with not enough to eat)  
Who am I, to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their needs  
  
 **Ben (with Elijah):**  
A summer’s disre(gard),  
A broken bottle (top)  
And one man’s soul  
  
 **Lucas (with Elijah):**  
They follow each other on the wind ya’ know  
(Cause they got nowhere to go)  
That’s why I want you to know  
  
 **Jack with New Directions:  
** I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change  
  
 **Lucas and Jack with New Directions:**  
Nanana nanana nananana  
  
 **Lucas:**  
Oh oh…  
  
 **Elijah (with Lucas):**  
I’ve been a victim of a selfish kinda love  
It’s time that I realize  
(There are some with no home,)  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be, really me  
(Pretending that they’re not alone?)  
  
 **Maddox (with Ben):**  
A willow deeply (scarred),  
Somebody’s broken (heart)  
And a washed out dream ( **New Directions** : Washed out dream...)  
  
 **Brady:  
** They follow the pattern of the wind you see  
  
 **Brady with Jack:  
** ‘Cause they got no place to be  
That’s why I’m starting with me  
  
 **Jack with Lucas and New Directions:  
** I’m starting with the man in the mirror ( **New Directions** : You)  
I’m asking him to change his ways ( **New Directions** : You)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change  
  
I’m starting with the man in the mirror ( **New Directions** : You)  
I’m asking him to change his ways ( **New Directions** : You)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that  
  
 **New Directions:  
** Change!  
  
 **Lucas and Jack (New Directions):  
** I’m starting with the (man in the mirror) **(New Directions** : Oh yeah)  
I’m asking him to change his ways ( **New Directions** : Just change)  
And no message could have been any clearer ( **New Directions** : Ooh ooh)  
  
 **Maddox with New Directions:  
** If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change ( **Lucas** : Come on!)  
You got to get it right, while you got the time ( **Lucas** : Wooooo!)  
‘Cause when you close your heart, ( **Lucas** : You can’t), then you close your  
( **Lucas** : Close your, your mind) mind!  
  
 **Jack (with New Directions):  
** I’m starting with the (man in the mirror, oh yeah) ( **Lucas** : That man, that man, that man)  
I'm asking him to change his ways ( **New Directions** : Just change) ( **Lucas** : That man, that man, that man, that man, You know, that man)  
And no message ( **Jack and Lucas** : could have been any clearer)  
( **New Directions** : Ooh ooh)  
  
 **Lucas and Jack with New Directions:  
** If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that  
  
 **New Directions:  
** Change!  
  
 **Brady:**  
Stand up!  
  
 **Lucas:  
** Stand up! ( **New Directions** : Make a change!)  
  
 **Elijah:**  
Stand up!  
  
 **Jack:  
** Stand up!  
Lift, yourself now!  
  
 **New Directions:  
** Man in the mirror!  
( **Elijah** : Ooh!)  
( **Elijah** : Ooh!) Ah aaah  
( **Elijah** : Ooh!) ah aaah  
Make that change! ( **Lucas** : Stand up! Stand up and look!)  
  
 **Ben:**  
You know it!  
You know it! ( **New Directions** : Man in the mirror!)  
You know!  
  
 **New Directions:  
** Change!  
  
 **Maddox:  
** Make that change

The New Directions end the same way their parents did, standing shoulder to shoulder and embracing one another.

…

After their performance, they watch the other glee clubs and once the performances were finished, the group waited in the lobby in silence. Soon, Ben pulls Ariana aside to talk.

“To be honest, I don’t care about winning this. The only thing I care is winning you back. I love you, Ariana and I am so sorry for how I treated you. And I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you’ll have me.”

She pulls him into a hug. At first, he doesn’t hug back, but he soon wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. After a little bit, she slightly pulls away to place a kiss on top of his head. “I forgive you,” she whispers.

Bradley, who’s across the lobby, turns and sees their kiss. His blood pressure rises.

……

The New Directions stand onstage next to the Warblers and Aural Intensity to hear the results.

“And in third place…The Unitards!” says the announcer.

There’s applause for the group as the collect their trophy and walk offstage. The New Directions and Warblers move closer together.

“And winner is…The Dalton Academy Warblers!”

The Warblers cheer and whoop while the New Directions stand there motionless.

…

The New Directions go back to their hotel rooms and start packing.

“Well that sucked,” says Brady.

“Who you tellin’?” asks Lucas.

“But at least we have next year to win,” says Mr. Shue. “Most of your parents didn’t win their junior year. They worked hard the next year and were victorious. We just have to promise each other that we’ll keep our heads on straight and do everything we can to win next year.”

“Mr. Shue’s right you guys,” says Bay. “That’s all we can do.”

“So, let’s go home and put our second-place trophy in the case with pride.”

They’re nods from the kids.

“Okay. Hands in everyone.”

Everyone gets up and put their hands in the circle.

“AHHHHMAZING!” They all yell.


	34. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: School's Out (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

A few weeks have passed and it’s the final week of school. The glee club is sitting in the choir room talking amongst themselves.

Mr. Shue walks in and smiles at them and sighs. “The year’s over guys. Some of you will become seniors, other will be juniors, and the rest will become sophomores. And no matter what place we come in at any competition, I am proud of the hard work you guys put in.

“Thank you Mr. Shue. It means a lot,” says Bay.

Mr. Shue walks over Ariana and Aidy. “So, are we talking again?”

They don’t answer, instead, they move farther away from each other.

“Guys, it’s been a few weeks. Don’t you think you guys should patch things up?” asks Summer.

“I know you guys have got to be over it by now,” says Bonnie.

Ariana looks over at Aidy with sad eyes. Aidy eventually turns her head to look at Ariana the same way.

“I miss you,” whispers Ariana.

“I miss you, too,” Aidy whispers back.

They stand up and hug each other.

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you,” says Ariana. “You were right and you just trying to help.”

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you,” says Aidy. “I should’ve just listened to you.”

“No! I’m glad you didn’t! You stood up for me when I couldn’t do it for myself and I’m forever grateful for that.” She turns to face the glee club. “I want to apologize to you guys as well. We lost Nationals because I let some worthless boy get in the way me focusing.”

“It’s not your fault. We’ll get ‘em next year,” says Jack.

“And your safety is way more important than a trophy,” says Sutton.

Ariana smiles as she thinks about how lucky she is to have amazing friends.

“Since school’s over, how are you guys gonna spend your summer?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Well, we haven’t had the chance to think about. So, much has been happening the past couple of months. I guess we’re playing it by ear,” says Maddox.

“Yeah, I need step up a lot more this summer since Papa Blaine is gonna be gone next week for six months,” says Elijah.

“Well, whatever happens I want you guys to have a fantastic summer,” says Mr. Shue. “And Elijah, tell Blaine I say good luck.” Elijah nods. “Now, you guys are welcome to stay, but I have History finals to grade.” He walks out of the room and into his office and closes the door behind him.

Brady stands up and goes up to the front of the room. “Well, it’s officially summer in five minutes so, why don’t we kick things off with a classic summer jam.” He goes and grabs a guitar while Jack gets behind the drums.

“I never thought I would get tired of hearing my name so much,” smiles Summer.

 **Brady:**  
Well, we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
Makin’ all that noise  
‘Cause they found new toys  
  


 **Jack:**  
Well, we can’t salute ya  
Can’t find a flag  
If that don’t suit ya  
That’s a drag

They all get up and start dancing around the room.  
  


 **New Directions:**  
School’s out for the summer  
School’s out forever  
School’s been blown to pieces  
  


 **Ben:**  
No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher’s  
Dirty looks  
  


 **Lucas:**  
Well, we got no class  
And we got no principals  
We ain’t got no intelligence  
We can’t even think of a word that rhymes

  
 **New Directions:**  
School’s out for the summer  
School’s out forever  
School’s been blown to pieces  
  


 **Maddox:**  
No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher’s  
Dirty looks  
  


 **Brady:**  
Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not come  
Back at all  
  


 **New Directions:**   
School’s out for summer  
School’s out forever  
School’s been blown to pieces  
School’s out completely

The school bell rings and school’s officially out for the summer. The New Directions smile at each other yell in excitement. They run out of McKinley’s doors as happy students; no stress, no drama, just summer.

Ben pulls Ariana to the side. “Hey, can we go somewhere?”

“Yeah, of course. Wait a sec,” she replies. “Aidy, you need a ride?” she yells across the parking lot.

“No,” she yells as she gets into a car with Peter. His sister is taking them out for ice cream to celebrate the end of school.

“Where do you wanna go?” Ariana asks. “I’ll follow in my car.”

He smiles. “It’s a surprise.”

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“So, is everything back to normal?” asks Peter as he Aidy sit in an ice cream parlor.

“Just about. My sister and I made up and Bradley hasn’t attempted to contact her. Oh, and I think she and Ben are back together. From what I can tell, they’re taking things slow.”

“I’m glad everything is good again.”

“I feel bad though.”

“Why?”

“I feel like I’ve been drowning you in all of my problems. And I don’t even remember the last time I’ve asked how you’re doing and what’s going on with you. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing’s happened though,” he laughs. “I like that you trust me enough to come to me with your problems. You’re the only girlfriend I’ve ever had that talks to me about her problems and they’re not childish. The others biggest problems were which nail polish goes with which outfit.”

“Well you make it easy to talk to. When I’m with you, I feel like I can tell you anything.”

He smiles. “I do think we need to go on more dates though.”

She smiles. “Oh really? Well, that can be arranged.” She pulls him into a kiss.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Ariana and Ben drive up to a park and she realizes it’s the park they met at when they were six. They get out of the car and Ben takes her hand, leading her to a quiet area. After walking for a couple minutes, they’re standing in front of a sandbox.

“This is the exact spot where we met,” he smiles.

“I remember. You asked me to help you make a sand castle.”

“And you had two pigtails and you were wearing a white shirt and pink shorts.”

She looks at him. “You remember what I was wearing?”

“I remember everything about that day. Later, you fell and hurt your knee. I shared my juice box to make you feel better.”

She smiles. “You were so sweet.”

“Were?”

She laughs. “Are.”

He looks down at her neck and sees the bruises. Ariana’s face drops as she watches him look at her bruises that a psychotic boy left.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t been stupid and broken up with you, you wouldn’t have never met him.”

She caresses his face. “Baby, it’s over now. It’s in the past so, let’s forget about it.”

“Have you talked to your parents about it?”

“Yeah.”

…

_They have just gotten home from the airport from New York and Ariana’s in her bedroom listening to music and unpacking. Soon, her parents knocked on her door._

_“Come in,” says Ariana._

_They walk in and worriedly look at her._

_She took out her AirPods. “Yes?”_

_“Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Sam in a whisper._

_Ariana pulled her knees to her chest and shrugs. “I was scared.”_

_“Sweetheart, I thought you understood that you can come to us about anything,” said Mercedes._

_Ariana starts crying. “I know, but I wasn’t completely sure of what Bradley was capable of and I knew if I told you guys that Daddy would get so pissed and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt._

_“No matter what they circumstance is, you have to come to us,” says Sam. “Even if you’re trying to protect us.”_

_A tear fell from Mercedes’ eye. “Ari, we love you and your siblings so much and it pains us to know that you were hurting and-and we didn’t notice. I’m so sorry!”_

_“I’m sorry too, baby,” says Sam. Tears fall from his eyes._

_Ariana begins to hiccup. “No. No, please don’t cry. It’s not your fault. It’s the person who taught Bradley that hitting and yelling is the way to show love. Abusers aren’t born that way, they’re taught and I don’t know what happened in Bradley’s life where he was so hurt that he thought that was the only solution. I know deep down he cares profusely, he just needs help. But I can’t be the one to help him.”_

_“You’re such a kind person. Even after everything you’re not mad at him,” says Sam._

_“Because I know he can be a good person. Everyone can. Accidents happen.”_

_“But some accidents can’t be forgiven and sometimes that’s okay.”_

_She nods in response._

_“Well, we love you, sweetheart,” says Mercedes._

_“Love you guys, too.” And she pulls her parents in to a hug._

…

Ariana snaps out of her flashback and brings her attention back to Ben.

“So, there’s something I want to ask you,” he asks.

“What?”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. She looks at him with confusion, but he gets down on one knee.

She starts to hyperventilate. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“This is the promise ring that my dad gave my mom when they were in college." He opens the box. "Ariana Michelle Evans, I promise you that I will always be here no matter what. That I will never intentionally hurt you. And I will love you unconditionally and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Bu-but I thought we were taking things slow. Are you sure you wanna give this to me?”

“I don’t wanna take thing slow. You are the only girl for me. So, will you marry me?”

She slows her breathing down and looks at him with tears forming in her eyes. She loves him and he loves her and he’s right, there’s no one else she would want to spend the rest of her life with. “Yes,” she whispers.

He smiles and puts the ring on her finger and pulls her into a kiss. When they pull away, Ariana looks at the at the ring closely. The ring is silver and has interlocking heart carved all around it. And inside of the ring are two sets of initials. A&R for Aaron and Roxanne and A&B for Ariana and Benjamin.

Their foreheads touch. “I love you," she says.

“I love you, too,” he replies.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

After being with Ben, Ariana heads home. When she walks through the door she yells, “School’s out!” and Lucky barks in response.

“Yay!” cheers Annie.

“I say we celebrate.”

“Let’s go get some ice cream!”

“Looks like more ice cream for me,” laugh Aidy. “I also need a new bathing suit.”

“I’ll go, as long as I can bring Char and Chris.”

“Of course!” says Ariana. “Brother/Sister outing, I love it.”

Sam comes down the stairs. “I hope you’re taking the twins,” he jokes.

“Babies can’t have ice cream. I already tried,” says Annie.

Sam laughs. “So, summer shopping and ice cream is the plan?”

Mercedes comes from the kitchen. “Summer shopping? What we gettin’,” she jokes.

“Bathing suits, then ice cream,” answers Ariana.

“Okay. But not too much ice cream for Peach.”

“Okay,” she says sadly. “No triple scoop.”

“Yes, you’d jumping off the walls.”

Aidy, Ariana, Austin and Sam laugh.

“You guys ready to go?” asks Ariana.

“Yeah, let’s go,” says Austin.

The Evans kids start walking out the door and to the car.

“Seatbelts,” says Sam from the door.

“Seatbelts,” the kids reply.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

Summer is sitting outside on the front porch with her brothers. She’s watching them coloring the driveway with chalk, celebrating the last day of school.

“You excited for summer double trouble?” she asks.

“Yeah! I wanna go the beach,” says Matt.

“I wanna go to the pool!” says Max

Summer giggles at them. He brothers are the most opposite as twins can get.

“Are we gonna get to go to the beach with you Brady like last summer?” asks Matt.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” cheers Matt.

Suddenly a woman with blonde hair parks her car on the street in front of their house. She gets out of the car and begins to approach them. She’s wearing a smile and wave at the boys. “Hi.”

“Can we help you?” asks Summer.

“Ummm. There isn’t a way to say this but—"

“Beth?! What are you doing here?” asks Quinn in shock when she comes out on the porch with a tray of lemonade. “Puck, honey, get out here!”

Puck comes out on the porch. He gasps. “Beth, what are you doing here? Are you okay?”

She smiles. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I promise to explain later, but I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for the summer. I understand if that’s a problem.”

“No, of course not. You’re always welcome here,” says Quinn.

“This is great!” smiles Puck.

“Mommy, who is this?” asks Max.

“This is your other older sister, Beth,” she answers.

“I’m leaving,” says Summer suddenly and she runs to her car and gets in.

“Where are you going?” yells Puck.

“It doesn’t matter!” She slams the door behind her and quickly starts her car. But before she can even get out of her neighborhood, she receives a heartbreaking phone call.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

The AnderHummel family is at the airport seeing Blaine off on his trip. Naturally, all of them are crying.

“I wish you didn’t have to go Papa,” says Chace.

Blaine squats down to his level. “I promise you that it’ll be over before you know it. Now, I want you to promise me that you’ll be a good boy for Daddy.”

“I promise.” He wraps his arms around Blaine and gives him the biggest hug.

Blaine pulls away and stands up say goodbye to his daughter. He caresses her face. “My sweet girl. Promise me you’ll send me drawings from your art class this summer?”

“Yes, Papa. And promise me that if you see Armie Hammer, you’ll get me his autograph.”

Blaine laughs. “I will.” He pulls her into a hug and they stay like that for a minute until Blaine moves on to Elijah. “You remember what I told you, okay?”

Elijah nods. “And don’t be afraid to fail, Papa.”

“I won’t.” He pulls Elijah into a big hug. Then he pulls away to say bye to his husband. “I honestly don’t know what I’m gonna do without you waking up next to me every morning.”

“Ce sera dur, mais nous savons que vous avez besoin de cela,” replies Kurt.

Blaine laughs. “You know I love it when you speak French, but I have no idea what you just said.”

“I said it’ll be hard, but we know you need this.”

Blaine nods and pulls Kurt into a hug. “Je t’aime.”

“Je t’aime aussi.”

An announcement comes on. “Final boarding call for flight 206 to Los Angeles. Final boarding call.”

Blaine and Kurt pull away from each other and Blaine picks up his backpack.

“I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too, Papa,” says Chace.

Blaine gives everyone one last hug before he starts walking to the plane.

“Call us when you land!” shouts Kurt after him.

“I will!”

They watch Blaine get on the plane safely and then Kurt turns to the kids. “Let’s go home.”

The kids nod, but as they walk to their car, Elijah and Charlotte get horrible texts.

GP~GP~GP~GP~GP

“Peach, do you have your seatbelt on?” asks Ariana.

“Yes,” she replies sitting next to Austin in the backseat.

“Can we turn some music on?” asks Austin.

Aidy turns on the radio and turns it up.

“So, what kind of bathing suit are you looking for, Aid?” asks Ariana.

“I don’t know, but I’m feeling yellow.”

“Yes! Yellow is the move! But I think I’m gonna go pink this summer.”

Aidy laughs. “Of course you are.”

Ariana stops at a red light and wait for it to turn green. When it does, she starts to drive. When she gets to the middle of the intersection, Aidy sees a bright light coming from Ariana’s side.

“Ari, watch out!” Aidy yells.

A black Range Rover hits the car, causing it to flip upside down.

…

Aidy blinks open her eyes and sees the car flipped. She hears sirens and sees smoke and glass everywhere. She tries to look at her sisters and brother, but the strain is too much and her head starts to hurt. She tries to keep his eyes open, but the pain is too much and her head droops down.

The accident is so bad, it looks like someone won’t make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you guys for supporting and writing comments. It really helped me stay on track with writing every week. Please let me know if you would like a sequel! If not, you'll just be left with a giant cliffhanger lol. 
> 
> But in the meantime, check out my other stories!
> 
> Peace and love!


	35. Updates!!

Hello Everyone!

Due to the many comments and hits, I will be writing a sequel to _Growing Pains_! It'll probably debut in the next month, month and half. Also, I will be coming out with a new story! I won't give too much away, but it will be another Samcedes fic with all the ships I love! So, keep an eye out for that! In the meantime, go check out my other stories: _Teens, Lies and Death_ ; _Eat, Prey, Love_ ; _Bittersweet Symphony_ , sequel to _Teens, Lies and Death_ ; and _Demons of Yesterday_ , sequel to _Eat, Prey, Love._

Happy Reading and Much Love!

SydnieAust


End file.
